I Heard You
by a7xfanatic1195
Summary: Did Naruto even hear Hinata's confession? When it becomes apparent that he did, what will happen? Read as their relationship develops amidst the chaos of an upcoming war and beyond. (Set right after Pain, continues Post War, rated T for moderate blood and themes.)
1. Chapter 1: After Pain

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic! I have been reading fanfic, mostly from my favorite anime series (Naruto in particular) and have decided to write one of my own! Now, while I am an educated person, I have not written my own stories from scratch, so if this seems to be a little rough, please be constructive about it. Also, this is a story that follows the original fairly closely, with various pairings like NaruHina, SasuSaku, etc. mixed in, so if you don't like my pairings, the door is over there. Also, I wanted to write this because I am extremely unsatisfied with Naruto's ignorance and the lack of addressing Hinata's confession. Seriously. It bothers me to no end. Besides, in the anime there is a whole freaking arc before something pressing comes up in the story, so I'm going to fit some stuff in there. Oh, and I only watch the English Dubbed version, so the jutsu will be in English and the honorifics won't be present. But enough of my blabbering, let's get on to the story!**

**Update: Fixed the wording, broke up the paragraphs, and generally made my crappy writing easier to read. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: All of the chapters in this Fanfiction are based on the Naruto series, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the events or characters that he created.**

00000

A blonde-haired shinobi shuffled slowly through the forest, his exhaustion finally making its presence known. He leaned up against a tree, breathing heavily, as his knees started to give out. His fight with the Akatsuki member Pain had been the hardest of his life, and it showed.

Naruto Uzumaki refused to give in, his relentless determination keeping him on his feet. He had left someone in the remains of the village, someone very precious. Hinata Hyuga had confessed her love to him, right before she had been cut down by Pain. He wanted, no, _needed _to make sure she was okay. Even though he had sensed her chakra while in Sage Mode, he didn't know if she was still alive.

The blonde made it a few more feet before his legs finally gave out. Even though he had a nearly inexhaustible supply of chakra, he was running on fumes, and didn't have the strength to hold himself up any longer. He finally gave in to the coming darkness, unable to continue onward.

Naruto's forward movement was halted as a silver-haired Jonin caught him. Kakashi Hatake, who was thought to have died during Pain's assault, had arrived. The Jonin had been revived by Pain's Rinne Rebirth technique, and had immediately set off after his young student. Using his Sharingan to track him, Kakashi had arrived just in time to stop the young man from collapsing.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said tiredly. He was overjoyed to find his teacher alive, but he was too drained to even show it.

"Stay still, I'll carry you." Kakashi said softly. His eye shifted into its usual smile, since his mask covered the lower half of his face. He positioned his student on his back, before setting off at a slow walk.

Naruto simply settled himself on his teacher's back, grateful for the opportunity to rest. Darkness tugged at the edges of his vision, but he refused to let himself sleep, the fate of the Hyuga heiress keeping him awake.

Kakashi smiled over his shoulder at the young man, marveling at the growth his student had undergone. Once a talentless prankster that everyone saw as a monster, he was now a hero. Kakashi had struggled to destroy _one_ of Pain's bodies, while Naruto had destroyed all six, all of them at the same time. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that Naruto had surpassed him, and one day, even his father.

Kakashi shook his head in wonder at the last thought. As strong as Naruto was, he was still damn heavy, and the extra weight made Kakashi push on, determined to reach the ruins of the Leaf Village soon.

00000

A sea of people waited outside the ruins of the Leaf Village. Lady Katsuyu, the Hokage Tsunade's summon, had informed them that Naruto was on his way back, and every single one of them wanted to greet their hero in person. With the Rinne Rebirth technique resurrecting everyone who had perished, and healing their wounds, there was nothing to stop them.

A massive cry rose from the throat of the assembled people as soon as they caught sight of Kakashi and Naruto. Each in every one of them shouted out their congratulations and thanks, cheering for the young blonde.

"They've been waiting for your return," Kakashi explained to his student, who wore a puzzled look on his face. Letting him off his back, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "You did very well Naruto," he praised, his voice filled with warmth and pride.

Naruto nodded dumbly, and although he was still tired, his energy had somewhat returned during their walk back. Despite Kakashi's earlier explanation, he still had no clue what was going on.

"Wha- what's this?" he asked of no one in particular. His collar moved, then stretched as the slug that had been inside his jacket made her way out.

"I've already relayed exactly what transpired between you and Pain to the villagers." Katsuyu explained. She did not wait to receive a response; disappearing in a cloud of smoke, along with her clones.

Several children broke away from the crowd, all running towards Naruto, each one eager to ask him about his exploits. Naruto found himself surrounded, and he was bounced back and forth as the kids bombarded him with questions and attempted to get close.

"Hey, cut it out would ya!" Naruto yelled in protest, his broken and beaten body unable to handle the strain. The children clung to him stubbornly, with two latching on to the ends of his sleeves. Naruto's attention was quickly stolen as a female shinobi walked up to him.

Sakura Haruno simply stood near Naruto, waiting to be acknowledged. Her pink hair shrouded her face, and she appeared to be angry with him. Naruto was oblivious to it all, and simply greeted her casually.

"Hey Sakura, what's up." He said, still trying to retrieve his arms from the kids.

"You're just so reckless!" she shouted, stepping forward and bringing her fist forward to connect with the top of Naruto's head, knocking him towards the ground and eliciting a small yelp from him. Before he fell downward, Sakura stepped forward and caught him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered as she held him. She had been so worried for her teammate, and was happy that he was alive and well.

Naruto simply accepted the embrace, nearly returning it nor pulling back from it. He had long admired Sakura, and while he thought he had loved her, recent events had began to change his mind. However, Naruto had been too distracted by the villagers greeting to remember Hinata, so he simply thought he didn't have his crush on her anymore.

"Jeez Sakura, did you really have to hit me?" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head, after she released him from the hug. He blanched as she gave him a death glare, before holding his hands up in front of him. "I- I'm just kidding Sakura!" he said quickly, wary of her wrath. Sakura gave him a neutral look before she laughed at his terror. "Hey- wait, that's not funny!" Naruto shouted while pointing at her and waving his other hand in the air rapidly. His tantrum was interrupted quickly as the rest of his friends came forward to greet him.

"Excellent work Naruto! You are the very definition of youthful power!" the green-spandex clad ninja Rock Lee exclaimed, striking his favorite pose. All of his other friends either sighed or laughed at his enthusiasm while they all moved forward to greet the young ninja.

"Great work Naruto!" Kiba slapped him on the back, with Akamaru barking in agreement. The Inuzuka had respected Naruto ever since he had lost to him in the Chuunin Exams, and his admiration only continued to grow. His teammate Shino echoed the sentiment, not one for lengthy conversation

"Well, you pulled it off pal." Shikamaru said, supported by Choji, who simply nodded in agreement. "Besides, it would have been a real drag if you hadn't." he drawled, unable to keep a smile from his face. The third member of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, Ino, simply looked at him dreamily, before remembering who he was.

Neji simply stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "You are an incredible shinobi, Naruto. You have saved the village and everyone in it. We all owe you a debt we can never repay." Naruto simply shook his hand, not understanding a word of what he had just said.

"Er, sure, no problem Neji." He said sheepishly, embarrassed at the attention. Neji shook his head, determined to make Naruto realize the immensity of his actions.

"No Naruto, it is a problem. Pain had brought the village to its knees, and would have killed everyone if you hadn't stepped in. For that, you have my gratitude." Neji relased his hand, stepping back and bowing deeply to Naruto. "You also have my personal gratitude for saving Lady Hinata."

At the mention of her name, Naruto's eyes widened. He wanted to ask where she was, if she was okay, but for the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was speechless. The moment was lost, however, as he was swarmed by all the members of the Konoha 11 who were still on their feet, and then he was hoisted into the air. As he was tossed into the air in celebration, a shy girl watched from afar.

Hinata Hyuga hung back, tears of happiness rolling down her face as she saw that the love of her life was alive and well. Despite learning that Naruto was fine and had destroyed the final body of Pain, she was still worried for his safety when Lady Katsuyu had told them that he was going to confront the real Pain alone.

*Flashback*

"Good news everyone! Naruto has defeated the final Pain!" Lady Katsuyu informed them, a happy note in her voice.

"Yes! Just leave it to Naruto!" Rock Lee exclaimed, smacking his fist into his open palm.

At the news, Hinata began to cry, her emotions out of control. _"Such good news!"_

"Where is Naruto now?" Might Guy, the team leader and spitting image of Roack Lee, asked.

"He's on his way to confront the real Pain." Katsuyu stated. At the news, everyone looked up in surprise, worried for his safety.

"What?! Why would he do something so reckless?!" Neji asked. "Doesn't he realize that he's in danger? Guy-sensei, we have to go help Naruto!"

"Wait, Naruto said that he wanted to do this alone." Katsuyu said.

"I don't care! He's done enough alone!" Neji shouted. Lee, Guy, and their teammate Tenten all chorused their agreement. "Lady Katsuyu, lead us to Naruto!"

*End Flashback*

She watched happily as Naruto finally found the acceptance he had been craving his entire life. The look of pure joy on his face warmed her heart, and she watched as he was set down. For so long she had admired him, and not one hour ago she had confessed her feelings for him. Hinata wondered if he even remembered her confession, and if he did, if he had any feelings for her. Her question would soon be answered.

As soon as Naruto was let down, he spotted the Hyuga heiress. A million emotions ran through his mind, but one was far more prominent than the rest: anger. As everyone's attention was drawn by Kakashi and the rest of the Jonin, he pushed his way through the crowd towards HInata.

Tenten, who had noticed Naruto's movement, quietly spread the word to all of their friends, and moved to surround Naruto and Hinata, giving them some space.

Hinata had been hoping that Naruto would notice her, but as soon as he started moving towards her, she began to panic. Why did she have to confess like that? Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut? She was worried about the look in his eyes, but she put a smile on her face anyway.

"H-hello N-Naruto." Hinata inwardly cursed her stutter, wishing she could just speak normally. "I-I'm gl-glad you're o-okay."

Naruto stopped in front of her, and the moment his eyes met hers, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and chest, before being overwhelmed by anger. He grabbed her upper arms, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Don't ever, ever do something like that again!" He hissed, his rage threatening to boil over.

Hinata felt a crushing sadness as he said those words. She was certain that he hated her for what she had done, and that was what he was angry about. She cursed herself for being so weak, and for doing something stupid like saying she loved him. Tears began to fall as she realized that he would never return her feelings.

As Hinata began to cry, all of Naruto's anger simply melted away. He had no idea that she would react this strongly, and he couldn't help himself. All he wanted to do was comfort her, and explain why he had been so mad. He pulled her close to him, throwing his arms around her neck, much to her surprise.

Hinata's tears instantly stopped as Naruto hugged her. She wondered why he had changed his mind so suddenly, and why he was embracing her. The last thought caused a blush to spread on her cheeks, which instantly stopped as she felt a wetness on her shoulder.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" she asked, concern taking over.

"I'm so sorry Hinata," He mumbled into her ear. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you, and you nearly died saving me. And now I made you cry." He said guiltly.

"It's okay Naruto," she said soothingly. "I understand."

"No, you don't," Naruto responded softly, still holding her tightly. "I was angry at you because of what you said. When you said that you loved me, I was so happy. Even though we were in the middle of a fight, I was happy. You are the first person to ever say that, and then I thought you were taken away from me."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Naruto." Hinata's eyes misted over. She hadn't meant to cause him any pain, but she had, and she needed to fix it. "But I said I wouldn't let him hurt you, and that-"

"I remember Hinata," Naruto assured her, pulling out of the hug. "I heard you."

Naruto grinned at her, and Hinata felt her heart melt. His grin always had that effect on her, and she smiled back, happy that they could still be friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, his expression serious.

Hinata went to nod, but she noticed something over Naruto's shoulder. Ino was grinning at her, making motions to urge her on. Hinata looked around quickly, noticing all of their friends gathered around. Her face turned scarlet, and with a small "Eep!" she promptly fainted.

00000

The sun was setting over the remains of the Leaf Village as the villagers bustled about setting up a temporary camp. Naurto simply watched from the top of the wall, still too tired from earlier to help. He lay back down, staring up at the sky as he returned his thoughts to Hinata.

*Flashback*

After Hinata had passed out, Naruto had caught her before she hit the ground. He wanted to make sure she was ok, but Sakura, Tenten, and Ino had whisked her away so they could have some "girl talk." As he watched them walk away, he turned to the guys of their group.

Each one of the males had had a different reaction to his moment with Hinata, ranging from disinterested to outright terrifying.

"All this emotional stuff is such a drag." Shikamaru drawled. His arm was still slung around Choji, who was helping the Nara heir walk due to his broken leg. "Come on Choji, let's go find our dad's."

As the twosome walked off, Lee bounded up to Naruto. "Naruto, you and Hinata simply glow with the fire of YOUTH!" he exclaimed, accenting his statement with a thumbs up. "I regret that I must go now! Guy-sensei and I must do our punishment for failing to aid you!" With that, the bowl-cut ninja ran off to find his older clone.

Naruto grinned at the green ninja's enthusiasm before turning to confront a terrifying sight. Neji, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru glared at him as if he had just insulted their mothers.

"Uh hey guys, what is it?" Naruto asked nervously, fidgeting under their intense gaze.

"You made Hinata cry," Shino stated, a hard edge to his monotone voice.

"Um yeah, I didn't really mean to. I just kinda-" Naruto tried to explain himself, but was silenced by Neji activating his Byakugan.

"Tell me the truth. I will be able to know if you are lying." Neji said calmly. "Was it your intention to make Lady Hinata cry?"

"N-No! Of course not! I-I was just…" Naruto stuttered out, slowly becoming more and more terrified, before being silenced by Neji's hand.

"Very well. I know that you are telling the truth. However," Neji said, dropping his voice and leaning in closely along with Shino and Kiba, "if you make Lady Hinata cry again, we will be forced to kill you." Neji said matter-of-factly, his demeanor all the more terrifying because of it.

Naruto gulped and nodded as Akamaru and Kiba punctuated his sentence with deep growls. The three of them left, with Neji going after Hinata, and Kiba and Shino off in search of their families.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. Despite the fact that he knew he could easily take the three of them in a fight, they still terrified him. Shrugging it off, Naruto went off to find Tsunade or Kakashi to ask what they wanted.

Finding out that Tsunade was in a coma, Naruto was saddened at first, but upon hearing that she would be fine if she woke up, he became convinced that she would be okay in time. Asking Kakashi what he should be doing, he was given the week off. Naruto had protested at first, but when Kakashi had calmly informed him that he could give him some D-rank missions, he immediately shut his mouth and thanked him for the week off.

*End Flashback*

Naruto sighed again as he thought of Hinata. After she had confessed, all of her weird behavior in the past suddenly clicked into place. The way she had always blushed and stuttered around him, the way she fainted when he got close. Even all the times she had cooked for him suddenly made sense to the young shinobi.

Every time he thought back to those moments, her infatuation with him had never been more obvious. Agonizing guilt gripped him as he recalled how he had ignored her and always chased after Sakura. This new information helped him look at her in a new light. Hinata was the kindest, most generous, and forgiving person he knew. He also thought, surprised with himself, that she was really cute. She had also developed really well, especially around her chest.

Naruto smacked his head on the wall, trying to dispel the perverted thoughts. He felt dirty even thinking something like that about Hinata, which was odd. He never had a problem with his pervy thoughts about Sakura, but Hinata was just so innocent looking. Try as he might, Naruto was still unable to get the thoughts out of his head, turning scarlet as he remembered her breast pressing against him during their hug.

Sighing in defeat at his perverted mind, Naruto got up and stretched, jumping off the wall into the trees to try and take his mind off of things. But no matter what he did, his thoughts always returned to Hinata. Admitting defeat, he landed on the next tree then turned back to the camp, intending to look for her.

Naruto walked towards the medical tents, figuring she was still recovering from her injuries. He spotted her midnight-blue hair at the entrance to one of the tents. A nurse was speaking with her, before making her sign something on her clipboard. A sly grin crossed his face, and he snuck up on her as she exited the tent.

"I GOT YOU!" he shouted as he grabbed her from behind. Unfortunately for him, Hinata is a trained fighter, and her instincts kicked in. Slipping out of his grip, she smashed Naruto's nose with her palm, knocking him onto his butt.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, embarrassed by her actions and concerned for him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" she said as she knelt down beside him.

"Nah its fine Hinata." He grinned as he looked at her. "I guess I kinda deserved that for making you cry earlier."

"It's okay Naruto, I know you didn't mean to." Hinata said softly as she applied medical ninjutsu to his nose. Naruto blushed slightly at the contact, and when she was finished he looked up at her, staring into her lavender eyes.

"Uh, yeah, right…" he stammered, looking away as his blush darkened. Hinata bulshed at the same time, and they both stood up and stared at the ground awkwardly. Naruto broke the silence after a full minute. "Um…Hinata…I was wondering…if you wanted to talk about… you know, what you said?" He queried hopefully, wondering if she was mad at him for the way he had shouted.

"Umm…I don't know…" Hinata said softly, afraid of what his response might be. Even though he had been so concerned about her, her immediate thought was that he was going to reject.

Naruto's face fell. "Oh," he said dejectedly, thinking her hesitation meant that she didn't want to see him. He assumed that she didn't want to see him because of he had been angry at her for trying to save him, and for making her cry. "I guess I'll see you around then." He said, turning to walk away.

Hinata's eyes widen as he turned to walk away. "No wait!" she shouted, grabbing his hand. Naruto looked back at her in surprise, then slowly smiled at her. _"She's just nervous."_ he realized as a blush spread across her face.

"Right then, let's go!" he shouted as he gripped her hand back and led her off into the forest. They continued walking, Hinata's face turning an even deeper shade of red as Naruto continued to hold her hand.

The pair walked for several minutes until Naruto found a tree he liked. Then, grabbing Hinata by the waist, he jumped up into the tree. She let out a small squeak and became as red as a cherry at the contact. Naruto let go once they were on the branch, and even though she was relieved that she could get rid of her blush, a part of her missed the contact.

Naruto sat down, dangling his legs over the side, and he gestured for Hinata to do the same. She sat down slowly, only a few inches away from him, a comfortable silence coming over them as they sat there for a few moments. Hinata, unable to deal with all her thoughts on what he might be thinking, spoke first.

"Um Naruto, what did you want to talk about?" she said as she looked at his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what you said with Pain, and what happened after." He said, a blush starting to creep into his face. _"She looks really cute," _he thought as she looked into his eyes with her own.

Hinata's blush refused to go away as she looked into his eyes. "O-Okay, what d-do you want to talk about it for?" she managed to get out, inwardly cursing her stutter.

Naruto's blush faded as he looked at her seriously. "Hinata, I want to know if you meant what you said." He said, not looking anywhere but her eyes.

Hinata was slightly hurt that he would ask her that, but then she remembered his childhood. He never had anyone to love him. The only thing he received from others was contempt and hatred. Her gaze softened, and she managed to speak without a stutter. "I meant it Naruto, every single word." She said softly.

Naruto returned her gaze, and an indescribable joy filled his heart. No one had ever told him that they loved him, and he was happy that someone did love him. At the same time, though, he tried to figure out his own feelings for her. He didn't know what love actually was, so he didn't know if he just cared for her as a friend, or as something more. "Thanks Hinata, but…" he trailed off, unsure what to say next.

"It's okay Naruto, I understand if you don't love me back. I just wanted you to know." She said. Hinata meant every word of it, she really did. She just wanted him to be happy, although a small part of her ached at the thought of not being with him.

Naruto frowned at her words. "Hinata, I don't know what love is. Because, well, you know…" she nodded her understanding, so he didn't finish the sentence. "I'm not sure what I feel for you, Hinata. But I want to find out. So, uh, I was wondering if you, umm, might want to, ya know, talk to each other more?" he asked, his expression hopeful.

Hinata smiled at him, and her blush disappeared completely. "I would like that Naruto." She said, grabbing his hand in hers.

Naruto grinned at her, his eyes lighting up. "That sounds great Hinata. How about we go get some ramen right now? Old man Teuchi set up a tent where he still cooks." At the thought of ramen, his mouth started to water. Hinata giggled before nodding, and the two of them dropped off the tree branch before walking back to the tents in the gathering darkness, hands still intertwined.

00000

Nearby, three girls sat together and "awwwed" at the two walking back to camp. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were hiding in the bushes right under the tree branch where Hinata and Naruto had been sitting.

"That was so cute wasn't it?" Tenten gushed, glad that she had seen the two of them walking into the forest. As soon as she had spotted the duo, she had dragged Sakura and Ino with her to spy on them.

"It really was!" Ino declared. "I never knew Naruto could be so deep."

"That's because you're too shallow to see it, Ino-pig." Sakura said in Naruto's defense. "Just because he acts like an idiot most of the time doesn't mean he's shallow like you."

"WHAT WAS THAT BILLBOARD BROW?" Ino yelled in Sakura's face.

"YOU HEARD ME PIG!" Sakura shouted right back.

Tenten just sighed at their bickering, before she knocked them both on the head. As they held their heads in between their hands, she grabbed them both by the collars and started dragging them back to camp. Ignoring their continuing argument, she thought about how great it was for Hinata, and that she had finally confessed. She and Naruto looked so cute together, and she definitely wanted to keep an eye on them.

00000

**A/N: So let me know what you guys think! I'll take any kind of review, be it good or bad. However, please be constructive. If I could be doing something better, let me know. Also I won't really be focusing on the other pairs as much, after all it is a NaruHina fanfic. Most of the story will focus on Naruto and Hinata. There will be some action though, I don't want to make this story too boring. Next chapter will be up very soon, because I have no social life :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuilding

**A/N: And I'm back! As I said last time, I have no social life and love writing, so each chapter is gonna come out pretty quickly. I hope that my writing will improve from last time, and I'm going to try to write more clearly. To all of the people who followed and reviewed my story, all I can say is thank you, and I'll try to improve my writing to make it a better read.**

**Review Response**

**WesDunne: Thanks for all the feedback! I know I can be a bit repetitive when it comes to referencing characters, and I tried to do a better job of it. Along with that, I know that Naruto's yelling may seem a bit out of character for him, but remember that he's never felt this kind of thing before. His anger stems from concern and fear, and it's just his knee-jerk reaction. Also, I kinda suck at writing character interactions, especially because there were 9 other people around Naruto and Hinata. Any scenes with multiple people in them aren't going to flow as well as when there are only 3 to 4 people. But I'll try to figure out how to write them so that they flow better. And with the Neji thing, I tried to make him, Kiba, and Shino seem like big brothers. Because I have been in this scenario once, I can tell you the anger you feel is incredible. Seriously, I wanted to kill the kid. But generally, thanks for making the feedback constructive.**

**Mari: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! If you feel like you figure out what was missing, just let me know. I'll be happy to listen.**

**jack hopper, Black's Wolfgirl22, shishuco, Arymed: Glad you like the story so far, hope you like this chapter too!**

00000

Naruto groaned at the soft light that filtered through the roof of his tent, pulling his blanket up around his head.

_"Just five more minutes…" _he thought, only one thing on his mind: more sleep.

Rolling away from the light, he rubbed his before opening them slightly.

"Hey," Kakashi said with his usual disinterested voice, his eye smiling.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped away from Kakashi. "What the hell are you doing Kakashi-sensei!"

"Waking you up of course," Kakashi stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We've got a lot of work to do, and it has to start before noon. After all, your little break is over now, isn't it?"

Naruto frowned, recalling that he had been given the week off after his battle with Pain. Sighing, he got up and walked over to his pack before pulling out his clothes. He looked over at Kakashi, who was reading his usual perverted books. "Kakashi-sensei, get out!" he shouted as he threw the nearest pebble he could find.

Kakashi caught it without looking away from his book, then smiled at Naruto before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Grumbling something about perverted teachers, Naruto put on his usual orange and black outfit before stepping outside. Stretching his hands over his head, Naruto put his usual grin on before heading off.

"Alright!" he shouted as he ran through the camp, "Let's get to work!"

As Naruto ran through the villagers, each one of them turned and smiled as he raced past. Gone were the usual looks of suspicion and hatred, replaced by looks of admiration and happiness because of his actions.

Naruto, dense as ever, didn't even notice as he exited the camp. He jumped into the trees, traveling through the canopy for a short distance before he reached the remains of the Hidden Leaf Village.

It had been a busy week for the shinobi of the Leaf. The first two days were spent filling in the massive crater. Every ninja who had an affinity for Earth-style had been called upon, and the crater had been filled in record time. It also helped that Gaara of the Desert Sand, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, had sent supplies and people to help with the project.

As soon as the crater had been filled, the normal villagers and the rest of the ninja had begun to clear the rubble. While this was going on, Captain Yamato, with his unique wood-style, had rebuilt the hospital in just under a day. All of the wounded were then placed inside, drastically increase their chances of recovery. This freed up some of the medical volunteers, and they also started clearing the rubble.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the nearly-cleared area behind the walls. The work was nearly finished, and the reconstruction efforts could begin in earnest. Placing his hands in his favorite seal, Naruto shouted "Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Instantly 100 other Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. They all jumped down and got to work clearing the rubble.

00000

"One thousand, two hundred and ninety four." Hinata whispered, deactivating her Byakugan. "Again."

She sighed as she looked around her hospital room, bored. After she had had one of the best nights of her life with Naruto, Sakura had found her and dragged her to the medical tent, insisting on giving her an examination. After finding out that Hinata had severe exhaustion, and that her internal injuries were still healing, she had put the Hyuga heiress under house arrest, making her stay in her tent and then the hospital, once it was completed.

Hinata smiled at the thought of her night with Naruto. They had eaten at the temporary Ichiraku, then wandered around the camp, talking and laughing together. As it became late, Naruto had walked Hinata to the Hyuga tents, before pulling her into a hug. She nearly passed out, but thankfully she managed to stay conscious. Bidding her crush goodnight, she entered her tent to find Sakura waiting for her.

_"I wish he would come see me again," _Hinata thought with a tinge of sadness. She hadn't seen Naruto since that night. _"Maybe he doesn't want to…"_

As to get rid of her doubts, Naruto tapped on the window, his trademark grin stuck on his face. Hinata's face lit up, and she carefully got up and opened the window.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Naruto asked, a slight bit of concern in his voice. "Sakura told me that you were here, are you hurt?"

"N-no Naruto, I-I'm fine." She said as she smiled at the concern he held for her.

"I'm j-just a little tired, so Sakura told me I had to stay here for a while."

"Good. When do you get out?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, t-tomorrow I think," Hinata stammered, blushing at the attention he was giving her.

"Great!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Well, since, you know… you get out tomorrow, I was wondering if you, um wanted to…" he trailed off, blushing profusely.

Hinata, her own blush reddening, twiddled her fingers. "W-What i-is it, N-Naruto?"

"I want to…" Naruto took a deep breath, then looked right in her eyes. "Would like to walk with me?"

Hinata nearly fainted as all the blood in her body rushed to her face. "I-I-I w-would l-like t-t-that N-Nartuo," she managed between shaky breathes.

Naruto's blush receded slightly, and his face stretched due to the huge grin he wore. "That's great Hinata! So what time do you get out?"

Hinata, still blushing intensely, did her best to burn a hole in the ground with her stare. She wanted to answer him, but she didn't trust her voice. Naruto, seeing the redness in her features, smiled warmly at her embarrassment.

"Hinata." She managed to look up at the tone of Naruto's voice, and when she saw his small but warm smile her embarrassment melted away, along with her heart. She smiled back at him, filled with a confidence only he could bring out of her.

"I get released tomorrow at 2:00," Hinata said calmly, still smiling at him.

"Okay Hinata, I'll see you then." Naruto said as he moved towards the window. Smiling back at her, he leapt into the night, excited for their time tomorrow.

Hinata just stared at the spot where he had been, the warmth she felt from his smile and her own heart racing through her. She turned around and managed to make it to the foot of her bed before she collapsed onto it. _"Naruto…" _she thought, the last image in her mind being his smile, before she slowly faded into her dreams.

00000

The next morning, Naruto woke up bright and early. Despite his tiredness from the previous day's work, he was invigorated by the thought of spending time with Hinata later.

"_I gotta get this stuff done so I can go on that walk with her." _Naruto thought. He was still unsure of his feelings for the Hyuga heiress, but he still wanted to be around her. She was the only one Naruto didn't keep up his tough-guy façade. He could be himself around Hinata, and she wouldn't reject him.

As Naruto worked, he thought back on all the times he and Hinata had been together. The Chunin Exams, hunting for the Bikochu beetle, their trip to the Land of Vegetables, teaming up with her and Kiba, and hunting the Three-Tails. He smiled as he remembered how strong she had become, and her obvious feelings for him. He frowned as he looked back at all the clues he had completely missed.

"_Wow, I know I don't catch on as quickly as everyone else, but man, I'm really dense." _Naruto thought. A sense of guilt came over him at his ignorance. _"It must have hurt her when I ignored her and looked at Sakura instead." _

Naruto, lost in his thoughts and busy removing rubble, never saw the wooden beam that smashed into his head.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted as he sat up. Rubbing his head, he looked over at a grinning Kiba.

"Whoops, sorry about that Naruto." Kiba said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto screamed, a vein on his head twitching, "then you won't mind when I do this."

The Inuzuka frowned, wondering what he was talking up all the way up until the two-by-four snapped over his head.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kiba roared, holding the back of his head. Growling at Naruto, he picked up another wooden beam, while Naruto did the same. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THE DUMBASS!"

"BRING IT ON DOG-BOY!" Naruto yelled right back. The two swung their beams at each other, hitting on another at exactly the same time.

Recovering first, Naruto's blue eyes blazed with fury. Picking up his beam, he brought it down on Kiba's head once more. However, the Inuzuka wasn't done. Mimicking Naruto, he smashed his own beam over the spiky-haired blonde's head as well.

"ASSHOLE!"

"DOG LOVER!"

"IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!"

They exchanged blows in a sick parody of Whack-A-Mole. Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, who had been passing by, stopped to watch as the two cursed and pummeled one another.

"Should we do something?" Ino asked her two companions.

"No, with the amount of stamina those two have, they could keep this up all day." Shikamaru drawled. "Besides, breaking up fights is such a drag," he whined, remembering the last time he had tried.

"Hee-hee yeah," Ino giggled. "What do you think Sakura?"

"It's funny to watch, but a guess I should get these two idiots to stop. The last time they fought one of the training grounds ended up destroyed." Sakura sighed, then cupped her hands to yell. "HEY YOU IDIOTS!" she called, putting her angriest face on.

Naruto, his mind clouded with anger, swung the beam around at her voice. "SHUT UP UGLY!" he yelled, bringing the beam down on Sakura's head. As she stared at him, unfazed by the blow, Naruto and Kiba's faces slowly turned to horror as they realized what he had done.

"NA-RU-TO…" Sakura said, killer intent radiating off her in waves. Ino and Shikamaru shared a look, and with a muttered "Troublesome" they took off running. Reaching up, Sakura snapped the beam in half, then glared at the boys with fire in her eyes. "YOU'RE DEAD!" she screamed, running straight at them!

A look of horror came across Kiba and Naruto, and they clung to each other and shrieked as she bore down on them.

The next five minute of horrendous pain could not be described to anyone. The ratings on this site do not go high enough to even begin to cover the horrors Sakura inflicted on the two.

00000

Hinata hummed happily as she thought about her plans for later. _"Naruto wants to spend time with me! It's almost like a date!" _She blushed lightly and squealed at the last thought, but she was interrupted by a commotion outside.

"Come one, keep up that pressure! We can't let the internal bleeding get any worse!"

"Prepare one of the operating rooms and get the Hokage! We're gonna need her all her skill to keep this one alive!"

"Dear God, what did they do?"

Hinata, curious as to what could warrant such concern, got off her bed and walked over to her door. Peeking through the opening, she gasped and flung open the door. "Naruto, Kiba!"

The bluenette looked at her teammate and love with tears as they were wheeled past. Naruto and Kiba looked worse than she had ever seen. Their bruised and bloody bodies were splayed out on gurneys, and the doctors and nurses around them were very serious.

She watched with tears flowing down her face, and was completely unaware of the pinkette coming up behind her.

"Hinata, you should go check out now," Sakura said in an emotionless voice. "I know you're concerned for them, but they'll be fine. I made sure of it," she added with a dark look on her face.

The Hyuga heiress, scared by her friend's anger, merely nodded as she walked past. However, curiosity got the best of her, and as Ino ran past in her nurse's uniform, Hinata reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ino, what happened to Naruto and Kiba?" she asked.

"Listen, I don't have time to…" Ino began, but stopped as she saw tears in the pale lavender eyes. "Look, Kiba and Naruto were fighting about something, and Sakura got mad when she got hit in the middle of it, so she… well, you know her." With that, she took off down the hall, shouting instructions to the nurses.

Hinata sighed, wondering what would happen to her and Naruto's date. Despite her concern over his condition, she couldn't help being disappointed that they wouldn't be able to spend time together.

She went back into her room, grabbed all of her things, and then checked out of the hospital. As she walked back to the area where the Hyuga tents were, she had a sudden idea pop into her head. Smiling at the thought, she ran home and got ready.

00000

"Man, I wish Hinata would come by…" Naruto complained to himself, staring up at the ceiling above his hospital bed.

"I'm right here, Naruto…" Hinata's voice purred.

"Eh?!" Naruto shot to a sitting position, only to find himself face to face with a scantily clad Hyuga girl. "Hinata?! What're you…"

"Just sit back and relax…" she whispered in his ear, pushing him back onto his bed. Naruto just stared into her pale lavender eyes, shocked at her newfound confidence.

"Hinata…" he began, only to be silenced when she pressed her lips to his. Naruto, taken completely by surprise, backed away from her, pressing his back against the wall.

"Naruto? Na-ru-to…" she said, beginning to blur.

Gasping, Naruto bolted upright, taking in his surroundings. He was still in his hospital bed, but Hinata was gone. Standing by his bed, Sakura looked at him, puzzled at the expression on his face.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned at his sleep mutterings.

"Wha-" Naruto said, his mind still racing from his dream. "It was a dream? Now I'm dreaming about her?"

"Dreaming about who?" Sakura asked, a sly smile slowly appearing on her face.

"Err, uh, no one." Naruto said, staring at his sheets with a bright crimson blush on his face.

"Hee-hee, okay Naruto." Sakura giggled, knowing exactly what he was dreaming about. "Anyway, I came to check up on you. Are you okay? Any pain or dizziness?" She inquired, slipping into her professional mask.

"No, I'm fine Sakura," he said, waving her concerns away. "Can I go now? I kinda had something important to do this afternoon."

"No Naruto, you can't. You have to stay here overnight so we can watch you. Just because you're healed on the outside doesn't mean you're okay on the inside." She said sternly. "And no sneaking out for ramen. Otherwise, I'll make sure you have to stay another night." Sakura cracked her knuckles to get her point across.

"Yeah, sure Sakura, whatever you say!" Naruto stammered, recalling the vicious beating she had given him earlier.

"Good. Now I'm going to check on Kiba. Just stay in bed, and I'll bring your food by later." She said as she walked out of the room.

With a sigh, Naruto flopped back onto his bed and put his arms behind his head. Thinking about Hinata, he tried to get the dream out of his head, but it was impossible. _"I guess this what I get for having Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage teach me." _He thought resignedly. _"Still, I never had these types of dreams about anyone else before, so why Hinata?" _Naruto had never had these types of dreams before, not even about Sakura, so why now? _"Maybe I do really like her…"_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and a delicious smell wafting through the air. Drooling, he shouted "Come in!"

"H-Hello N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered as she entered. In her hands she had a wrapped box, which was the source of the smell. "A-Are you f-feeling b-better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I feel great Hinata!" he said, smiling at the Hyuga. "But how did you know I was here? At the hospital I mean."

"Well, I-I w-was still in my own room when I s-saw you and Kiba. I had to leave the hospital, but I came back to see how you were doing." Hinata explained, mentally patting herself on the back for not stuttering through most of the explanation.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto said, his grin returning. However, his face dropped a little as he remembered their prior engagement. "Oh crap! Hinata, I'm sorry I wasn't there to walk with you. I was, well, ya know…"

"It's okay Naruto, I understand." Hinata smiled. "I know that Sakura has a really bad temper."

Naruto was relieved by her acceptance of his apology. Sniffing, he drooled at the smell of the box she was carrying. "Hinata, did you bring me ramen?"

She giggled at the expression on his face. "Yes, I got some from Mr. Teuchi for you. He said for you to get better soon."

Hinata had stopped by the old man's temporary ramen stand on her way to the hospital. Upon hearing it was for the Hero of the Leaf (and his best customer), he had given it to her for free. Hinata had protested and tried to pay for it, but he had been adamant.

Naruto cheered at the announcement. "Hinata you're the best!" She blushed at his words, and quickly handed him the box. Before she could step away, Naruto grabbed her hand. "C'mon Hinata, sit down and let's talk! We didn't get to walk together, so now's a good time."

Blushing even deeper, Hinata nodded her head vigorously, not trusting herself to speak. She let out a small squeak, however, when Naruto pulled her onto his bed. Hinata turned even redder as she sat on the bed, and struggled not to faint at the mere thought of being in the same bed as him. Naruto, unaware of her internal struggle, scarfed down the ramen in thirty seconds flat. He wiped his mouth and grinned at Hinata, placing the bowl on the bedside table.

Naruto, still somewhat oblivious to Hinata's furious blush, sat next to the shy Hyuga on the edge of his bed. "Hey Hinata, do you mind if I go take a shower real quick? I still kinda stink from all the work earlier, and I know you don't want to smell that." He said, self-conscious of his smell.

At the mere thought of Naruto taking a shower, with only a single door separating them, all the blood in Hinata's body went straight to her head, and she fainted.

"HINATA! WAIT, DON'T FAINT! DAMN IT, WHAT DID I SAY?" Naruto shouted, concerned by her sudden collapse. Holding her head in his lap, he gently shook her, then smiled with relief as she woke up. "Hey. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned something like a shower around you, huh?"

Despite the close proximity, Hinata didn't blush. She smiled softly at him, and unconsciously snuggled closer to him. Pale lavender eyes met bright blue, and they merely stared at each other as Naruto ran his fingers through her midnight blue hair.

"_Wow, she really is cute…" _Naruto looked deep into her eyes, seeing every part of her for the first time, her entire life reflected in the gaze she was giving him. Neither one had felt this kind of connection before, and while Hinata felt her love for Naruto grow even more, he was unable to comprehend his feelings for the girl in his lap.

Gently removing her head from his lap, Naruto distanced himself from her, trying to get used to the new feelings he had. Hinata, initially hurt by his actions, was immediately worried at the blank expression on his face.

"Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"…Hmmm? Wha- oh crap! Sorry Hinata, I didn't, ummm, mean to, uh…" Naruto trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "Listen, I'm just a little confused that's all. I know that you love me, but I just don't really know how I feel about you yet."

"You like Sakura, right Naruto?" she said. She knew about the blonde boy's feelings for his teammate, and while it hurt, she just wanted to see him be happy.

"No! Well… I thought I did." Naruto said slowly. "When I came back from my training with Pervy Sage, I thought I would be really happy to see her again. But I guess it had just been a little kid crush. I love Sakura, but more like a sister now."

Despite Naruto's obvious discomfort, Hinata couldn't help but cheer at his words. With his feelings for Sakura clear, she hoped that he would return her feelings for him.

Naruto, for his part, was still extremely uncomfortable. Despite the fact that what he said was true, it still hurt him. He had only had feelings for one other person in his life, and it had been Sakura. It had hurt him every time she had ignored him and turned to Sasuke, even though he acted like it hadn't, and finally coming to the realization that he no longer had feelings for her made his heart wrench. This pain was dispelled when he looked over at the girl sitting beside him, and he smiled at how easily she made him feel better.

Hinata and Naruto continued to talk and laugh late into the night until Sakura came in and, mindful of the fact that she was interrupting, told them that visiting hours were over. She left the room quickly, allowing Hinata and Naruto some privacy to say goodbye.

"So, do you want to go do something tomorrow Hinata?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Seeing the hopeful look in his bright blue eyes, and happy that he still wanted to spend time with her, Hinata smiled at him. "Of course Naruto."

Grinning at her, he said his goodbye, promising to meet her near her tent after he got out of the hospital. Hinata walked out of the hospital with the biggest smile she had ever had, her happiness stemming from a certain orange-loving shinobi.

Said shinobi looked out the window of his hospital room and the departing girl, and he felt the same strange feeling in his stomach. Frowning at the unfamiliar sensation, he quickly shook it off and, walking over to his bathroom, took a long shower. Later, he fell asleep quickly, dreaming about a certain blue-haired Hyuga heiress.

00000

**A/N: Well, how was that? Let me know what you guys think. Did I do better? Worse? Also, sorry for the length, I tried to make it longer, but I feel like the next section of the plot just wouldn't sit well with the tone of this chapter. There is going to be a time-skip (I know, I'm coppin out, but really, you wanna here about every single conversation?). **


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

**A/N: And I'm back! Wow, two posts in the same day, with a third on the way. I spoil you guys, you know that? I didn't really have much to do today, so I figured writing was a great place to start. And thank you, new followers! Glad you like my story enough to follow. Anyway, I updated the previous chapters, because I edited there formatting and moved the disclaimer to the first chapter. **

**Reviewer Response**

**Arymed: Yeah, I'm gonna do some stuff like that, but not much. Most of the stuff that took place in the week between each chapter would just be complete crap with no real substance to it. Anything of importance will take place during the chapters.**

**Update: Changed a few things in the emotional conversation, trying to make it a little longer and help give some more (what I think) of the backstory on why Hinata is so forgiving.**

00000

The world was grey, wet, and held no hope for Naruto Uzumaki. Staring at the camp from a distance, he struggled to deal with the bottomless despair he felt himself spiraling down into.

After the battle with Pain, Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village, had slipped into a coma from over-exerting herself. Desperate to find a leader, the village elders and Fire Daiymo had replaced Tsunade with Danzo Shimura, a militant ninja who believed swift destruction was the best course for every minor threat.

Danzo, after learning from the Fourth Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds that Sasuke had kidnapped their jinchuriki, Killer Bee, had put out a kill order on the rogue Uchiha. He was now a part of the Akatsuki, and he was to be killed on sight by any shinobi who came across him.

At the news, Naruto felt himself give in to despair. His best friend, his brother, was slipping further and further into darkness, and Naruto couldn't see any way to reach him. Sakura, still deeply in love with Sasuke, had taken the news just as badly. She sat at the base of the tree Naruto was leaning on, sobs wracking her body.

"N-Naruto, wh-what are we going to d-do?" she choked out. "H-how c-c-can we r-re-rescue him n-now?"

The blonde looked over at his pink-haired teammate, trying to find a way to stop her tears, but he couldn't, not with his own sadness threatening to overtake him. Seeing Sakura struggling with her own feelings sent a pang through his heart, and despite wanting to comfort the distraught kunoichi, he merely shook his head and walked away.

00000

Handing out fresh water with her teammates, Hinata Hyuga struggled with her own sadness. She had been with Naruto earlier that morning when Danzo's proclamation had reached them, and the look of pure sadness in his blue eyes had almost been too much for her. Seeing the one she loved in such pain had hurt the bluenette, and while the kunoichi had wanted to comfort him, he had walked away before she could do anything.

She sighed at her inability to do anything for Naruto, but her thoughts were interrupted by the Jonin in front of her.

"Is everything alright Hinata?" Kakashi asked. He had a fairly good idea of what she was thinking, and he had noticed how much time the Hyuga heiress and Naruto had spent together over the last week.

"Umm, well…" Hinata began.

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" Kakakshi interrupted. "Look, he needs some help. This is the most discouraged I've ever seen him, and I know you two are close. Why don't you go find him?"

Hinata was hesitant, but the encouraging look Kakashi gave her helped make up her mind. She returned the empty tray to the mess tent, then took off towards the training grounds.

00000

Naruto stood in the middle of the open field, panting heavily. His arms hung limply at his sides, the various craters and broken trees a testament to his exertions. He had let out all his emotions; the pain, sadness, and rage channeled into his training. However, the three wooden poles in the middle of the field remained untouched. Upon seeing them, after trying to ignore the memories they were associated with, and failing, his depression had returned full force.

_"Sasuke… why? Why are you doing all this?" _Naruto was unable to comprehend why his teammate was slipping further away each day, and how he was going to bring him back from the edge.

Naruto just stood there, letting the rain soak into his very being. He didn't even move when he heard the soft footsteps behind him, or the patter of rain on the umbrella.

Hinata held to umbrella over Naruto in a useless attempt to ward off the rain that had already seeped into his clothes. She glanced at his face, and seeing the pain written on it, she grabbed his hand. At first Naruto didn't budge, but when her pale lavender eyes met his, he relented and moved under the cover of the large tree near the poles.

Hinata said nothing as she pulled Naruto under the tree, determined to snap him out of his depression. She said nothing as he sat down at the base of the tree, staring vacantly off into space. The Hyuga girl merely moved next to him and sat down, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Naruto…" Hinata said softly after several minutes, trying to break through to him.

"It was here, ya know?" Naruto spoke, his voice carrying the depths of his sadness. "This was the place where Team Seven had its first training exercise. We had to get two bells off of Kakashi-sensei's belt."

Hinata didn't say anything, sensing that he just needed someone to listen.

"I thought I was so good, I challenged Kakashi-sensei to a fight. I thought I could beat him all by myself, that I didn't need help from anyone. Well, I ended up trapped in this tree, then tied to this post."

As Naruto spoke, he stood up and shuffled over to the middle post, smiling sadly. Hinata simply followed him, content to listen to his story.

"I always acted out, always acted tough, always thought I could do things alone. But when I lost, I realized that I couldn't do anything on my own, that I needed people to help me. Then I thought 'Who would help me? I have no friends, no family, no one who cares.' I know I had Iruka-sensei, but still…"

Hearing his confession, tears started to appear in Hinata's eyes. Those words caused her heart to clench, and she recalled all the times she had seen Naruto alone, with no one around. Her pale eyes met his blue ones as he turned to look at her.

"I know that you always cared Hinata, and you just couldn't express it, and I was too much of an idiot to notice." The blonde chuckled softly before becoming solemn once more.

"But back then, I didn't notice, so I thought I was alone. But then, Sasuke offered me his food. It may have been because he knew what it was like to be alone, or it could have been that he didn't want me to drag the team down. The reason didn't matter; the fact is, he was the first person to ever offer me any help at all. Because of him, I finally had friends. He reached out to me, helped me when I needed it most. He became my brother, and I swore that I would always be there for him."

As he spoke, tears rolled down Naruto's face, and he began to sob. Hinata stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. While he didn't return her hug, Naruto stopped sobbing, calming slightly at her touch. Despite the pain he felt, a warm feeling blossomed in his chest. But he still wasn't finished. He needed to share his feelings with someone, and Hinata was the only one he trusted besides Iruka.

"Despite what I said, I admired Sasuke. He was always so good at everything, no matter what it was. I struggled to catch up, and, for a while, I thought I had. I was the happiest I had ever been. I had friends, I was strong, everything was perfect. But then he left, and I realized I wasn't strong at all. I wasn't strong enough to break through to him, I wasn't strong enough to bring him back. And now, I'm not even strong enough to stop him from dying, because now every ninja is going after him, and I CAN'T STOP IT!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's lower back, and he buried his face in her shoulder. He cried harder than he ever had before, sobbing into her soaked jacket. Hinata just held him, placing a hand in his wet blonde hair. Her own tears were falling freely, as she shared the pain that Naruto was going through.

After several minutes, Hinata's tears died down, and she found her voice. "Naruto," the blue-haired Hyuga began, "you are strong. Because of you, everyone in the Leaf Village is alive, and we can rebuild our home. You will find a way to bring Sasuke back, I know it."

Naruto, still burying his face into a shoulder, continued to cry. "I still wasn't strong enough to stop Pain, or stop you from getting hurt. Because I was weak, you nearly died for me…"

"That's not true Naruto." Hinata stated softly. "I wanted to protect you, and I would do it again. Remember, I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you anymore. And I never go back on my word, because that-"

"Is my ninja way." Naruto finished. His tears stopped, and he loosened his embrace as he pulled back to look Hinata in the eye. "I told you, I heard you the first time. You don't need to say it again."

Pale lavender eyes met bright blue, and for the first time, Hinata didn't see a spark in Naruto's gaze. He always had a certain twinkle in his eyes; one that embodied all of his determination, all of his strength, all of his resolve. And right now, that spark was dying right in front of her, being replace by what appeared to be a cold anger.

"I know why you did it Hinata, and I'm happy you did. But I can't even keep my own promises, so how can I do something so hard? How can I forgive people and understand them, if all they do is hurt people?" Naruto whispered, his eyes glazing over.

"Naruto, you forgave Pain for what he did, so you can forgive anyone-"

"But I didn't forgive Pain Hinata! I couldn't! I understood him, but I could never forgive him for what he did to our village!" He ranted, before adding in a softer tone, "For what he did to you…"

Hinata's eyes glistened with tears. She was touched by his concern, and it made her heart soar that he cared as much as he did, but she truly wanted him to be happy, to go back to the Naruto that she knew and loved. So she told him about her mother.

"You know, I almost hated my little sister." Hinata said softly. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, but she continued. "When mother died…I was so sad, and so angry that she was gone, that I wanted to blame someone. I hated Hanabi, quietly and without anyone knowing, but I hated her. Then, in a dream, I recalled how kind my mother was to someone who had called me weak and worthless, and how effortlessly she forgave him. I realized that if I wanted to be strong, truly strong like my mother, I had to be able to forgive people. So I forgave Hanabi, and I forgave Neji for the Chuunin exams, and I forgave father for never believing in me."

Her soft hand let go of his hair, moving to caress his cheek. Naruto was struck speechless at the thought of her hating someone, so Hinata continued to speak to him.

"I know you'll be able to bring Sasuke back, because you always keep your promises. Neji used to be so bitter and angry at the main branch, and he felt that there was nothing he could do to change. But you Naruto, you made him see that he could change. Your strength and conviction changed him completely, and now he acts like the brother I never had. So if you can change Neji, than I truly believe that you can change Sasuke and bring him back to the village."

Naruto simply stood there, letting the downpour wash over him as he held Hinata. He resumed holding her tightly, and she leaned her head on his chest, confident that she had gotten through to him. After several minutes Naruto pulled back once more, clutching her hand tightly in his. Hinata was overjoyed to see that the spark was back in his eyes.

Her words struck a chord deep within Naruto, and his trademark determination and willpower came flooding back. Along with his confidence, Naruto once again felt warmth blossom in his chest for the girl whose hand he was holding, and he smiled as he began to figure out what he felt.

"Hinata, I promise you, I will get stronger, and I will find a way to bring Sasuke back, and I will not let anyone hurt you ever again!" Naruto declared. He enveloped her in a brief, crushing hug for a moment before whispering into her ear. "Thanks Hinata. Let's go, I've got ask Kakashi-sensei something."

Hinata simply smiled at him, happy that she had been able to break her love out of his depression. Pulling out of the embrace, Naruto clasped Hinata's hand in his, and started to walk back to the village. She simply followed, marveling at how strong and warm his hand was as it wrapped around her's.

Naruto made it about twenty feet before his knee's started to wobble and his vision blurred. Shaking his head, he continued to shuffle through the rain, a concerned Hinata following closely. They made to the tree line before Naruto's legs finally collapsed.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, instantly worried for him. She caught him as he fell backwards, leaning him up against a fallen tree. "What happened, are you okay?" she asked rapidly, wondering why he was so exhausted.

"I'm fine Hinata," he mumbled, "I'm just tired is all. I guess all this training wore me out." Naruto, seeing the questioning glance she gave him, waved at the splintered, broken trees and large craters that dotted the training grounds.

Comprehension dawned on her, and she quickly revised her view of the area. The massive amounts of land-shifting, earth-shattering destruction around her were equaled only by the annihilation of the Leaf Village.

"Can you get to your feet Naruto?" Hinata asked, a slight tremor in her voice. She knew he would never hurt her or one of their friends, but the power he possessed was monstrous. "If you can, I'll help you get back."

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Naruto said, letting out a deep breath. The blonde struggled to get to his feet, and with Hinata's help, he managed to stand. "Thanks Hinata." He grunted, throwing his arm around the Hyuga's shoulder. "For everything."

"You don't need to thank me, Naruto," she said softly. Despite their recent contact, she still blushed as she felt his lean, muscular frame, up against her body, and the constant heat emanating from him. "I did this because I love you." She mumbled quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto's mind wondered what it meant to love someone. _"Is… is this what it means to love someone? To want to be with them, no matter what? To want to help them with everything, even if it means taking their problems as your own?" _

Naruto continued to think about what love was, and what the midnight-haired girl who had helped him so much meant to him. He looked down at Hinata as she helped him hobble back to the village. He smiled as he noticed the blush spread on her face, and felt the same strange sensation in his stomach that had plagued him the past two weeks. He noticed that it seemed to happen whenever Hinata was around, or whenever he thought of her. He knew what he felt for her now, but this wasn't the time to get ditracted.

Frowning, he shook of these thoughts, focusing on the idea he had come up with at the training grounds. Although he was focused on his plan, he was still unable to completely rid himself of his thoughts about love, and the girl whose body was pressed up against his.

00000

"Why not Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked, frustrated by his teachers attitude. "If I can convince the Raikage to get rid of the order to kill Sasuke, then we'll still be able to save him!"

Kakashi sighed. His student's rash nature wasn't making it easy to explain the situation to him. _"As always, he thinks he can do anything if he puts his mind to it." _

"Listen Naruto, a Five-Kage summit has been called. This is a sensitive matter, and charging off to find the Raikage won't help. I know you want to rescue Sasuke and keep your promise to Sakura, but running off won't do any good." He said patiently, used to dealing with Naruto's tantrums.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I know I can convince him! His brother was the one Sasuke kidnapped, right? And he was a jinchuriki too?" Kakashi frowned at Naruto's statements; he had no idea where he had gotten that information. However, because his mouth was hidden under his ever-present mask, Naruto was oblivious to his teacher's disapproval. "I'm a jinchuriki too, and he's trying to kill my brother, so I'm the only one who can convince him to stop trying to kill Sasuke."

Kakashi considered what Naruto had just said; the boy made a certain amount of sense. But Kakashi shook his head as he found the one, crucial flaw in Naruto's plan. "Naruto, I think that you might be able to convince the Raikage to spare Sasuke. But how are you going to find him, when he's heading for the summit right now?"

Naruto, however, simply smiled at his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei, you and Captain Yamato are really good at tracking right?" He asked with a grin. Kakashi, unsure of what the number-one most unpredictable knucklehead of the Leaf was going to do, merely nodded. "Well, there are some Cloud ninja that are here to pick up information on Sasuke, and the new Hokage's permission to hunt him down." Naruto said, proud he had come up with this plan.

"Wait, how do you know this?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Well, it's kinda a long story…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

*Flashback*

"What do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?" the Cloud ninja said angrily, holding her katana to Naruto's throat.

Naruto stood his ground, bright blue eyes staring right back at her amber ones. He shook his head, unwilling to answer them, despite what he had said to them earlier.

_After he had returned with Hinata, Naruto had run into the two Cloud ninja outside his tent. They had been asking Sakura the same thing they were asking him now, but she had refused. Angry at her lack of cooperation, the female had threatened to beat the information out of her when Naruto had intervened._

"_Leave Sakura alone," he stated calmly, "I'll tell you what you want to know."_

"_Oh yeah, and what makes you think you can stop us if we want both of you to tell us about him?" she asked mockingly. She wore and ankle-length grey dress that possessed short sleeves, with the standard Cloud Village flak jacket over it. Her burnished, maroon hair was held back by a white bandanna with the Cloud village headband on it. She had a katana on her back, and looked seconds away from drawing it._

"_Just leave Sakura alone, and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Naruto said once more, in the exact same tone._

_The woman opened her mouth to reply, but her male partner grabbed her by the shoulder. He was dark-skinned, like her, and had spikey, white-blonde hair. His white headband contrasted with his dark eyes, and his mouth held a sucker. He wore a matching flak jacket, but he had a long-sleeve grey shirt on underneath, with black pants on. He shook his head calmly at his companion's angry gaze, jerking his head away from the tent-village._

"_Karui, let's just here what the kid has to say. If we don't like it, then we can keep searching." He said in a flat tone._

"_Tch, fine, but you had better answer out questions blondie." Karui said angrily. "Come on Omoi, let's see if this kid has anything worth knowing."_

_As the three walked away, Sakura found her voice. "Naruto, what are you doing?!"_

"_Don't worry about it Sakura, just stay here. I'll be back later; remember, I promised you I'd bring him back." Naruto called over his shoulder, before disappearing into the forest with the two Cloud ninja._

"_Naruto…" Sakura said quietly, in awe of her closest friend's devotion to her._

_Nearby, Sai had been silently watching the exchange with a neutral expression on his face. Despite Danzo's orders to watch Naruto, he found himself wanting to pursue the three, not just because he had, but because he was concerned for Naruto. Following behind, he stayed out of sight, trailing the threesome until they arrived at a cabin near the Leaf Village._

"I thought you were going to answer our questions." Omoi queried.

"I can't do that," Naruto said, "I know that you are going to try to kill him, and I can't let you do that."

"I told this was a waste of our time Omoi!" Karui shouted angrily. "This kid just lied to us to get us away from his girlfriend!" she sneered. Pressing her katana against his throat, she looked at him with fury in her eyes. "That Uchiha bastard killed our master, so you're going to tell us what we want to know and you're gonna do it now!"

Naruto looked stunned by this. "He-he killed your master?" The statement struck a chord in Naruto; he had lost Jiraiya only a few months ago. "I'm sorry-"

The words were cut off as Karui slammed him against the wall. Omoi, still with a blank expression, explained to Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha kidnapped Lord Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of the Eight-Tails and Lord Raikage's brother. Our information says that he was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it; the uniform of the Akatsuki."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and a look of horror washed across him. "No, no, there's no way…"

"It's true kid, your rogue ninja attacked our village and is a member of the Akatsuki. Now tell us where he is so we can kill the bastard!" Karui shouted, becoming angrier by the second.

"No." Naruto said flatly. "I promised that I would bring Sasuke home, and I never go back on my word. So please… give me your hatred. Take it out on me, not Sasuke."

"We don't care about you!" Omoi snapped. "We want the Uchiha, because he needs to pay for what he's done! Don't you understand anything!"

"I understand perfectly." Naruto kept his emotions hidden, but the sadness in his voice was obvious. "Sasuke is my brother, and I'll do anything to get him back. And I'm the Nine-Tails, so I know what it's like to be attacked by the Akatsuki. So please, as Sasuke's brother, let me have your hatred."

"Fine!" Karui exploded, tossing her katana asides and smashing her fist into Naruto's face. She punched him twice before he fell to the ground. She cocked her fist back, ready to follow him to the ground, then found herself face-to-face with a pale ninja who caught her fist.

"Please, leave Naruto alone." Sai asked calmly, his other hand poised to draw his tanto. He had been listening from the trees, but when the woman had hit Naruto he felt a sudden compulsion to act, to help his comrade. Not understanding where the urge had come from, he followed his instincts and intervened. Karui, surprised by his appearance, leapt back next to Omoi.

"Sai, stay out of this." Naruto wiped the blood from his nose, standing on shaky legs. "Just let me take care of this."

"No Naruto. I can't ignore a comrade in danger, not when I can do something to help." Sai stated flatly. "I don't know why you are doing this Naruto. I will help you, but know that I believe that Sasuke isn't worth this. He doesn't deserve your loyalty, or Sakura's."

"Listen to your friend," Omoi said, angry at the blonde's stubbornness. "Sasuke Uchiha is a rogue ninja. He's scum. You don't owe him anything, and this loyalty is pointless. Sasuke isn't loyal to you, so why do you continue to be loyal to him?"

"I already told you, I promised someone I would bring him back. He's lost in the darkness right now, so I need to find him and bring him back to the light. Even if it kills me." Naruto declared, and his conviction causing even Karui to stop.

_"Amazing. He is willing to do anything for Sasuke, even die for him. Sakura… do you know what you made him promise? Are you aware of what this is doing to him?" _Sai thought sadly, still amazed at his friend's resolve.

"Then we'll just have to beat the information out of you." Omoi resolved, drawing his katana. "Karui, let's do this."

With that both Cloud ninja rushed forward, killing intent radiating from each movement they made. Sai drew his tanto, ready to block any strike that they made. The two attackers closed the distance rapidly, preparing to strike, but both of them froze at the voice that rang from the trees.

"Stop!" a woman shouted, dropping from the trees. Her blonde hair framed her face, and she wore a stoic expression on her face. Her outfit was revealing; her sizable cleavage was shown by the low-cut shirt she wore, and her skirt was very short. Strapped horizontally across her back was a tanto, similar to Sai's.

Both Karui and Omoi froze, then hastily sheathed their katana, which Karui had retrieved, before bowing to the newcomer. "Our apologizes, Samui." They both said respectfully, although Karui still had a tinge of anger in her voice.

Samui glared daggers at the two before turning to Naruto and Sai. "I would like to apologize for the actions of my subordinates. They will be punished accordingly for attacking allied shinobi." She said, bowing to the two.

"It is alright, we forgive you. I'm certain this won't threaten the peace between out villages. After all, it was just a misunderstanding." Sai said politely, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"I see." Samui said neutrally. "Again, I must apologize. We have pressing business in the village and must see to it at once. Omoi! Karui!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am!" the two replied, standing ram-rod straight.

"Move out!" Samui ordered, and the three Cloud ninja disappeared.

*End Flashback*

"I see," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Well, I guess we can track them as soon as they leave the village. Just be warned Naruto, the Raikage is not someone to speak lightly around. He has a violent temper, and can be irrational when angered."

Naruto nodded. From what he had experienced with Cloud ninja, he expected no less from their leader. He shouldered the pack he had prepared, ready to move out as soon as Yamato gave the word.

"I've got them Kakashi," Yamato informed them. "I planted my tracking seeds on them; they're moving away from the village now."

"Alright, let's go. Just remember, be prepared for a hostile reception." Kakashi warned.

Both Naruto and Yamato nodded their understanding, and the three took off through the trees. Naruto was determined to change the Raikage's mind, no matter what it took. He had a promise to keep, and thanks to a shy, blue-haired girl, he had found the resolve to continue. _"Hinata… thanks. For everything."_

00000

**A/N: Ohh, aren't I just evil? Such a big cliffhanger (NOT)! Anyway, I pumped this out pretty quick, but I'm satisfied with the overall quality. On this (and any previous) chapters, let me know if something wasn't clear enough, didn't have enough detail, too much detail, etc. Also, the flashback sort of has another flash back in it. I wrote like this: Naruto starts out being cornered in the forest, then he goes back to how he ended up there, then it continues on as a normal flashback. Hope that cleared up any questions! **


	4. Chapter 4: What is a Friend?

**A/N: Welcome back! Damn, I'm such a fast writer. But it's up to you guys to tell me if the quality is suffering, mkay? Anyway, this chapter has some action in it, because I don't want to follow the canon too closely. Also, some of the conversations are word for word, but most are shortened, because they tend to say a lot of redundant things in anime. Also, to all my new followers, thanks for reading! I do it all for you guys *sniff*. On to the story!**

00000

"They're right up ahead. It seems like they stopped for some reason." Yamato informed his two companions, heeding the signals from his tracking seeds.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato had been on the trail of the Cloud ninja for over two days. Naruto was convinced that if he could talk to their leader, the Raikage, he could get him to revoke the kill order on Sasuke Uchiha. The two Jonin, even though they didn't believe his plan would work, went along with him anyway. They knew that if they hadn't, he would still pursue the Raikage, and he might not have survive the encounter.

"Right. Naruto, are you ready?" Kakashi asked. Naruto simply nodded in response. He was so focused on his goal that nothing else even entered his mind.

The three ninja flew out of the trees, scanning and assessing their environment in an instant. They were in a large clearing, and the ground was blanketed by snow. In the middle were six figures; the three they had been tracking since they left the Leaf Village, and three others. Upon closer examination, the three Leaf shinobi knew they had reached their goal: the Raikage, A, and his two bodyguards for the summit, Darui and C.

The Raikage was a massive man, easily 6 and half feet tall. He wore a plain white haori that was left open, revealing his bare chest. On each arm he had massive golden armguards, and a matching golden belt with a boar head carved into it. His face was no less intimidating; he had very prominent cheek bones, a blonde goatee with two tufts of hair above his lip, and his hair was styled into cornrows.

His bodyguards were less intimidating, but equally skilled. Both wore the standard uniform of the Hidden Cloud, but C was fair-skinned, had messy blonde hair and dark eyes, while Darui was dark-skinned with shaggy pale blonde hair, and he had a massive, strange looking sword on his back.

"What the hell are Leaf shinobi doing out here?" the Raikage asked gruffly. "Didn't they know about the summit?"

At his words, Samui and her team spun around, and Karui's face darkened with rage upon seeing Naruto. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Naruto?!"

Recognition dawned on Darui's face as he looked at Kakashi. "Boss, that guy there, the one on the right, that's Kakashi Hatake."

"I know that," the Raikage told him roughly. "So, what are you doing out here, Kakashi Hatake? You the Hokage's errand boy?"

"No sir. Today I've come to ask a favor of you. Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf would like to petition you. Will you hear his request?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't you think its bit rude? Showing up here without any notification, interrupting us on our way to the Kage Summit?" C interjected, obvious scorn in his tone.

"Yes, I am aware of that-" Kakashi began.

"Enough of this." The Raikage interrupted. "You there boy, start talking."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, ordering his thoughts, before opening them and staring at the Raikage. "I want you to cancel the elimination order of Sasuke Uchiha."

The shock in the air was palpable, and all of the Cloud shinobi stared at Naruto before Karui broke the silence. "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?! Are you still going on about that?!"

"Pretty brave, coming all the way out here and making a request like that." C stated, impressed by the boy's bravery.

"I didn't know how else to say! This the only way that could ask you!" Naruto ranted. "Sasuke is my friend, no, more than that, he's my brother! I just want to save, like you want to save your brother! Besides, I don't want Cloud ninja or Leaf ninja to starting killing each other in a cycle of revenge, all because of Sasuke!"

A thick silence came over the group. The Raikage seemed to consider Naruto for a moment, before he began walking forward. All of the Cloud shinobi tensed as their leader moved, but he simply walked straight past Naruto and the others.

Naruto turned around, surprised, before moving in front of the Raikage again. Omoi and Karui gasped at his brazen display, but the Raikage simply ignored him and moved around him again. Naruto intercepted him a third time, falling to his hands and knees.

"Please, I'm begging you! I don't want us killing each other for vengeance anymore!" Naruto cried out. The Raikage simply ignored him once more, walking past as if he wasn't there. "Sasuke has always been obsessed vengeance!" At these words, the Raikage stopped walking. "Vengeance changed him, it took him and changed him into someone I don't even recognize! I don't want the Leaf and the Cloud to kill each other over vengeance! And that's why…" Naruto became choked up, tears running down his face. An image of all his friends appeared before him, and he saw it shatter because he failed to stop the cycle of vengeance. He collapsed into the snow, crying freely.

"No matter what, we will dispose of Sasuke. You all better hold your ground afterwards." The Raikage declared, unmoved by Naruto's pleas.

"That's right, you're a fool to think otherwise." Karui scoffed.

"Look, were in a rush, so sorry, your time is up kid." C brushed off his speech, impatient to be gone.

"Lord Raikage, the incident where you tried to obtain the Hyuga Byakugan is still unresolved on our part." Yamato declared, turning to other means to get the Raikage to listen to their plea. "The Hidden Leak Village swallowed out tears of blood to avoid a war. It is because of this that your people are still alive. We were willing to go to war over the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress." Naruto, face down in the snow, suddenly stopped crying. "Never forget that," Yamato warned, the threat in his tone obvious.

Kakashi stepped forward, taking over for Yamato. "Lord Raikage, this young man, no matter how awkward, is bowing his head with respect for both the Cloud and Leaf. As one of the Five Kage, tell me, what do you think of this?"

The Raikage paused a moment before turning around and staring at Naruto. Contempt entered his voice as he looked at the boy who had prostrated himself. "Shinobi should not bow before others so easily! Action and power are the only things that have meaning! Weakness and concessions are forbidden in dealings between shinobi!" The Raikage shouted, angry at Naruto's ignorance of the world. He calmed himself before continuing. "Mankind's history is a history of war. Ever since the Great Shinobi World Wars, all nations have collected powerful ninjutsu. The weak are trampled upon and destroyed. That is the truth of the shinobi world. At this summit we will declare the Akatsuki as wanted criminals, and not only I but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down. You bow your head for a criminal, and ask me to forgive him? All in the name of friendship? In the shinobi world, that is NOT friendship. Leaf brat, think more deeply on what it is you want to do." At his words, Naruto slowly stood up, keeping his back to the Raikage. "This world is not so indulgent as to suffer fools." Turning, he walked away from Naruto. "Let's go." He directed towards his followers.

The Cloud walked after their leader. Each looked at Naruto with contempt, but he felt none of it. His eyes were still hooded by his blonde hair, and he didn't move an inch. Yamato walked over and reached out to Naruto, intending to lead him away. However, he jerked back his hand, surprise and horror spreading across his features.

"What did you say earlier?" Naruto asked in a low tone, almost a growl. Killing intent radiated off of him, so strong it paralyzed everyone except the Raikage. He slowly turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the boy.

Naruto was covered in red chakra. It slowly changed his body, lengthening his canines into fangs and his fingernails into claws. He gritted his teeth as pure hatred washed over him, and when his eyes finally snapped open, they were blood red, with slits for pupils. He turned his gaze on Yamato as the first tail form.

"The Hidden Cloud tried to kidnap the Hyuga heiress?" he growled, and image of Hinata being taken burned into his brain. "ON YOUR ORDERS?!" he roared, whirling to face the Raikage. The look of malevolence made even the Raikage shiver, although he didn't let it show.

"Yes, I ordered that the girl be kidnapped." He responded arrogantly. "From what I hear she is a weakling, and the Hyuga would have been better off with out her."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto roared. The Raikage, while he was aware of the Tailed-Beast cloak, hadn't anticipated that Naruto was the jinchuriki, or how powerful his hatred could be. The Raikage believe himself to be fast enough to avoid any attack, right up until Naruto's fist connected with his jaw.

"Ugh…" the Raikage managed to grunt as he flew through the air, parallel to the ground. Naruto flashed in front of him, driving his legs into the Raikage's chest, smashing into the ground while flying up in the air. The force of the blow created a massive shockwave, crushing the earth around the impact point and sending Karui, Samui, C, and Omoi flying towards the trees.

Kakashi and Yamato looked on in horror as Naruto landed at the edge of the crater, the second tail of his cloak already forming. Snapping out of his reverie, Kakashi quickly thought of a strategy to subdue Naruto.

"Yamato! Use the sealing jutsu!" Kakashi barked.

"I can't! He broke the necklace and undid the sealing jutsu when he fought Pain!" Yamato shouted back.

"Damn it! I guess we're going to have to use the seals Lord Jiraiya left for us. We need to get one on him now, before he progresses any further!" Kakashi said, a note of desperation in his voice as the second tail fully formed. _"If he reaches the third tail, then the seals won't work on him."_

The Nine-Tails jinchuriki sat at the edge of the crater, growling as he spotted and faint blue glow. He tensed his hind legs, ready to pounce on the Raikage, but jumped backwards as the Kage appeared right in front of him.

_"Good thing I was able to activate my Lightening Armor, otherwise that second blow would have been the end of me." _The Raikage, despite being enraged at the Leaf brat's attack, looked at him with a newfound respect. _"So, the boy has some power after all. No one has been able to surprise me since the Fourth Hokage."_

The Raikage channeled chakra into his legs, and used the Body Flicker Technique. Grabbing Naruto's chest, he jumped high in the air, ignoring the burning in his hands from the Tailed Beast cloak. "Liger Bomb!" he shouted, smashing the boy into the ground with all of his massive strength.

For the second time in so many minutes, the ground cracked, and a massive shockwave ripped through the landscape. Kakashi and Yamato, having been joined by Darui, had to channel chakra into their feet to avoid being blown away. Trees began to uproot and branches snapped from the air pressure.

The Raikage peered through the smoke, trying to see whether his Liger Bomb had finished off the Nine-Tails container. Staring hard, he caught a glimpse of red before bringing his arms up, just in time to block the blow. Naruto's chakra, acting as an extension of his hand, scaring the metal and sending the Kage flying. He cursed as he smashed through multiple trees, ending up hundreds of feet into the forest.

The Raikage recovered quickly, flickering back next to Naruto. The jinchuriki was ready for him, and blocked his blow, slashing back with his own chakra. The two exchanged blows, too fast for the eye to see, until Naruto was sent flying back from a kick to the chest.

Yamato and Kakashi, who had been waiting for an opening, quickly sprang into action. "Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu!" Yamato's arm transformed into wood, splitting into multiple branches that wrapped around Naruto. "Hurry up Kakashi, I can't hold him for long!" he warned.

Naruto struggled against his bindings, and the third tail began to sprout. Kakashi sprinted forward, concentrating his chakra to increase his speed. He reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out one of the seals Jiraiya had given him for this very purpose. He slapped onto Naruto's forehead, and all the chakra surrounding him slowly drained into the seal.

The Raikage looked on impassively, grunting as the Tailed-Beast cloak receded. Deactivating his Lightening Armor, he made sure his pack and Kage hat were still with him before setting out to look for his companions.

00000

Naruto awoke with a start, expecting to still be lying in the clearing where he spoke to the Raikage. Instead, he found himself in a small but comfortable bed in a hotel room. Confusion etched onto his face as he tried to recall what had happened. _"Captain Yamato said something about the Raikage trying to kidnap the Hyuga Heiress, then the Raikage started going on about the shinobi world and power, then… nothing."_

Naruto sat on the mattress, trying to figure out what had happened, but nothing came to mind. His efforts were interrupted when Kakashi and Yamato entered the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Kakashi said, relief in his voice as he eye-smiled at Naruto. "We were worried that you weren't going to wake up soon."

"What do you mean? What happened with the Raikage? Why can't I remember anything?" Naruto fired out, asking each question in rapid succession.

"Woah, slow down Naruto, you're probably still drained from using the Nine-Tails cloak." Yamato explained. "You went off when the Raikage said something about the Hyuga heiress being weak. The Raikage is fine, but it was a struggle to control you."

"I… I used the fox's chakra again?" Naruto asked, disbelief and fear in his voice.

"You did Naruto. We had to use one of the seals Lord Jiraiya left us in order to calm you down." Kakashi said. "After the seal was placed, the Raikage and his companions left. Neither of us wanted any more fighting, so we agreed to drop it and forget about it. The Raikage assured us it wouldn't interfere with the summit, so there's no need to feel guilty." Kakashi added, worried that his student would blame himself if the summit turned sour.

"But," Yamato interjected, "he said his decision regarding Sauske is final. He won't stop the kill order, and he will petition the other Kage to brand all Akatsuki criminals."

Naruto just nodded dumbly, still processing him emotions. _"I went Nine-Tails after he insulted Hinata. Just the thought of her being kidnapped…"_ Naruto shook his head, trying to dispel the terrible thoughts. Reaching down onto the floor, he grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Naruto said sadly, "try to clear my head."

Yamato and Kakashi simply nodded. They sensed that the blonde-haired, hyperactive kid that had come to mean so much to them needed to be left alone.

Naruto slipped outside, and he trudged through the small town. _"Not only did I attack the Raikage, I failed to get him to cancel the kill order on Sasuke. What am I going to tell Sakura? What am I going to tell Hinata? I promised both of them, and I still couldn't do it." _Naruto felt the sadness that Hinata had saved him from start to creep back in, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. No thought could tear him from his despair. He glanced upward as a snow flake hit his nose, and he realized he was back at the small inn they were staying in. He sighed, until an unfamiliar voice jerked him from his thoughts.

"Hey." Tobi said, his voice deep and menacing. "We really should talk."

Naruto, jumping at the sound, looked over at him. "I remember you. Your that Akatsuki guy To-er, um, Tobi! You sound a lot different than last time." Naruto said, pulling out a kunai and settling into a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

Tobi laughed. "So you remember me, good. As for why I'm here," Tobi said, sitting on the window sill of Naruto's room. "I came here to explain the real reason behind the Uchiha Clan's slaughter."

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!" Naruto shouted, tossing the kunai at Tobi. It passed through him like he wasn't there, embedding itself in the frame of the window.

Tobi chuckled at his attempt. "You really are stupid, aren't you? You never learn from your mistakes." Tobi sighed mockingly.

"Hmm," Naruto smirked, "that's where you're wrong." Flashing his hands, he channeled chakra to the explosive tag, igniting it and blowing apart the outside wall to the room.

Naruto jumped through the smoke, landing inside the room. "Did I get him?" he mumbled to himself. As if to answer his question, Tobi appeared on the intact section of the roof. Laughing at Naruto's angry expression, he taunted him. "Is that really the best you can do? At this rate you'll never bring Sasuke back."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared, preparing to leap. However, he was stopped as wooden beams separated the two, trapping Naruto in one side of the room. Yamato burst through the door, and using his wood-style, had a beam of wood wrap around Tobi. Kakashi appeared from the far side of the roof, his hand crackling with electricity.

"Lightening Cutter!" he yelled, lunging forward to stab Tobi in the chest. But just like Naruto's kunai, the attack passed right through the Akatsuki member, who stepped back out of Yamato's grip. Jumping atop the pillar from Yamato's jutsu, he simply gazed at the three. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you. As a matter of fact, I have some information for you three."

"How do we know that this isn't going to be a bunch of lies?" Yamato asked, still hesitating to attack.

"Oh trust me, this information is true. You can even verify it with your Hokage, if he makes it back from the summit." Tobi chuckled, then launched straight into his tale.

00000

"…and you see, that's why Sasuke has joined me. To get revenge on the village that used his brother, then tossed him aside like a broken tool. This is why, Naruto, you will never be able to save Sasuke. Because he truly is an avenger"

"It doesn't matter what happened, I will save Sauske! I'll find a way to bring him back, and make him see that his brother died to protect our village!" Naruto shouted, unaffected by the information the masked Akatsuki had just revealed.

Tobi laughed off his words, amused by his anger. "You can try as much as you want Naruto; nothing will steer Sasuke from this path. You and Sasuke are destined to fight again, and this time, only one of you will come out of it alive."

With those parting words, Tobi disappeared, sucked into the vortex where his eye used to be. Naruto, determined to prove the twisted Uchiha wrong, found a new resolve to rescue Sasuke, no matter what.

Despite wanting to return as soon as possible, Naruto and Kakashi had to wait while a chastened Yamato fixed the damages done during the brief scuffle. While they waited, Naruto meditated on the roof, determined to find a way to extend Sage Mode.

Despite concentrating for over an hour, he was unable to find a way to extend the five minutes.

"Naruto, it's time for us to go." Kakashi shouted, jerking Naruto out of his thoughts. Sighing, he slipped his pack on and jumped off the roof, nodding to his teacher. Before they could move, a cry rang out, echoing in the cold air.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, landing on the roof opposite the hotel. She smiled at him, and soon Sai, Kiba, and Hinata all landed behind her. They dropped off the roof and ran forward, stopping at the base of the hotel.

"Thank god, we finally found you" Kiba said.

"Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and… Hinata." Despite his surprise, Naruto was genuinely glad to see her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What are you all doing here?" Kakashi asked, suspicious of their motives.

"Naruto, I need to speak to you." Sakura said, her expression serious.

"Sure Sakura, what is it?" Naruto asked, wondering why she had come all this way. "What's so important that you needed to come all the way out here for? Couldn't Sai just send us a message?"

"Naruto I… I realized something when they announced that Sasuke, well, you know." Sakura started to blush, and her eyes were looking anywhere but into Naruto's. "I realized that I love you."

00000

Sakura had just dropped a huge bomb, shocking everyone there, especially a certain Hyuga girl. Hinata was just as shocked as everyone else, but tears quickly formed in her eyes, knowing her chances with Naruto were gone. _"I know he said he loves her like a sister, but he's going to jump at the chance to be with her."_

Naruto stared at her dumbly, his mouth hanging open. "Uh, what did you just say Sakura? Say it again, I don't think I heard you right." he asked slowly, certain that his hearing was off.

Yamato simply stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, while Kiba and Kakashi simply stared at her in disapproval. Hinata's tears were threatening to spill as she watched the exchange between the two teammates.

"Sure, I guess. What I said was, I love you Naruto" Sakura said again, the blush I her cheeks still present. "And you should also know that Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I was totally crazy to like him in the first place. Listen more carefully when a girl confesses her feelings." She chastised him gently.

Hinata's tears finally fell, and she turned away, unable to look at the two any longer. She felt like running away, but her sadness rooted her in place.

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, disappointed and angry that she would do something like this, in front of Hinata no less.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, wondering what Sakura was up to.

Sai and Yamato continued to stare, and Yamato's eye twitched as a fly flew in and out of his open mouth.

Staring at her, Naruto's look of surprise slowly changed to one of scrutiny. "But why, why tell me now? If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny at all Sakura. What happened?"

"It's nothing really," Sakura said, shaking her head. "I finally realized my true feelings. I mean I can't continue to love a rogue ninja, a criminal, can I? I'm not a child anymore, it's time for me to face up to reality. That's why you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop alright? You can stop chasing after Sasuke."

"What is going on…" Yamato interrupted, intent on intervening, but Kakashi held him back with a raised arm.

_"Damn it, is the really what she had in mind?" _Kiba thought, glancing over at Hinata. _"We all agreed that we needed to kill Sasuke to stop a war, but this? No wonder she made us promise not to say anything. This has got to be killing Hinata."_

"Look Sakura, what happened to you? You just suddenly started liking me?" Naruto began, but was interrupted.

"Look, I told you nothing's happened!" Sakura protested, wondering why he wouldn't accept her feelings. "As for why I fell in love with you, its obvious!" Sakura stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Naruto. Everyone was glaring now, except for Hinata, who was watching from the back with tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke just keeps running away from me," Sakura said into Naruto's ear. "but you Naruto, you've always stuck by my side no matter what. You would always cheer me up. I guess I finally see you for who you really are. When our village was nearly destroyed by Pain, you came and saved us all. You became a hero, and now everyone respects and admires you. I got to see it all. You used to be such a mischievous little knucklehead, but you've become something truly wonderful. Also, I can be close to like this, while Sasuke just keeps getting further way, and keeps breaking my heart. You're always there, and from the bottom of my heart, I-"

Naruto cut her off, shrugging off her arms and holding her upper arms. "Just quit it Sakura, this joke isn't funny! You don't really love me!"

Sakura looked at him with real hurt in her eyes, surprised by his reaction. She forced a small smile, "Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I like you instead of Sasuke-"

"Just stop it. I hate people who lie to themselves." Bright blue eyes blazed with anger, and her pale green eyes were forced to look into his. She recovered quickly though, smacking aside his hands.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know? I really do love you Naruto, I really do." She pleaded, trying to convince him of her sincerity.

"Just stop Sakura. I know you don't really love me." Naruto responded, glaring at her coldly. "I know what a real confession is, and this isn't one."

Hinata, who had turned back to watch, stopped crying as he glanced over at her. Her heart jumped, daring to hope that he really didn't like Sakura anymore, and that she had a chance. She quickly wiped her tears away, hoping to hide her earlier distress from him.

"So that's it huh. You don't believe me?" Sakura asked coldly.

"No. You wouldn't come all the way out here, just for this." Naruto said flatly. Ignoring the angry look she was giving him, he brushed past her and walked over to Hinata. "I know you're lying to yourself, but even if you weren't, I don't like you anymore. You rejected me so many times, brushing me off to chase after Sasuke." He turned back to Sakura. "Each time you did, it hurt me. I had always wanted your attention, but as time passed, I cared about it less and less. Your still one of my best friends, but I don't want to be with you anymore. Instead," the blonde stood by Hinata, grabbing her hand, "I found someone who really cares for me. You say you noticed me more and more over the years, but she noticed me from the beginning. When I came to help the village, she came and helped me. Every time I doubted myself, she came forward and put me on the right path. I've been trying to figure out my feelings for her, but that doesn't matter. I'm with Hinata now Sakura." As he said this, he let go of the Hyuga girl's hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. _"H-h-he's w-w-with m-me k-kn-know?" _She was so overwhelmed by his speech, and the raw emotion in his voice, that even her thoughts had a stutter. "_Dontfaintdontfaintdontfaint…" _Hinata's breath came rapidly and unevenly, and she willed herself to stay conscious.

Oblivious to the blue-haired girl's distress, Naruto continued to stare pointedly at Sakura, waiting for her to explain herself. Sakura merely looked at him angrily, and with a slight bit of hurt, before stomping off.

"Kiba, Sai, let's go." She deadpanned, her voice brokering no argument. With a simple glance, Kiba trudged after her. Sai gave them an apologetic look before turning and walking after them.

Naruto sighed, wondering why Sakura had come all the way out there just to try and trick him. Glancing down at the girl leaning against him, he wasn't surprised to see her blushing a deep red. "Hee-hee Hinata, you know you look really cute with that blush on your face." He said, a grin forming on his face.

Hinata's heart and mind froze at his words, and she slowly turned her head to look at him. The grin he gave her, coupled with the last few minutes of conversation, proved too much for the shy Hyuga. Her vision blurred and her mind swam, and the darkness she had been holding back came rushing in. She fainted, her body going limp against Naruto.

Naruto was only mildly surprised when she slumped against him, and he chuckled softly as he picked her up, bridal-style, before walking over to Kakashi and Yamato. "Kakashi-sensei, I think I should go put Hinata on a bench or something." He quipped, secretly amused by both his mentor's expressions.

"Um, yes, I think you should probably do that." Kakashi said awkwardly, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

Naruto grinned before heading into the hotel. He gently placed Hinata on a cushioned bench, smiling at her sleeping form. He looked at the face of the girl who had come to mean so much more to him over the past two weeks, admiring her beauty before returning outside. He was surprised to see Sai, who gave Naruto his usual smile.

"Well, I guess you weren't taking advantage of Hinata, eh dickless," Sai deadpanned.

Blushing a shade of red that would make Hinata proud, Naruto shouted back. "Mind your own business, pervert! You're always going on about dicks, which makes sense considering you are one!"

Kakashi and Yamato sighed, knowing that despite Sakura's actions, Naruto would be just fine. They let him shout at Sai for a few more moments before calming him down.

"Alright, calm down Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "This isn't even Sai, it's actually and ink clone. Now, Sai, what did you want to tell us?"

Naruto let go of Sai's shirt, muttering something about his manhood. Sai, for his part, merely nodded at Kakashi's question, his expression grim. "I came back to tell you what Sakura was really going to say, before she tried to trick you." Naruto perked up, curious at the somber tone that Sai was using. "Naruto, all of our friends have met with each other, and we've all come to a decision."

"We're going to dispose of Sasuke. All of us are committed to this course." Sai informed, aware of the impact his words would have, but unable to phrase it any other way.

Kakashi and Yamato's faces were a study in shock, but Naruto just stared blankly. He was too shocked to speak, his mind having trouble comprehending the information and all its implications. As the words reached his mind, he became extremely agitated.

"What?!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sai by the shoulders. "There's no way Sakura would agree to that! She loves Sasuke, why would she want to kill him?!" he raged.

Sai stood still, unperturbed by his friend's reaction. "I don't know Naruto, but I do know this. Sakura felt incredible guilt over the promise you made. She didn't want you to continue chasing after Sasuke on your own. It was causing you so much pain, and being the cause of that pain was breaking Sakura's heart." Naruto's expression softened at his words, and Sai continued. "Sasuke is a member of the Akatsuki now, and because of his actions, the Leaf Village is being looked at with suspicion. We cannot allow Sasuke to involve the Leaf Village in another war. I'm sorry Naruto, I know you want to save him, but the rest of us just want to save you. From your pain, and your burdens."

Sai's gaze softened, looking his friend in the eye. Naruto stayed silent, unsure of his feelings. He was happy that they all cared so much about him, but at the same time he was angry that they had made a decision like this without talking with him.

Yamato considered what Sai had said, eyes widening as he comprehended what the pale shinobi was implying. "Wait, if you all decided that killing Sasuke was the best course of action, then that means…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"Yes Captain Yamato." Sai nodded grimly. "Sakura is going to find Sasuke, and she is going to kill him herself."

Every eye doubled in size, and disbelief radiated from Naruto. "No…no…there's no way…" Naruto's mind was in turmoil, and he couldn't think straight as his world came crashing down around him.

"I believe that Sakura still loves Sasuke, and that she is going to stop him because of that love." Sai stated bluntly, still trying to finish his message. "She can't stand seeing him sink into the darkness, and she is going to do whatever it takes to stop him. Even if it means killing him. Naruto, try to understand Sakura's decision. She only wants to protect you, even if it hurts you."

Naruto's mind reeled from the words that Sai had spoken. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as three familiar Sand shinobi appeared before them. Naruto looked over at the Sand Siblings Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro in surprise, wondering why they were here.

"Kakashi Hatake, we've come to inform you of the events of the Five Kage summit." Temari began, ignoring pleasantries. Kakashi merely nodded in response.

Temari launched into an explanation of the summit, and the three Leaf shinobi listened quietly. Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Sasuke and his battle with the Raikage, and his mind once again flipped upside-down at the news of his best friend's actions. He ignored the rest of the conversation, thoughts focused purely on Sasuke.

"I can't believe he'd go this far… to attack the summit like that." Yamato mused, amazed at how far the rogue ninja had fallen.

"Naruto," Gaara said, speaking for the first time since he arrived. "You should know, this isn't just a battle against Madara. It's also a fight to protect the Eight and Nine-Tails. As one of the five Kage, I promise you, I will protect you. But if Sasuke were to stand, as an Akatsuki subordinate, against the Allied Shinobi Forces, I will not show mercy."

Naruto looked down at the ground. Sensing his friend's hesitation, Gaara continued. "Naruto, you once told me that you would become Hokage one day. Well, I have become Kazekage." At this words, a brief flicker of jealousy could be seen in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto continued to stare off into space, processing the massive amount of information that had been given to him. The Sand jinchuriki walked in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you have truly resolved to become a Kage, then you must be willing to do what must be done. This includes what must be done about Sasuke."

Bright blue eyes met dull green, and a shadow of anger crossed Naruto's face. He reached up and knocked Gaara's arm off his shoulder, before resuming his blank stare. Gaara, considering his blonde-haired friend for a moment, turned at the sound of Temari's voice.

Anything that passed between the others was lost on Naruto as his mind continued to assess the information. However, he was broken out of his trance for a brief moment by Gaara's parting words.

"I consider you a friend Naruto." He stated, not looking back at his fellow jinchuriki. "In the past, 'friend' was just a word to me, nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, I realized that what was important was the meaning behind that word. What does it mean to you?" Gaara glanced over his shoulder. "You must decide for yourself what you can do for Sasuke. Think hard on that." With that, Gaara and his siblings disappeared, heading back to their own village.

Naruto's had swam, and he vaguely heard Kakashi stating something about returning to the village, and going after Sakura. He ignored this, recalling Karui and Omoi's resolve to kill Sasuke, and Tobi's words regarding Sasuke's hatred. His breathing sped up, and his vision blurred as his sadness and anger overwhelmed him. His breathing sped up even more as he remembered Sai's words, and he collapsed into the snow. The last thing he saw before fading into darkness were Yamato and Kakashi's faces, shouting at him, as if they were far away.

00000

**A/N: So, how was it? Did your spine tingle at the action and romance? Hee-hee, I love writing this stuff. It's like my own version of Naruto. Not that the original isn't good enough, it's just that I feel some things are lacking. Also, let me know if I got any of the details wrong. And if someone could tell me the Raikage's name, that would be great. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**A/N: You just can't keep me off this computer. I really love writing this story. Seriously, this is better than video games! I'm basically working with the Naruto canon here, but adding my own little twists and NaruHina parts into it. This next chapter was fun to write, especially because of where I left off last time. Since in the original Naruto just kinda lays in bed like a bum, I could do whatever I wanted. SWEET! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Reviewer Response**

**Arymed, Mr Bojangles3154, alaxbird: Really? A? Well, his brother's name **_**is**_** Bee, so I guess it makes sense in a weird way. Must run in the family.**

**Mjd5678: Glad you like it! I love writing it, so that makes two of us, huh?**

**Rose Tiger: I know right? I wanted to stick to it, and the reason Sakura brought her along will be revealed later. Despite the fact that she messed with Naruto's emotions, I don't hate Sakura. She was just trying to help Naruto, in a messed-up, made-another-girl-cry kinda way.**

**Black's Wolfgirl22: Aww c'mon, don't be a Sakura-hater. You don't want to be crushed by her monster-strength do you? But seriously, I hate those stories too. Naruto wouldn't just fall in love with Hinata right off the bat. He's never been loved by anyone, ever. He's gotta figure that out first, and get over his IDIOTIC feelings for Sakura.**

00000

_Naruto stared up at Sasuke, anger in his blue eyes as he glared at the Uchiha. Water trickled down his face, and despite the blow he had just taken, his resolve had not weakened at all._

_ "All those times we shared in Team Seven," he said, gritting his teeth, "did they mean anything at all?!" Naruto shouted, locking eyes with Sasuke._

_ The other boy simply stared, before answering in a flat tone. "Your right. They did mean something." Sasuke closed his eyes. "We became best friends." Opening his eyes, two-tomoed Sharingan replacing the normal onyx eyes._

"_Then why?" Naruto pleaded, eyes widening in shock. "Why are you doing this?!"_

_ "It's because we became best friends," the raven-haired boy stated softly, "I have to kill you."_

Sasuke's words echoed in his mind as Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he jerked to a sitting position. Hinata, who had been sitting up against the wall, stood up just as fast.

"Naruto!" She cried out in concern, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Trembling at the memory of his dream, he hugged himself and doubled over, blue eyes misting over. The despair that had gripped him before he had passed out came rushing back. Hinata simply kept her hand on his shoulder, sensing his need for comfort.

"What can I do, Hinata?" Naruto asked softly. "I want to save Sasuke, but how can I?" He lifted his head, staring into the pale lavender eyes, begging for an answer.

"I don't know Naruto." She said, feeling helpless. The look in his eyes tugged at her heart strings. "But I do know this; you will be able to bring Sasuke back. And I'll help you." Hinata stated: her confidence in Naruto was absolute.

Looking at her, and seeing the confidence in her gaze, managed to break Naruto out of his stupor. He smiled at the Hyuga girl, and marveled at her faith in him. _"Hinata's here to cheer me up, again. She's always by my side when I need it most." _These thoughts caused his smile to grow into a full blown grin, and he placed his hand against her cheek.

"Thanks Hinata, that means a lot." He said, all of his old confidence returning.

"It's nothing Naruto." Hinata murmured, a light blush tinging her cheeks.

"No, it's not nothing." Naruto said firmly, sitting next to Hinata. "Every time I lose my confidence, your there to help me get it back. Before my fight with Neji, during my fight with Pain, each time, you were there." He said softly, the warmth he had to come to feel around her growing. "You've always stood by my side, no matter how much of an idiot I was towards you."

"I don't understand Naruto." She said. "You've never acted that way towards me."

Naruto shook his head, astounded that she didn't see his flaws, which, despite his boasting, he knew there were many of. "No, I did act like an idiot around you, for years. I was always looking at Sakura, chasing after her, and I never really saw you until the Chunnin Exams. Even then, I still didn't notice how strong you were, or your feelings for me. I'm sorry-"

Naruto's words were cut off as Hinata, in a completely uncharacteristic moment of boldness, pressed her lips to his. Soft, warm lips met dry ones, and while he was initially shocked, he soon returned the kiss. The warmth in his chest grew even larger, and he felt the strange sensation in his gut all over again. Both shinobi simply relished the kiss, before the need for air overcame their passion. Gasping, they leaned their foreheads together, struggling to catch their breath.

"You don't need to apologize Naruto." Hinata whispered, still recovering her breath. "I am happy when you are, and even if it's when your with another girl." She smiled, before letting out a squeak as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her on top of him as he fell.

Naruto's lips met Hinata's once more, and they kissed each other for even longer. Neither of them had had this kind of contact before, and they both marveled at its intensity. Normally, Hinata would be a bright red, gibbering wreck, but any nervousness melted away as their lips crashed together.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, grinning at Hinata's pink blush, unaware of his matching one. She smiled back, her chest bursting with joy as she recalled the past few moments. Lavender met blue, and they both leaned in for another kiss, before a small cough caused them both to freeze.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Yamato asked, amused at the compromising position he had caught them in. Hinata, her face slowly growing darker, looked up slowly. When she saw the figure leaning in the door frame, she promptly fainted into Naruto's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "Don't you know how to knock?!" Naruto gently extracted himself from under Hinata, hissing the question at Yamato.

Yamato chuckled at the blonde's anger. "Listen Naruto, I'm sorry for interrupting, but we really need to get going. We have to report back to the village, especially because of the recent events." He stated, all business once again. "I need to gather up some of our forces to back-up Kakashi as well."

"Wait, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, noticing his teacher's absence for the first time. "Did he go after Sakura?"

"Yes, and I think they might run in to Sasuke, so we need to send him support as soon as possible." Yamato silence Naruto with a raised hand as the blonde shinobi opened his mouth. "And no, we can't go after them. You're not supposed to be outside the village, and we can't risk the Nine-Tails getting out again."

Naruto frowned, a plan quickly forming in his mind. "Fine." He hmphed. "But can I be alone with Hinata?" he asked, wanting privacy so he could talk to her.

"You're not thinking of," Yamato leaned towards him, his patented Fear-Face on display, "taking advantage of her, are you?" Naruto jumped back, pressing his back to the wall.

"No i-it's not l-like that!" he shouted fearfully, waving his arms in front of him. "I just don't want her to get embarrassed and pass out again!" Yamato chuckled at the fear in his eyes, before leaving and shutting the door.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, before walking to Hinata's side and sitting down. Looking down at the pale-skinned girl, he felt the strange warmth spread throughout his chest. He smiled as her eyes slowly flickered open, blinking as she regained consciousness.

"Hey there Hinata," Naruto said with a grin on his face, grabbing her hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto," she said softly, a smile of her own appearing. Despite her normally shy nature, especially around him, recent events had given her quite a bit more confidence. She only blushed lightly at the rough hand intertwined with her's, and even squeezed it a little. She sat up, not relinquishing her hold, and rubbed her eyes as she gazed at Naruto. Feeling the same courage as earlier, she quickly pecked him on the lips.

Smiling at her forwardness, Naruto pulled her into a slightly longer kiss. Despite his near-complete focus on the Hyuga girl, a small part of his mind finished the escape plan he had been working on. He stepped back slightly, caressing Hinata's cheek with is hand.

"Hinata, I want to spend more time with you, but I've got a really bad feeling about Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." He explained, wanting her to understand that he wasn't just chasing after Sakura again. He was relieved when she nodded her understanding, so he continued. "I know that Sasuke is close, so I need to get out of here without Captain Yamato knowing." Holding up his hands in a familiar sign, he created a shadow clone, and both Narutos pulled out a kunai. They started cutting away the cage-like covering on the window as quietly as possible.

Hinata frowned as they finished, wanting to go with him, but unable to ask. Despite her new-found confidence around the blonde boy, she still had trouble voicing her thoughts. Years of put-downs from her father had taught her to just avoid drawing attention to herself.

Naruto looked at the frown on Hinata's face, and had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking about. He grinned and created another shadow clone, this one transforming into an exact copy of Hinata. "So, are you comin or not?" he asked the original curiously.

Hinata smiled. "Of course Naruto. I'll help however I can, and I'll try not to slow you down." She desperately wanted to go, but she was worried she would be a burden to him. Pointer fingers fidgeted nervously, and she looked down at the floor.

Naruto, frowning at her reluctance, simply nodded, wondering why she thought she would slow him down. They both stepped into the cold air as the shadow clones took up the original's positions. The Hinata clone lay down and pretended to be asleep, while the Naruto clone simply groaned and sat in the corner. "You know how awkward this is, right?" he asked his creator.

Naruto simply ignored him and sat in a cross legged position, concentrating on gathering nature chakra. He sat absolutely still, letting the chakra flow into him, before opening his eyes, revealing their transformation. Golden eyes met surprised lavender, and he looked at Hinata with a serious expression.

"I found Sasuke, let's go." Naruto stated briefly, before jumping off into the forest. Hinata, not wanting to be left behind, simply swallowed her questions and followed. She still had no idea about Sage Mode, but she understood the urgency of the situation.

The two traveled through the trees as fast as possible, snow falling off the branches as they moved at a break neck pace. They traveled for several hours, never slowing. The air got progressively warmer, and soon they left the ice-bound Land of Iron behind.

Despite wanting to sort out his feelings for Hinata, and his desire to converse with her about recent events, Naruto remained focused on finding Sasuke. He kept silent, reminiscing on all the memories he shared with Team Seven, and the things Tobi had told him about the Curse of Vengeance. He remembered what Pain had told him about understanding another, and his discussion with Itachi about the last Uchiha. Naruto was still unsure about what to do regarding his friend, but he resolved to find out. _"The next time I see Sasuke, I'll know my answer."_

Hinata was worried about Naruto's silence, and wanted to know what he was thinking. The silence between them had gotten increasingly uncomfortable for her, and she couldn't stand it anymore. "Umm… Naruto… what are you going to do about Sasuke?" she asked breathlessly. The pace was taking its toll on her, but she refused to lag behind.

"I… I don't know." Naruto said unconvincingly. "I guess I'll know what to do when I see him, but right now…"

He looked back at his companion, and she nodded her understanding. Hinata was shocked, though, when he suddenly came to a halt. She skidded to a stop several feet beyond him, and took the opportunity to catch her breath.

Naruto walked over to the bent-over Hyuga, concern written on his face. He could see how exhausted she was, and guilt washed over him. She looked up at him, surprised he had stopped, but was touched (and a little embarrassed) at the concern on his face. After having watched him for so long, she could read his emotions easily.

"Hey, Hinata, are you okay? You look a little tired." Naruto crouched down in front of her, bringing his face level with hers. At his proximity, a blush slowly crept across Hinata's features.

"I-I'm f-fine, Naruto," She stuttered. She was still a little nervous around him, and always would be, no matter how close they became. "Yo-you d-don't need t-to worry about m-me."

Naruto peered into her eyes. He was more perceptive than people gave him credit for, and could guess why she had kept quiet. "Of course I do Hinata. I care too much about you not to worry." Hinata's blush darkened. "I know you're strong, but no one has as much stamina as I do, so you don't need to try and keep up." He stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata's blush receded at his words, and a small smile replaced it. No one had ever called her strong before, and she was unsure if he meant it. _"No, this is Naruto. Of course he means it." _She still felt guilty for slowing him down though, and waved him away. "I'll be fine Naruto, just go get Sasuke."

Naruto nodded, but as he prepared to continue he hesitated. Making a decision, a clone poofed into existence, and with a nod, he took off quickly. The clone watched him recede into the distance, before turning to Hinata and forcing her to sit, despite her protests.

The original continued on until he spotted the Samurai Bridge. He quickly took in the devastation, noting the large tree in the center and massive gap in the bridge. He spotted Sakura jumping over the side, and he did the same. His eyes widened, unable to believe the sight before him.

Sasuke had Sakura by the throat, and was pulling back with a kunai, ready to kill her. Kakashi was sprinting forward, but Naruto could see that his sensei wouldn't make it in time. Acting purely on instinct, Naruto flashed forward with a speed to rival the Fourth Hokage's, grabbing his teammate from the rogue ninja and taking the slash on his cheek.

Naruto glared over his shoulder, bright blue meeting dull black. Even though he knew Sasuke had fallen into darkness, he hadn't expected him to try and kill the one person who still loved him. They were interrupted as Kakashi struck out at Sasuke, who was forced to break the stare.

Dodging his former teacher's attacks, Sasuke retreated up the side of the bridge, unable to strike back. Kakashi forced him to the top, his taijutsu far superior to Sasuke's. The latter surprised him, when instead of faltering when he reached the top, he swung his legs around Kakashi, throwing him backwards while falling towards the river. Kakashi recovered quickly, and arrowed after the young Uchiha.

Both shinobi flipped to reduce their momentum, before landing lightly on the surface of the water. Kakashi glanced back at Sakura and Naruto, who were still in same position. Relieved that his comrades were unhurt, Kakashi started in surprised as a flash of purple came out of the sky.

Having seen the entire affair with her Byakugan, Hinata found her strength returning faster than ever. She had rushed to the scene, Naruto's shadow clone dispersing as soon as she had recovered. She wanted to be there for Naruto, no matter what. She didn't say anything as she arrived, merely moving to stand next to Sakura and Naruto, merely catching his eye before facing their opponent.

"Your timing is perfect Naruto." Kakashi said, grateful to his young student. "If you hadn't come, Sakura would be dead right now."

"Th-Thank you, Naruto." Sakura said softly as he set her down. She turned her gaze back to Sasuke, unable to believe that he had tried to kill her.

"Sasuke, Sakura is a fellow ninja, a member of Team Seven." Naruto said, staring into the dead eyes of his former teammate.

"Was a fellow ninja. I have no bonds anymore." Sasuke said, placing emphasis on was. The entire time, he had a smirk on his face and an evil look in his eyes.

"Do you understand now, Naruto, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "His intent to kill is real. The Sasuke you knew is dead."

Naruto's gaze hardened, and he stepped in front of Sakura, pulling level with his teacher. Sakura merely sat there, unsure of what to do, as Hinata stayed by her side. "Sasuke." Naurto said flatly.

"What." He asked emotionlessly.

"I know the truth about Itachi. Some guy named Tobi told us." He informed, and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't know if what he told us is true, but that doesn't matter. What you've been doing, because of that, is… understandable." Every eye turned to look at him in surprise, and Sasuke's hands clenched at his sides.

Sasuke's expression became angry, and he stared at the blonde. "Naruto… I already told you this. You never had a family, so you have no idea what I went through. Just keep your mouth shut!" he screamed.

Sakura stood up, opening her mouth to defend her friend, but was silenced by a soft voice. "You're wrong Sasuke." Hinata said quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to here. "Naruto has lost just as much as you. He lost his master, who he was very close too." Everyone looked at Hinata, and Naruto smiled briefly at her before turning his focus back to Sasuke.

"That's right!" Sakura said, continuing her earlier thoughts. "And no matter how many bad things we heard about you, Naruto still thought of you as his brother! When everyone else was hunting you, only Naruto kept trying to rescue you!"

"Rescue me from what?" Sasuke asked, unmoved by their emotions.

"From revenge." Naruto explained quietly. "I promise you, I will save you from your Curse of Vengeance."

"Hmm." Sasuke huffed, the smirk returning. "It's too late for that. My plans for revenge have already began. Just now, I killed one of the people who used Itachi. A high-ranking Leaf elder. Some fool named Danzo."

Everyone jerked in surprise at the news, especially Kakashi. _"He killed Danzo?! By himself?!" _While Kakashi despised the man, he knew how powerful the acting Sixth Hokage was, and the fact that Sasuke killed him meant that he was far more powerful than he originally thought.

"I've never felt anything like this." Sasuke said maniacally, spreading his arms out in front of him. "I can feel the Uchiha named being cleansed, purified. I can feel my family being freed from this rotten shinobi world! None of you could ever understand." He scoffed. "Besides, isn't this what the Leaf wanted? They always put the Uchiha down, afraid of our power. So I'll erase the Uchiha name from your memories. I'm going to kill all of you, and destroy the Hidden Leaf village! Severing these bonds will become the ultimate purification, and will restore the Uchiha name to greatness!" Sasuke declared.

"_This hatred. The Uchiha's hatred… that is what created the Sasuke standing before us. Though they may not realize it," _Kakashi thought, glancing at the teenagers behind him. _"Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are seeing first-hand that Sasuke is a victim of the world we live in. That's why…" _Kakashi trailed off, coming to a decision.

Naruto's hands came up, but as the two shadow clones appeared, Kakashi barred his path to Sasuke. "This is my duty Naruto." Kakashi stated firmly. "Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, get out of here."

"But Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura protested.

"This isn't up for debate. If you stay here, you'll witness things that you wouldn't ever want to see." Kakashi interrupted. "Now go!"

"I-" Sakura began.

"Sakura, the poisoned kunai Shizune taught you to use will have no effect on Sasuke. He was trained by Orochimaru to resist poison." Kakashi explained. "What's more… you love him, don't you?" At his words, Sakura's eyes moistened, and Hinata placed her hand on her friend's back.

Sasuke lit up his Chidori, taking several steps forward before stopping. Kakashi lit up his own, more powerful version; the Lightning Blade.

"Kakashi-sensei, this 'thing' you don't want me to witness." Naruto questioned. "Are you going to kill Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes whipped around to stare at their teacher, as did Hinata's. Kakashi didn't move, or deactivate his technique. "Go. All of you, now!" he said, unwilling to answer.

Naruto's mouth set in a determined line, and he sprang into action. One clone grabbed Kakashi under the arms, holding him in place. The other formed a Rasengan in the hands of the original, and an instant later he flashed across the water towards Sasuke.

Sasuke matched his charge. "Now's my chance to kill you! I won't hold back this time!" He shouted.

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi yelled, struggling against the shadow clone.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Hinata shouted.

Light and dark met in the middle as the two shinobi charged each other. Both of them remembered the last time they had clashed like this, and were determined to end it at that point. Naruto reflected on how similar the two of them were as the world slowed around him. _"Sasuke, there's a chance, that our roles could have been reversed." _Naruto thought sadly.

The two clashed in the middle, where the light met shadow, and the power of the two jutsu caused a massive shockwave around them.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Their eyes met, locking onto the others, as their minds became one.

00000

Bright, pure energy, not unlike the mindscape where Naruto met his father, swirled around Naruto and Sasuke. Any aggression they had was left in the outside world. Here, they could speak freely.

Naruto spoke first. "Sasuke… you remember what is like for me, right?" he grasped his stomach, as if it was in pain.

"The entire village used to hate me. Ya know, because of the Nine-Tails. And at one time, I hated the village too. I thought about getting revenge on everyone who ever treated me badly."

Naruto remembered every time he was whispered about, or yelled at for no reason. "One step in the wrong direction, and I might have ended up just like you. I used to think I had no one, that no one cared about me."

Naruto looked down sadly as he recalled those feeling. "And I didn't; not until I met you and Iruka-sensei." He remembered the time he had seen Sasuke alone on the dock, and when Iruka saved him from Mizuki. "I almost gave in to my despair. But you and Iruka-sensei saved me."

Naruto reached up and put an arm behind his head. "I knew that you were always alone, and I was glad that I wasn't the only one. We were both kids, and looking back…" Naruto dropped his arm. "I had to live with the Nine-Tails, and you had to live with the actions of your clan. It's ironic that we had the same kind of burden."

"To be honest, every time I saw you, I wanted to talk to you, to be friends. I was happy that there was someone who understood me." Naruto said, regret creeping into his voice. "But I didn't, because of one thing. You were so good at everything you did, and I was jealous. So I made you my rival. And from that day, I've tried to become better than you."

"You became… my goal." Naruto said, his grin appearing. "I had nothing, but I made bonds with Team Seven. With you and Sakura. And through those first bonds, I made so many others." Naruto's mind conjured up an image of a certain shy Hyuga girl. "But I always wanted to be strong and cool, like you. That's why I kept chasing after you. I'm just really happy I met you!"

Sasuke face remained unchanged, his mind unaffected by the blonde shinobi's words. "Naruto… you know you can't change me, no matter what you say. I'm going to kill every single person in the Leaf Village, including you!" Sasuke stated, with no hesitation or emotion. "I will avenge the Uchiha Clan, and my brother."

"Is there really no other way?"

"No, there isn't. So the only thing you can do, is kill me and be a hero who saved the village, or be killed by me and stay a loser."

"Sasuke…" Naruto's expression grew serious. "I don't believe that. I won't be the loser, or the hero who killed you!"

Sasuke and Naruto simply glared at each other, each set on their own path. Neither one was willing to give up, and the connection ended as the outside world came crashing in. Literally.

00000

The clash of the Chidori and Rasengan caused giant waves to roll outward from the point of contact. Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto's clones were nearly swept away by the torrent.

Both ninja were sent flying back as the combination of their techniques exploded. Hinata, who had her Byakugan activated, saw the moment the jutsu struck where Naruto was going to fly. She jumped upward and hugged Naruto from behind, helping him land on his feet.

Sasuke was sent flying towards the cliff, and only the actions of Zetsu saved him. The plant-like ninja grew out of Sasuke, cushioning the impact and catching him as they fell.

Hinata and Naruto landed, and she supported him while he got to his feet. Kakashi ran over, concerned for his student.

"Naruto," He scolded, as soon as he figured out that he was ok. "I told you to go back to the village."

"Now, it's all clear." Naruto said to himself, standing erect. Hinata and Kakashi shared a concerned look before turning their attention back to Naruto.

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. Sakura and Kakashi looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. Naruto simply stared at Sasuke, who was doing the same.

The stare-down lasted for a few moments before a black vortex appeared, and Tobi stepped out. Kakashi tensed at the sight of the orange-masked Akatsuki, wary of a confrontation with him.

"What's going on Sasuke?" he asked in his deep tones, until he glanced over at the Leaf ninja. "Ah, the Nine-Tails. It seems that whenever you two are together, you cannot help fighting each other. I'll arrange a proper encounter later, but for now, we retreat."

"I'll take care of this." Zetsu offered. "We need the Nine-Tails anyway." Zetsu raised multiple clones out of the ground, preparing to attack.

"No Zetsu. The Nine-Tails is too much for you to handle on your own. Besides," Tobi said, "I want Sasuke to get the Nine-Tails. It will be amusing to watch."

"Oh, is that so?" Zetsu asked.

"I'm worried about Kiasme," Tobi continued, ignoring Zetsu's remark. "Go find him. And rendezvous with Black Zetsu."

"Alright, I understand."

At the end of the exchange, Naruto began walking forward. He was halted when a small hand grabbed the edge of his sleeve. He turned back to grin at a worried Hinata. "It's alright, I'm fine. I just need to say something to Sasuke." At his reassurance, Hinata let go of his sleeve, albeit reluctantly.

Naruto walked forward several steps before stopping. Seeing this, Sasuke stood up straight. Their eyes met, and Naruto spoke. "Sasuke, do you remember what you told me? The thing about high-level shinobi?" Naruto asked. "Well, I know what's in your heart, from just that one blow. We've both become high-level shinobi."

Naruto brought his arm up to his chest and jabbed his thumb into his heart. "Were you able to understand what was in my heart? You saw it, didn't you? You saw that if we fight…" Naruto's expression became grim. "We'll both die."

The Leaf ninja looked at him in shock, and at the thought of him dying, Hinata became terrified. "Sasuke… if you attack the Leaf Village, then we will have to fight." Naruto continued, oblivious of the effect his words had had. "Save your hatred until then. When that happens, give me all your hatred. The only one who can share the burden of your hatred is me!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and clenched his hands. "What is it with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly. "What do you want from me?!" he shouted. "Why are you so fixated on me?!"

Naruto smiled at him. "It's because you're my brother."

Sasuke looked surprised for the first time during their fight, and he couldn't even open his mouth.

"Next time, when we fight, you'll understand me too. And when you do, all your hatred will go away. Fighting is how we understand each other." Naruto shoved his fist out in front of him. Sasuke's expression reverted to his normal glare. "I'm not gonna give up Sasuke. I swear, I will bring you back to the Leaf Village! I will never give up!"

At his words, Sakura's eyes began forming tears, and her bottom lip trembled. She was completely overwhelmed by his dedication, and it showed on her face. Hinata's on tears started leaking out. She knew how much Sasuke meant to him, but she knew that he would die for his friend, and she couldn't bear that thought.

"Well, I've talked enough." Naruto smiled, and held his hands out in a what-can-you-do gesture. "Honestly, and idiot like me, lecturing you? It's not like me to do this." Naruto chuckled, bringing his hand up and running it through his blonde spikes.

"If we both end up dying…I won't be the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, and you won't be an Uchiha. We'd both be free of our burdens." Naruto sounded oddly happy at the thought. "And we could finally understand each other, in the next world."

The note of finality in his tone made Hinata snap. She ran forward, and threw her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his back, and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He had honestly forgotten she was there.

"Please don't talk like that Naruto." She choked out. "If you were too… I don't think I could bear it!" She held on to him like he was going to disappear, and a look of guilt flashed across his face. He detached her arms from him, grasping her wrists and turning around. He intended to tell her that he had to do this, that he needed to, but the look of pure sadness in her eyes made him reconsider.

"Hinata…" he said, surprised at the level of her emotion. _"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She did say that she loves me. I should have said it differently; it's not like I want either of us to die. It's just what I'm prepared to do for him." _He thought, the Hyuga girl resuming her hold on him.

Sasuke ignored the moment, speaking as if nothing had happened. "I don't plan on changing, nor do I care about understanding you at all. And I'm not the one who's going to die. You are."

"If I die, we both die Sasuke." Naruto said softly, holding Hinata. At his words, her hold tightened even more, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, then a familiar smirk appeared. "Fine then! I guess I'll just kill you first." He declared.

"Enough Naruto." Kakashi interrupted, for Hinata's sake as much as his. "I'll take care of Sasuke. Remember, you're going to be Hokage one day. I can't let Sasuke kill you-"

"How can I become Hokage,-" one shadow clone said.

"if I can't even save one friend." The other finished.

The original gently extracted himself from Hinata's grip, and turned to face Sasuke. "I'll fight Sasuke!"

Hinata tried to grab him again, but was held back by Sakura. She didn't struggle, and her tears stopped at the look on the pink-haired medic's face.

"Alright, I'll leave Sasuke to you. Sakura, Hinata, watch over my body." Kakashi said, drawing level with Naruto. His Sharingan changed as he activated his technique. "I'm getting rid of Madara once and for all. Kamui!"

"Forget it Kakashi." Tobi said casually. "That technique won't work on me. Let's go Sasuke." He said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tobi, Zetsu and his clones, and Sasuke all disappeard into the black vortex where his eye used to be.

Naruto looked at the place where Sasuke had been with a small smile. "I'll be ready for you Sasuke. Whenever you decide to come back." However, a sick feeling hit his stomach, and his face turned blue. His shadow clones did the same, before becoming patches of smoke. Naruto fell backwards, only to be caught by Kakashi.

"Naruto?!" all three of the other shinobi asked at once.

"It must have been this cut on his cheek." Kakashi explained, noticing it for the first time.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. "He's been poisoned!" she gasped.

Sakura eyes popped as she made the connection, and she felt extreme guilt. "Then it's… it must be from the poisoned kunai I was using!" she exclaimed, blown away that she had caused Naruto more trouble…again!

"It looks like it." Kakashi said. "You need to administer the antidote right away Sakura." He explained, as she made no move to do so. She got over her guilt and nodded, pulling out a small one-shot syringe.

Naruto woke up the instant he felt the needle, glaring accusingly at the two kunoichi. It didn't last long, as he scrambled away from the two and began to vomit. Hinata walked over and rubbed his back soothingly. As soon as he was done, he smiled at her shakily, a small bit of spit hanging off the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Hinata," he said, voice as shaky as his smile. "You're such a nice person. You're taking care of me even after I made you cry again."

She smiled slightly at him. "It's okay Naruto, I understand what you were trying to say to Sasuke."

Naruto smiled at her, then got to his feet, swaying as Hinata steady him. Sakura looked at the scene with happiness, and a small twinge of jealousy. She was happy that Naruto had finally noticed Hinata, but at the same time she wanted that kind of relationship. Just not with Naruto.

Kakashi returned with Sasuke's former teammate slung across his back. "Is Naruto okay?" he asked, then continued as he got a nod from Hinata. "Okay then, let's get back to the village."

00000

Miles away, Yamato was trudging behind Naruto and Hinata when they suddenly turned blue, and vanished in puffs of smoke.

"WHA?!" Yamato's mouth hung open, and his eyes were popping out of his skull. Realization wasn't far off though. "AS SOON AS I SEE THAT LITTLE KNUCKLHEAD, I'M GONNA PULL A FACE SO TERRIFYING HE'LL PEE HIS PANTS!" the former ANBU captain shouted, before running back to the village faster than ever.

00000

**A/N: *chuckle* Oh Yamato, they got you good didn't they? Anyway, I know there was a whole lot of blabbering going on, but I promise I'll fit in some more action and fluffiness later. This is kinda an important plot point, and this story is pretty much a re-write of Naruto with some stuff mixed in, but I'll try not stick to closely to the canon. The stories will diverge here, by quite a large margin, at least concerning one thing. So stay tuned folks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**A/N: Hello readers, I hope you're having a fine day! Ok, I know I should have written this sooner, and I'm sorry. You'd think with a four-day weekend that I would have written another bazillion chapters, but what can I say? I had a project, then I got Saints Row 4 (SOOOOO friggin fun and funny), and I hung out with the 'rents. But now I'm back, and my brief hiatus has given me so many new ideas my brain is gonna explode! This chapter is going to be real interesting, so let me know what you think of it!**

**Reviewer Response**

**mjd5678, Adamski: I don't think this is the best story, but thanks a bunch! This is the Naruto I always wanted, so glad you like!**

**Albert da Snake: Thanks for the reviews! The criticism of the story is always appreciated, and I take everything into account. Also, I know Sasuke is a dick, and Naruto is nauseatingly loyal to him, but hey, he wouldn't be Naruto otherwise. And yeah, Naruto saw through Sakura's confession no problem. She never knew about Hinata's confession, and that was just a bitch move doing it in front of her even though she knew about Hinata's love, but here's my rational: she desperately wants to stop hurting Naruto with her promise, but she has no other way of getting him to stop. So she planned to use his former feelings to get him to stop. It must hurt, seeing your best friend go through hell just to keep a promise to you, and that's what she was going through. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter. It adds a whole new element to the story!**

**xXYour DoomXx: There will be mention of other pairings, and with the new thing in this chapter, you get to see some of it. Speaking of which, here's a list of the pairings.**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**NejiTen**

**InoCho**

**ShikaTema**

00000

_Stranger's POV_

I watched as the Leaf Ninja slowly made their way through the forest. I recognized their leader as Kakashi Hatake, but the rest were a mystery to me, and I didn't want to rush in, even if they had my sister.

_"So, I finally found you Mai. I should have rescued you from Orochimaru's hideout as soon as I knew he was dead, but that Uchiha bastard got there first. But I can rescue you now, so just hang on." _I thought, determined to get my little sister back.

I hid among the leaves, easily avoiding the attention of the group. Although, with a loud-mouthed blonde arguing with a dog shinobi, it really wasn't that hard. I kept my distance however, because I recognized that the girl who was with the blonde was a Hyuga.

_"I can't let them get suspicious. If they suspect something is wrong, I'll never be able to fool the Byakugan." _I thought grimly. I had observed them ever since they left the Samurai Bridge, but I still didn't know anything about them, other than the Hyuga girl.

_"Guess I just need to probe them a little; get them to use some of their abilities. Then I can take someone hostage, and get Mai back." _I was so busy formulating a plan, I didn't even notice the fact that the Hyuga had spotted me.

_"Damn, so much for the element of surprise. Still, as long as they don't hit me with a genjutsu, I should be okay." _I stepped out of the tree line, my gray cloak concealing my face from view. All of the Leaf shinobi dropped into a defensive stance as soon as they spotted me, and Kakashi stepped forward.

"Who are you, and why have you been following us?" he questioned, still keeping my sister on his back. He may have suspected that she was the reason I was there, so he kept her close.

"I'm here for my sister." I stated calmly, my deep voice carrying clearly in the still forest. "Let me take her, and I won't give you any trouble."

"That's not happening." The little pink-haired ninja spoke up. "She has vital intelligence on the Akatsuki, and we-"

"Wait, what do you mean, sister?!" Mai interrupted, a look of disbelief on her face. "I don't have any family, I grew up in an orphanage. Orochimaru was the only person I could ever have called family."

"Pfft, as if you could call that psycho family." The dog shinobi scoffed, not taking his eyes off me.

I shook my head at Mai's words. "You're wrong. Orochimaru never considered anyone as anything more than a disposable tool. I'll tell you everything once I get you away from here." I explained, before disappearing.

00000

_Normal POV_

Everyone gasped as soon as the strange man disappeared, but their surprise was short lived. Hinata, the only one other than Kakashi to not give in to her surprise, tracked him as he moved at near-light speed.

"Sai, watch out!" she cried as the figure appeared behind him.

Sai reacted instantly, grabbing his tanto with practiced ease as he turned to face the intruder. However, he was no match for the strangers speed, and with a series of rapid punches to his nerve clusters, Sai crumpled like a sack of potatoes.

The stranger vanished again, appearing before Sakura. She, unlike Sai, was unable to even react, and the Leaf shinobi's number were reduced once more as she fell under the cloaked man's assault.

The group was stunned at the speed and power the stranger displayed. Their numbers were cut by a third, all under five seconds.

Naruto quickly recovered, and he dashed forward, illness forgotten. His fist came up, and he swung at the stranger with all his might. The fist passed through empty air, and Naruto grunted at the leg that smashed into his stomach.

Cloak billowing, the stranger had ducked under Naruto's blow with very little effort, and brought his leg up into his stomach, his legs a perfectly straight line; one foot firmly on the ground, the other planted in the blonde shinobi's stomach. Naruto rose several feet, as the man jumped above him and punched him in the back, sending him crashing down to create a small crater.

The man landed, and was quickly forced on the defensive. Hinata and Kiba, with the instinctive teamwork that only members of the same squad could achieve, attacked simultaneously. Kiba and Akamaru, in his man-beast form, tunneled in a whirlwind of claws and fangs towards the attacker, while Hinata moved in from behind, ready to intercept the flying body.

The stranger appered unconcerned, and when the whirlwinds were only inches away, he vanished. Kiba and Akamaru halted their rotation, confused, and were quickly taken out.

The stranger, who reappeared between the duo, grabbed both by the leg, and swung them into each other. In a show of massive strength, he hurtled both man and dog into a tree, after smashing them together, like clapping two giant hands.

Hinata stared in awe and fear at the figure in front of her, her Byakugan seeing every movement he made. His speed and strength were incredible, and his chakra appeared to be twice as large as Naruto's own prodigious chakra. She took a half-step backward, fear overriding her senses, as the figure turned to her. She was saved by the timely arrival of Kakashi, who had placed Karin/Mai into the care of a shadow clone.

Kakashi struck the man from behind with his fist, though to little effect. The man had been expecting some sort of attack, and he was prepared. After Kakashi landed his first blow, a kunai ready to stab, the figure disappeared once more, reappearing above Kakashi. Kakashi had whirled around, expecting a repeat of Sai, but was disappointed as a kick to the head sent him flying.

Kakashi quickly recovered, flipping to his feet while skidding backwards. The man dashed forward, a kunai of his own appearing in his hand, clashing with the Copy ninja. The two exchanged a flurry of blows, neither having the strength, speed, or skill to overcome the other.

Realizing this at the same time, both shinobi jumped backwards and upwards, landing on the branches of the trees, a good thirty feet apart.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked, wanting to distract their assailant long enough for his companions to recover. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were already shaking off the man's assault, and Kakashi knew he was going to need them to take down his opponent. He wasn't sure how the man was doing it, but he was teleporting around without any sort of seal, and it unnerved him.

"I already told you, Kakashi Hatake, I'm here for the girl." The man stated, gesturing towards Karin. "She is my sister, and I won't leave here without her." A dangerous note crept into the stranger's voice, showing that he meant it.

"Again, I have to deny you're request." Kakashi said firmly. "She had ties to Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and the rogue ninja Sasuke Uchiha. We cannot allow someone with such a past, and possible information, simply walk away. Surely you can understand this."

"I understand it, I just won't allow it." The stranger responded, shaking his head. "She is my sister, and I won't let you take her away from me. I lost her three times already; I won't let there be a fourth. Now, either step aside and let me take my little sister, or," the man disappeared, grabbing Hinata by the throat and lifting her nearly two feet above the ground. "I'll kill this girl. Your choice."

Kakashi simply glared, weighing to man's words. He sounded serious enough, and Kakashi had no way to tell if he was bluffing. The only one who would be able to was currently dangling in said man's grip.

The two shinobi stood in a stand-off, neither willing to give ground. Red Sharingan stared into the darkness of the hood, attempting to place the man under a genjutsu, but to no avail. The stalemate was broken as a voice rang out through the trees.

"YOU PUT HINATA DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Naruto screamed, summoning hundreds of shadow clones into existence. They surrounded the man, who appeared to be surprised at the sheer number of clone, and the real one stepped through to face him. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Naruto snarled, his eyes a gleaming red.

The man, after his intial surprise, stood his ground, tightening hi grip on Hinata's neck. "You're not very smart, are you kid?" he asked, a genuine question in his voice. "By the time you even moved, I could crush this girl's neck. Besides, I just want my sister. Don't you have any family, someone you would do anything for?"

"Yes, I do." Naruto stated firmly, still confident he could save the girl who had come to mean so much to him. "Their all the people you've attacked, and you're holding the most precious one in your hand!" he shouted, his temper threatening to boil over.

This gave the man pause, and he reached up with his free hand to flick back his hood. They revealed a good-looking man who was appeared to be a few years older than Naruto and his friends. He was the same height as Kakashi, meaning he towered over the blonde ninja. He had short, spiky maroon hair (think Ko Hyuga), along with piercing red eyes. They were only slightly lighter than Naruto's own, without slit pupils. The eyes narrowed, a questioning look in his eyes. "So, what does this girl, Hinata, mean to you kid?"

Naruto balked at the question, not expecting to get drawn into a discussion like this with an enemy. "Well… I, uh…. I, um, guess I really… ya know, care about her?" Naruto questioned, unsure of his own emotions. The man's eyes widened, knowing what he was attempting to say. "I-I don't really…" Naruto trailed off.

The man smirked, a twinkle appearing in his eyes. Despite the situation he was in, he couldn't help but like the blonde. "So, what, is she your girlfriend kid? Do you love her?" he asked amusedly.

"Uh, I'm, um, not… sure… but I know I like her a lot." Naruto stated, hesitant at first, but gradually sorting out his feelings. "I would do anything to help her, and I will save her from you!" He shouted, remembering what he had confronted the man for in the first place.

"Well, I guess I can't, in good conscience, kill somebody who is so loved." The man said, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. Naruto, who had been charging forward with his clones, fell and face-planted in surprise. The clones dispelled, and Naruto glared at him suspiciously. The other conscious Leaf ninja had been moving into position, and froze at his words, sensing a trap. However, the man simply dropped Hinata, who began coughing and wheezing due to her restricted air flow.

"Wha… what kinda trick is this?!" Kiba shouted, convinced that he was bluffing. "I don't care what you say, I'm taking you down! Let's go Akamaru!" the ninja snarled, receiving an affirmative bark in return.

"Kiba, wait! Hinata's still in danger!" Kakashi's warning fell on deaf ears, as the wild Inuzuka and his partner spun towards their target.

"Fang Over Fang!"

The man appeared unconcerned, and he ducked under both attacks with ease. As Kiba flew over, he reached out and grabbed one of the rapidly spinning limbs, halting the rotation as if it were nothing. Surprise was etched on Kiba's face as he was pulled back into the man's fist. The blow sent him upward slightly, and straight into the rising kick that followed the punch. The Inuzuka was sent flying into his dog, and both crashed into the base of a tree in a tangle of limbs and fur.

After dealing with Kiba, the man turned back to Naruto, who was standing protectively in front of Hinata. He appeared unflustered by the assault, and simply stared into Naruto's eyes, which had reverted to his normal bright blue.

"What's your name kid?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto shouted, proud of his identity. "I'm the Hero of the Leaf Village, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he continued, unaware of the effect he had just had on the stranger. The man stared at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed at the mention of his name.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused as he noticed the man's reaction.

"You… you're…" the man babbled, before falling to the ground, unconscious. Kakashi stood over him, having snuck up behind and hitting him hard in the head.

"Good work Naruto. Now, this fight took a lot of our time, so we're going to need to setup camp. You and Hinata go look after the others, while I secure our new prisoner." Kakashi commanded, picking up the man who had caused so much trouble. Both of the young shinobi nodded and went off to perform their tasks.

Kakashi searched their new prisoner, taking all of his kunai and shuriken, and a bladed whip that he had stashed in the cloak. He tied his arms to the sides of his body, and tied his ankles together. By then, all of the others had woken up, and Kakashi assigned Naruto and Hinata to guard him. Before he went to go back to his tent, he looked back at their prisoner. _"Who are you?"_

00000

_Stranger's POV_

_"Oh man, my head hurts." _I woke slowly, careful not to groan at the pain that shot through my skull. I forced my eyes open, and found myself staring at Naruto and the Hyuga. _"Wow, really? I was joking when I asked if they were together, but I guess they really are."_

The two had their backs to me, and were sitting near a fire. There were three tents that were set up around the fire. I took all of this in in an instant. What really drew my eye was the kiss the two shinobi in front of me were sharing. It had no tongue or anything, but it was still deep and passionate. I grinned as a thought crossed my mind.

Using my wind chakra, I cut the ropes around my ankles, and slowly got to my feet. I grinned even wider as I approached to couple, who were still oblivious to my presence. I came up behind Naruto, and slyly whispered in his ear.

"Wow lil cuz, that looks intense." I grinned as he jerked forward in surprise, then laughed loudly as he hit his girlfriend's forehead, sending them tumbling into the dirt. I continued to laugh as Naruto got up a furious expression on his face.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" he shouted, waving his fists at me. "BESIDES, YOU SHOULD STILL BE TIED UP! YOU'RE OUR PRISONER!"

My laughter slowly died as I got control of myself. Naruto simply stood over me pointing at me, while Hinata, yeah that's her name, sat there blushing, and pointing her index fingers together. The other members of their group rustled in their tents, and I thought they would come out, but no one did. _"That's a little weird, but I need to explain myself before Naruto tries to fight me."_

"Relax, cuz." I chuckled, standing up. "I'm not gonna fight you anymore. We are family, after all." I grinned at him, and the confused look on his face. Hinata figured it out faster than he did, which, from what I've observed of my cousin so far, is no surprise.

"Wait…cuz? Are you Naruto's cousin?" she asked in a soft voice. Naruto whipped around at her words, then looked back at me, his jaw hanging open. I chuckled at the look on his face.

_"Man, this kid is ridiculous. He's definitely an Uzumaki." _I thought happily. I emitted wind chakra from the chakra points on my arms, and shredded the ropes there as well. "Yep. My name's Rokuro Uzumaki, good to finally meet you little cuz. Although," I said thoughtfully, "I honestly thought you died as a baby. That's what the reports said…" I trailed off, unaware of the bomb I had just dropped.

"But-but-but-but…" Naruto stammered, unsure of what to say. Hinata simply put a hand on his shoulder, and I watched it instantly calm him down. _"Wow, she can curb and Uzumaki's enthusiasm. She must be something special." _Naruto took a deep breath, before he continued with his earlier thoughts.

"I asked the Pervy Sage about my family once, he just said they were all dead. So, how are you still alive?" Naruto asked suspiciously. I could see he didn't know what to think, but that he really wanted to know. One look at Hinata and I could tell she wanted the same thing. My face darkened at the thought of explaining the family history, but it also reminded me of why I came.

"First things first, let's get Mai, or whatever name she goes by, and then I'll tell-" I began, but was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said calmly. "That girl is not going anywhere. If you want to explain yourself, then you're going to do it here." I slowly turned around, hands held out to my sides, and looked into Kakashi's eye. His hand was poised right above my heart, crackling with lightning, ready to strike at any moment. Even with my speed, I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of the way fast enough.

"I'm not going anywhere." I delared. "I've found the last remaining members of my clan, and I'm going to stick with them. Besides," I said a little sheepishly, "I don't have anywhere to go anyway, so the Hidden Leaf is as good a place as any."

Kakashi stared at me for a few moments before turning to Hinata. She had her Byakugan activated, and nodded to Kakashi to indicate that I was telling the truth. He deactivated his jutsu and lowered his hand, still a little wary of me. I flashed him the trademark Uzumaki grin to help ease his fears.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, how about we grab my sister, and I'll explain everything." I suggested, and Kakashi merely nodded. As he walked off, I turned to Naruto. "Hey, look, I know this must be a lot of information to take in at once, but I promise; I will explain everything. I just want to ask you one question." Naruto nodded dumbly, still a little overwhelmed. "Do you want your friends to hear all this too? Or do you just want this to be a family talk?"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face, before turning to Hinata. "Hinata, do you want to know about this? I mean, it is family stuff…" Naruto trailed off at the look she was giving him. I rolled my eyes as I saw his resistance crumble under her gaze.

"C-can I Naruto? I promise I won't tell anyone else about what he says, if you don't want me to." She pleaded softly.

"Well, ok then Hinata!" Naruto said happily, before turning back to me.

"Wh-tsh." I said, making a flicking motion with my wrist. Naruto scowled, and Hinata just poked her finger together, blushing lightly. "Alright then, anyone else? This isn't exactly sensitive information. I just don't know how much you want your friends to know."

"No, just us and Kakashi-sensei, and your sister." Naruto said. "I-I can't believe it. I actually have a family!" Naruto whooped, putting his arms behind his head.

"Alright slow down there." I said, amused. "First I have to explain everything. Then see if you're still happy."

00000

_Normal POV_

"First off, I want to apologize for attacking you guys." Rokuro shifted uncomfortably, wary of their reaction to his apology.

"It's fine Rokuro." Hinata said softly.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked incredulously. "I mean, I did threaten to kill you, so how can you forgive me that easily?"

"Hinata's too nice to hate anyone." Naruto spoke. He liked the man claiming to be his cousin, but the fight was still fresh in his mind. Naruto had decided to learn about his clan's and cousin's past before deciding what he thought. "And you did for your sister, so we can forgive you for that."

"Well, now that that's settled, how about you tell us about your past?" Kakashi offered.

"Right. So, as you all probably know, the Whirlpool village was destroyed." Rokuro began. Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, and Karin all listened intently. After retrieving Karin from the tents, the five had gathered around the fire. "Sixteen years ago, we were attacked by an unknown enemy. I don't know why they attacked us; maybe it was for our Fuinjutsu scrolls, or our weapons, but they did."

"Wait, what Fuinjutsu scrolls? And what weapons?" Karin asked, puzzled.

Rokuro shrugged. "I know our clan specialized in Fuinjutsu, and we had some kind of special weapons, but that's it. I was only two at the time of the attack, and Karin, you were just a baby."

"I think I can elaborate on that." Kakashi interjected. "The Uzumaki Clan was renowned for their seals, and sealing jutsu. No one in the world was as good at Fuinjutsu, and it's likely that was part of the reason for the attack. Also, the Uzumaki weaponsmith's were famous for their ability to forge a certain metal. This metal, when chakra is channeled into it, can replicate certain effects based on the user's chakra nature.

"Oh, you mean like Asuma-sensei's knives?" Naruto piped up.

"Yes Naruto, that's it exactly. This metal is very difficult to shape, and the Uzumaki were very good at using it. In fact, your whip is made of this metal, isn't it Rokuro?" Kakashi queried.

"Yes it is." Rokuro confirmed. "Although I had no idea it was so hard to forge this metal. I always thought it was just rare."

"Well, that's partially why." Kakashi agreed. "But it's also very hard to forge, and a lot of smiths try, which means that it is even rarer because they usually can't make anything usable."

"Hey, can we get back to my brother's story?" Karin interrupted. She had been shocked to find out that she had a brother, but she had also been extremely happy. She, like Naruto, had never had a family, so having a brother made her so happy she was bursting with joy. But she wanted to know why she had never seen him before, or met him.

"Yeah, I should keep going." Rokuro flashed his sister a grin before continuing. "So anyway, after the attack, I came out of my hiding place. Mai and I had been put into a small compartment made of a metal that no one can detect chakra through, so we were saved. However, I almost wished we hadn't been. What I saw that day…" Rokuro trailed off, tears starting to run down his face.

Karin put her hand on his back, whispering in his ear. He looked up a moment later, putting his grin back on, before giving Karin a hug. "Thanks sis." He said simply, before releasing her. Karin had no idea how to respond, but she felt a warmth at his touch.

"Anyway, I left the village with Mai. We wandered throughout the country, barely able to feed ourselves. By the time we reached the mainland, we were nearly dead. I knew I couldn't take care of you, so I left you in a village near the Village Hidden in the Grass." He directed the last part towards Karin. "I found a family who I thought would take care of you. I'm so, so sorry I left Mai. I should have stayed-"

"Don't say that." Karin said fiercely as she pulled her older brother into a hug. "I know my childhood wasn't great, and I was alone after that family left, but you're here now."

Rokuro slowly returned the hug, shocked that his sister could forgive him so easily. "But I left you, I abandoned you because I wasn't strong enough." He said, the guilt still eating at him.

"No, you didn't." Naruto spoke up. "You made sure she would survive, and you came back for her. You were strong enough to give up your sister, in order to make sure she lived."

Rokuro looked over at the blonde ninja, surprised at his words. He smiled softly at his reassurance, and broke out of his sister's embrace. "Thanks. I've just wondered for so long how you would feel when I told you… I didn't think I would be forgiven so easily."

Karin smiled at her older brother, happy that she had made him happy. "It's ok… big brother. I know what you did for me, and even though I wish you had stayed with me, I can understand that you couldn't." Karin eyes narrowed, and she adjusted her glasses as she looked at her brother. "One thing though. Don't call me Mai anymore. I chose Karin because I like it, so I want to be called that."

Rokuro laughed softly, reaching up to ruffle his sister's hair. "Okay, Karin. I guess we can just list Mai as your middle name." Naruto smiled at the interaction between the two, then sat back down next to Hinata. He put an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him. Hinata, although she blushed slightly at his forwardness in front of others, snuggled into his chest.

Kakashi merely sighed at the displays of affection. "Okay, that explains a little, but what did you do after that? I can hardly believe that you got as strong as you are with no training. And Karin, how did you end up with Orochimaru and Sasuke?"

"Well, after I left Karin with that family, I went to the Village Hidden in the grass. I survived on the streets until I was old enough, then I enrolled in the Academy there." Rokuro continued, slipping into a business mask. "I graduated quickly, due to my skill with wind chakra. I became a Chunnin at eight, but by then I was growing tired of the village. I was treated with suspicion, because I was an outsider, so I left. I'm technically a rogue ninja, but since I never belonged to the village, they chose not to pursue me. Also, my sensei helped in that regard." Rokuro smiled at the memories of his old teacher, before continuing. "I left, and returned to the village where I had left Karin, only to find it destroyed. I searched the area, and saw you leaving with Orochimaru."

Karin shifted in her seat, worried at what they thought of her, but to her surprise Rokuro simply placed and hand on her shoulder and smiled. Naruto grinned, and Hinata smiled as well. Kakashi simply nodded his understanding. "You were young and alone. There is no way you could have known what Orochimaru was like, or what he would have you do."

Karin smiled in relief, glad that they understood what she had been through as a child. "I guess… can we just continue?" she said, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Not really much to say after that." Rokuro shrugged. "After I saw you with him, I knew I wouldn't get close to you again, not while Orochimaru was still alive. I kept an eye on you, training myself to become stronger, and inventing my own jutsu. I even went back to the ruins of our village, and found my whip. But when I heard that the Uchiha had killed Orochimaru, I came to get you as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I couldn't beat him there, and you left with him. I followed you, and the rest… well, you know the rest."

"An interesting story," Kakashi mused. "But it still doesn't prove that you're an Uzumaki." Kakashi raised his hand as Rokuro went to protest. "I don't doubt your intentions, but I can't be certain you're telling the truth."

"What more do you want?!" Rokuro asked, frustrated. "I have knowledge only an Uzumaki would have, and… Wait, I know what I can do." A grin slowly spread across his features. "Naruto's parents… you guys know who they are. If I'm really an Uzumaki, then I'll know who they are." He said proudly. "Naruto, your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!"

Karin and Hinata sat there, dumbstruck at the mention of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto looked embarrassed, and put his hands behind his head. Kakashi's eye widened at the proclamation, but then nodded as it verified Rokuro's identity. Rokuro just sat proudly, ignorant of the mother-of-all-bombs he had just dropped. After all, he _is _an Uzumaki.

"Well, I guess that settles that. Naruto, I'm sorry you had to find out about your parents this way." Kakashi turned towards Naruto, then frowned at the blonde's lack of surprise.

"Well, you see Kakashi-sensei, I sorta… already knew." Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?! When did you find out?!" Kakashi asked, amazed at Naruto's prior knowledge.

"Well, it was when the Nine-Tails came out during my fight with Pain." Naruto explained. "When I reached the eighth tail, he appeared in my mind and told me everything."

"Really?" Kakashi was stunned. Never before had he heard of anything like this happening. _"Sensei… even in death, you continue to be the most incredible person I know."_

"Umm… Naruto… when were you going to tell me?" Hinata asked softly, pushing her index fingers together. Despite her outwardly shy appearance, Naruto could tell that she was disappointed, and just a little angry, that he hadn't told her about his parentage.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble now!" Rokuro laughed. "C'mon Karin, let's get some sleep." With that, he stood up and grabbed his sister by the hand, leading her away from the couple.

"Eh?! Hey… wait! I still have some more questions!" Naruto yelled, desperately trying to get out of his situation. "Fine! I guess Kakashi-sensei could-" When Naruto turned to his teacher for some help, he found nothing but air. "Ohh c'mon, gimme a break here." He mumbled under his breath turning back to the Hyuga. He balked as her earlier appearance was gone, replaced by a dark, hooded look. "Eh… Hinata?!"

00000

**A/N: So, what da ya think? New character good or bad? I think it's a good idea personally. I mean, there's no way an entire clan could be killed off, not without there being some survivors. Also, I kinda like Karin as a character. She's a bit of a bitch, but hey, her life fuckin sucked. Seriously. Anyway, let me know what you think! I know the main focus of this chapter was on Rokuro, but it gets back to some NaruHina next time. It is a NaruHina fanfic after all.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

**A/N: Alright, let's get this shit done. First off, I'm going to start a new writing style that I'm hoping will fit this story better. Trust me, if it works the way I plan, then this story will get drastically better. Also, I'm relying on you guys to tell me if it worked or not, so read and review! In addition to the change, there will not be any POV for Rokuro again. Sorry if you liked it, but after the last chapter, I don't think it's necessary. I wanted to setup a character, but I felt like adding some mystery to his background and perspective. I know his story was a little rushed, but I hate it when stories drag out a certain characters role, so I made it brief. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Reviewer Response**

**Ayrmed: Correct. He's in trouble.**

**Kingswriter: I think you're underestimating the female psyche. Seriously, the quiet ones are always dangerous. The shy, embarrassed Hinata is hiding something much more…sinister. **

**Kidding.**

**Black's Wolfgirl22: If you were Naruto, you wouldn't.**

**Dbtiger63: Yeah, Sakura done goofed when she hit him. But really, it was more of a love tap. And about Neji, Shino, and Kiba: remember, Naruto is pretty easy to scare. I mean, look at any scene with him and Yamato. So it's logical to assume he would be fairly frightened of the three, if they were being protective of Hinata. As for Hiashi and the clan, you're just gonna have to wait and see.**

00000

The sun filtered through the branches as it hung low in the sky. The angle it was setting at created a beautiful sunset; oranges, reds, and yellows all layered together to create a spectacular tapestry in the sky.

Two shinobi sat on a hill outside the Leaf Village, happy to be back home. Hinata sighed, shifting into her love's chest as she watched the sunset. Naruto smiled down at her, then chuckled at her face.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked softly, a smile in her words.

"You." Naruto responded. "Your face looks so cute like that. What are you thinking about that makes you look so cute."

Hinata giggled sweetly at his words. "Oh, it's nothing really."

"C'mon, tell me."

"It's, um, kind of, uh, embarrassing actually." Hinata blushed.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked. "More embarrassing than having everyone think you're in a relationship with your sensei?"

_*Flashback*_

Kakashi looked down at the bells, stunned at his student's words. Naruto simply grinned at him, happy he had brought back his teacher. Kakashi looked at the grin, and saw his old friend Obito reflected in the brilliant white smile.

"You know," Kakashi said, the familiar eye-smile on his face, "you're a lot like him."

Naruto balked at the grin. "What's that?" he asked worriedly. "Why are you grinnin like that? You're really weirdin me out." Naruto was creeped out by the look on his teacher's face, and his previous statement.

"What?" Kakashi was confused by his student's reaction.

"I-I'm shocked," Hinata said softly as the Konoha 11 gathered around the two. She blushed heavily at the thoughts that she was sharing with nearly everyone else. "I knew you two were close, but still…"

Sakura punctuated her statement with a heavy sigh, unsurprised by her reaction.

"Sometimes, after sharing a very intense situation, it says here, that love can blossom." Sai explained, his nose buried in his latest "social guide book." "But it says nothing about men."

"Oh come on, you gotta be kidding." Shikamaru drawled, his genius intellect already sensing what everyone else was thinking.

"What?!" Kakashi asked, surprised at their interpretation. "No! That's isn't what I meant-"

"Guy-sensei told me," Rock Lee interrupted, "that is simply another part of youth."

"I always suspected something like that was going on." Tenten said disinterestedly.

"Wha-?" Naruto's mouth hung open slightly, his mind still trying to accept what they were suggesting. "Eh?!" he finally figured it out, turning to look at the silver-haired Jonin, who simply smiled sheepishly at him. "AHHHH! Oh come on, gimme a break here!" Naruto screamed in horror. "

Naruto ran up the side of the outcrop they were all standing on before jumping off the cliff. Kakashi tried to grab his shoulder, but to no avail.

"Naruto wait; come back!" Kakashi shouted. "It's just a misunderstanding!"

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto please!" Kakashi pleaded.

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted back again, moving farther away.

_*End Flashback*_

"That's not fair Naruto." Hinata pouted. "Everyone else thought so too."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, but not everyone else loved me. Besides, I've said I'm not into that stuff before.

"Okay, okay." Hinata gave up. "I promise I won't ever think you're gay again."

"He-ey!" Naruto tried sounding indignant, but couldn't laughing at her words. The couple shared a laugh for a few moments, before staring deeply into each other's eyes. Bright blue pierced into soft lavender, and they simply looked into the other's soul before sharing a deep kiss.

00000

It had been nearly a week since they had returned from their unofficial mission, and a lot had happened. Not the least of which had been Naurto and Hinata's first fight.

_*Flashback*_

Naruto frantically waved his arms, unintelligible noises coming out of his mouth as he tried to get someone to support him. He felt his blood run cold at the voice behind him, and he realized it was too late.

"Naruto. When were you going to tell me?" Hinata said quietly, and all the more dangerous because of it. Naruto slowly rotated to look at her, then balked at the glare she was giving him. Sure, she was nice and sweet on the outside, but she had the eyes of a demon.

"Uh, I swear I was gonna tell you Hinata!" Naruto waved his arms in front of him rapidly, hoping to stave off a physical assault. "I just needed to find the right time, ya know? And I kinda just found out about it myself you know-"

"Naruto. It's been nearly a month."

"Yeah, but I just didn't know what to think. Plus we had to rebuild the village, and then the kill order came out, and then PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

This last attempt at appeasement was made as Hinata got up and slowly walked towards Naruto. He put his head under his hands, anticipating physical retribution for his lies, but was surprised when she gently ran her hands through his hair.

"I could never hit you Naruto." Hinata hummed softly, her fingers gently digging into his blonde hair. "But please: don't lie to me again, or keep things secret. Okay?"

Naruto immediately relaxed, and guilt made his chest tight. He had lied to her when she had asked him about his parents once, while eating at Ichiraku's, and the guilt he felt for lying to her was enormous. He wrapped his arms around her waist, standing up and pulling her closer to him.

"I promise you Hinata, I won't ever keep a secret from you again."

Pale lavender met bright blue, and they shared a small kiss in the dying light of the fire.

_*End Flashback*_

After that night, the group had resumed their journey towards the Leaf Village. When asked, Sai, Sakura, and Kiba had all been adamant they hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary last night. Naruto was extremely confused, as he knew how loud he had been, but when Kakashi saw the look on his face he merely winked at him.

With the mystery of the uninterrupted sleep solved, the ones who hadn't been present at the discussion last night turned their attention to Rokuro and Karin. After giving a brief summary of their histories, the three then questioned why they were allowed to walk freely. Rokuro simply laughed and shook his head, before walking forward to speak with Naruto.

The last three Uzumaki shared with each other, most of the sharing being done by Naruto. He told them of his exploits, puffing out his chest proudly after listing off his accomplishments. The other's simply ignored Naruto's boasting, but Hinata seemed to hang on his every word. However, even Rokuro was impressed as he described his battle with Pain. Their fun was cut short as they arrived at the gates to the Leaf Village, where several ANBU members were awaiting their arrival.

They took Rokuro and Karin into custody, stating that they were dangerous criminals. Naruto protested, and was on the verge of coming to blows with the lead ANBU before Kakashi stepped in. The Jonin managed to calm his student down, explaining that they would get a trial after being questioned. Kakashi stated they would get off lightly, due to the fact that they were willing to cooperate and that they had several people willing to vouch for them.

Naruto wanted to argue more, believing that it wasn't fair for them to be treated in the manner they were, but he was reassured but Rokuro. The eldest Uzumaki told his younger cousin that they would be out in no time, and that he should spend time worrying about Sasuke and "your little Hyuga girl." He winked at the blonde and his girlfriend's light blush, before going with the ANBU to the Interrogation Department with Karin in tow.

00000

Back in the present, Naruto sighed at the thought of his new family. He had just gotten to know them, and was starting to like them, when they were taken away. Hinata, noticing his change in mood, became concerned.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"It's just… nevermind, it's nothing."

Hinata pulled herself out of his embrace, turning to look at him with a stern glare.

"Naruto, you said you wouldn't keep secrets. You promised." She pouted.

Naruto grinned at her. Despite the fact that he was being scolded, he couldn't help but marvel at how far Hinata's confidence had come. When it came to talking with him alone, the Hyuga had become completely comfortable with most topics. Excluding anything sexual or to do with marriage, the heiress revealed a confidence that no one but Naruto would ever see.

"Alright Hinata, I'll talk about it." At his words, Hinata smiled happily before settling back into their previous position. "It's just… I finally find family, people besides you I can love, and they get taken away from me. It just doesn't seem fair."

Naruto was brought out of his musings when Hinata stiffened in his arms, wondering if she had heard correctly. He had just said people _besides her _he could love. Her heart fluttered as her breathing became labored, and she turned a bright red. Naruto looked down, saw her blush, and became puzzled by her reaction.

"Hey, Hinata? What is it? What did I say?"

"Y-y-you sa-said th-th-that t-they were p-people be-besides m-me that y-you c-could l-l-l-lo…" Hinata stuttered timidly, unable to say the final word. Naruto, realization dawning on him, smiled at her reaction.

"Oh, I get it!" he said, clueless. "I've never said it before, have I? Hinata, I may be dense, but even I can realize my feelings for you." Naruto's hand caressed her cheek, and the other softly ran through her hair. "For so long, you've been there for me. Every time I needed cheering up, you were there. All the times I thought I was alone, you were watching me from the shadows. You've always been by my side, and I promise I'll be by your side too. You've always been so kind to me, when no one else had. No matter how much I ignored you, you were still nice to me and wanted the best for me. Now, I want to do the same for you." Naruto leaned in close, putting his mouth right to her ear before whispering softly, "I love you, Hinata Hyuga."

Tears that had been threatening to fall rushed down her face, and she flung her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?!" Naruto asked, wondering if he had said the wrong thing. She pulled her head back, the flow of tears stopping as their eyes met. Hinata leaned in and kissed him, more passionately than they ever had before. Naruto, initially concerned by the tears on her face, simply responded to the kiss, his mind hazing over in their passion.

Hinata's tongue reached out, sliding across Naruto's lower lip. He was shocked that she had taken such a bold step, but opened his mouth after she repeated the action. Their tongues explored one another's mouths, each fighting for dominance. Hinata was aggressive, completely out of character, and her tongue gained the upper hand more than once. Naruto's was larger and stronger, so most of the time he was the dominant one.

The urge to breathe overcame their passion eventually, and they broke apart. Both panted heavily as they leaned their foreheads together, trying to catch their breath. Naruto recovered first, and he only had one thing to say.

"Wow…Hinata, just…wow." Words failed him as he gazed at the girl in his arms, and felt warmth spread through his chest. He finally figured out that he loved her, because now he had a family to love too. Hinata recovered, and blushed heavily when she met his gaze.

"Um… I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to-" Hinata was cut off as Naruto kissed her again. It wasn't as long as earlier, but it was just as deep. They broke apart, and both smiled as they touched foreheads.

"I love you Hinata.

"I love you too Naruto."

"And I think you too should get a room."

Both of them immediately turned red at the sound, and slowly Naruto rotated to seek out the source of the voice as Hinata hid behind him. Both of their blushes dissipated instantly as they saw Rokuro standing behind them, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Rokuro! I thought you in jail, and were being interrogated, and that you had to be put on trial, and-" Naruto babbled, before being silenced by his cousin's hand.

"Yeah, I know. But since I technically didn't do anything wrong, since you guys left out the part where I attacked you, I don't need to stand trial. I'll be watched by the ANBU for a bit, but otherwise I'm a free man." Rokuro interrupted, calming his cousin. He had been released an hour ago, after the Head of the ANBU had given up trying to decide what to do with him.

He had bought new clothes, which consisted of a black jacket similar to Naruto's, with white stripes running from the collar down his shoulders, then to the ends of his sleeves. Underneath he had a white shirt with the Uzumaki crest on it, visible since he left his jacket unzipped. He had gray pants on that went down to his ankles, where they were tucked into his sandals.

After changing, Rokuro had asked around to see where Naruto had gone. Sakura had obliged, telling him the location of Naruto and Hinata's usual spot. He had crept up on the two while listening inn on their conversation, choosing the right moment to cause maximum embarrassment.

Both of the younger shinobi offered him their congratulations as he rubbed the back of his head. He smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm, as the blonde was bursting with excitement over having a family member.

"So, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, I have to find some place to stay first, but I'll catch up with you once I do." Rokuro offered, noticing Hinata's look of disappointment. She wanted to spend more time alone with Naruto.

"Okay! Meet me later at Ichiraku's! You're gonna love it!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Ha-ha, I'm sure. Now be a good boyfriend and give Hinata some attention, knucklehead." Rokuro winked at Hinata before walking away, hands in his pockets.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted at the retreating form, his blush returning full force. Behind him, Hinata poked her fingers together nervously as she turned a shade of red that would make lobster jealous. Naruto huffed as he heard laughter from his cousin, but turned back to Hinata anyway.

"Well, I guess giving you more attention _is _a good idea." Naruto smirked, noticing her coloration. He always thought she looked cute when she blushed, and now was no exception. He leaned forward, and their lips met. Sparks seemed to fly from the contact, and the two loved every moment of it. They held each other and kissed as the sun set, the brilliant oranges fading into the darkness of night.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered as they broke their kiss for the umpteenth time.

"Hmm?"

"Um… it's getting kind of dark…. I, uh, think I should head back…" Hinata said gently.

"Huh?! Oh, wow it's late!" Naruto said obliviously, noticing the darkness for the first time. "Come on Hinata, I'd better get you home." He grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him as he made his way towards the village.

"N-no I'm fine." Hinata said timidly as she struggled to keep her feet. "Y-you don't h-have to w-wa-walk me home." She said nervously. Thoughts of her father and cousin's protective nature made her very nervous. She hadn't told either of them about dating Naruto, and while Neji would most likely be fine with it, she was unsure about her father.

"It's fine Hinata." Naruto said as he led the way into the Leaf Village. Nearly half of the reconstruction was complete, and in only a month. The villagers and workers sent from allied nations had been working hard, and it showed. "Besides, I never get to walk you home. A girl shouldn't be out in the dark. Not that you're not strong or anything." He explained frantically. "It's just… well, I want to… um, protect you, I guess."

Hinata giggled sweetly and leaned her head on his shoulder, thoughts of her family momentarily forgotten. "That's very sweet Naruto. And thank you."

Naruto smiled, then kissed Hinata on the top of the head. The two walked in silence, both content to simply be together. They slowly approached the Hyuga compound, neither of them willing to move any faster.

The compound gradually came into sight, and Naruto couldn't help but be surprised at its size. As the largest clan in the Leaf Village, the Hyuga's power and influence showed. The complex was one of the first things to be rebuilt, and it was even more impressive than before. The buildings were styled after the older architecture, but had the modern security and luxuries built in. The main building soared above the others, approximately 6 stories tall, and seemed to disappear into the night.

Hinata merely sighed at the sight of her home. While she loved her family, her humble nature made her somewhat uncomfortable with the size and luxury of her house. She tugged at Naruto's hand, jerking him out of his admiration, and walked towards the main gate.

"Well, goodnight Naruto!" Hinata said quickly, letting go of his hand. She didn't want anyone to see them together out of fear. Her father was very strict, and he had become over-protective of his daughters after her performance in the Chuunin Exams. She feared that he would make her leave Naruto, and that terrified her. She finally had him, and he loved her, and she never wanted to lose him, ever.

"Wait, Hinata!" Naruto cried out, snagging her wrist. He pulled her back to him, then pinned her up against the wall to the compound with his own body. "You know that's not how we say goodnight…" Naruto purred. He brought his lips up to Hinata's and kissed her before she could protest.

The feeling of his lips against hers made her heart melt, and she returned it. Naruto's hand planted itself on the wall next to Hinata's head, and his other hand rested on her waist. Hinata's hands tangled themselves in his blonde spikes, and she turned her head, deepening the kiss. They were so absorbed in each other that they failed to notice the presence that appeared behind them.

"Ahem." Hiashi Hyuga cleared his throat loudly. "What exactly is going on here, Hinata?"

"Father!" Hinata shouted in surprise. She moved away from Naruto, face turning scarlet at the position they had been caught in. "I um… Naruto and I were…"

"So I see." Hiashi said. "Tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"Umm… well…" Hinata tried to explain herself to her father. She wanted to tell him that she loved Naruto, that he was her boyfriend, that he made her happy. But the years before the Chuunin Exams haunted her. Hiashi had cared nothing for his eldest, not even caring if she lived or died. She had been too soft, and had no self-confidence, so Hiashi had focused solely on his youngest, Hanabi. Hinata had been hurt by her father's lack of care and ridicule, and even though he had done a complete a 180 in the past three years, she was still timid and withdrawn around him.

Naruto watched the exchange silently, his anger towards Hiashi growing. Hinata had told him all about her father, and Naruto had no respect for the man. Someone who treated his daughter like he had didn't deserve to be a parent in his eyes. However, Hiashi was still Hinata's father, and he didn't want to cause any more tension between the two, not when she told him that it was getting better. He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, then gave her a reassuring smile when she looked back at him.

Hinata took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she was about to say. "Father, Naruto and I are dating." Hinata closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. When nothing came, she opened her eyes and looked at her father, curious. Hiashi simply looked back and forth between Hinata and Naruto, as if he was comparing the two.

"I see." The clan head said slowly. "So, you two are dating?" Both of them nodded, one timid and the other defiant. "Then I must ask you young Naruto; what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Naruto started, not expecting that kind of question. He had been prepared to argue with Hiashi, but the head Hyuga seemed calm at the news that his daughter was dating him. After all, he was a jinchuriki, and he had assumed that Hiashi would scorn him like most others. After he recovered from the initial shock, he declared his intentions loudly.

"I love Hinata, and I'm going to be with her no matter what. So you can-" Naruto prepared to argue with Hiashi, but was silenced by one of the man's hands.

"Very well." He said flatly. "And Hinata, do you return these feelings?"

Hinata was baffled by her father's seeming acceptance of Naruto, considering how members of her clan had treated him in his youth. She gathered her confidence before echoing the statement.

"I do Father. I love Naruto." She said confidently, her pale lavender eyes staring into his pure white ones.

"Then you have my blessing to continue dating." Hiashi said approvingly, a small smile cracking his normally stoic face. "But I will need to speak to Naruto alone some time. Now, come along Hinata, we have a clan meeting in an hour." He said, gesturing for his daughter to follow him into the compound.

The two teenage shinobi merely stared at his receding form. They had expected to fight for the right to see one another, but he had accepted them with very little argument. Hinata and Naruto locked eyes, and both of them grinned broadly as they realized they didn't need to hide from her family anymore. With a quick kiss on the cheek, Hinata bid Naruto goodnight before running after her father.

The blonde stood in compounds open gate, holding his cheek while grinning. Everything was falling into place for him. Sure, Sasuke was still gone, but he had two things that he had craved since he was young. Someone who understood and loved him, and whom he could love back, and a new family to spend time with. He put his hands in his pockets before walking away, whistling softly as he made his way back to his apartment.

00000

"I can't believe this!" a man said in disbelief. He and his son had watched the exchange from one of the Hyuga's guest rooms. "We come here with a generous marriage proposal, and then Hiashi simply approves of the heiresses relationship with a nobody!" He said furiously.

"I'm upset too Father." The young man next to him said. "I had hoped to have the heiress' hand in marriage, she is quite attractive after all, but this seems not to be the case." A devilish grin slowly spread across his face. "Well, I guess we will have to kill the boy then, won't we?"

"That we shall son." The man whispered quietly. "Then nothing will stand in our way. We will be able to control the Hyuga clan, and she shall have a beautiful wife."

The two laughed maniacally, convince their plan was full-proof.

How little they knew.

00000

**A/N: Ooohh, that last part just makes me so mad. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Trust me, you guys are gonna love it. Speaking of love, how did you like this chapter? It had some more fluff, which is always nice. I'm trying to balance out the fluffiness and action, so hopefully I've found a good balance, considering the earlier chapters. So, review away!**

**P.S: May or may not start a new fanfic starring RTN Hinata in the regular universe. Is that overdone, or would it be pretty good? Let me know if you would read it.**

**P.S.S: Gonna go back and edit the first chapter. Went back and read it earlier, and thought to myself; God, did I really write this? So I'm gonna make a lot of changes to it, and hopefully it will flow better.**


	8. Chapter 8: Training Day 1

**A/N: And the story continues! I'm seriously on a roll here folks, and I'm not stopping anytime soon! I haven't had much to do this past week, so I'm usually writing, thinking about how to continue writing, and reading other works to help me get ideas. If anyone has an idea they would like to see in the story, let me know either through a review or a PM. **

**72 followers?! AND 36 favorites?! SHIT! I never thought that many people would ever like my story that much. Thank you guys so much!**

**Reviwer Response**

**Arymed, TAKCH1: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make Naruto seem a little deeper than he normally is, based on what we've seen of him in certain situations. But I'm glad you think that I got his personality right, I was a little worried it seemed too unlike him.**

**Kingswriter: Yeah, they are. A little plot device I stole from TallMan0029, who wrote Love Hinata. Those two will play a significant role in this next chapter.**

00000

Naruto was broken out of his dreams by a loud pounding noise. His sleep-befuddled mind was still stuck in the land of dreams. Based on the attention his "special" muscle was crying out for, the dreams had been of a very specific nature. Naruto turned scarlet as he recalled what he had dreamt about, a certain Hyuga being involved. He hurriedly threw on his clothes as the pounding continued.

"Hey Naruto, wake up!" Rokuro called. "We've got some training to do, remember?"

Naruto's face lit up at the words, his previous thoughts forgotten. He rapidly brushed his teeth, then flew down the hall towards the door. A grin appeared on his face as he opened the door to his apartment to reveal a slightly impatient Uzumaki.

"Come on goofball." Rokuro said with a tinge of amusement. "I told you last night to be ready by eight, but I'm guessing you forgot."

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head as he followed his cousin, trying to recall what he had been told last night.

After Naruto's encounter with Hiashi, he had dashed over to Ichiraku to meet Rokuro. There, they talked over several bowls of ramen, each animatedly describing their own techniques. When Rokuro mentioned wind chakra and an Uzumaki special taijutsu, Naruto had begged him to train him.

Rokuro had agreed whole-heartedly, and told the young blonde to be ready for training at eight. Naruto had agreed readily, but had forgotten the words almost as soon as they had been spoken, too excited about the prospect of learning new jutsu.

The two made their way towards the training grounds, the younger pestering the elder about the techniques he was going to learn.

"Come on, what kind of jutsu are you going to teach me?!" Naruto was bursting with excitement, bouncing along to help curb his excitement.

"Well, first I'm going to teach you about wind chakra." Rokuro explained. "You did say that was your chakra nature, right?"

"Yep!" Naruto declared proudly. Very few shinobi had wind chakra, and he was happy to be a part of that select few.

"Well, you are an Uzumaki after all." Rokuro mused. "Our clan was known for having a large amount of wind users, which is why we were so good at using it. Over time, we developed many techniques specifically for wind chakra, and while I was too young to learn them before our clan was destroyed, I found a scroll detailing several techniques for me to use."

Naruto was so absorbed in the story he didn't realize that they had arrived at a training ground. They stood at the edge of a large clearing, with a small creek running through the opposite side. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto was surprised to see how far they were from the Leaf Village.

"Hey, Rokuro." Naruto asked. "Why did we go so far away, instead of going to one of the closer training grounds?"

"Two reasons. One, I talked to your old teacher Kakashi last night, and he told me your chakra control isn't the best." Naruto pouted at his words, but conceded the point. "Wind chakra is usually very sharp, and only through intense training can you use it for anything other than slashing attacks."

"Wait, I thought that was the whole reason for using wind chakra? Asuma-sensei told me that wind chakra was like two forces grinding a blade to make it sharp."

"That's correct." Rokuro said. "But there are other ways to use it, and without fine-tuned chakra control it's nearly impossible. So some of the jutsu I'm going to show you may fire a bit…wildly at first. But don't worry, I'll be helping you with that."

"Okay. And what's the second reason?"

"The second reason is that some of the techniques are my own unique jutsu, so I don't want anyone else to see them. Speaking of which…" Rokuro drew a kunai, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it flying towards a tree they had just passed.

A small squeak emanated from behind the tree, and Hinata Hyuga jumped out from behind her hiding place. The kunai had been infused with wind chakra, and had gone clean through the tree, right above her head. She turned scarlet as she realized had been caught, and she pushed her fingers together nervously.

"Hinata!" Naruto's flashed his usual grin before running over to her. He skidded to a stop right in front of her, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Good morning!" he said happily, kissing her on the lips.

"Naruto…" she said warmly, any embarrassment forgotten. She pulled him back down into the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth. Shivers ran down both of their spines as their tongues clashed. Both their eyes widened to the size of saucers at a soft cough.

"While that is adorable, I have to ask; what are you doing here Hinata?" Rokuro asked sternly. He liked the Hyuga girl, and thought they were a great match for each other, but he was slightly annoyed at the interruption.

Hinata and Naruto leapt out of each other's arms as if they had the plague, both blushing furiously. "Um…I w-was j-just th-thinking th-that… maybeIcouldtrainwithyou." Hinata babbled out, trying not to lose her nerve.

Naruto looked at her, not comprehending what she had just said, while a smirk appeared on Rokuro's face. "Well Hinata, I'm not sure what I could train you in. You don't have wind chakra, do you?"

"Well, I just wa-wanted t-to ask i-if you could help m-my stamina." She became slightly less nervous after asking, but she still poked her index fingers together nervously.

Rokuro grinned suggestively at what she was asking. "Oh?" he asked mischievously. "If you're worried about that, I'm sure Naruto can help you there. Besides, wouldn't you want to _that _with him, rather than me?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Hinata turned scarlet at the implication.

"N-NO!" She shouted, the sound oddly soft, while still being quite loud. "That's n-not wh-what I-I m-meant!"

Naruto's face turned crimson as he reached the same conclusion, and Rokuro couldn't hold back any more. He burst out into hysterical laughter, holding his sides as tears of mirth appeared in his eyes. He fell over as Naruto shouted angrily at him, rolling on the ground.

"I'm sorry… you're reactions are just too funny." Rokuro apologized, standing up and brushing himself off. "But seriously, why do you want me to train you?"

"W-well, N-Naruto has the m-most chakra of an-anyone in the Leaf Village, but you have even more than he does." Hinata felt some of the confidence she only felt when Naruto was around with Rokuro as well. They were fairly similar, so it was only natural that she felt that way.

"Well, you're right about that Hina." Rokuro grinned cheekily. "Even for an Uzumaki, my chakra is huge. How did you know though?"

"I saw it when w-we f-fought you." Hinata recalled when she had activated her Byakugan, remembering how massive his chakra supply had been. It had terrified her when she had seen how large it was, and how effortlessly he had taken out her companions. She still felt guilty about not taking action, and being captured by him.

Rokuro saw the guilt on her face, and he quickly guessed what she was thinking. Cluelessness was not a trait of the Uzumaki; just Naruto. "So, you want to make up for the fact that you froze during the fight, is that it?" He asked softly. Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice. Naruto, who had been watching the exchange with interested, stepped forward and embraced Hianta.

"Hinata, it's okay." He reassured her. "You don't need to make up for it. Besides, it all worked out in the end, right?" He asked hopefully, wanting her to be happy.

Hinata looked up slowly, and while his words had helped, she still felt guilty. The remainder of her guilt was washed away as Rokuro stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Look Hinata, I've fought a lot of people, and very few of them knew the full extent of my chakra. The ones who did ran away screaming like little girls." He smiled gently at her, feeling oddly protective of her. It was like the way he felt towards Karin; a kind of brotherly concern for her well-being. "So, if it helps, I'll train your stamina."

Hinata smiled softly at the reassurances from her boyfriend and his cousin. There was something about the Uzumaki men that filled her with confidence, although most of it came from Naruto.

"Right then!" Rokuro stepped back and clapped his hands together. "Hinata, Naruto, I want you to do laps around this clearing with these packs on." He stated, summoning two medium-sized packs. He tossed one to each of them, and they both got knocked off their feet by the massive weight. Naruto simply grunted and put the pack on, while Hinata struggled to simply sit up.

Naruto, seeing her struggle, went to help her up but was halted by Rokuro's arm. The red-head simply looked at him, then shook his head. He knew that Hinata didn't need the help, nor did she want it. Rokuro sent Naruto off on his laps, and with a glance over his shoulder, the blond started out.

Hinata managed to throw off the pack and get to her feet, then she reached down to lift it. After much struggling, she finally managed to place it on her back, then began to shuffle forward slowly under the massive weight. By the time she made it around the field once, Naruto was already on his twentieth lap.

Rokuro halted Naruto after he finished the lap, nodding approvingly. With a sigh of relief, Naruto dropped the pack, cracking the earth as it landed. Rokuro grinned before he started on the next phase.

"Okay." He said, loudly enough for Hinata to hear. "Hinata, I want you continue until you hit twenty." She merely grunted in response, all of her focus on putting one foot in front of the other. "Now, Naruto, put on these weights." Rokuro held out a pair of ankle and wrist weights, offering them up with an evil smirk. Naruto groaned and strapped them onto his arms and legs, staggered by the weight.

"Rokuro, how am I supposed to spar with you with these on?" He whined. His cousin simply laughed, throwing his black jacket off and strapping on his own, larger weights.

"Simple. You're not going to." Rokuro said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to show you the Uzumaki's signature taijutsu."

"We have our own taijutsu?!" Naruto nearly squealed in delight. "Alright! Is it powerful? Does it look cool?"

"Oh, trust me, it's cool. Now, your girlfriends a Hyuga, so I'm assuming you know about the Gentle Fist, correct?" Rokuro questioned. When Naruto nodded, he continued his explanation. "Well, our style runs on a similar principle. In the nervous system, there are clusters of nerves that control the muscles in a certain area. With enough precision, you can hit these areas, and effectively shut down the person's muscles. However," Rokuro went on, "our style isn't nearly as deadly, and someone with expert chakra control can use their chakra to negate the effects. Also, the Hyuga's Gentle Fist, has a rigid form, and is quite predictable. Our style isn't nearly as easy to counter."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, in awe of the new information. "So I can use my unpredictability in this style, believe it!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Slow down there, I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Rokuro smirked, pulling out a scroll and summoning a training dummy that was in the shape of a human. There were dozens of black dots that stood out against the white canvas, seemingly spread out at random. "This dummy has all of the nerve clusters in the human body marked on it. We are going to work on your form while getting you to memorize each and every single nerve cluster."

Naruto groaned at the new information. Memorization had never been his strong suit. In fact, he was legendary in the village for his poor memory, so this training was going to be tough. But Naruto stepped up to the dummy anyway, determined to learn this new form. It was from his family after all.

Rokuro dropped into a stance, feet slightly wider than shoulder width, knees bent at a ninety degree angle. His right hand was curled into a fist and his arm was bent, placing the fist level with his shoulder. His left arm was extended outward, bent slightly, while his palm faced the dummy.

"Now, this stance is the foundation of our taijutsu…."

00000

Two exhausted shinobi walked slowly through the forest, each supporting the other as they made their way back to the Leaf Village. Naruto and Hinata were both at the limits of their endurance, though Hinata was slightly better off. She had just barely managed to finish the twenty laps, and her legs and back felt like they were on fire.

Naruto was even worse, having practiced his new taijutsu all day. The weights he had worn were nearly as heavy as Lee's, and they made it difficult to attack and even a quarter of the speed he normally did. This physical strain, along with the mental work of all the new forms and memorization, had exhausted the blonde faster than anticipated.

Rokuro trailed behind them, observing the two as he evaluated their performance. Hinata had struggled with the weight, but every time she faltered, Naruto had called out to her. Hearing his voice had reinforced her determination, and she had struggled onward. Naruto, for his part, picked up the forms quicker than Rokuro had thought, but when he had asked Naruto to point out the nerve clusters on his body, he had only been able to find a quarter of them.

"All in all, a good first day of training." Rokuro mused out loud. The pair in front of him didn't even acknowledge the praise, too tired to even smile. "Now, I want you two to rest tonight, because we're going to be back at it, same time tomorrow." He informed them. This elicited a groan from both. The same thing again? They didn't know if they could handle it.

"Oh quit your whining." Rokuro snapped at them. "You want to get better? Then you'll show up tomorrow." His gaze softened as Naruto stumbled, Hinata's arm around his waist the only thing keeping him up. With a sigh, Rokuro slung his pack off of one shoulder, before rummaging through it for a moment. "Here," he said, shoving a small container into Naruto's hand. The blonde ninja looked at him blankly, and Rokuro sighed.

"It's a special oil," the eldest Uzumaki explained slowly. "Use it on each other and in the morning you'll feel right as rain." They nodded dumbly, and continued up the road to the village. As they passed through the gates, the red-head turned his attention to the two of them.

"Alright you two, go back to Naruto's apartment and use that stuff on each other." He said. "I'll meet you at the same training ground tomorrow." With a wave, he started to walk away, but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"What do you mean, use it on each other?!" he asked incredulously. "Are you saying that Hinata and I have to..." Naruto was unable to continue the though, his face beginning to turn red.

"Give each other a massage, yes." Rokuro confirmed. "Is that a problem?" He asked, a dangerous tone coming into his voice.

"Well, it's just… you know… kind of…" Naruto couldn't form a complete thought, and Hinata blushed just as deeply as he did when she heard what they needed to do.

"If you can't do it, I won't be able to train you tomorrow." Rokuro warned. "Neither of you will be able to move in the morning if you don't use that oil. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Well… it's just…" Naruto began, scratching the back of his head, not meeting his cousin's gaze.

"Just what?" Rokuro prompted. "Do you not like touching Hinata?" He teased.

Hinata turned a darker shade of red than anyone thought possible, and she began to sway on her feet. Meanwhile, Naruto was throwing a hissy-fit.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He shouted, waving his arms frantically. "BESIDES, I LIKE TOUCHING HINATA!" Naruto's hand flew up to his mouth, but the words were already out. Rokuro was bent over laughing, and for some reason Hinata's blush completely receded.

Naruto looked at Hinata, worried that she would be angry with him. "Ah, that's not what it sounded like! I don't want to touch you in that way!" Her lavender eyes met his blue ones, and he frantically amended his statement. "No, that's not what I meant either! I mean…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Ok, ok, I get it, you're both a little body conscious." Rokuro said. "Look, I can do this professionally for both of you, unless you can get over your shyness."

"Well…" Naruto thought hard on the subject, before being interrupted by Hinata's soft, confident voice.

"We can do it Naruto." She said quietly, grasping his hand. Both Uzumaki stared at her in surprise, before she began to lead Naruto away by the hand. "Come on, let's go to your apartment." She insisted.

Naruto merely nodded dumbly, automatically following her lead. Rokuro just stared as the couple walked away, astonished at the shy girl's confidence. Shaking his head in wonder, the eldest Uzumaki simply pivoted on his heel and headed back to his own apartment. He had to wash up, because Naruto and Hinata weren't the only ones with a date that night.

00000

Two figures watched from the shadows as Hinata and Naruto made their way towards the latter's apartment complex. They had observed the two since last night, excluding their training session, and a plan formed in the younger's mind.

"Alright Father, tomorrow, when they come back from their training session, we will put our plan into motion." The young man said.

"Are you sure?" The older man asked. "From what I've heard of this Naruto character, he would be a formidable opponent. There are other women who I can-" the elder was cut off abruptly as his son stamped his foot.

"No Father!" He hissed, anger inside of him boiling over. "I want Hinata Hyuga! No other woman will do!" he calmed himself, before relaying the information he had gathered to his father. "I know she is in love with this boy, and that she will never accept an arranged marriage, so I have come up with a plan to make her mine. Here is what we are going to do…" He began whispering in his father's ear.

"I'm proud of you son!" The man slapped his son on the back. "What a devious plan! Just what I would expect from the heir to the Minamoto clan!"

"Yes Father." Shirawaka Minamoto smiled evilly. "We will have her, and I will be married to her within the year."

"And the union between our clans will make us the wealthiest and most powerful clan in the Land of Fire." His father, Sanjo Minamoto, stated greedily. The two men simply reveled in their own triumph before moving off into the darkening streets, intent on preparing for the execution of their plan.

00000

Oblivious to the plan being formulated nearby, the young couple mounted the steps to Naruto's apartment. Hinata still had her grip on Naruto's hand, although she was no longer leading the way. Composed and calm on the outside, she was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and she could barely form a coherent thought. She regretted her actions earlier, but it was too late to turn back.

The pair reached Naruto's door, and the owner fished his keys out and unlocked the door. Both shinobi made their way inside, and after taking off their sandals, they sat down in the small kitchen. The silence between them grew awkward, as neither of them knew what to say or do. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata…" He began, unsure how to proceed. Her eyes gradually drifted up from the floor and met his, and her determination came surging back. "You don't have to do this…" He said softly.

"No, I want to!" She shouted with conviction, despite her cherry coloration. "And Rokuro-sensei said that we wouldn't be able to train tomorrow if we didn't…" Hinata trailed off, hopeful that he would accept.

"Well… if you're sure…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, still unsure. "I want to too, but I don't want to pressure you-"

Hinata cut off his words with a gentle kiss, and after getting over his shock at her bold move, Naruto returned it. They simply stood in the kitchen, holding each other as their kiss got more and more heated. The urge to breathe eventually became stronger than their passion, and they broke the kiss. Naruto placed his forehead against Hinata, having already removed his headband, and smiled at the girl he loved.

"Okay." Naruto acquiesced, still holding her. "Do you want me to do you first, or do you want to do me?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… I'll do you first." Hinata answered, some of her shyness reasserting itself. She pulled back from his embrace, grabbing the oil Rokuro had given them. "I'll go put some towels down, okay?"

"Okay Hinata." Naruto smiled as her confidence returned. "Just let me know when things are ready."

Hinata smiled before nodding, and she quickly made her way towards Naruto's room. She placed the oil on his dresser before removing her jacket, leaving her in her mesh shirt and bra. She moved into the bathroom, grabbing two towels and laying them on Naruto's bed. She blushed at the thought of them being in the same bed, but she wanted to do this. Not only so she and Naruto could continue their training, but also so she could explore his body.

Naruto stripped himself of his jacket, leaving it hanging on one of the hooks near his front door. He headed back to the kitchen to sit down, but at that moment Hinata stepped out of his room. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of her without her jacket, and a trickle of blood leaked out of his nose. He had never seen her without baggy clothes on, and he realized just how big her chest actually was.

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, very conscious of her body. Years of being told she wasn't good enough had made her very body conscious, which was the reason why she wore such baggy clothing. Naruto's gaze made her think that she was a freak because of her large chest, because no other girl her age had anything even close to her size.

"Hinata…wow…" Naruto said in amazement. "You're so… beautiful…"

"Really?!" Hinata asked, blushing at his compliment. No one had ever called her beautiful before, and she had no idea how to respond.

"Yeah, believe it." Naruto said with a small smile. While he had mostly been focused on her chest, he looked over the rest of her too, and he absolutely thought she was beautiful.

"Th-thank you, N-Naruto." She said softly, her blush growing moderately more intense. "Umm… everything's ready."

"Huh? Oh, right!" Naruto remembered. "So, what do I do?"

"Well, y-you n-need to p-p-put on some sh-shorts." Hinata stammered, her mind thinking indecent thoughts about what they were about to do. "Th-that way I-I can do y-your l-legs." She said timidly, blushing furiously.

"Right. Just wait here." Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips before closing the door to his room. He quickly pulled off his shirt, wincing at his sore muscles, and then pulled off his pants, throwing them in his laundry pile. He quickly slipped on pair of dark orange gym shorts before re-opening the door.

Hinata grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed, trying not to stare at him, then made him lie down on his stomach. She simply stared as he adjusted himself, nearly drooling at the sight of his toned body. While his muscles weren't very large, they were defined, the results of hours spent training. Her hands trembled as she thought of running them along his body, and then they suddenly clenched.

With a new determination, Hinata grabbed the small jar of oil, and scooped some out with her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the end of the bed, gently pacing her hands on Naruto's calves.

Naruto shuddered at the cold sensation as the oil touched his body. Hinata noticed, and quickly clarified that the oil would warm up. She slowly moved her hands up and down Naruto's calves, gently kneading his muscles. Naruto let out a low moan, burying his face in the pillow underneath his head.

Hinata continued upwards, slowly massaging the back of Naruto's legs. She got fairly close to his butt, but she was still too timid to attempt massaging there yet. During this time, Naruto continued to moan, amazed at how good it felt. Her slender fingers seemed to cause all the soreness of their training melt away.

Hinata finished with his legs, and in another moment of confidence she scooted up his body, planting herself on the backs of his thighs. Naruto was surprised by her boldness, but made no comment. Hinata scooped another bit of oil onto her hands, before pressing them into Naruto's lower back.

This sent shivers down the blonde's spine, and not just from the temperature. Her expert hands seemed to pick out every knot and sore spot on his back, and he moaned even louder at the healing touch. As she worked her way up his back and then down his arms, Naruto became glad of the fact that he was lying face down. Her hands all over his body had caused him no small amount of excitement.

Hinata rubbed her hands along his back and arms as she finished, tracing the lines of his defined muscles. She felt like she could explore his body for hours, but the man beneath her had other ideas. After calming his erection a suitable amount, he flipped over, grabbing Hinata's arms with a smirk.

"Now it's your turn Hinata." He said suggestively. However, much to his surprise, Hinata didn't blush. Instead, she simply leaned down and stole a quick kiss from him. She sat back onto her butt, wondering how he was going to massage her when she had no appropriate clothes.

"Come on Hinata, off with the clothes." Naruto grinned perversely, and couldn't help but chuckle at the light blush on her face. Before her mind could even process what she was doing, Hinata simply took off her shirt and pants, throwing them to the side to stand there in her underwear.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he beheld the angel in front of him. Hinata wore a plain purple bra and panties that were fairly modest, but she still seemed to be incredibly sexy. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her, and Hinata noticed. A crimson blush spread on her face, but despite her embarrassment, a large part of her felt happy that her body was attractive to Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto, pl-please don't st-stare." Hinata muttered, her shyness coming back. Even though she trusted Naruto, and even though he had said she was beautiful, she still felt uncomfortable with her body. Naruto quickly moved his eyes with a muttered "sorry" before gesturing to the bed. Hinata lay down quickly, glad that she could cover her breasts.

Naruto drank in her form once more, admiring her beauty, before he started to massage her feet. As he worked, Hinata began to whimper. Having his strong, warm hands touch her was more than she could bear, and a strange heat formed in her nether regions. As Naruto slowly worked his way up her legs, marveling at how soft and smooth her skin was, the heat between her legs gradually became moist.

Hinata gripped the sheets tightly, trying to fight the urge to touch herself. Never before had she felt this way, even when she had been thinking about Naruto. His close proximity and hands on her body evoked feelings she never knew she had. The heat only grew more intense as Naruto moved from her upper thighs to her back, straddling her.

For his part, Naruto showed a large amount of control over himself. He was better equipped to deal with the attraction he was feeling towards Hinata, so it was easier for him to control his arousal. That didn't mean it wasn't hard. Naruto had to concentrate on massaging her while not getting excited, and it was damn hard to do so.

Naruto encountered his first obstacle; namely, her bra. He went to move his hands above it, but then a devious thought crossed his mind. Before he could consider the consequences of his actions, he unclipped her bra, letting the straps fall to the side.

Hinata gasped at the loss of her clothing, but when she opened her mouth to protest all that came out was a soft moan. Naruto had taken the opportunity to massage the area where her bra had been, and it just felt too good for her to do anything about it.

Naruto spent the next few minutes concentrating on Hinata's upper back and neck, while trying desperately to keep his hormones under control. Hinata did the same, and although his hands felt very good on her body, she was relieved as his hands finished touching her.

Naruto just sat on Hinata's body, admiring her beauty once more, before he quickly got off. He blushed and turned away as Hinata reattached her bra straps, making sure nothing had slipped out during her massage. She stood up and looked at Naruto curiously, wondering why he was so embarrassed.

"I… I'm sorry Hinata." He mumbled softly. "I got carried away and I should have asked you first…" He didn't finish the sentence, because what Hinata did next stunned him. She reached over and grabbed his hand, then pressed it to her covered chest. Naruto was stunned, and he quickly retracted his hand. "Who are you and what have you done with my Hinata?!" he asked in mock horror.

Hinata was initially hurt be his reaction, but couldn't help giggling at his response. Then she remembered what had triggered said response, and she turned a bright crimson.

"I just thought… maybe you wanted too- mmm!" Naruto cut her off as he pressed his lips to hers. She quickly reciprocated the kiss, and it soon grew more and more heated. Hinata slid her arms around Naruto's neck, and he slung one around her waist. In the heat of their passion, the other one of Naruto's hands slid up to her chest, grabbing her breast.

Hinata moaned into the kiss at the touch. She had never even touched herself there, due to her low self-confidence and her clan's strict rules. Having Naruto touch her there simply felt…right. She began to feel a strange sensation in her stomach as he kneaded her breast, and as it escalated she hastily withdrew from his embrace, unsure how to handle her new feelings.

Naruto reacted instantly, terrified that he had done something wrong. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Hinata! I just… well… you're just so beautiful…" Naruto was completely ashamed, afraid that he had ruined the moment. Hinata smiled softly. The concern he held for others and their feelings before his own was part of the reason she loved him.

"It's fine Naruto." Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his back. "I… I'm not ready for this yet, but we can try again tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay Hinata." Naruto grinned at her words. They were both just scared, and needed time to sort out their feelings. However, in the end, they both wanted to take their relationship to the next step: they just weren't sure how. But for now, they simply held each other, content to simply rest in the other's embrace. They slowly laid down on the bed, and gradually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

00000

**A/N: Well, how was it? That last scene was kind of difficult to write, since I have never had that level of physically intimacy with anyone, so let me know if it could be better. And I bet you guys can't wait to see what happens to the Minamotos, can you? Trust me, it's not what you would expect. Anyway, review and wait for the next amazing chapter! Haha, amazing, me? I crack myself up.**


	9. Chapter 9: Training Day 2

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This one is gonna have a lot of tension and action, along with the next, but there will still be lots of NaruHina stuff. And some people may think my OC is ridiculously powerful, but there is one HUGE weakness he has that would let even a genin (if said genin was smart enough) beat him, and it will be revealed soon. **

**Reviewer Response**

**Arymed: Glad you liked it! Trying to make Hinata less shy, while keeping some of her trademark nervousness, is kind of difficult. Looks like I got it kind of right, based on your response. And thanks for the consistent reviews, it helps boost my confidence as a writer!**

**Guest: Sorry buddy, but they're both still under-aged at this point. Besides, they're both still inexperienced, so that won't be happening till post-war. You want fucking, go read a lemon. No offense.**

**YungHime, Albert da Snake, Universal Hope: Thanks for the support, glad you think it's a good story!**

**TheMagicManWithThePlan: Yes, I know he has an insane amount of chakra, but keep this in mind: Hinata or anyone else can't see Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra unless all of his regular chakra is gone, or he is in Tailed-Beast mode. So in reality Rokuro only has twice as much as Naruto's **_**regular **_**chakra. And Kisame has even more chakra than Killer Bee, who is a jinchuriki, so why not? The bad guys shouldn't get **_**all **_**the overpowered people.**

**Plus it's my fanfic, so meh! *sticks out tongue***

00000

Naruto groaned at the light that filtered through his window. His sleep befuddled mind was struggling to get his bearings as he attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by a weight on his chest. Frowning, he looked down to see Hinata holding him in her sleep, preventing him from getting out of bed.

Hinata's hair was fanned out, and she was sleeping on her side. After they had fallen asleep, she had unconsciously cuddled up to Naruto into her current position. Her arm was thrown across his chest, and her body was pressed up against his. Both were still in their underwear, and this caused Naruto to blush. Despite the events from last night, he couldn't help but admire her body, and her large chest caused his morning wood to become even more rigid.

Naruto, being the gentleman that he was, didn't attempt to get up again, despite his discomfort. He was painfully hard, but he simply lay down and stroked Hinata's hair. This caused the girl to mumble and pull herself closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. Naruto smiled at the action, any perverted thoughts leaving his mind.

The two lay there for nearly half an hour before Hinata stirred from her sleep. Her lavender eyes opened slowly, to be met with bright blue ones.

"Hey beautiful." Naruto said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Hinata mumbled, still half-asleep, with a small smile of her own. She pulled herself up onto Naruto's chest with her arms, planting a small kiss on his lips. His words and actions last night had resonated in her, and she had become more confident.

"That's good," Naruto said, kissing her lightly. "But we really should get up. We only have twenty minutes before we have to be at the training grounds. And," Naruto sniffed his armpit, pulling a disgusted face, "we didn't shower last night. Gross huh?"

This elicited a small giggle from Hinata, who slowly swung herself to the edge of the bed. She stood up slowly and stretched, unaware of the effect she was having on Naruto, who simply stared. With Hinata in her underwear, Naruto nearly had a severe nose bleed at the sight of her body.

When Hinata noticed Naruto's stare, and her current state of dress, she blushed a deep red before quickly moving into the bathroom. She scooped up her training clothes along the way, not needing new clothes since they would be training again, and shut the door behind her.

"You don't need to hide ya know!" Naruto called. "You're still as beautiful as I said last night!" Naruto grinned at the memory, before standing up himself. Amazingly, his body was almost as good as new. Naruto resovled to thank Rokuro for the oil, as well as the suggestion that they apply it to one another.

Nearly twenty minutes later, a showered and fed Hinata and Naruto were approaching the same training spot, walking hand in hand. They were simply content to be in each other's presence, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence. It wouldn't be quiet for long, after all.

"Ah, nice of you to show up!" Rokuro greeted as the duo walked into the clearing. "So, based on the fact that you're both walking, I assume you used the oil, right?" he asked. When both of them blushed, one lightly and one heavily, he simply laughed. Rokuro seemed to take a malicious pleasure in embarrassing the couple, and today was no exception.

"Y-yes, th-thank you f-for the o-oil and the ad-advice." Hinata spoke up, surprising everyone. After he got over his shock, Naruto reiterated the statements.

"Hey, no problem." Rokuro said non-chalantly. "Happy to help. Now, let's get started." He summoned the two packs from yesterday, tossing them forward. Both of his temporary students groaned as they dodged to packs, before resigning themselves to the pain.

00000

"Ok Naruto, let's get started on your wind manipulation." Rokuro ordered. After their warm up (Hinata's whole workout) he had Naruto practicing taijutsu for half the time they had been yesterday. This puzzled the blonde, until he was informed of the ninjutsu practice.

"Really?! Alright!" The blonde punched the air in excitement. "Can you teach me that teleporting thing you do?"

"No, not yet." Rokuro informed him. "That requires greater chakra control than you possess right now, along with higher speed. Once you can punch and kick as fast as I can, as well as do your Rasengan with one hand, then we'll talk." Naruto pouted at this. He had informed his cousin of all his jutsu during visits to him in prison, so he knew how long it was going to be before he could learn it.

"Hey, cheer up knucklehead." Rokuro put a hand on his shoulder. "You're good enough at close quarters fighting already. It's time you learned some ranged techniques." Naruto perked up a bit at the praise.

"Okay, so what kinda stuff can you teach me?"

"Well, this first one is deadly, and doesn't require much chakra." Rokuro flashed through several hand signs. "Wind Style: Palm Scythe!" He moved his hand, palm facing forward, in a slashing motion. A stream of compressed air shot out of his palm, moving at incredible speeds. It cut clean through several trees before dissipating into simple air.

"Wait, nothing happened." Naruto scratched the back of his head confused. At his words, Rokuro walked over to one of the trees he had hit before pushing on it. The whole top half of the tree moved, revealing a perfectly straight cut. "Whoa, that's amazing!" Naruto gasped.

"Right, let's see you give it a try." Rokuro said. After instructing him on the hand seals, Naruto nodded before gathering his chakra.

"Wind Style: Palm Scythe!" Naruto shouted, careful to aim in the opposite direction of Hinata. The girl was moving at a slightly faster pace than yesterday, but she was still struggling to move at more than a shuffle.

Naruto began to move his arm in a slashing motion before being blasted back by the blast. Instead of coming out in a blade-like stream, the chakra simply came out of his hand all out once in a large ball. Said blast tore through the trees Naruto had been aiming at, splintering two before losing power.

Naruto simply lay on the ground in a daze as Rokuro crouched by his head. "That was good, but let's try that again." The blonde nodded dumbly before getting to his feet. "Alright, this time I want you to let out your chakra slower. Like when you're forming your Rasenshuriken." He added, hoping that this would get through to him. Having spoken with Kakashi, he knew how difficult it was to explain things to Naruto sometimes.

"Right!" Naruto flashed through the hand signs once again. "Wind Style: Palm Scythe!" He shouted. This time, he made it about half way through the motion before being knocked off his feet.

"Again. Let your chakra out in a constant stream, not just all at once." Rokuro said patiently. Naruto nodded, before doing exactly the same thing as before. "It's gonna be a long day." The red-head sighed.

00000

Naruto and Hinata lay on the grass next to the creek, panting heavily. The sun hung just above the tree tops, casting long shadows as it sank lower and lower.

Naruto's training had been successful, if only just. He had managed to get the technique down, although it wasn't as controlled. Hinata had completed five laps in addition to the twenty assigned to her. All in all, a successful day.

"Well, you two did great today." Rokuro praised, earning a smile from the two. "But Naruto, we're not done yet."

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed. "Come on, I can't even stand." He whined.

"Really? You, of all people, are turning down more training?"

"Well, when I can't even move, so how am I supposed to train? I have no chakra left."

"Oh, you can get more chakra. You just have to ask." Rokuro folded his arms, and Naruto froze at his words. Hinata just looked between them, confused.

"Y-you k-know about th-that?" Naruto stuttered, genuine fear in his voice.

"Yes, I do." Rokuro's expression softened at the look of pure horror on his cousin's face. "I know all about it, and I think you're a hero. Everyone thought you were a monster, but I just think of how amazing your sacrifice is."

"Really?! You don't hate me?!" Naruto had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, simply asking the question to keep himself from crying.

"Of course I do." Rokuro grinned. "Many people hate jinchuriki, but I think that is an injustice. They never asked to have a tailed beast, and most have no control over it. But all of them are heroes for giving up their chances for a normal life to seal away such evil."

Hinata's slowly realized what they were talking about, her face showing her concern. Naruto simply let the tears flow, and a matching grin spread across his face. Hinata scooted closer to him and interlocked her fingers with his, smiling as well. Naruto had been afraid that when his cousin found out about the Nine-Tails he would react like everyone else. The acceptance of his "prisoner" made him incredibly happy.

"Thanks." Naruto managed to get out. His cousin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I never understood the hatred. It seems pointless, like hating someone for their skin color, or birthplace." Rokuro shrugged again before continuing. "Now, how about you access some of that Nine-Tails chakra to give yourself a boost?"

Naruto nodded, drying the last of the tears on his face. He gave Hinata's hand a squeeze before letting go. Struggling to his feet, he closed his eyes and concentrated on accessing the fox's chakra. After a moment red swirls built up around him, flailing wildly before concentrating into his stomach.

He opened his eyes, his eyes flashing red for a moment then reverting back to their original blue. Naruto looked questioningly at his cousin, curious about what he was going to learn next. Rokuro nodded before beginning his lecture of the new jutsu.

"Now, I think you know this one, or have at least seen it." Rokuro explained. "We are going to fire a compressed ball of air from our mouth after concentrating the chakra in our lungs."

Naruto nodded, recalling his fight with Shukaku, the One-Tail and Gaara's former tailed beast. This was going to be a smaller version of that jutsu.

Flashing through the hand signs, Rokuro held his hand up to his mouth. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" His chest expanded before a ball of compressed air shot out of his mouth, crushing a nearby rock and leaving a small crater.

Naruto stepped forward after learning the hand signs, going through them as well. "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" A ball of compressed air shot out of his mouth, causing even more destruction than Rokuro's bullet. Several trees were bent and uprooted, and an even larger crater was present.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about!" Rokuro slapped the blonde on the back, happy he got the jutsu so quickly. "You're a natural when it comes to the destructive stuff Naruto!"

Said genin simply grinned and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the praise. Hinata, who had gradually moved to a sitting position, simply smiled at his success. There had been no doubt in her mind that Naruto would get the jutsu on his first try.

"Well, that's all I can think of for today. How about you two go home for the night, okay?" Rokuro offered. "As I said earlier, you both did great, so take the rest of the day to relax."

Both of the younger shinobi nodded, pleased with themselves. They could feel their strength and speed growing as they trained with the eldest Uzumaki, and both felt that within weeks they would be much stronger shinobi.

Hinata had a hard time getting to her feet, and even when she did she swayed uncertainly. Naruto moved to support her, but at a gesture from Rokuro he picked her up, bridal style. The Nine-Tails chakra had invigorated him, and while he knew he would crash later, he currently had energy to spare.

"Na-Naruto?!" Hinata squealed, turning red. Naruto laughed at her blush before setting off towards the Leaf Village. "I'm fine, really! You must be tired too-mmm!" Hinata was cut off as Naruto pressed his lips to hers, silencing the girl's protest. After he pulled back, she merely accepted the embrace and buried her face in his jacket.

Rokuro observed the intimate moment with a grin. He could see how much the two loved each other, and it was obvious that they truly loved one another. No matter how young they were, they knew what love was, and the one they shared was definitely more than a crush or a fling.

That love would soon be tested. As the gates of the Leaf Village came into sight, a man was standing in front of them with is arms crossed, barely contained fury in his eyes.

Neji Hyuga had come to find his little cousin.

Naruto balked at the sight of the Hyuga, and he quickly placed Hinata on her feet. The heiress looked resigned to her cousin's interference, even though she had constantly reassured him that Naruto was a good person. The "good person" looked to his cousin for support, who simply nodded in return.

"Naruto." Neji said coldly at their approach. "Where exactly have you and Lady Hinata been for the past two days?"

"Training with me, actually." Rokuro interrupted. "I have been training Naruto in our clan's techniques, and Hinata asked me to help her with her endurance training as well."

"Very well, that explains where they have been during the day." Neji stepped forward, a menacing tone in his low voice. "But that still doesn't tell me why she did not return home last night."

"Um, well… you see…" Naruto began to sweat under the Hyuga prodigies gaze, but was saved when Hinata stepped forward.

"Neji, I slept and Naruto's last night." She said calmly. "And no, he did not take advantage of me. I trust him, and so should you."

Neji appeared surprised by his cousin's confidence. She had never asserted himself so firmly around him, even though he had encouraged her to do so. He took a half-step backwards, bowing his head slightly.

"Of course Lady Hinata." He said apologetically. "However, Lord Hiashi gave me very strict orders to make sure you were home by sun down."

"I'm sorry Neji, but that will not be possible." Hinata said softly, greatly shocking those present. "I apologize, but Naruto and I have not finished our training for the day. But I will be home by my usual curfew." She stated briskly, grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him away.

Neji was blown away by her statement. She had never, ever refused an order from her father. "But but…"

"Come on Neji, let's go talk somewhere. It's time I got to know Naruto's friends, besides the ones I kicked the crap out of." Rokuro grabbed the shorter man by the shoulder, steering him in the opposite direction. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at his cousin, as if to say "I got him, you two go and do what you want."

"But but but" Neji continued to babble, his eloquent mind failing him for the first time in his life. Rokruo slung an arm around his shoulder, silencing his mindless repetition.

"Come on Neji, let's give our cousins some privacy. You can introduce me to the rest of the gang!" He said happily. The two men had briefly met when Rokuro had been brought in, but they had yet to make conversation. Rokuro genuinely wanted to meet Naruto's friends, and now was just a convenient time to do so.

00000

Naruto smiled at the retreating figures as Hinata dragged him towards his apartment building. Granted, Hinata's refusal of his orders had stunned him, but Rokuro's initial explanation and subsequent distraction had kept things from getting violent. He was glad he could count on his cousin for backup, if he ever needed it.

Naruto stopped his musings as he looked at Hinata. The blue-haired girl had become so much more confident in the past month since they had begun spending time together, but this was a whole new level. He was proud of her, and deep down he was glad that she had finally refused her father. Walking faster to draw level with her, and let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"That was really cool Hinata." He said quietly, kissing her on the temple. "I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that."

"Well, I-I was j-just so tired o-of Neji th-thinking that you wo-would ta-take advantage of m-me." She blushed, Naruto's compliment bringing out her shy side. "Yo-you're a gen-gentleman, and you wo-would never do that."

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto grinned perversely, his thoughts drifting to what happened the night before. "But if tonight is anything like last night, I can't promise that I won't try _something_."

Hinata turned crimson, and one hand began fidgeting with her jacket's zipper. Naruto laughed at her blush, before bending down and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm just kidding Hinata. I just like to see that cute blush." In spite of embarrassment, Hinata couldn't help but giggle as he called her cute.

By this time, the two shinobi had reached Naruto's apartment building. Climbing the stairs, they soon found themselves in front of Naruto's door. Naruto, and strangely Hinata, couldn't wait to explore the others body once again, so they quickly flung open the door. However, they both stopped in surprise as they stared at the two dark figures that were inside the apartment.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked angrily after he recovered from the intial surprise. "And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"How rude." The Shirawaka Minamoto said mockingly. He stepped out into the light, revealing himself to be a young man only slightly older than Naruto. His short black hair was spiked upwards unnaturally, and cold amber eyes looked out of a pale face. "We come all this way, and that's the greeting we get?"

"Now now son," Sanjo chastised. He too stepped forward, and the family resemblance became obvious. The same black hair was swept back into a small ponytail, and the same cold ambers eyes appraised the two. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can't expect good hospitality from a delinquent and a demon afterall."

Hinata recovered from her shock, glaring at the two angrily. "Get out of here Shirawaka! I already told you and your father, the answer is no!"

Naruto was surprised by her anger, but he didn't let it show on his face. He had never seen Hinata angry before, so these men most have done something very wrong. "Look, I don't know who you are Shirawaka, but you should leave. Now." His tone dropped low, and he radiated killing intent.

Shirawaka seemed unmoved by the anger. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, not until I get what I want." He stared unblinkingly into Naruto's eyes, and for a moment Naruto thought he had blinked, even though his eyelids hadn't moved.

"Yes, we _will _get what we came for." Sanjo said ominously, staring into Hinata's eyes. For a moment she experienced the same flash of darkness as Naruto, but she dismissed it as well.

"I told you, I refuse your proposal!" Hinata shouted at Shirawaka. "Now leave me alone!"

The younger man seemed cowed by this, turning to his father. "You know what? I think we should probably go father…" he suggested meekly.

"No." the older man growled. "I'm not leaving here until I get what I want."

Before Hinata could react, the man reached forward and grabbed Naruto by the throat, slamming him up against the apartment's wall. Pulling out a kunai, he brought his arm back.

"NO! NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"FATHER, STOP!" Shirawaka shouted.

Their words fell on deaf ears, and before either of them could move, Sanjo plunged the kunai into Naruto's chest, piercing his heart. His blue eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. The life gradually faded from his eyes, and his body went limp. Sanjo released his hold on Naruto's throat, letting the body slump to the floor.

Hinata ran forward, pushing both Minamoto's out of the way. Shirawaka was rooted to the spot in horror, and Sanjo simply looked at the body with contempt.

"That was the Hero of the Leaf Village?" he sneered. "The jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails? How pathetic."

"Father…" Shirawaka whispered with horror. He was still standing in the same spot, an expression of terror and shock written on his face.

"You wanted the girl, son." The older man said grimly. "This was the price."

"No." his son said, barely audible over Hinata's sobbing. "Not like this…"

Hinata was simply too occupied to notice. She cradled Naruto's head to her chest, her cries wracking her body. The pain she felt was unbelievable, almost as if she had been the one to be stabbed, not Naruto. Her tears ran down her face, soaking her jacket and falling onto Naruto's face.

"No," She whispered, her voice filled with pain. "No, we were together now, we were supposed to be together forever. NARUTOOO!" She cried out, her grief becoming too much take. She fell forward, sprawling across his body, unconscious.

00000

**A/N: Am I a terrible person? You bet! The evil cliffhanger strikes again! Let me know if this was too obvious, not good enough, etc. Also, some feedback on my attempts at humor would be appreciated. Oh, and REVIEW! It makes my day to see the notification for a review. Seriously folks, help me out here!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't post this the next day. Had an exam to do online, so I had some studying to do. But next time I leave such an evil cliffhanger, I'll try to get the next chapter up within a day. And I hit 50 reviews! Alright! Anyway, here's the next chapter. So enjoy.**

**Reviewer Response**

**Guest 1, Rose Tiger, alaxbird, Universal Hope: Thank you for the reviews! Always nice to hear a response, if only to tell me that my story is good. It doesn't really deserve it, but thank you nonetheless.**

**Guest 2: Oh yes, that's my plan. Gonna make for some very interesting conflict, don't cha think? Especially when both Hinata's are together with their respective Naruto's.**

**Arymed, Albert da Snake: Naruto's performance shall be explained, never fear. And thanks again for the consistent reviews. I can always count on you guys, can't I?**

**firetemplar415: I have to be honest, the kidnapping thing wasn't totally my idea. Love Hinata by Tallman0029 had a similar scence, so I got some inspiration from there, but I always intended to have something of the sort in this story. Also, love the profile pic!**

**Guest 3: I'm not really sure what you're trying to say, but yes I know what ignorance means. And thanks for the review!**

00000

"NARUTOOO!" Hinata shouted, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted, running over to her. Sliding, he caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her body in his arms. "Hinata, Hinata! Wake up! It's me, it's Naruto!" he cried, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"She obviously can't hear you moron." Shirawaka mocked. "We placed her under our clan's special genjutsu, which is what my father is controlling now."

"Let Hinata go, or I swear I'll kill you!" Naruto growled. He gently placed Hinata on the ground before standing up. His fist's clenched as he struggled to retain his rage.

For his part, Shirawaka appeared unmoved by his rage, his sneer still plastered on his face. Sanjo released his hand sign, having caused Hinata to pass out. While maintaining the genjutsu he was forced to remain still, but now that she was asleep there was no need for him to continue using it.

"Just what I'd expect from a demon." Sanjo said coldly. "Son, you know what to do. Knock this boy out so we can continue on our way."

"Yes father." Shirawaka formed a simple hand sign, and the world before Naruto receded.

00000

He found himself confronted by his worst nightmare. The Leaf Village was burning, and blood was splattered everywhere. Naruto watched in horror as Sai, Neji and Kiba leapt at a figure standing on the village wall, only to be impaled by arms of chakra. He screamed as he watched their limp bodies tossed aside, before his view shifted once more.

Naruto regarded the remains of his former through cold eyes. As the smoke cleared, he could see the Nine-Tails for the first time. Fire erupted from its mouth, bathing large swaths of land in a blazing inferno, and each one of its tails lashed out, causing unbelievable amounts of devastation. Naruto realized that eyes he was watching through were his own, and that he was the one destroying his precious village.

Even the shock of his own actions was soon eclipsed as a figure approached him. A slightly older Hinata, dressed in a full Jonin outfit, launched herself at him, crying out as she activated her Twin Lion Fists. Naruto watched in sheer terror, a prisoner inside his own mind, as his body moved to attack her with no hesitation. He cried out in pain as he tried to stop himself, all to no avail. He was forced to watch as Hinata was grabbed by one of his chakra arms, and pulled in close.

"Why are you doing this Naruto?!" She screamed at him, tears of pain and sadness on her face. "Why would you destroy our village? Why did you kill our friends? I thought you loved the Hidden Leaf, I thought you loved our friends! I thought you loved me!" The last part was barely audible to him, and kept screaming out her name, telling her that she loved him, that he wasn't the one doing this.

The body that Naruto inhabited simply cocked its head, as if Hinata were a curious bug it had found. It's deep, menacing voice spoke for the first time. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never loved this village, and I never loved anyone, certainly not you. The only thing I have ever loved," Naruto's body smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth, "is killing." Naruto's body crushed Hinata, sending a spray of blood high into the air.

Naruto screamed, and unbelievable pain ripped through his body. It was as if his own heart had been ripped out of him and crushed, right in front of him. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and his vision swam as he began to black out. Just as he was about to give up and embrace the darkness, a deep voice, not unlike his future self, rang through his skull.

**"This is pathetic." **The Nine-Tails scoffed. Naruto, his pain and fear momentarily forgotten, perked up at the voice. **"I will help you, but ONLY to stop your incessant whining. Your weakness offends me, and I will not tolerate a weak host. So get up boy! FIGHT!"**

The Nine-Tails roared, and the vision Naruto had been experiencing instantly shattered, falling to pieces as he regained his senses.

00000

"Let's go father!" Shirawaka whined impatiently. "We need to get out of here before anyone comes to investigate the screams!"

"I know son, I'm almost done." The older man finished tying the knots around Hinata. He gently picked her up, slinging her unconscious form over his shoulder. "Now, let's take your new bride back home, so you can begin to work your charms."

"Yes, let's." The Minamoto heir rubbed his hands together, as if they were discussing a delicious food. "Once I can convince her of my innocence, that killing the boy and kidnapping her was your idea, I can begin to win her over." He declared triumphantly. They both proceeded down the stairs of Naruto's apartment building, before hastily making for the village entrance. "I will be the only good thing in her life, the one to comfort her after the love of her life had been 'killed'." He laughed maniacally before his father shushed him.

As the two moved through the village, a pair of blood red eyes snapped open. Teeth elongated and whiskers grew more prominent. Blonde hair became wilder, and the figure snapped to all fours. Bubbling, boiling red chakra appeared all over his body, forming three tails that extended from his cloak.

Naruto quickly processed his surroundings, instantly noting that Hinata and the two men were not present. He instantly closed his eyes again, concentrating on nearby chakra signatures. He recognized two of them before focusing all his attention on the second. Hinata was moving swiftly out of the village, along with two unknown chakra signatures. He growled at the thought, instantly launching himself off his apartment building. The floor in front of his own room cracked and shattered under the force, but the possessed blonde paid no heed to it.

Naruto landed heavily in the street, before taking off at high speed for the village gates. There was a familiar shout behind him, but he ignored it, too focused on his prey. He flashed across the rooftops, rapidly gaining on his goal. The three chakra signature he had been focused on had sped up, moving outside the village, but he was much faster than them. He sped past the two unconscious chuunin at the gate before taking to the trees. Branches snapped in his wake as he closed the gap between him and Hinata.

Shirawaka and Sanjo slowed down, confident they had gotten away. They both spun around as they heard a guttural growl behind them. Naruto was crouched low to the ground, every muscle tense as he prepared to attack the two kidnappers.

"How…" Shirawaka looked dumbfounded, before smacking himself on the forehead. "Of course. The Nine-Tails chakra would interfere with his regular chakra, breaking the genjutsu. I should have considered this-"

"GIVE ME BACK HINATA!" Naruto roared. Killing intent and chakra radiated off of him in waves, and he moved menacingly forward. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

"Son, now might not be the best time to do this." Sanjo commented. He was completely calm, unaffected by Naruto's power or threat. He quickly shrugged the unconscious body off his shoulder one in neat movement, causing Naruto to pause before continuing his advance. However, Naruto growled and halted completely as the Minamoto clan head pulled out a kunai, resting it against Hinata's neck.

Shirawaka caught on, stepping up to his father's side. "Come any closer, and Hinata dies. I would rather her be dead, than be with a demon like you." He sneered.

"You bastards…" Naruto growled. He took a step forward, but retreated when Sanjo pressed his kunai against Hinata's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. He pounded his hands into the dirt, frustrated. There was no way he was letting them take Hinata, but he couldn't see a way out of the situation.

"Naruto!" a shout came from the trees, causing everyone to spin around, looking for the source of the sound. Rokuro appeared, dropping to the ground behind Naruto. He rushed forward, then stopped as he saw Hinata held hostage. He settled into a fighting stance, ready to back up his cousin.

"Rokuro, these bastards are trying to kidnap Hinata!" Naruto rasped out, his voice full feral, wild fury. His cousin shifted his gaze to him, briefly taking in his transformed state before returning his focus to the enemy.

"Is that so?" Rokuro asked, a hard edge to his voice. He had been walking to Naruto's apartment, intending to check up on the young couple, when he had spotted Naruto launch himself out of the building. He was fast, but not nearly fast enough to keep up with Naruto in Nine-Tails state, so he had followed as quickly as he could. Rokuro intended to protect his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend, because they were both a part of his family now. He had abandoned a member of his family once before, and he had no intention of doing so again.

"Who the hell are you?" Shirawaka demanded, irritated by the turn of events. This newcomer was an unknown, and he couldn't be sure they could hold him off, along with Naruto. "This is a private matter." He stated.

Rokuro's eyes narrowed, annoyed by the boy's insolence. Granted, he appeared to be the same age as Rokuro, but he acted and sounded like a spoiled brat. Plus, he was scrawny and weak looking.

"Well, considering that Naruto is my cousin and you're holding his girlfriend, who may I remind you is the heiress to the Hyuga clan, I'd say I have plenty to do with this." He replied coldly. "Now, why don't we level the playing field a bit?" Before anyone could blink, Rokuro was behind Shirawaka with a kunai pressed against the smaller man's throat.

Sanjo merely stared in disbelief. Neither he nor his son had seen the other man move, and yet there he was, holding the young heir hostage. He slowly backed up, holding Hinata close, intending to gain some distance.

"Father!" Shirawaka shouted, his eyes wide with terror. He had not been expecting to be put in actual physical danger during his plan. He had lead a sheltered life, and no one before had dared lay a hand on him. "Help me!"

Sanjo cursed under his breath, unsure how to handle the new situation. The plan had gone smoothly, right up until the Nine-Tails had shown up. From there, it had all gone downhill. Now, he had no other options.

"I'll make a deal. I'll release the girl, and you give me back my son. Then we'll forget about this whole thing, and no one gets hurt. Deal?"

"Hmm…" Rokuro pretended to comtemplate his offer, avoiding eye contact. "I accept your-"

"WHAT?!" Naruto exploded. He stood silent for a few moments after his outburst, trying to stay in control of the Nine-Tails. The only thing keeping him from going on a rampage was the thought of Hinata, and what might happen if he tried to make a move. "Why are we making a deal with this scum?!" He managed to get out, his control starting to slip.

"Naruto, clam down." Rokuro ordered calmly. "You can't lose control of the Nine-Tails. I need you for this next part." At that, his cousin glanced at him, confused. Rokuro ignored the look, staring directly at Sanjo.

"As I was saying, I accept your terms. But, you're not walking away from this. We're going to take you to Lady Tsunade, and you're actions shall be judged in court. Or, you can try and kill Hinata, and die right here, right now. So," He lowered his voice, pressing the kunai tighter to Shirawaka's neck. "What's it gonna be?"

Sanjo considered this for a moment. Obviously he stood no chance against the two. Both were far more powerful than him, and his genjutsu was useless on the jinchuriki. His best hope was to use his wealth and influence to pay off the Hokage.

"Very well." Sanjo put away his kunai, letting Hinata drop to the floor. She hit the ground with a dull thud, still blacked out from the ordeal.

"Fine then." Rokuro drew back his arm, reversing his grip on the kunai. Using the hilt, he swashed the kunai into the side of Shirawaka's head, knock the brat out. Dropping his body, he ignored the angry look on Sanjo's face before turning to Naruto.

"Go ahead, let some of your anger out." He gestured to Sanjo, who involuntarily backed up a pace. "But, do NOT kill him. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, smiling evilly. Sanjo attempted to pick up Hinata once more, trying to use the girl as a shield. Before he could move even one step, Naruto's fist smashed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying. The older man screamed out in pain, his cry being cut off as he smashed into a tree. Amazingly, he was still conscious, and was able to sit up. Naruto sat before him, his Nine-Tails cloak disappearing. The blonde grinned sadistically, drawing back his fist for another punch.

Rokuro merely sighed, sitting down on top of Shirawaka's unconscious form. He resigned himself to waiting for a while, as Naruto continued to pummel the man who had threatened Hinata. Screams of pain echoed through the forest as Naruto beat the man to within an inch of his life.

As Naruto drew back his fist for the final blow, Rokuro's hand caught his wrist, halting the attack. Naruto looked back angrily, before all traces of rage left him. Rokuro had a concerned look on his face, worried that his cousin had been pushed over the edge.

The last of the Nine-Tails chakra left him, and Naruto felt exhausted. He stood up, his eyes slowly fading back to their original blue. His trademark grin appeared, reassuring Rokuro that he was back in control. Rokuro nodded, a smile of his own appearing. He gestured to Hinata's fallen form, and Naruto's grin quickly disappeared. He ran over to the fallen girl, picking her up in his arms, his face creased with worry.

"Hey, Hinata, Hinata! C'mon, wake up Hinata!" He shook her gently, begging her to wake up. Rokuro tapped him on the shoulder, and Naruto looked back at him, the worry on his face obvious. His cousin had picked up both kidnappers, and he jerked his head towards the village.

"Let's go Naruto. We have to report this to the Hokage, and get these three to the hospital." He told Naruto. "Hinata's fine. Her pulse is stable, so she should wake up soon. For now, let's just get back, okay?"

The relief was instantaneous. Naruto grinned, happy that nothing was wrong with his girlfriend. He adjusted her weight in his arms, placing an arm behind her shoulders and one behind her knees. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, and he smiled down at her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful to him, no matter what she looked like. Both shinobi looked as if they had been put through hell, since they had been interrupted and had no time to shower or recover from the day's training.

"Hey! Let's get a move on!" Rokuro shouted, already several yards up the road. Naruto, shaken out of his thoughts, frowned slightly before taking off down the path. As he drew level with Rokuro, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Rokuro, how did you find me and Hinata?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy." Rokuro responded. "I was actually coming to see you guys, because I had some news for you." He paused in his speech, making Naruto anxious.

"Well, what was it?" Naruto asked impatiently. At a raised eyebrow from Rokuro, he pouted, pushing out his bottom lip. "Come on, tell me!" he whined.

"Lady Tsunade has awoken, and she wanted to speak with you and Hinata." Rokuro relented, a grin spreading across his face.

"Grandma Tsunade's awake?!" Naruto shouted. "Alright!" Despite his exhaustion, Naruto managed a little dance, while still being careful not to jostle Hinata. Rokuro laughed at the antics, continuing his story.

"Yeah, she's awake." Rokuro continued. "I was called into a meeting with her, discussing my place here in the Leaf Village and your progress. After telling her my story, and Karin's, she agreed to let me stay. I can even become an official shinobi, since they need every single one they can get their hands on. Also, she personally told me that she was happy I was around, if only to keep you out of her hair."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto whined, upset that Tsunade thought he was such a nuisance. Rokuro laughed, adjusting the bodies over his shoulder while he did so.

"Nothing personal cuz, but you are a bit of a handful." Naruto pouted again, and Rokuro smiled. "Ya know, if you keep pouting like that, your face is gonna get stuck like that." He joked, earning another pout. "But seriously, Lady Tsunade is happy that you finally have some family around, even if I was a little late." Rokuro said the last part with a tinge of guilt, and Naruto noticed immediately.

"Hey, it's fine." He reassured. "You found me, and that's all that matters. I don't blame you for my childhood, or how the villagers treated me. I mean c'mon, everyone reported that I was dead!" He finished, smiling at his cousin.

"Yeah, okay." Rokuro conceded, a small frown still on his face. "But I promise, I won't ever leave you or Karin alone again, and I will protect you guys with my life." He said seriously.

Naruto was shocked at first, but then his heart swelled. They had only known each other for a month, but it felt like they had been family forever. They were steadly becoming best friends, and Naruto finally felt them filling the void in his heart that Sasuke had left, along with a hole he didn't know he had. Sure, Hinata loved him and would always be by his side, but they were his family, and they were bound by blood. Rokuro, anticipating what he was thinking, smiled softly at him.

"Hey, don't forget about Little Hina either Naruto." He quipped. "She's been by your side forever, whether you noticed it or not, and she's as much of family as I am. That promise extends to her too."

Naruto felt a slight guilt at this, looking at the petite girl in his arms. She had been by his side no matter what, and he resolved to always be there for her, even if it killed him.

"Thanks Rokuro. Just… thanks." Naruto's words failed him, the intensity of his emotions overwhelming him. Rokuro just smiled, before frowning slightly.

"You're not going to propose marriage now, are you?" He asked seriously.

Naruto stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Rokuro also started laughing, and the two of them nearly dropped their respective burdens. This only caused them to laugh harder, and they continued laughing as they slowly made their way back to the Leaf Village.

00000

The sun had just set when Naruto and Rokuro stumbled through the village gates, each one of them exhausted. Waiting for them was a small but important welcoming committee; Tsunade, Hiashi, Neji, and several ANBU, along with a medical team.

"Hinata!" Hiashi and Neji dashed forward, completely abandoning their normally stoic demeanor in their concern for the heiress. Naruto was nearly knocked down as the two of them yanked her from his arms, setting her down gently on the ground. They looked her over, and both let out a sigh of relief at her lack on injuries.

"Well, you're turning out to quite an asset Rokuro." Tsunade said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Rokuro handed his two burdens to the ANBU, who slapped chakra restraining handcuffs on the two, before handing Snajo over to the medical team.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Rokuro bowed, smiling at the praise. "However, Naruto deserves most of the credit. After all, he did save Hinata in the first place."

"I see." Tsuande mused for a moment, before stepping up the exhausted blonde ninja. She looked Naruto up and down for a moment, before smacking him on the top of his head. "You little idiot! Why would you go after Hinata by yourself! I swear, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed!" She ranted, while Naruto simply held his head between his hands.

"Oww!" He cried. "Grandma, why do you always have to hit me? The first thing you do when I see you in a month is whack me over the head?!" Naruto asked, a hint of anger in his voice. He gulped and shuffled backwards when Tsunade cracked her knuckles, terror in his wide eyes. Tsunade surprised him however, reaching down and pulling him into a rough hug.

"I'm glad you're alright Naruto." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes. The last thing she had seen before losing consciousness was Naruto facing off against Pain. She was afraid that he had died protecting the village, and the thought of losing him along with Jiraiya was almost too much to bear. The little knucklehead had become almost like a son to her, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Wha-" Naruto said in surprise. He pulled back from the embrace, putting his hands on Tsunade's shoulders. "Grandma, what's wrong?"

Tsunade wiped away the tears, taking a moment to compose herself. "Naruto, don't ever do something so stupid and reckless like what you did with Pain again, understand?" She scolded.

Realization slowly dawned on Naruto's face, and a smile broke out. "Ok Granny, I promise not to do anything stupid or reckless again." He said, then ruined the effect by adding "At least for a few days."

Tsunade sighed, hitting him over the head once again. But inside she was smiling at his words. She knew that despite his promise, he would still go rushing off at the first opportunity. He was Naruto of course.

"Ahem." Hiashi coughed. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I would like to discuss what will be happening to the men who tried to kidnap my daughter." He had waited patiently for a moment to interject, after handing over Hinata to the medical team and giving Neji strict instructions not to leave her side.

"Of course Lord Hiashi." Tsunade said. "For starters, the younger man had been placed into the custody of the ANBU, while the older man shall be watched as he recovers. Once both men are in good health, their trial can begin."

"Very well." Hiashi bowed his head slightly. "I believe I can be of help with their identities. Their names are Shirawaka and Sanjo Minamoto, and they are the heir and current head of the Minamoto clan. I believe this was a ploy to get my daughter to agree to marry Shirawaka."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Why the hell would they do that?!"

"Shirawaka has been eyeing my daughter for nearly two years now." Hiashi continued, ignoring Naruto's outburst. "Their clan has made several arranged marriage proposals, but I have refused each one. My daughter was adamant that she did not want to marry Shirawaka, although some of the elders thought it was a good idea. The Minamoto are very wealthy and powerful, and a union between our clans would make them the most powerful clan in the Land of Fire."

"I get it." Rokuro interjected. "They must have done something to Hinata to make her believe that Naruto was dead, based on her actions before passing out. This way, nothing would prevent her from moving on. Naruto," He turned to his younger cousin, "you should be there when she wakes up. You should be the first thing she sees."

Naruto, still somewhat angry at Hiashi's explanation, began to shuffle after the medical team. However, before he made it more than ten feet he collapsed.

"Naruto!" Tsunade and Rokuro shouted, moving to his side.

"Is he okay?" Rokuro asked frantically.

"Yes, he's fine." Tsunade said after several moments. "He's just exhausted, and his chakra is very low. I'll take him to the hospital, just in case." Rokuro calmed quickly, before insisting that he accompany her. "Alright then, let's go." The two set out for the hospital, before Hiashi called after them.

"Please take care of my daughter, and her boyfriend." He asked, his harsh voice having a soft tone to it.

Tsunade simply nodded before continuing. Rokuro stopped and turned around, flashing Hiashi a grin and a thumbs up. This was a promise: no matter what, he would look after the two. Hiashi recognized the significance of the gesture, and bowed deeply. Rokuro returned the bow before pivoting on his heel and running after the Hokage.

Hiashi straightened, watching him go. Recent events told him that Naruto was indeed a good choice for his daughter, albeit a strange one. Even the cold Hyuga's heart warmed at the love they seemed to share, and he cracked a rare smile. Naruto, who had once been reviled and scorned by the village, was now a hero and candidate for the Sixth Hokage. None of these things mattered to Hiashi, as he only cared that his daughter was loved and loved the man she chose in return. But it would certainly help justify the relationship to the clan elders.

00000

**A/N: I am running out of things to say. Pretty soon, Naruto is going to leave for his training with Killer Bee, and that part will follow the canon exactly. However, he's gonna have a bit more time in the village, so there will be about two more chapters before a time skip, which will pick up when he arrives at the Fourth Shinobi World War. Well, I'm gonna stop rambling before I ruin the whole plot line, so yeah, review if you so please. Nighty-nighty!**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! I seriously enjoy writing this. I love Naruto, and writing my own version of the events is too damn fun! Plus, I can put in a far more realistic time frame. No offense Kishi, but the stuff in Naruto takes place so damn rapidly it's like they are impatient for things to happen. Also, more NaruHina fluff! Yay! I feel like a girl saying that, but hey, I like what I like. Onto the story!**

**Reviewer Response**

**Alaxbird: Ha, I'll try to keep the chapters comin for ya. Glad at least one person likes my writing.**

**Rose Tiger: Yeah and neither can Naruto. As you may recall, they were about to do some naughty things :D **

**Arymed: Thanks! I wanted to write Hiashi as a distant but caring father who only needed a little push to become more affectionate. I hate it when he is written like a complete dick. If you will recall Naruto Shippuden Episode 190 something, when Hinata was kidnapped again Hiashi did everything in his power to get her back. Does that sound like an asshole father to you? Nope, sounds like a good father to me. He also stated that she and Neji were precious to him, so that ends any arguments to the contrary. It's canon people.**

**Naruhinafanficfan1: Er, thanks?**

00000

"NARUTO!" Hinata bolted upright, throwing the bed sheets off her body.

Based on the faint sunlight that came in through the window, it was early in the morning. Faint sounds of far-off construction filtered through the window as the villagers continue with the rebuilding. The noise echoed slightly around the white hospital room, but its occupants paid it no heed.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji, who had been sitting in one of the room's chairs, sound asleep, had been startled awake by his cousin's yell. He quickly moved to her side as she began to cry, repeating Naruto's name over and over.

"Shh, it's alright Hinata." Neji placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. He recoiled in surprise when she slapped his hand away and glared at him. Hinata had never hit anyone outside of training or the battlefield, and it shocked Neji greatly.

"How can it be alright?!" Hinata sniffed, sobs still wracking her body. She dropped her gaze from Neji, placing her face into her hands. "Naruto is gone…" She choked out, almost as if she didn't believe the words.

Neji smiled at her softly, realizing the cause of her distress. He had been informed by Rokuro that this might be the case, but he had forgotten in the heat of the moment. "Lady Hinata, Naruto is fine. See for yourself."

Hinata's head whipped around at his words, her hair fanning out behind her. Neji pulled back the curtain next to her bed, revealing Naruto. The blonde was hugging his pillow tightly, drooling slightly as he slept. Hinata's heart lifted, and she flew out of her bed.

Neji couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and the Hyuga was bowled over as Hinata forced her way past him. He ended up face down on the tile floor, cursing his method of revelation.

Hinata literally threw herself on Naruto, arms wrapping around his neck. Tears continued to flow down her face as she embraced the blonde, but from the huge smile she wore it was obvious they weren't from sadness any longer.

Naruto had been dreaming peacefully of Hinata feeding him ramen when he was awoken by the need to breathe. He looked down and couldn't help but smile as he saw Hinata's form sprawled on his own. However, he still needed oxygen, and the need for air soon overpowered his desire to hold Hinata.

"Hi…na…ta…" Naruto managed to get out, tapping her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, and upon seeing the blue coloring in his cheeks, loosened her grip on his neck. She giggled as he took a huge breath in, his color slowly returning to normal. As soon as his breathing returned to normal, he grinned at the girl laying on top of him and placed his hands on her lower back.

"Naruto, I'm so glad to see you!" Hinata yelled excitedly, burying her face in his chest as the memory of the genjutsu she had been placed under came back. "They put me under a genjutsu… I thought you had been…" She didn't finish the thought, as the pain she had felt came back to her.

"Hey, it's okay." Naruto said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promised that I would protect you, and I can't do that if I'm dead." He grinned at Hinata, and she lifted her face up. That grin always made her heart soar, and instantly all of her sorrows melted away. She smiled at him, then snuggled closer, intent on staying with him for as long as possible.

"It's nice to see you smiling Lady Hinata." Neji said. While he had accepted their relationship and was happy for Hinata, he still felt uneasy about the two of them. He had the utmost respect for Naruto, and knew he loved Hinata just as deeply as she loved him, but he was a pervert, and he had to make sure he didn't take advantage of Hinata. "I'm also glad to see that you are unharmed. Naruto, this is the second time you have saved my cousin's life. I cannot fathom any way to repay you."

Hinata, to her credit, didn't blush as deeply as one would have expected when Neji reaffirmed his presence. She simply smiled at her cousin and made no move to get off Naruto. Naruto laughed nervously, uncomfortable with Neji's thanks for doing what he simply thought was his job.

"Hey, it's no problem Neji. Besides," he added, a solemn look crossing his face. "Without Hinata, my life wouldn't really be worth living, so I kinda saved my own life too ya know." His tone was completely serious, and everyone in the room knew he meant it.

Hinata turned crimson at his admission. Did she really mean that much to him? It was Naruto, though, and Hinata had no doubts about the sincerity of his words. Her heart swelled; she had never loved him more than she did at this precise moment. She renewed her tight hold on him, burying her face in his chest. Hinata felt like she could stay in his arms forever, and she wanted to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

Naruto was surprised as Hinata's hold on him tightened once more, but since he could breathe this time he made no move to stop her. Her body pressed against his, and Naruto had a slight struggle to push down his arousal, but otherwise he simply felt his love for the girl in his arms with each heartbeat.

The room remained quiet for several more minutes. Naruto and Hinata simply held each other, and Neji sat in his chair, averting his eyes to give them some privacy. While he would prefer to be outside of the room, Hiashi's orders rang through his head and he stayed put. He let out a sigh of relief however, when his loud companion of several hours barged into the room.

"Yo Neji! I got us the drinks!" Rokuro practically yelled. "Here you- Naruto! Hinata! You guys are finally up!"

The eldest Uzumaki had been in the room all night, along with Neji, and had been chatting away with the Hyuga. The two had already become friends when Rokuro had distracted him two days ago, but they had taken the time to swap stories and laughs throughout the night. Even though the Hyuga was quite proud and proper, he felt at ease around Rokuro in a way that no one else besides Tenten had seen. They shared a bond as elder cousins, and had become fast friends. However, Neji was irritated that he had chosen to be so loud.

"Rokuro." He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "This is a hospital, so you should keep your voice-"

"Rokuro!" Naruto shouted, drowning out Neji. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin much little cuz, just trying to get that stick out of Neji's ass all night." Rokuro responded with an easy grin. Neji simply stared at him, eyes and mouth opened wide in shock. To his eternal mortification, Naruto, Rokuro, and even Hinata all broke out in laughter. He hung his head in shame, while secretly plotting his revenge.

"Haha, so what else is up?" Rokuro let his laughter die, switching into concerned older sibling mode. "Are you guys both feeling okay? Anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine." Naruto responded, still grinning at the joke. "What about you Hinata?"

"I'm doing very well." Hinata replied, stifling a giggle as she glanced at her mortified cousin. "Thank you for asking, Rokuro-sensei."

"Now, now Little Hina." Rokuro scolded. "I already told you, I'm no teacher. I just like torturing kids." He added with a grin.

"Hey, I'm no kid!" Naruto pouted. "I'm sixteen and a ninja! That means I'm an adult!" Naruto's pouts earned a giggle from Hinata.

"Oh yeah? You don't qualify as an adult in my eyes until your eighteen and over five foot two, shorty." Rokuro mocked.

"Hey, I'm five foot five! Look, I already reach your shoulder!"

"Yeah, that's because you're standing on your tiptoes idiot!"

The two cousins continued to bicker back and forth, with Naruto trying to make his cousin stand still so they could compare heights, and Rokuro standing on his toes to make himself taller every time Naruto tried. Hinata simply sat on the bed, watching and giggling at their antics. While she still wanted to hold Naruto, she enjoyed watching him get worked up almost as much. The bickering was soon interrupted by Neji, who placed his hands on each Uzumaki's shoulder.

"That's enough!" Neji said sternly. "Now, unless you two quiet down, I will be forced to use my Gentle Fist to do it for me."

Naruto gulped and backed up, while Rokuro simply pouted. "Neji, your no fun when the others are around. Why can't you tell dirty jokes like last night?" The red-head whined.

Naruto and Hinata's jaws dropped, and their eyes popped out of their skulls. Neji managed to look embarrassed and furious at the same time, glaring daggers at Rokuro. Rokuro simply grinned, then yelped as he ducked the palm strike directed at him.

"Oh so you wanna spar huh?" Rokuro taunted, dodging each Byakugan directed strike. "Well, race you to the training grounds!" Rokuro disappeared. After several seconds of searching with his Byakugan, Neji took off in hot pursuit of his opponent. Naruto and Hinata simply stared at the empty doorway, still not quite sure what they had heard.

"Did… did he say that Neji cracks dirty jokes?" Naruto asked, still unsure if he had heard correctly. Hinata simply nodded, still dumbfounded by the turn of events. Never in her life had she seen Neji get so flustered, and cracking dirty jokes? Surely Rokuro had been joking. But the embarrassed look on Neji's face said otherwise, and Hinata knew plenty about embarrassment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering at Neji's newly found personality. He shook it off, turning his thoughts back to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata?" The serious note in his voice made Hinata look at him, instead of trying to figure out if her cousin had ever spied on him with his Byakugan. When Naruto was sure he had her attention he continued his questioning. "Last night, those guys that tried to kidnap you, did you know them?"

"Wait, they tried to kidnap me?" Hinata asked, surprised at the news. Naruto simply looked at her, confused, before he remembered that she had been knocked out until this morning.

Naruto climbed onto the bed, putting his back against the far wall. He spread his legs, and open his arms in an invitation. Hinata obliged, her head still processing the new information and trying to come up with logical scenarios. Her body settled in between Naruto's legs, leaning her back up against his chest and putting her head on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist gently, pressing her against him. Once they were comfortable, Naruto proceeded to explain what had happened the night before.

Hinata listened to the story calmly, her face a stoic mask. Inside, her emotions were running rampant. Her first reaction was anger at the actions of Shirawaka, then fear and worry as she heard about his transformation, before finally settling on pride and love for him as he described his and Rokuro's success. She was a bit worried about his anger and beating of Sanjo, but she knew he had to let out his emotions every now and then. Even if being angry meant the Nine-Tails came out, then it was okay as long as he didn't get carried away.

Naruto left out one crucial piece of information however. He was still scared of his vision while under the genjutsu. He thought that it was very possible if he were to give in completely to the Nine-Tails, allowing it to run rampant. The very thought of those action terrified him, and he resolved to as the toads if the was a way he could control it. He would master the Nine-Tails, no matter what it took. For his friends, for his family, for his village, and most of all, for Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said softly, her emotions almost overwhelming her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she realized that Naruto would stop at nothing to protect her. "Just… thank you."

Naruto smiled at her, then became instantly worried as he felt her tears on his arms. He spun her around so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "Hinata what's wrong? Is this about the Nine-Tails? I promise you, I won't ever let it mmm!" He was cut off as Hinata kissed him. All of Naruto's worry seeped out of him as he felt the depths of her emotions in the kiss. He poured all of his own love, pride, and confidence in her into the kiss. They simply kissed, neither taking it any farther, as their lips conveyed the depths of their emotions.

Eventually, they both broke apart for air, their lips trembling with emotion. Naruto leaned his forehead on Hinata's, and they simply stared into each other's eyes for several moments before they heard a slight knock on the door.

"Sorry guys, but I came here to check up on you." Sakura said apologetically. The kunoichi was standing in the door in her nurse's uniform. She had come a few moments ago to find them kissing, but they were so cute to her that she didn't want to interrupt. To her eternal surprise, Hinata didn't even blush at the interruption. The Hyuga simply twisted around and planted herself firmly back into Naruto's chest.

"That's okay Sakura, we know you're just concerned for your friends." Hinata said happily. "But both of us are fine. Right Naruto?"

Naruto was mildly surprised that she hadn't blushed at being caught in such an intimate position. While he missed how cute it made her look, he knew that it was a habit that she had best grow out of, considering it came from her former low confidence. He turned his attention back to gaping Sakura.

"Yeah, we're okay Sakura! Can we leave the hospital soon?" Naruto asked curiously. He was hungry, and some Ichiraku ramen would really hit the spot. But he knew better than to try sneaking past Sakura. Or at least doing so while she was standing in the doorway.

Sakura shook her head, shaking off the surprise she had felt at Hinata's actions. The pink haired medic looked at her clipboard, frowning as she read the last page of Naruto's medical report. She slowly reached behind her back, pressing a special button on a pager given to all the nurses at the hospital.

"In a bit Naruto, you guys should relax here for a while." The girl had a smile on her face, and she slowly pulled the door behind her shut. "Why don't you tell me what happened while you're here?"

"Oh man Sakura, you're not gonna believe it! Hinata and I were training with Rokuro, then we went home…" Naruto began his story, babbling animatedly while waving his arms about. Hinata merely leaned back on his chest contentedly, allowing him to tell the story since she had been unconscious for most of it.

This last thought caused Hinata to frown slightly. She had been taken out of action in moments, doing nothing at all to contribute. This depressed her, and some of her self-confidence faded away. Her inability to see through the genjutsu had caused her to become a burden, and she once again had to rely on Naruto to save her. She felt weak and vunerable all of a sudden, and shifted uncomfortably in Naruto's embrace. Hinata blushed furiously, her position in Naruto's lap becoming apparent to her, and she quickly stood up.

Naruto halted his story, wondering why Hinata was standing up so suddenly. When she flashed him a quick smile, he became very worried. He could tell that she was hurting, and that she was attempting to hide it behind a smile. He knew, because he was a master at hiding pain behind a grin, and he grasped her hand as she tried to move away.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, the tenderness and concern in his voice obvious.

"It's n-nothing Na-Naruto." She stammered, her old habit returning with her dip in confidence. "I-I j-just want t-to get something t-to dr-drink."

"Hinata, please talk to me." Naruto pleaded. Hinata hesitated, before Sakura grabbed her and pulled her over to the door.

"Actually, that's a great idea Hianta. Can you go grab us some water while I talk to Naruto?" Sakura asked, clearly hiding something. Hinata, suspicious of Sakura's motives, paused for a moment. However, her polite nature reasserted itself, and she nodded her agreement before moving out the door.

"Hey!" Naruto said loudly. "Sakura, I wanted to talk to Hinata about something!"

"You can talk to her later Naruto. Right now I need to tell you something."

Naruto recoiled a bit, surprised by Sakura's actions. The pinkette was fidgeting with something behind her back, and she wouldn't meet his gaze. To Naruto, she appeared to be acting the exact same way she had when they had met in the Land of Iron. His eyes narrowed, curious and cautious at the same time.

"Okay Sakura, what is it? And why did you make Hinata go get us something to drink, instead of doing it yourself. You're a nurse here after all. Can't you talk to me with her around?"

Sakura sighed to herself. There was going to be no easy way to do this, and Hinata certainly didn't want to be around when it happened. "Well Naruto, I really hate to do this when Hinata is so close by, but I need to get this off my chest." Sakura walked closer to Naruto, bending over to him and grabbing his hands in hers.

"Your vaccinations aren't up to date, so you need a shot."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head at the unexpected words. He started to struggle, but Sakura quickly pinned his arms to his side and straddled him, trapping him between her and the bed. Even with her immense strength, she struggled to hold the blonde down. As she pinned him, several medical ninja crashed through the windows, not bothering to open them. They all pulled out tranquilizer guns, taking aim at Naruto.

Naruto screamed and trashed as dozens of needles pierced his upper right arm, injecting the sleep-inducing drug into his body. Sakura was thrown off him, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Naruto tore the needles out of his body, but it was a futile effort. His mind began to haze over, and his eye lids drooped before he found himself unconscious.

Hinata had been walking back to her and Naruto's room when she heard his terrified scream. She instantly dropped the tray she had been carrying, sprinting the rest of the way to the hospital room. Her Byakugan activated, and she gsaped at what she saw. Naruto was surrounded by people whose chakra she couldn't recognize, Sakura was lying up against the wall, and Naruto was knocked out. She sped up, thinking that he was in trouble, and was determined to rescue him.

The lead medical ninja pulled out the requested syringe, preparing to plunge it into Naruto's arm, when Hinata leapt into the room. In a flash, she had disabled enough of each of the "enemy" shinobi's chakra points to make each one unconscious.

Hinata took a deep breath in, before letting out a victorious cry. She had saved Naruto and Sakura, all by herself! She failed to notice the fact that the "enemy" were shinobi from her own village, or that Sakura was completely unharmed. Still, her self-confidence soared.

Sakura sat up, opening her eyes to the strangest sight she had ever seen. Hinata was cheering, Naruto was unconscious, and all of her back up was lying on the floor, also unconscious. She quickly stood up, grabbing the fallen needle. Ignoring Hinata's questions, she quickly strode over to Naruto and injected him with the vaccine. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at her with hurt and betrayal before promptly passing out again. She ignored the look, slumping to the ground, exhausted.

At that moment, a tired but smiling Neji and grinning Rokuro chose that moment to enter the hospital room. Both had had an intense spar, and neither could move without much difficulty. Two pairs of eyes, one red and one white, widened in shock at the state of the room.

Recovering his voice first, Neji directed his question to the only occupant that seemed to be awake, and cheering at the fact. "Lady Hinata, WHAT is going on?!"

00000

Naruto and Hinata walked slowly through the village, heading towards Naruto's apartment. They were both quite tired, neither having fully recovered from the training yesterday or the events of last night, but the two young shinobi were happy to be with each other. Both Naruto and Hinata's discussions and confessions earlier that day had deepened their love, and they walked hand in hand.

After their little mishap in the hospital, they had been discharged by a grumbling Sakura. Surprisingly, she hadn't hit Naruto for his troubles during the shot, but the blonde was positive he was going to pay for it later.

Hinata had been crestfallen when she had realized she had stopped several Leaf medical ninja, but took pride in the fact they were all at least chuunin level, even if they were on her side. This gave her back some of the confidence she had displayed earlier, though not all of it.

Both Naruto and Hinata were looking forward to a day of rest, even if it was going to be quite short, considering it was already three in the afternoon. However, they planned on spending the day together, and that made the time seem so much better to them.

They mounted the steps to Naruto's apartment, having already eaten at Ichiraku's. Naruto inserted his key into the lock, unlocking the door and pulling it open. The pair jumped backward in surprise at the loud shout that greeted them.

"SURPRISE!" The yell came from eleven throats. All of their friends had gathered in Naruto's apartment, waiting for him and Hinata to return. All of the faces were smiling, and they all laughed as Naruto fell on his butt in surprise, taking Hinata with him.

Naruto stood up, bewildered at the presence of his friends. His mouth, disconnected from his conscious thoughts, shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my apartment?!" His yell was met with a gloved fist as Sakura smashed him into the wall opposite his door. Hinata ran over to see if he was okay while the rest of the group simply backed away from Sakura slightly.

"You idiot!" She ranted as Hinata helped Naruto to his feet. "We came here to throw you a party! You know, for saving the village and Hinata?"

"But how did you get into my apartment?" Naruto asked, worried that they had been able to break into his apartment so easily. A small shiver passed through the girl under his arm who was helping support him. Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Hinata, did you tell them where my spare key was?" He asked, a slightly hurt tone in his voice.

Hinata nodded shyly, blushing at the question. Sakura had approached her while Naruto was still asleep from his shot, asking about his spare key. Hinata had been puzzled until the kunoichi explained her idea, the Hyuga nodding violently in acceptance. She still felt guilty about revealing its hiding place though.

"Ha, that old trick?" Sakura scoffed. "Naruto, hiding your key in a fake rock only works if there are a lot of rocks around, not when there's just one sitting right in front of your door."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and Hinata giggled slightly at his expression. He looked down at her with hurt in his eyes for the second time in as many minutes, and she immediately hugged him closer to her.

"Really Naruto? Did you really think any of us couldn't figure that out in a couple of minutes?" Kiba scoffed, amazed by the blonde's stupidity. "Any idiot would have known it was in the rock. I mean, there's just one rock sitting in the middle of the hall!"

"Oh just shut up Kiba." Ino interjected. "Alright Naruto's an idiot and we all know where his spare key is, can we start this party now?"

"Yes! We must all let our youth shine as we go through the youthful actions of partying!" Lee's eyes burned as he said this, bringing his fist up and clenching it in front of his face. "Guy-sensei told me that a party was an excellent idea, and that we should let the flames of youth-" Lee was cut off by a smack from Tenten.

"We get it Lee." She murmured irritably. Turning to Naruto and Hinata, she smiled at the couple. "What he was trying to say was that all of our sensei thought that this was a good idea, so they helped set it up. Now come on, let's have some fun!"

"Hell yes!" Rokuro roared, and everyone snickered at the red-heads enthusiasm. He was so similar to Naruto in some ways that everyone couldn't help but like him. The Uzumaki clan had a strange charisma, and apparently Naruto wasn't the only one to get it. "Come on, I bought the sake for this! Can't let it go to waste."

Naruto and Hinata simply smiled, overjoyed that their friends cared about them enough to throw a party, simply because they were both okay. Neither offered any resistance as Sakura grabbed their arms and dragged them inside. Everything in the world seemed to be perfect, and they couldn't be happier.

00000

Naruto flopped onto his bed, sighing in contentment. The party had long since been over, but it had been great. They simply sat around, talking, drinking and eating, having a wonderful time with each other. Naruto grinned and giggled as he recalled some of the antics during the party.

"What's so funny?" a soft voice asked.

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata standing in the doorway to his bathroom, one of his shirts covering her body. Neji had grudgingly agreed to allow her to spend the night, with Rokuro's assistance in their arguments. He had warned Naruto in an aside, but the blonde had heard it all before and simply reminded Neji that he had promised not to take advantage of her.

Not that she would mind if he did.

"I was just thinking about what happened with Akamaru" Naruto's grinned widened as he recalled the memory.

Hinata giggled, which slowly turned into a full laugh as she too remembered what had happened. She walked forward, trying to stifle her laughter, but it only served to make her laugh harder. She fell on the bed, clutching her sides as Naruto joined her. After several minutes they finally calmed down enough to speak.

"We shouldn't laugh at Kiba." Hinata giggled. "He got hurt when he tried that."

Naruto chuckled, still trying to bring his laughter under control. "I know, but seeing Akamaru's face… and when Kiba hit the wall…" Naruto burst into a fit of giggles, which in turn caused Hinata to start laughing as well. They calmed down much faster this time, as their eyes met and they lost themselves in each other's gaze.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Not for the first time, he felt unworthy of Hinata. She was beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and strong. He had no idea why she chose him out of all the people she could have had, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He loved spending time with her, loved talking with her; just being in her presence was intoxicating to him. He understood her, and she understood him, in a way that no one else ever had before or ever would again.

Hinata felt the exact same way. For years she had admired Naruto and had a crush on him, and even though they been seeing each other for a month, and dating for the past two weeks, she still felt like it was a dream. For so long she had been chasing after him, wanting to be with him, and now she finally had him. She could hardly believe her luck.

The couple smiled at on another before leaning in for a soft, chaste kiss. Neither of them had the energy to take things further, and they settled for simply cuddling in bed. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, pulling her close to him. They touched foreheads, not exchanging words. They simply conveyed their feelings for each other through their eyes, not even breaking their gaze as both their eye-lids drooped as the night wore on. Eventually, sleep claimed them, and although it was peaceful for her, the same could not be said for Naruto.

00000

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! I'm so exhausted right now I can't feel my face! Whoo! Ha, in all seriousness, I didn't get more than two hours last night, but I felt like writing today and I owed you guys another chapter. Also, I hope Neji doesn't seem too OOC, but I felt like there's no way he's actually that stoic on the inside. He has a side to him that nobody sees, and I like to think it could be funny to have my OC bring that out. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: A NIghtmare? Or the Future?

**A/N: This chapter is gonna set up a lot of tension in the story, and take things in a new direction. After, there's gonna be some changes from the canon as well as a pretty big time-skip. Honestly I really don't feel like watching the English Subbed to keep up with the story, so the war is gonna be a bit different. Just a fair warning.**

**Reviewer Response**

**Rose Tiger: Thanks for the compliment. Tried to put all of their emotions into the kiss, so glad I did that right.**

**Kingswriter: Ha that's pretty good. But Pervy Neji is gonna stay private. Remember he only gets like that with Rokuro, since they became bestest buddies being older cousins and all, and Tenten, for obvious reasons. *hint hint nudge nudge***

**Arymed: Again, thank you for the consistent reviews. I believe that Naruto puts up a tough front, and he's still vulnerable and scared underneath it all. This chapter will expand on that and create some drama.**

00000

Naruto felt himself surrounded by water, and he groaned softly. He knew this feeling. It hadn't happened since he was younger, but he still dreaded it, whenever it happened.

The blonde kept his eyes shut, trying to escape from the inevitable, but a deep growling set off vibrations in the water and prevented him from leaving. He sighed in defeat, opening his eyes and sitting up.

He was trapped in what appeared to be a sewer. Granted, it didn't smell like one, but it felt dank and depressing. In front of him was a massive gate, with a large piece of paper that had an extraordinarily complex seal written on it, keeping the gate shut. Naruto shuddered at the sight of it, the last time he had been here flashing through his mind.

**"So, you've finally decided to heed my summons boy." **Red eyes flashed behind the bars, and Naruto's 'tenant' stepped close to them, revealing his entire body. The Nine-Tailed Fox glared down at Naruto in a mixture of hatred and contempt.

"What summons? What do you want fox?" Naruto questioned. He hadn't heard or seen from the Nine-Tails since his battle with Pain, and he honestly had been enjoying it. The demon had plagued him with nightmares as a child, and he still resented it for that reason.

**"Have you not been paying attention at all? I have been calling to you ever since you began your relationship with that damn girl!" **

"Huh?" Naruto was thoroughly confused. "You mean Hinata? That's what you want to talk about? Why"

**"Because boy, I want to know what your plans are with your little vixen." **The fox's voice dripped with contempt, and he glared at Naruto.

"Haven't you been paying attention at all fox? I've told her this so many times lately. I love her, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." Naruto said. His conviction was obvious, and the fox shuddered as his host's feeling trickled through to him.

**"You fool. Your relationship with this girl, or any other, will lead to nothing but misery. I suggest you-"**

"What?!" Naruto practically screeched at the fox. His surprised was quickly replaced by anger, and he smashed his fists against the cage. "What do you have against me and Hinata being together?! Why do you want me to give her up?!"

**"FOOL! Who said I had anything against the girl?! I told you that ANY relationship would lead to nothing but misery!" **The Nine-Tails roared thunderously. It had intended to be gentle with Naruto, but now its patience had worn thin.

"Why?!" Naruto shot back. "Hinata loves me, and I love her! How can that possibly lead to misery?!"

**"You are a fool boy. You have become too attached to this girl. She is pathetic and weak, a poor excuse for a shinobi." **The Nine-Tails growled. His anger and hatred was getting the best of him, and he couldn't keep himself on track.

"You shut your mouth! Hinata is a great ninja! She is strong, kind, generous, and the nicest person I have ever met! So you can shove it you stupid fox! She's probably stronger than me!"

The Nine-Tails was taken aback for a moment, before his anger retuned even greater than ever. He roared, grasping at the bars. **"INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! YOUR FEELINGS HAVE CLOUDED YOUR JUDEGEMNT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SHE TRIED TO SAVE YOU?!"**

Naruto detected a slight bit of concern in the fox's ravings, and it stopped him dead. Since when did the fox ever care about him? He let go of its cage, and looked at him with suspicion. "What are you trying to say?" He narrowed his gaze as the Nine-Tails anger subsided, and it looked at him seriously. "What do you care?"

**"I care, boy, because it affects me too. If you were to pursue this relationship, it would only end badly. For you and me. We are destined to be alone, and any relationship with a female would cause nothing but pain."**

Naruto felt his hatred rising again, and he clenched his fists. "How do you know? All you ever feel is hatred. You've made my life nothing but one long nightmare, and now that things are finally getting better for me, you think you can come and ruin it? Go to hell you bastard, I'm not listening to you anymore." Naruto turned away, resolving to ignore the fox for the rest of the night. He sat down several yards away, thinking about Hinata to drown out the fox's voice.

**"If you pursue a relationship with that girl, she will die." **The Nine-Tails stated softly. He didn't want it to come to this, but he had to do it. **"She is not strong enough to survive being by your side, and this love will only result in her death."**

In a flash, Naruto was back up against the bars, clutching them tightly. He glared at the Nine-Tails with such hate, even the fox was taken aback. "HINATA IS STRONG ENOUGH! IF YOU THREATEN HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"**As if you could boy. Let me show you what will happen if you continue this relationship, if you continue as things are." **Before Naruto could react, the Nine-Tails reached down and tapped the center of his forehead, sending a vision straight to his brain.

00000

Naruto watched himself, as if he could see and feel everything that he normally would, but from outside of his own body. The scene that greeted him made his stomach churn and bile rise in his throat.

Strewn across a ravaged, destroyed landscape, were thousands upon thousands of bodies. Each one had been mutilated or ripped apart, and Naruto couldn't recognize a single one. Except the one he was holding in his arms.

Naruto's heart stopped, and his heart clenched as he looked at the girl in his arms. Hinata was looking at him with love and tenderness, and it tore his heart out. Lodged deep in her body were three spikes made of wood, one through her stomach and two through her chest. Naruto knew from just one glance they were fatal.

"No, no, Hinata…" He reached out and grabbed her face, his mind still reeling in shock. Tears quickly sprang to his eyes, and his breathing quickened. He was vaguely aware of two figures moving in front of him, and a huge presence moved closer, but he paid them no heed.

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata said weakly. "I finally got to save you. All this time, and I wasn't strong enough to stand by your side, to be there for you. You've saved me so many times, now I finally got to save you." She coughed up a small amount of blood, and Naruto quickly wiped it away.

"Hinata, please don't leave me." Naruto sobbed out. "Please, please don't go. I need you Hinata." He whispered weakly. Hinata lifted her arm, placing her hand on Naruto's cheek. He grasped it desperately, not ever wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Hinata had tears of her own, and her voice was getting weaker by the second. "I'm sorry that we can't have our life together, but I have no regrets. I got to love you, and you loved me. Please, for me, promise that you won't blame yourself. I died to protect you, because I love you. I only wish…"

Hinata's voice faded into nothingness, and Naruto screamed as he saw the life leave her eyes. His heart broke, and he broke down into sobs. Hands pulled her away from him, and he had no power to resist. He heard Sakura behind him, shouting orders, but he paid no attention to her.

Hinata was gone.

Naruto's vision blurred, and he saw himself standing in front of a grave stone. All of his friends were there, along with Rokruo and Tsunade. They all simply stood there, tears running down their faces, holding on to one another as they mourned their lost friend. Naruto didn't say anything to them, but there presence helped with the pain. But they all had their own lives, their own relationships to get back to, and they couldn't be with him all the time.

Naruto screamed out in loneliness and sorrow as each one of them faded away, leaving him there to stand on his own. He knelt before the grave stone, all of the sadness and emotion leaving his body. A burning fire sprang up in his stomach, and he felt a feeling he hadn't felt since childhood.

A furious, senseless hatred of the world.

Naruto's vision blurred again, and he saw himself on the battlefield once more. He could see the power of the Nine-Tails surrounding him, and he felt all of the emotions of the shinobi around him. The biggest one they felt was fear; and all of it was directed at him. He killed the enemy without hesitation, without remorse, and it felt good. Nothing else in the world made up for Hinata's death, but killing every enemy in sight was a good start.

But eventually, he ran out of enemies to kill.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, pain clutching at his heart. The Leaf Villages gates stood behind him, and there was a lone figure watching him fade into the distance. He couldn't handle the pain anymore. Being in the Leaf Village brought too many memories of Hinata, and it was too much for him. He had to get away, had to find something to make the emptiness and sorrow go away. The battlefield was the only place the pain went away, and he was determined to find a new one.

But if he couldn't find a new one, he would create one of his own.

Naruto stood at the entrance of the Leaf Village, but it wasn't the home he once loved and protected. Instead, it was the place where he let all of his feelings die, save one. Hatred. He hated the Leaf Village, hated its people, but most of all, he hated his former friends and family. They had left him alone, had left him when he needed them most, and it was time for them to pay.

Naruto felt nothing as he released the Nine-Tails, forcing it to go on a rampage throughout the village. He felt nothing as all of his friends and family attacked him, and he killed each and every one of them. His final opponent came as a surprise, but he killed him too. The man he had once considered his brother, the first person he had ever felt a bond with. Even though he had a real family now, this man always held a special place in his heart.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto felt nothing but relief as he looked upon the remains of the Leaf Village. The memories of his times there, with Rokuro, with Sasuke, with Hinata, all of his friends, were dead and buried. Now, there was nothing left to live for. He held up the kunai, and despite the screams and protests of the Nine-Tails, he did nothing to divert its path.

It sank into his chest, destroying his empty heart, and he sank into oblivion.

00000

** "Now, kit, you see why you should not pursue this relationship. You and that girl are not meant to be. If you continue down this path, then nothing but pain awaits. Your life will end in misery and loneliness, as will mine, and the lives of your friends and village will be destroyed. Trust me kit, it is best if you end your relationship now."**

Naruto sank to his knees, despair overwhelming him. He knew the truth behind the Nine-Tails words and vision, and he felt his heart ache from the emptiness it felt. "Why me? Why do I have to have these burdens? Do I really have to be alone, have to spend the rest of my life by myself?"

The Nine-Tails felt a pang of regret for showing Naruto what he did, but there was no other way. **"You are not alone kit. You have your cousins, you have your friends. You even have the one-eyed pervert, and that old Senju hag."**

Naruto laughed softly, before returning to his sorrows. "You know what I mean fox. Can I never have love, like I do with Hinata? Will I ever be able to love someone, and have them love me back?"

**"No. I'm…sorry it has to be this way. Our lives are destined to be alone, and if you do not believe me, then I will show you is just me and you kit, and it will always be that way."**

Naruto scoffed. "The demon brat and his fox, eh? What a great life."

**"It is our fate Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widened, not only because the fox used his name, but also because the statement reminded him of a certain Hyuga. Neji had always given into 'fate' and 'destiny' before, but not Naruto. Naruto had shouted at him and beaten the prodigy until he got the message into his arrogant skull. Smiling ruefully, Naruto thought it was high time he took his own advice.

"Nice try fox, but I'm not buying into that crap." Naruto mocked. "You can show me all the visions you want, but I'm not going to give up Hinata. We love each other, and I will stop that fate from coming." Naruto felt all of his old confidence return. Whenever things got tough, you didn't just give up and except it. You trained harder and got stronger, and stopped the bad things from happening.

**"You idiot. You are just going to ignore what I showed you, and risk the girl's life just so you can be happy?" **The fox growled, angry that his host was being so stubborn.

"Yep." Naruto quipped. "Hinata and I are going to be happy together, and I will stop that future from happening. Besides, Hinata would never be happy if I left her, and she would never accept it, so that's that. I won't stop being with Hinata, because she would be just as sad and lonely as me, and I can't accept that.

**"You overestimate your importance." **The Nine-Tails mocked. HE touched Naruto's forehead once more, sending another vision into his head. **"Let me show you what would happen if you were to leave her, and both of you were to survive."**

00000

Naruto found himself in the village, strolling through the streets. People called out to him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He simply smiled and waved back. Little children ran up to him with various gifts, and he patted them on the heads before accepting. Everyone he came across worshipped him.

As he walked, he spotted and waved to several of his friends. The first two he saw were Sakura and Sasuke, with the former cradling what looked suspiciously like a baby. Naruto gaped like a fish before shking off his surprise to look for the next group of friends.

The next few of his friends the he saw were Tenten, Neji, and Lee. Tenten was leaning on Neji's shoulder with her arm around his waist, and Neji held her close with and arm around her shoulder. Lee was animatedly talking about something while the two listened. Tenten had a fake smile on her face while Neji looked at him with open annoyance. Lee finished his talk before racing off to parts unknown, while the couple simply sighed and walked after him.

Naruto shook his head in amusement before stopping dead. In the barbecue restaurant across the street, Choji was actually GIVING some of his food to Ino, who laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Shikamaru was sitting across from them, being scolded by and angry Temari while he simply nodded and appeared to listen. Noticing Naruto, the shadow user gave him a wink before pecking Temari on the lips.

Naruto burst out laughing at the expression on the Sand shinobi's face before moving on. He spotted Kiba with his sister Hana, and he noted with only slight surprise that Rokuro was with them. His cousin waved at him, one arm around Hana's waist as she and Kiba argued, before the female Inuzuka sent him crashing to the ground. Naruto winced in sympathy before continuing on his path.

He looked at his surroundings with interest, and noticing the Hyuga compound quite close to him, he took off at a run. He turned a corner, slowing down as the gates came into view. He nodded at the guard, who he recognized as Hinata's bodyguard Ko before entering the compound. As he glanced to his right, he stopped dead.

Sitting on a bench under a tree, half hidden in the shade, staring off into space, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her midnight hair was flowing freely down her back, and she was dressed in a fancy kimono. It was a deep lavender with white flowers, and it accentuated her pale skin. Naruto gaped at her beauty before he started to grin, taking a step forward. However, he stopped dead once he heard a voice call out, and Hinata turned towards the unintelligible sound.

Another Hyuga came out, wearing white robes similar to Neji's. He had long black hair, and he smiled softly as he looked at Hinata. The Hyuga heiress looked at him with tenderness and a smile of her own, and Naruto's eyes popped at the look on her face. She usually only looked at him with such tenderness. Their next few events caused his heart to shatter, and his brain to overload.

Firstly, the couple shared a tender kiss which made Naruto seethe with hatred and jealousy. They broke off as a small child came up to them, tears in her eyes. Hinata scooped the girl up into her arms, while the man simply patted her head comfortingly. Naruto stopped in confusion, his brain trying to comprehend what was going on, when he noticed a glint on Hinata's finger.

It was a gold wedding band, and the man wore a matching one on his hand. As they shared another kiss, everything clicked into Naurto's head. This was the future where he broke up with Hinata. She was married, quite happily it seemed, and she hd a child. Naruto's heart shattered, and he began to cry as the vision slowly retreated.

00000

**"That is what will happen in the future if you leave the girl kit. She will move on, and while you will be unhappy and alone, she will have a happy life. Now you have a choice to make. Will you give her up, so that way you both will live and she will find happiness, or will you be selfish and continue to pursue her, ending both your lives? The choice is yours. Now wake up, there is someone at the door."**

The Nine-Tails sounded almost regretful, and certainly sad, as it roared and ejected Naruto from his slumber, forcing him to wake up. The last thought that Naruto had before waking up was one of sorrow. He had to give Hinata up. There was no doubt in his mind. He couldn't place his happiness above her's, and although it would break his heart, he had to let her go.

00000

**A/N: So, how was that? Was that too evil of me? I felt so bad writing this chapter, and writing that last vision was something I hated. Hinata belongs to Naruto you bastard! *ahem* Whoops. Guess I got a little carried away there, heh. Anyway, the plot thickens, and what will Naruto do? Review, and I just might post the next chapter later today. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Up?

**A/N: Okay, back with another chapter. Time for shit to go down. I'm running out of things to say. Well, I hope this chapter went up quick enough, because you damn reviewers made me feel so friggin guilty *shakes fist*. Anyway, here's the next angsty chapter of my story! Angsty is a word right? Whatever, I'm using it.**

**Also, I noticed there way have been some confusion over the last chapter. This is all in Naruto's head, talking with the Nine-Tails. None of this is actually happening.**

**Reviewer Response**

**Arymed: I know this sounds bad but I'm glad I almost made you cry. That's what I was going for. As for Naruto and Hinata, just wait and see.**

**firetemplar415: I know I am. I never claimed to be nice. But I'll make it up to you later.**

**Kingswriter: Nope, something more violent goes down.**

**Wondering Knight: Even Naruto has a breaking point. Besides, he's never had a relationship like this before, and the thought of losing Hinata terrifies him. Kurama is telling the truth with the visions; they will come to pass. But there are some factors that fate didn't consider, since Naruto broke it before. Also, Naruto puts other people before himself, so if he thought that Hinata would die if he didn't give her up, then by all means he would do so.**

**SpartanM60: I know right? Talk about your problems, especially to your new family member. Love the name by the way.**

**YamiChaos27: You make several good points, but this isn't canon Naruto or Hinata. All I can say is their different here, so something else is going to happen.**

**Hoytti, Rose Tiger: Honestly, the Nine-Tails is trying to protect Naruto this time, if only to protect himself. So he's not being a COMPLETE bastard. But he's still being a bastard.**

00000

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He gasped and sat up, the blanket flying off him as he doubled over. Tears ran down his face, and his body trembled as he absorbed the information and visions the Nine-Tails had given him. He knew what he had to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

He dragged himself out of bed, hearing his door open and muffled conversation before it closed again. Footsteps in the hallway made him panic for a moment.

"Naruto?" Rokuro's voice called out. "You up yet bud?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Just let me put some clothes on okay?" Naruto managed to speak without letting his tears interfere. The footsteps retreated to the kitchen, and Naruto moved to get dressed. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only seven in the morning, so he figured that he didn't need to rush.

Five minutes later, Naruto walked into the kitchen fully dressed in his usual outfit. Rokuro and Hinata were sitting at the table, sipping tea and talking when he walked in. He grinned at the two, momentarily forgetting his experience last night as he saw the love of his life.

"Hey Hinata, hey Rokuro!" He greeted, making his way to Hinata. His lips met her's for a quick moment, stealing a kiss from his girlfriend. Naruto could tell she had already eaten because he vaguely tasted cinnamon on her lips, made all the more obvious since he had just brushed his teeth.

The moment Naruto entered the kitchen, Hinata could tell that something was wrong. His eyes had a slightly dull look, and even thought he had washed it away she could tell he had been crying. But when his face lit up in genuine happiness at the sight of her, the kunoichi decided to let him tell her when he was ready.

"Good morning Naruto."

"What's up little bro?"

Naruto froze for a minute before looking at Rokuro's grin. A matching grin of his own spread across his face, and his chest filled with warmth. He had never been referred to as a brother, except by Konohamaru, and having someone actually related to you do so was incredible to him.

"Not much." He responded happily. "So, do we get to go back to training today?"

"If you and Hinata are up for it." His cousin responded. "But before that happens, I need to go talk with someone first, then we all need to see the Hokage. Got it?" The two younger shinobi nodded. "Alright, meet me outside of the Hokage tower in 20 minutes. See ya." With that, the red-head disappeared, the only sign of his presence a rattling tea cup.

"I wish he would teach me that." Naruto said enviously, before moving to grab some of the food Hinata had prepared. As he did, he thought of how great it was that she was his girlfriend, and wondered what it would be like to wake up to this every morning.

**"Remember kit, that's never going to happen."**

Naruto froze, dropping his plate. It fell to the ground and shatter, scattering shattered clay everywhere. Hinata jumped at the sound, turning to look at the blonde. She caught a glimpse of pure anguish on his face before he quickly rearranged his features.

"Naruto, what's wrong? What happened?"

Naruto avoided her gaze, looking at the ground before moving to grab his broom. He hadn't even had one until Hinata had come over and helped him clean, insisting that he not live in a complete pig-sty. He quickly cleaned up the remains of the plate before looking back to Hinata.

"Nothing's wrong Hinata! I just slipped, that's all!" Naruto grinned at her, putting his hand behind his head. He moved to grab another plate, but a small hand interlocked with his free one.

"Naruto, you promised you wouldn't keep secrets. Now, what's wrong?" She asked, he lavender eyes full of concern. Naruto was a shinobi; he didn't just drop things. There had to be something wrong for him to do something like that.

"Hinata, I…" Naruto was about to tell her everything, to break up with her for her safety, but one look in her eyes and he knew he couldn't do it. Not right then at least. "Listen… I can't tell you what's wrong, not right now. But I promise, I will tell you. Okay?"

"Hmm…okay." Hinata agreed, albeit reluctantly. She wanted him to talk about it right then, but he promised he would, so she let it go.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, pushing all of his turmoil out of his head. He turned back to his food, his stomach once again demanding satisfaction.

00000

"Alright, brace yourselves kids." Rokuro warned, opening the door to the Hokage's office before being crushed by the chair that came flying out. Naruto and Hinata stared at this twitching body, one with relief and one with concern.

After breakfast, Naruto and Hinata had walked to the Hokage tower hand in hand, chatting about their training. Naruto was excited to learn more wind jutsu, and Hinata was equally excited to get stronger. But the nagging doubts about their relationship kept coming up, and along with the Nine-Tails constant pestering, Naruto found it slightly harder to focus. Naruto pushed the fox out of his mind, promising that he would go through with his plan. Just not until later.

They had made their way up to the Hokage's office to find Rokuro waiting for them. He had a grim look on his face, having been standing there for several minutes, before warning the couple and ending up half inside the opposite wall.

"What it it?!" Tsunade screamed. The blonde seem incredibly agitated for some reason, and her face was twisted into a fearsome expression. Naruto, being pushed from behind by Hinata, peeked around the corner, and vein appeared on Tsunade's head. "So it's you! Get in here Naruto!" She ordered, and he quickly obliged, standing at attention in front of her desk.

"What is it Granny?" He asked, tactless as ever. The Hokage, to everyone's surprise, didn't rise to the bait, simply grabbing a piece of paper and slapping it down on her desk.

At her gesture, Naruto picked it up and read it. After prying the chair out of the wall, and helping a dazed Rokruo to his feet, Hinata came up behind him and read it as well. Being more intelligent than the blonde, she understood it the first time, whereas Naruto had to read it twice.

"You're sending me away?!" He cried out. The thought of being sent away from the Leaf Village with a war looming over the horizon simply baffled him. There was no way in hell he was leaving, no way he was going away and not being able to protect his precious people.

"Lady Tsunade, you never said that!" Shizune exclaimed. The brunette had been in the room the entire time; however, she had been too frightened by her master's temper to do anything more than cower in a corner.

"Wait, hold on. Why are you doing this in the first place?" Rokuro asked. He had no idea about this either, but he figured there must have been a good reason for it. While not on Shikamaru's level, the red-head was fairly intelligent, and guessed there was an underlying reason.

"I have no choice. This decision was made by the Five Kage, and I'm the only one who wanted the jinchuriki to fight with us." Tsunade's shoulder's sagged as she recalled the meeting. Even the Kazekage, a former jinchuriki, had been in favor of making Naruto hide away from the war. "Naruto, you will be traveling to the Land of Lightening at the end of this week to train with their remaining jinchuriki, Lord Killer Bee, to master the Nine-Tails."

"But Lady Tsunade, won't that just put Naruto in greater danger?" Hinata spoke up, her concern for Naruto overriding her shyness.

"No, this location is very secure." Tsunade assured her. "And he will be escorted by Yamato and Guy. Trust me Hinata, if I had a choice I wouldn't send him away, not when we need to protect him. But I have no choice in the matter. In order to preserve our alliance with the other nations I have to do this."

"But…" Naruto trailed off. All of her arguments made sense, but he didn't like the idea of people fighting without him there to protect them. "Grandma Tsunade, I have to fight. Everyone is going to be fighting in this war, so why can't I?"

Rokuro laid a hand on his shoulder. "Because Naruto, you're the reason we're fighting this war." The blonde and his girlfriend looked shocked by this information, and Tsunade looked at him with interest. "I talked to Kakashi, and he told me about the Five Kage summit. The only reason that Madara would declare war was if the Kage refused to hand over the tailed beasts, namely you. So if you are Madara's target, than you need to be protected. Not even you can face off against him alone, and we can't risk you getting captured."

"Why? Why is does he want to capture me?"

"He wants to resurrect the Ten-Tails, the combination of all of the tailed beasts." Tsunade informed. "So we need to keep you and the Eight-Tails away from him at all costs. Besides Naruto, if you were caught… then the same thing that happened to Gaara, would happen to you."

Naruto's eyes betrayed no hint of fear, but before he could protest anymore Hinata caught his gaze. She looked so afraid that he thought she might burst into tears. Naruto's shoulders sagged, and he mumbled his agreement. Hinata was relieved, and she resolved that she would fight harder than ever to protect her love.

"Good. Naruto, you have one week to prepare. Now get out, I have _paperwork_ to do." Tsunade spat out the words, as if she hated saying the very word involved with the horrendous task. Shizune laughed nervously, and the Leaf shinobi, along with Rokuro, shuffled out of the room.

"Okay, now that I got my daily dose of chair to the face, who wants to go train?"

00000

Naruto bent double, trying to catch his breath. Rokuro stood up straight, but it was clear that he, too, was completely exhausted.

Naruto, Rokuro and Hinata had been training the rest of the week, about four days. Tomorrow, Naruto would leave for the Lightening country, so the red-head had designed a final exam of sorts for his temporary students.

For her part, Hinata had to finish twenty laps as fast as Naruto with her weights on, which, to her own surprise, she had managed to do. Naruto had tried slowing down a bit at first, but Rokuro had caught him and yelled at him to go faster. Hinata was unable to move after finishing, but she was so happy that she had done it that she didn't care.

For his part, Naruto had to do every single wind jutsu he had learned perfectly, hit at least half of the nerve clusters on a blank dummy, and fight Rokuro. The first two parts he did with relative ease, but the last part had been much more difficult. While his strength and speed had improved to the level where he was a match for his cousin, his defense was a little rough. Whereas Rokuro could effortlessly block his younger cousin's attacks, Naruto had a tough time keeping his guard up. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, it was more along the lines of he didn't want to.

"Your form is great Naruto, and you're just as strong and fast as I am." Rokuro praised, having finally caught his breath. "But you're still too quick to attack. A shinobi must wait for his opponent to make the first move, since doing so means that you're at a disadvantage. I'll let it slide for now, since you're fast and strong enough to easily beat most opponents, but remember to fix it while you're gone."

"So…do I pass?" The blonde heaved out in between breaths.

"Hmm…" Rokuro led him on, enjoying the look of annoyance on his cousin's face, before nodding. Naruto finally allowed himself to collapse, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he let his exhaustion take over. Looking over at his cousin, he asked the question that had been on his mind all week.

"Hey, Rokuro?" The red-head looked at him, and Naruto kept going. "I was wondering, why don't you make Hinata practice her form, or try helping her hit harder?"

"Simple really. I have no idea what passes for good form in the Gentle Fist, and she doesn't need to hit any harder. Her blows are chakra enhanced, making them far stronger right off the bat compared to ours. All she needed was the ability to make her chakra last longer, which I have provided, and some more speed."

Naruto nodded his understanding of Rokuro's explanation. However, another thought flashed through his mind, and try as he might, he couldn't shake it off. Sighing, he once again asked his cousin what to do.

"Rokuro?"

"Hmm?" Said cousin sat down, responding to the blonde's question with a simple noise.

"Do you think Hinata would be better if I broke up with her? I mean, I'm just a jinchuriki, I'll cause nothing but trouble for her. And what if she gets hurt during the war, trying to protect me? I don't think-"

"Okay, that's enough idiot." Naruto glanced at his cousin, who was standing over his head, glaring at him angrily. "Do you really think she would be better off without you? Try thinking before you say stupid things." He kicked Naruto's head lightly, turning to take off his weights and put his shirt back on. He turned back to the blonde, frowning at the expression on his face. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You didn't yell at me for kicking you, and you asked about breaking up with Hinata, so spill it."

Naruto's face matched Rokuro's own as he frowned. "Why does everyone keep asking that? You, Hinata, and even Sakura when I saw her yesterday. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Really? Your face says otherwise." Rokuro put his hands on his hips, his frown deepening. "Even now, when you said Hinata's name, it looked like you were about to cry. I've never even seen you cry, and I put you through hell. So what's the deal already?"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when he realized that would get him nowhere. Even if they had only known each other two weeks, his cousin still read him like an open book. No matter what he said, Rokuro and Hinata would always see through him. It was probably because they both knew about hiding pain with a smile, so he gave up trying to lie and just came out and said it.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Rokuro asked. Naruto started to yell a retort when he realized his cousin was being genuine.

"I'm going to break up with Hinata."

"WHAT?!"

Rokuro stood there, his mouth agape and his arms hanging by his sides. Words escaped him, and Naruto was confused by the shout. He hadn't seen Rokuro's mouth move.

Craning his neck, Naruto turned a ghostly pale as he saw Hinata standing behind his cousin with Neji and Kiba, a bowl of ramen slowly seeping into the ground beneath her. Her mouth was open, and her lavender eyes glistened with unshed tears. The sight tore Naruto's heart to shreds, and he wanted nothing more than to run over to her and comfort her, to take back what he said.

"**Remember what will happen kit. Don't lose your nerve now."**

Naruto steeled himself, convincing himself that this was for the best, opening his mouth to explain himself, but he was interrupted by a roar from Kiba. The Inuzuka rushed forward with a speed that Naruto had never seen before, picking him up and tossing him across the clearing. Pain exploded in the back of his head, and he vaguely heard shouting from Hinata and Neji before being hauled to his feet.

"Hinata comes to me and Neji, asking us to talk to you, and when we see you that's what you have to say?!" Kiba yelled, pinning Naruto against the tree he had hit. "Well, you're gonna pay for making her cry!" Drawing back his fist, he slammed it into Naruto's jaw. Pain blossomed in his jaw before reaching his brain, causing the blonde to slip into unconsciousness.

00000

**"You idiot. How are you going to explain yourself now?"**

"I'm not. It's better this way."

**"Oh yes. Being knocked unconscious by a dog-loving bastard certainly is a good way to do things. You are a master of love."**

"Oh ha ha. What I meant was, it's better that Hinata thinks I'm the jerk who broke her heart. If I explain to her, then she'll know that I still love her. And she will still want to be with me, and never move on. If I do this, then maybe she'll stop loving me, and not risk her life for me."

**"That still won't help, especially if the two with her kill you first."**

"I guess you're right. I'll explain it to them, and hopefully they will agree with me. If not, then they're just gonna give me the beating I deserve anyway. So just shut up, and let me do it my way."

**"IDIOT! Did you ever think what might happen if you don't give the girl a reason?! She is in love with you dumbass! She could very well take her own life!"**

"Hinata won't do that. She puts everyone else's needs before her, and her death would make everyone sad. She would never do something like that. Just let me handle it, okay asshole?"

**"Hmph, fine. Oh look, you're waking up. Have fun boy."**

00000

Naruto woke up, his jaw aching, to the sight of Rokuro and Neji standing over him. His cousin was speaking to the Hyuga prodigy. Neji appeared to be extraordinarily agitated, and only Rokuro's words and restraining hand were preventing him from killing Naruto.

"All I'm saying is he better have a very good excuse for breaking up with Lady Hinata. Otherwise, I WILL kill him."

"Look Neji, we both know he doesn't do things without a reason. Besides, I doubt you could get through me. Anyway, ask him yourself. He's awake."

Naruto sat up, noticing he was still at the base of the tree. It had been sunset when he and Rokuro had finished sparing, but now it was dark. The half-moon shone, and Naruto could see perfectly. And the sight that greeted him was terrifying.

Neji leaned down, nose to nose with the blonde shinobi. His Byakugan was activated, and the sheer amount of rage in his white eyes unnerved Naruto. He was undeterred though, and ready to explain himself.

"Well Naruto? Care to tell us why you have decided to break Lady Hinata's heart?" The Hyuga demanded. Never in his life had he been this angry, not even at Hinata during the Chuunin Exams. The urge to kill was overwhelming.

"Fine. But you're not going to like it, even if you understand." Naruto replied after he shook off his pain.

Neji took a step forward, but Rokuro stopped him with an outstretched arm. "Just hurry up Naruto. I'm holding him back for now, but honestly I'm a little conflicted about it."

Naruto sighed, standing up and taking the proffered shirt. Apparently they hadn't saw fit to put his clothes back on him, although the cold night air didn't bother him in the least.

"The reason I broke up with her was the Nine-Tails. He-"

"Since when has the Nine-Tails ever been an issue!" Neji nearly spat in his face. "Lady Hinata has known about it since we were children, and not once has it prevented her from loving you!"

"I know that!" Naruto yelled back, his own anger flaring up. "Let me finish before you jump all over me!" When both shinobi had calmed down enough, Naruto continued his story. "The Nine-Tails showed me a vision of the future. In it, Hinata died protecting me, because she loves me. If I break her heart now, she won't die protecting me, and she will move on and find someone else. I don't want to lose her, but letting her die is even worse. That's why I can't be with-"

Naruto was cut off abruptly by a fist connecting with his face. While not nearly as hard as Kiba's punch, it was still strong enough to smash him up against the tree. For the second time that night, he ended up at the base of the same tree, although he wasn't knocked out this time.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Rokuro sniffed. "You sound like a complete wuss. Since when does Naruto Uzumaki give up on something?" Rokuro hauled him up by the shirt, holding him several inches off the ground so he was eye level with Naruto. "What makes you think that the Nine-Tails is even telling the truth?"

Naruto's anger flared up again. Why didn't anyone understand that he HAD to do this? He thought that everyone would be happy that he was sacrificing his life with Hianta so that way she would live, not be angry at him for it! "Listen you bastards! I'm doing this for Hinata! She has to have her heart broken so that way she can be happier later in life! Now let me go!"

Neji stepped up, jabbing several of Naruto's chakra points as he struggled in Rokuro's grip, shutting them down. The muscles in Naruto's arms and legs simply lost all strength, and he gave up trying to struggle. The two older shinobi regarded him with cold eyes before Neji spoke up.

"You sound exactly like I used to." Naruto's mind stopped for a moment. He had thought exactly the same thing before being shown the second vision. "You are giving in to the future as if it were set in stone. Naruto, you are the one who taught me that fate does not exist, and that we make our own destiny. So why are you giving in to this so easily?"

Naruto's body sagged, or at least as much as it could when half of it was already limp. He had been so convinced this was the right thing to do. But after only a few moments of talking with Neji and Rokuro, his resolve had withered away to nothing. But he had to do this. For Hinata.

"It's not fate if it really will happen." Naruto said softly. "I can't lose her, I just can't. If I lost her, then I would go crazy. I would let the Nine-Tails out, I would destroy the village. And I can't let that happen." Tears ran down his face freely, and he cried until he simply ran out of tears. Neji and Rokuro simply stood there, their faces impassive as he let out his emotions. The latter still held him tightly, not letting his grip go slack for even a moment.

Naruto finally stopped crying, letting the tears dry on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and tear marks stained his cheeks. "So do you understand? Do you understand why I have to let Hinata go, to let her go through this pain?"

Neji nodded his understanding. He didn't like it, but the idea of a depressed cousin was better than a dead cousin. But to everyone's surprise, Rokuro simply shook his head. Naruto went to yell again but was cut off by Rokuro's next statement.

"It's not your decision to make." He deadpanned. Naruto simply gaped, unable to understand what he meant. Even Neji was confused by his statement. "Even if you break Hinata's heart, who's to say she won't still love you? Love can survive anything Naruto. No matter how much someone hurts you, no matter how they treat you, you won't ever stop loving them. Just look at Sakura and the traitor. You told me stories where he treated her like dirt, and even tried to kill her, but she still loves him. And you, he did the exact same things to you. So tell me Naruto, has any of that stopped you from wanting to bring back Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head without hesitation. No matter how far Sasuke slipped into darkness, he always tried to bring him back. The only thing that would stop him was…death. His eyes widened as he came to a conclusion, but Neji prevented him from speaking.

"So you understand now. I will tell you something that Lady Hinata told me in confidence, if only to get it into your thick skull that she won't stop loving you. She told me, during your three year training period, that she promised herself that she would never stop trying to be by your side, that she would never stop loving you. And we both know she-"

"-never goes back on her word." Naruto finished. He smiled weakly at the two older shinobi, finally getting rid of the poisonous thoughts the Nine-Tails had planted in him. "I've been a complete idiot huh?"

"Absolutely." Rokuro confirmed, before pulling him into a rough hug. "But then again, you wouldn't be the same if you weren't."

Rokuro put him on his feet, completely forgetting his chakra points were closed off. Naruto managed to stand for all of two seconds before collapsing onto the ground, sprawling at Neji's feet. Sighing, the Hyuga Jonin reactivated his chakra points, allowing his chakra flow to return to normal. Naruto stood up, dirty, bruised, and happier than he'd been in four days. His normal grin had returned, and he put his head behind his head sheepishly.

"I guess I should go find Hinata huh?"

"Yes, I suggest you do that. Kiba has taken her to the Hyuga compound. You are lucky that Lord Hiashi is not present; I doubt he would have let you live for making his daughter cry. Now go." The blonde sprinted away, and both shinobi watched him go.

"That kid," Rokuro said, shaking his head, "is one of the strangest people I have ever met. And one of the thickest."

Neji nodded his agreement, before a sly smirk appeared on his own face. "Well, he is related to you after all. I guess being weird is something that runs in the family."

Rokuro looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? I guess that means being a peeper runs in the Hyuga family as well. Maybe I should ask Lord Hiashi if he peeped on his wife the same way you peeped on Tenten, and how Hinata peeped on Naruto."

Neji's face instantly drained of all color, and he looked at his friend with terror. "You wouldn't."

Rokuro grinned sinisterly. "Ya know, being unpredictable runs in the family too." He informed, before disappearing.

Neji glanced around furiously to spot the red-head, then took off in the direction of the village, mocking laughter ringing through the forest ahead of him.

00000

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciling

**A/N: Okay so checked my traffic graph and now I'm depressed. Apparently interest in my fanfic goes down a lot as the chapters progress. But then I thought, screw it! They don't know what they're missing! Besides, I wrote this for myself mostly, just because I wanted to. And I have at least 91 people who like it enough to follow it, so I'm just gonna keep writing. Anyway, enough of my ranting and on to the story!**

00000

Naruto stood outside of the Hyuga compound, unable to bring himself to knock on the door. He scolded himself for waiting this long, but when he raised his hand he simply lost his nerve and turned away again.

Right after getting some sense knocked into him, Naruto had come straight to the compound. As he got closer, the resolve he had found slowly started to melt away, replaced by a frantic worry. He desperately wanted to see Hinata, but he couldn't bring himself to knock. He was worried she wouldn't forgive him, or the guards wouldn't let him, or that he wouldn't be able to apologize correctly and she would hate him.

All of his fears were completely baseless, but since when did Naruto have fears based in any sort of fact?

Cursing himself, he turned to the door and pounded on it firmly, praying that someone would answer quickly, before he lost his nerve again.

**"Foolish boy! You are condemning this girl to death!"**

Naruto snorted as the voice rang in his head. "I don't care what you have to say anymore fox! Even if I do what you told me, Hinata won't give up on me. She would die even if I broke her heart, so why would I do it?" he shot back, speaking out loud since he was alone.

**"You idiotic bastard! You're going to give up your life, your village, and your friend's lives, all for this one girl?!"**

"Your damn right I am. Because Hinata is worth it!"

**"You're going to be the death of me. This is why I hate humans."**

Naruto frowned, sensing the pure hatred that radiated at the word human. He smiled inwardly, and promised the fox that he would cure it of its hatred someday, which earned only an indifferent sniff and an empty head. Naruto shook his head, wondering at the fox's emotional state, before he was interrupted by the gate opening.

Ko Hyuga had been Hinata's bodyguard ever since she was little. At first, he had simply been doing his duty when it came to the young girl, but as the years passed and he grew more attached to her, it became less about duty and more about love. The Hyuga heiress had become a sister to him, and he felt the same way about Naruto that Neji did.

"Lord Neji has left instructions that you be allowed to enter the estate." The Hyuga said icily. Naruto shivered, feeling the anger towards him in Ko's words. "Lady Hinata is in the garden."

Naruto quickly walked past him, trying to get away from the cold stare. He was grateful when he turned the corner, but couldn't shake the feeling that Ko was using his Byakugan to track him. He quickly moved through the house, making his way towards the garden Hinata had shown him when he had first visited.

Exiting the house, Naruto wandered around the vast garden. In spite of the situation, he couldn't help but marvel at how large and well maintained the garden was. The path was dotted with flower beds and beautifully maintained trees, and the sheer tranquility of the place calmed Naruto's nerves.

Spotting some flowers the color of lavender, Naruto prayed the Neji or Hiashi wouldn't castrate him for this and moved to gather some.

Hinata was sitting at the back of the garden, crying her eyes out. This part of the garden had been her mother's favorite spot, and it always calmed Hinata whenever she was feeling stressed or sad. Not this time though. This time, she felt as if her heart had been broken.

When she had heard Naruto uttered the words that she had heard, her mind had been reeling in disbelief. She simply couldn't fathom why he wanted to break up with her. The last two weeks had been the best of her life, and Naruto's confession had made her happier than ever. Every time the kissed and touched it felt like a dream, and now she thought that dream had come to an end.

When the full impact of his words hit her, her heart had been ripped apart. Breathing had gotten incredibly hard, and if not for Kiba's actions she would have passed out then and there. But of course, her concern for Naruto had gotten the better of her, and while she couldn't stop Kiba from knocking him out, she had at least stopped him from taking it farther. She still loved him, depite the spiraling depression she found herself in. No matter what happened, she would never stop loving him.

While the love she felt for him was unbending and strong, her confidence and will were not. All it took was a single sentence from him, and she was the shy, meek girl she had been before her relationship with him. Millions of doubts ran through her head; was it because she was weak, was it because of her body, did he still love Sakura? This caused her to sink even deeper into her sadness, and even the hours of crying hadn't done anything to dull the ache in her chest.

Naruto approached Hinata quietly, unsure what to say. He intended to make things right, to tell her everything, then throw himself at her feet and beg for her forgiveness. But as soon as he saw her eyes, and the extreme sadness that shone in them, his entire body froze in guilt. Never in his life had he felt more horrible than he did in that moment. All of the pain he had endured as a child, all of the physical wounds he had endured in his career as a shinobi, even the pain he had felt when Jiraiya had died, none of it compared to this. He couldn't breathe for several moments, and when he finally did his resolve had died down to nothing. But even so, he pushed forward, determined to stop her tears.

"Hinata?" He choked out, barely getting the words past the lump in his throat.

"Na-Naruto?!" Hinata whirled around in surprise. She had never expected this, never expected him to come apologize to _her_. The blow to her self-confidence had made her believe that he broke up with her because it was her fault, not his. She dropped her gaze, turning away from him. "Wh-What d-do you wa-want?" She asked, her stutter returning.

Naruto's heart wrenched, but he pressed forward, determined to apologize even if she hated him. He walked forward, setting the flowers down on the bench. "Can…can I sit?" He asked hopefully, and relief washed over him as Hinata nodded slightly. He sat down on the bench, leaving about a foot of room between the two. Both of them sat in silence, unsure of what to do or say.

Hinata thought that she should apologize to him. She knew she had dragged him down, her weakness causing him nothing but trouble. During their mission in the Land of Iron, she had slowed him down and he almost hadn't reached Sakura in time. During their fight with Rokuro, she had been too weak to fight and had gotten captured. She had interfered with his training with his cousin, and that had distracted him. When Shirawaka had shown up, she had been captured so easily. Each time he had to slow down or save her, and her weakness was probably why he didn't want her around.

Naruto was trying to work up the courage to admit that he had been a complete moron, and deserved every single beating he had been given, and more. He had been too weak to stop her from getting captured in the fight against Rokuro, and again with Shirawaka and Sanjo. She had almost died against Pain, all because he wasn't strong enough to keep her safe. He wanted to protect her, and he was going to tell her that he would get stronger so that the future the Nine-Tails had shown him would never come to pass.

"I'm sorry I was so weak." Both of them stared at each other, stunned. Neither thought the other was weak, and since Hinata had lost her confidence, she couldn't interrupt Naruto to tell him what she really thought. But the blonde had no such qualms about speaking his mind, and he grasped her hand, scolding her softly.

"Hinata, you're NOT weak! Don't ever think that, you hear me?!" Naruto shouted, mad at himself for making her think that. "You are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and you're really strong too. Even though you don't have as much chakra as I do, you can keep up with me, and even if you can't do it for long, I bet you could still beat me with your Gentle Fist thing! So please, don't ever think that." Naruto's shoulder's sagged, and he released her hand. "If anything, you should be the one thinking that I'm weak." He mumbled miserably, looking at the ground.

"Naruto…" Hinata put her hand on his back, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. Her own tears had stopped as soon as he had finished complimenting her, and some of her confidence was returning. Her own heart felt a pang of pain as she saw the tears wracking his body. "It's okay…" she rubbed his back soothingly.

"No, it's not. Because I was weak, you were nearly killed. You had to come save me because I wasn't strong enough to beat Pain on my own. Even when I found out you were okay, I still couldn't live with myself. I promised myself that I would train every day so I could get stronger, so I could protect you and everyone else. Even then, it wasn't enough. I couldn't protect you when we fought Rokuro, and I couldn't stop those two Minamoto bastards from taking you." Naruto gripped Hinata's hand again. He clung to it desperately, as if she might disappear if he let go. "If I don't get stronger, if I can't get strong enough, then during the war, you're going to die." Tear laden blue eyes met lavender, and Naruto threw his arms around her. "I was so scared when the fox showed me that. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. So I did what the fox told me, and I almost made a huge mistake." Naruto pulled back from the embrace, his tears gone. He looked deep into her eyes, and spoke in a firm, confident voice. "Hinata, I won't ever stop loving you, and I will never give you up, if I can help it. But before I do that, please forgive me for being such an idiot, and hopefully we can still be... together." Naruto let go of her, sliding off the bench and prostrating himself before her. He clasped his hands together as if he were praying, and it would have been funny if Naruto hadn't been so serious.

Hinata was so shocked by his admissions. He thought he was weak for not being able to protect her? To her, he was the very embodiment of strength. Not for his skill, or his physical strength, but for the strength of his will and heart. He had been alone for most of his life, but he had still been the most positive and relentless person she had ever met, and it was that strength that drew her to him. That, and his adorable whiskers.

"Naruto, of course I forgive you." She said softly. Naruto looked up, surprised that she had forgiven him so easily. Then he mentally slapped himself, remembering that this was Hinata. "And I promise you Naruto, I will get stronger too, so that way I can be by your side always."

"Thanks for forgiving me Hinata. I know I can be an idiot, but I want to be your idiot." He grinned, pulling her back into a hug, this one loving and tender. Hinata wanted to know what Naruto had seen to make him give up on their relationship, but the hug melted away all of her worries. She would ask him later. But for now…

Hinata reached up, caressing Naruto's cheek. Her thumb traced the whiskers on his cheek, and she moved in for a kiss. Naruto obliged, capturing her lips with her own. Sparks flew and shivers ran down both of their spines. They poured all their love into the kiss, and all the pain and sorrow from earlier vanishing as they expressed their devotion to each other in a single moment. They pulled away, leaning their foreheads together and simply looking at each other.

They sat together for what felt like minutes, but turned out to be hours. They chatted and laughed as they fixed the holes in their relationship, the ones that Naruto had created. Naruto continued to beat himself up over his mistakes, but Hinata assured him that she forgave him for his 'stupidity.' Naruto pouted at the word, and Hinata giggled at the expression before snuggling closer to him. They were interrupted by a voice that rang out from the back of the garden.

"Hinata? It's getting late. You should come inside, and Naruto has to leave so he can rest for his departure. Come on young lady, I know you can hear me." Hiashi called softly, not wishing to disturb the clan members that were asleep. Hinata's face lit up as she discovered her father was home, and she pulled Naruto along with her to greet him. Her blonde boyfriend was less enthusiastic, wondering if he knew about recent events. His face paled at the thought of an angry Hiashi Hyuga; Neji was scary enough, but her father? The thought sent shivers down his back, and not the good kind.

The man in question simply stood on the porch, hands tucked into his sleeves, smiling softly at the sight of his daughter and the man she loved. He actually had heard of the past few hours, but when he had snuck up on them to kill Naruto, he had found the talking and laughing. The blonde had obviously fixed his mistake, so Hiashi let it go. But ONLY this once.

"Hello Father, I trust your meetings went well?" Hinata asked politely. Even if they were acting more like a family, there was still a certain… distance to be maintained.

"Yes they did. The Minsmoto's have been convicted, and will spend the next twenty years in prison." Hiashi stated cheerfully. The men had threatened his daughter; they got off lightly, as far as he was concerned.

"Only twenty years, Lord Hiashi?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth. The mere thought of the kidnappers made his blood boil, but he managed to contain his rage enough to address the man properly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they managed to avoid life in prison. However, they are no longer allowed in the Leaf Village after their stay, and Sanjo has been replaced as clan head. So there is nothing to fear from them."

"I see." Naruto said, his anger subsiding. "Well, I think I should go. I have to leave tomorrow, ya know, so I gotta get my sleep or Granny will kill me."

Hiashi arched an eyebrow at the word 'Granny' being used to refer to the Hokage, but he didn't comment. But one subject had come up with the clan elders, and he thought it only fair to inform the 'object' of said discussion. "One moment young Naruto, I would like to discuss something with you and Hinata. Come with me."

The couple shared a confused glance. Neither of them knew what Hiashi might be referring to, but they both followed his retreating form. Curiosity was written all over Naruto's face as they were pulled into Hiashi's office, and while Hinata was just as curious, she managed to hide it better. They sat down on the cushions in front of the low lying desk. Hinata sat on her shins and feet gracefully, but when Naruto tried to emulate the action he fell onto his side. After two more attempts, much to the amusement of Hiashi and Hinata, Naruto gave up and plopped onto his butt.

"Now, aside from dealing with the Minamoto clan, the clan elders and I discussed an arranged marriage with another clan." Hinata looked completely surprised by the statement, but Naruto just became extremely angry. "Some of the elders thought it would be a good idea to accept one of the many offers from one of the clans, but I refused. I did, however, put forward one name. He is the heir to a very prestigious lineage, and all of the elders agreed wholeheartedly to my decision."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exploded. "How can you do something like that without talking to Hinata?! Did you even think that she might not want to marry him!?" the blonde seethed, and only Hinata's hand on his leg kept him from reaching out and throttling the Hyuga clan head.

Hiashi betrayed no emotion at Naruto's outburst, but both of the younger children in front of him were shocked when a small smile crossed his face. "Oh, I know with absolute certainty that this young man will be correct for my daughter. After all, she has been in love with him since they were both children."

Hinata eyes popped out of her head, and a moment later Naruto's did the same. Both of them knew what he had just said, but was he actually implying…

"I put forward Naruto Namikaze as a future husband for my wife, as the only one I approved of for my daughter, and the council was unanimous in it's decision. You are the one my daughter is going to marry Naruto, if you will accept this proposal." Hiashi smirked, SMIRKED, at the reactions on Naruto and Hinata's faces. Hinata gazed off into space dreamily, and Naruto simply stared at the Hyuga head as if he were insane.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted for the second time that night. "I'm only sixteen, I can't be married yet! Uh, not that I don't want to be married to you Hinata! It's just that-" Naruto continued to babble, before he was cut off by Hiashi.

"Why don't we discuss the details after you return, and the looming war has been won? And do not be afraid of marrying so young; it happens to most clan heirs and heiresses." Naruto simply nodded dumbly, as if accepting this line of thinking. Hinata was jerked out of her daydreams, and she turned a deep red as she realized what was happening. The knowledge became too much for her, and with a squeak she fainted.

Hiashi gazed at his daughter curiously before raising an eyebrow at the young man beside her. Naruto quickly assured him that this was a regular occurrence before bowing and showing himself out.

Naruto couldn't believe how this day had started. He had passed Rokuro's 'exam', nearly given up on the only girl he had ever loved, been beaten senseless, scolded for being so stupid, then beaten again, apologized to his girlfriend, then learned that her father wanted him to marry her. The last thought caused a goofy grin to appear on his face. While he was still young, he had no doubts he wanted to marry Hinata and spend the rest of his life with her. Nothing on earth made him happier than she did, and he made up his mind.

He was definitely going to accept that marriage proposal. Even if he had to become related to a bunch of people like Neji, the thought of having a wife made him giddy. Hiashi had just given the blonde shinobi some of the happiest memories he would ever had. Reflecting back on the many times he had been improper around the clan head, Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in wonder.

"Man, what a weird family!"

00000

**A/N: I finished this a lot faster than I thought I would. Not being able to sleep also contributed to the last three chapters speed. Whatever, I hope this chapter doesn't seem to cliché, but what the hell, I like it. If you did too, or even if you didn't, review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fate's Design

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter got a huge thumbs up so I guess fluff is good. Right *pulls out notepad* fluff is god. Alright, this chapter is going to skip a lot and change certain scenes in the Fourth Shinobi World War, but after that it's going back to normal. Also, I haven't actually watched or read these parts I might get some details wrong, so leave a review or message me and I'll fix it.**

**Reviewer Response (Sorry I didn't respond to Ch. 13 last time, so I'll do it this time. Combine the response into one if you reviewed twice.)**

**Rose Tiger: Hey, if Naruto was smart he wouldn't be Naruto. And of course it went well, Naruto is a big softie when it comes to Hinata.**

**Arymed: Yeah, Naruto needs 'physical' persuasion sometimes. Years of being best friends with Sakura have insured that. And you're welcome!**

**Kingswriter: Yeah, I was actually planning on that at first, but I can't imagine Naruto getting away from several protective brother figures, so it just happened. Once I started writing it the events just kinda flowed naturally. And you're kinda right, maybe I should go back and rewrite it so Hinata showed her emotions more…**

**Albert da Snake: Did you copy and paste those two? Ha, just kidding. Several great things in your reviews, but most of them I can't reveal yet. And yes, that future would have come true if it weren't for Neji.**

**Universal Hope, Black's Wolfgirl22, Chewie Cookies, Guest: Oh you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**YungHime: I know right? I seriously cried when Neji died, and I was actually depressed. I never realized how much I liked him until that part (which I read out of respect when I read the summary), and I'm happy he died that way, on his own terms. But when the bird metaphor came up I just freakin died.**

**Naruhinafanficfan1: If you figure out what I could add, I would love to hear it. Honestly I would. And nope, no time-skip, not yet.**

**A7xfanatic1195: Holy crap, a full page of reviewer response! Okay, on to the story!**

**Readers: Just shut up and get on with it!**

**A7xfanatic1195: Bite me! I spoil you guys with constant updates and responding to almost every review one-on-one! You should be thanking me! Now sit down and read!**

00000

The sun broke softly over the horizon, the early-morning clouds scattering the light and pushing away the darkness of night. The only sounds were the mutterings and labors of the construction workers who were already hard at work finishing the last of the rebuilding. The shopping areas were the last to be restored, since they weren't vital to the villages operation. No one heard these labors, as the only ones up this early were shinobi, specifically a blonde Uzumaki.

Naruto leaned up against the gates, impatient to be on his way. After getting a good night's sleep, the blonde had awoken early to get ready. There was no doubt in his mind that he would learn to control the Nine-Tails, and he was eager to get started. Granted, Naruto wasn't happy about leaving when a war was about to break loose, especially when his friends would absolutely fight to the last breath to defend him, but he knew there was no escaping it and he wanted to make the best of it.

Turning back to the village, he waved impatiently at the two figures approaching him. "C"ptain Yamato, Guy-sensei, let's go already! I want to master this stupid fox so I can get back here soon!"

Yamato let out a sigh, which was only exacerbated by the matching enthusiasm of his partner. Guy flashed a thumbs up at Naruto, calling out his signature nonsense.

"Ah, Naruto! I see your fires of youth are burning brightly this morning! Are you ready to begin our youthful journey?"

"You bet Bushier Brows-sensei! I'm gonna master the Nine-Tails, then I'm gonna end this war and bring peace, believe it!"

Yamato hung his head, wondering what exactly it was that he had done to get assigned to this mission. But deep down, it made a certain kind of sense. Guy was there to provide the muscle if necessary, and he was there to seal the Nine-Tails if it got loose. Besides, Kakashi was needed for the war effort. The former ANBU was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Well, as great as that is Naruto, I hope you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me and Hina?" Rokuro asked somewhat heatedly.

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart rate sped up. He broke out in a cold sweat at the sight of his cousin, and the petite girl that came out of hiding behind him. In truth, he kinda had been hoping he could get away without seeing Hinata. The events in her father's study still rang through his head, and he was completely unsure of what Hinata's reaction might be to the thought of marrying him. All these doubts were pushed to the back of his thoughts as the girl threw her arms around him, knocking him on his butt.

"Naruto, please be careful!" Hinata cried, unshed tears in her eyes. She buried her face in his chest, unwilling to let go of him at the moment. Even though she didn't want to appear weak, she couldn't help herself. She loved Naruto too much to care. The promise she had made to herself still rang in her head, but right now, she wanted to enjoy their last moments together. "Please don't push youself too hard, and come back soon okay?"

"You bet Hinata!" Naruto said, trying to calm the girl he loved. He rubbed her back soothingly, small circles in her lower back. "Remember what I promised you Hinata. I will get stronger, and I'll protect you no matter what. Okay?"

Naruto picked himself up, along with the sniveling girl in his arms. Setting her on her feet, he gently tapped her chin, making her look him in the eye. He smiled as he met her gaze. It wasn't his happy grin, or a smile to hide his pain. It was a small, reassuring smile that held his confidence and love for her, and it stopped her tears. She nodded, still sniffling, as Naruto move around her to greet his cousin.

Rokuro pulled him into a rough hug, tears of his own misting his eyes. "You come back safe, you hear me? Otherwise, Hinata's not the only one who's gonna be upset ya know?"

Naruto nodded dumbly. While he knew how to deal with Hinata, he had no idea how to deal with the affection of his only family member. He returned the hug briefly, before Rokruo pulled back and put both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"I know your gonna do great. Here, take this scroll. Practice your taijutsu every day, and go up in weight when you can. Don't try and do it too soon, otherwise you'll just burn out. And remember this; we are ALL waiting for you to come home. Now get going knucklehead."

Naruto smiled, tears in his eyes. Never had he felt so loved. Hinata came to stand by Rokuro, and at a whispered prompting, the Hyuga nodded and held out her fist, mirroring the pose Naruto had made when he vowed with her blood after her fight with Neji. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at her determined face, and his heart swelled at her words.

"I promise Naruto, I will be strong enough to save you when you see me again. That way, I can save you when you need me." The girl declared. Naruto's eyes popped as a sudden breeze came up, as if to accentuate her words. She looked so _beautiful_.

Naruto moved forward, grasping her hips and pulling her close to him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and responded in kind. They stay locked for nearly two full minutes, until breaking apart for air. Gasping for air, they leaned their foreheads together, catching their breath before smiling at each other.

"I love you Hinata. I'll be back soon, believe it!"

"I love you too Naruto, and I do believe you. And when you get back," she whispered something in his ear. No one around heard what she said, but based on the shit-eating grin on his face and the small amount of blood trickling out of his nose, it was probably something good.

Naruto was shaken out of his fantasies by a short cough from Yamato. Hinata's promises lingering in his ear, he turned to his cousin for the last time.

"Rokuro, I have a favor to ask." Naruto began, his expression grim. "This is a once and a lifetime request." The memories of what the Nine-Tails had shown him echoed through his brain, and while he loathed asking this, he had to.

"I know Naruto." Rokuro interrupted, his voice quiet and serious. "I promise, no matter what happens, I will protect Hinata for you, even if it costs me my life."

Hinata looked from her boyfriend to his cousin, surprised at the exchange. Red and blue locked for a moment, and before she could say anything, Naruto nodded and turned around, walking away from the village. Guy and Yamato moved to flank him, and the two Jonin looked back over their shoulders before concentrating on the journey before them. Slowly, the three figures moved into the distance, disappearing into the early morning fog of the forest.

Hinata studied Rokuro with a small frown of worry creasing her forehead. Rokuro eventually noticed the look on her face, and responded without taking his eyes off the road.

"You think that I shouldn't keep that promise, that I shouldn't give up my life for you or anyone else." Hinata nodded her agreement, having grown used to the red-heads skills of observation. Chuckling softly, Rokuro glanced at her before returning his gaze to the road. "Look, I'm a protector. It's what I do. I'm the eldest of the Uzumaki clan, so that means I have a responsibility to my siblings." Turning to Hinata, he gazed deeply into her lavender eyes. "I protect my siblings, and will lay down my life for any one of them." He put his hand on her head, palm downwards. "That includes you now."

Hinata gasped, surprised by his declaration. While she had Neji, she had never actually had an older sibling before. Someone to look up to, to follow their example, to ask for advice from before. Rokuro smiled sheepishly, the Uzumaki grin that she had come to love, before holding up several papers to her. The Hyuga snatched them from him, eyes quickly scanning them, before her mouth gaped in shock, her mouth in a surprised 'O' that was quickly covered by her hand.

"I did it earlier this week. Think it's a good birthday present? After all, we won't see him for a few months." Rokuro asked nervously. His answer came in the hug, thins arms wrapped around his waist. "Well, I guess that's a yes." He laughed.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving him the family he's always wanted." Hinata said softly. Rokuro gently disengaged her arms from his waist, shaking his head.

"No, I should be thanking you." He leaned over slightly, bringing his eyes level with hers. "Thank you for loving him Hinata. Thank's for always being there for him, even if he was too dense to know."

Both newly-adopted siblings embraced once more, before they heard snickering around the corner. They both whirled around to see Ino, Sakura, and Tenten peeking around the corner, heads stacked on top of one another. The trio of girls gasped before disappearing, and from the swearing and scuffling, it was obvious they had been standing on one another.

Hinata blushed furiously, and Rokuro scowled at the interruption. Moments later, three frazzled girls came around the corner, dragging several males with them. Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Lee, Kiba, and Shino were all present, in addition to the girls.

"Why did I have to wake up this early again?" Shikamaru whined, being dragged by the collar by Ino. "We came to say goodbye to Naruto, but we didn't even do that. What a drag."

"We all came to say goodbye to Naruto, but the women could not resist a chance to spy on Naruto and Hinata." Shino stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course we couldn't!" Ino squealed. "They're just so cute together! Who knew Naruto could be such a romantic!"

"I know! I've known the knucklehead for three years, and I've never seen that before!" Sakura agreed. "But the drama afterwards was like something out of a TV show. Such a happy scene." The medic sighed, and all the girls couldn't help but agree.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Kiba whined, and several of the guys couldn't help but agree. Neji, after getting over his disgust (this 'romance' involved his cousin after all) looked curiously at Rokuro, who was still scowling about the interruption. He was the closest to Neji out of all of their friends, and he had no idea what the Uzumaki heir had shown Hinata.

"Rokuro, what were those papers that you showed to Lady Hinata?" Everyone perked up at the question, looking towards the newest member of their friends group. The red-head sighed, but couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I was hoping to keep this a secret from everyone so Naruto wouldn't be the last to know, but I guess it's a little late for that." Rokuro held up the papers, announcing their purpose to the group. "I officially changed the records, 'adopting' Naruto as my brother."

There was a chorus of congratulations before the group dispersed. The girls dragged Hinata off, intent on grilling her until she told them what she had whispered to Naruto. Neji stalked after them, trying to save his cousin from their machinations. Shikamaru left, looking for a place to take a nap, and Choji followed the lazy shadow user. Lee ran off screaming about improving to impress Guy, and Shino and Kiba walked off in order to go get breakfast. Rokuro was left alone at the gates, reminiscing about the past month before heading off the find Kiba's sister, Hana.

"I'll see you soon little brother."

00000

"It's all right, you're safe here." A soft, feminine voice echoed through him, shattering the images of the Nine-Tails hatred.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, completely taken aback. Instead of his normal bright blue, one of his eyes was completely black with a solid red pupil. If Naruto could have seen himself in a mirror, he would have noticed the resemblance to his cousin easily. However, he had other things on his mind right now.

Standing before him was a beautiful woman, who looked at him through loving eyes. He had no idea who she was, or why she had appeared in his mind, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she had something to do with Nine-Tails.

"Naruto…" She began, but he rudely cut her off.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And how come you know my name?" Naruto asked, releasing his grip on his own head. The Nine-Tails hatred and memories had been so strong, it actually caused him physical pain. That pain was gone, but at the moment he was too occupied to notice.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know who I am. So why don't you take a guess Naruto?" She asked, staring at him. Her eyes were completely open and guileless, and she kept silent as he stared at her intently.

"No way…" His eyes opened wider, and he felt the knowledge come crashing down on him.

"Ah, you figured it out then?" She asked, with a small smile on her face.

"You're the Nine-Tails true form!" He screamed, pointing at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The red-head stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. She doubled over, clutching at her sides, and this only made Naruto more certain that his assumption was correct. "Hey, that's a creepy laugh! What're you trying to do, trick me you stupid fox?!"

The red-heads eyes popped out of her head, and she promptly smacked him over the head. Naruto cried out, and he dropped his head, bending over. He held his head as the woman yelled at him. "You're wrong ya know!"

"Oww, that hurt!" Naruto complained, before the impact of what she just said hit him. "Wait, ya know?" The red hair, the eyes that looked at him with love, the same face that he had. Was she really…

"Sorry, I just can't stop myself from hitting people sometimes. I was born impatient, so I talk really fast and say weird some sometimes, ya know?" The woman had her eyes closed, and she was rubbing the back of her head in a familiar way. One eye cracked open, before closing after she made her next statement. "I try to stop, but when I get excited things just pop out. I hope you didn't get any weird verbal quirks like me."

"Then…" Naruto's body began to tremble. His hands clenched, and tears started forming in his eyes as he frowned, trying to hold back his emotions. Even though he had met others from his family before, he hadn't felt anything this intense.

"Minato didn't say anything about me? Oh, shame on him." The woman pouted, before smiling at him again. "That's right, I am your-"

Naruto leapt at his mother, pulling her into an embrace. His hands encircled her body, pinning her upper arms to her sides. Tears began to run freely down his face as his emotions overwhelmed him. He felt sadness, joy, love, and anger all rolled into one. He was mad that his parents sacrificed themselves and left him alone; sorrow at the thought of all the time they had missed; happiness that he could see her, even if it was just this once; and above all, love for the woman that had brought him into this world.

"It's just… I've wanted to meet you for so long, ya know?" he asked, tears soaking into her dress. His eye slowly faded back to its original blue, the receding black and red taking all of his hatred and anger with it.

Kushina got over her shock quickly, wrapping her own forearms around Naruto. " 'Ya know' huh? You really are my child."

After several minutes, Naruto broke the embrace, an expression of child-like glee plastered over his face. "There's so much stuff I wanted to ask you if I ever got to meet you!" Naruto shouted, his body vibrating with happiness.

"Sure, ask me anything!" Kushina replied, holding up her finger. "But first, let me take care of the Nine-Tails, okay?"

As she spoke, Naruto's body within his mind began to move. The Nine-Tails hatred, which engulfed his entire head and shoulder, moved to his chest as he leaned back. He cried out as chains composed entirely of chakra erupted from his body, wrapping around the Nine-Tails and pinning it down. The creatures eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the chakra that was now wrapped around his body.

**"What?! This chakra? Is… is that you Kushina?" **The fox asked in wonder. While he hadn't exactly been on the best of terms with his former host, it hadn't certainly been better than being trapped inside of her idiotic brat. However, the fox was denied an answer as Naruto and Kushina ignored him and continued to talked.

In side of his mind within his mind, Naruto sat grinning as he listened to Kushina explain her presence. Truth be told, he didn't really care about why she was here, only that she was. As he examined her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and how similar her hair was to Rokuro and Karin's.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Kushina whined, her tone very similar to Naruto's own whining. He smiled at having been caught, but he decided to distract her with compliments. It worked with Hinata, so why not his mom?

"Wow, you're so pretty Mom! I'm glad I have such a beautiful mother!" He gushed. True to his ninja way, Naruto meant every word of it, even if he had originally done it to avoid being hit.

"Ah, thank you Naruto!" She responded happily, looking him over. "Well, it looks like you got your father's hair, but unfortunately you got most of your looks from me."

Naruto frowned, wondering what she meant. "What are you talking about? I got my looks from you, and you're really pretty, so that must make me handsome! Actually, Hinata says I am, so-" Naruto was cut off by a squeal from his mother.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend! Who is she, what's she like, what does she look like, how serious are you?" She fired off rapidly, eager to learn every detail.

"Hinata? Oh she's great! We've only been together for a month, but I love her, and I'm going to marry her." His mother squealed again, and his face lit up as he described his girlfriend to his mother. She frowned at the mention of her being a Hyuga, but when Naruto finished his description, realization dawned on his mother's face.

"Oh, she's the heiress?! Then you must know her mom Hitomi!" Kushina exclaimed. "How is she, what is the old girl up to?" She stopped as she saw the expression on Naruto's face. The mom's face fell as Naruto informed her of Hinata's mother's death. "I see. I'm sorry to hear that. She was always such a kind, beautiful person. Her death must have been hard to deal with." Her face was solemn until Naruto decided to break her out of her thoughts.

"Mom, your hair is so beautiful. If I had it like Rokuro and Karin, then I would have been really handsome!" Naruto exclaimed, contemplating what he would look like with red hair.

"Rokuro…? Wait, that's… oh I know! That's Kazumi's son!" She cried out triumphantly. "How did you meet him? I didn't even know the little sweetheart was alive! And is Karin the girl she was pregnant with?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess, since she and Rokuro are siblings. I gotta tell ya mom, having him find me was the best thing that could ever happen." Naruto animatedly told his mother of all the things that had happened with his cousins, but as he began to describe his training, Kushina held up a hand to stop him.

"Naruto, I love hearing about your life, and I want nothing more than to talk with you all day. But first, I want to tell you the story of how your father and I met, then we need to surpress the Nine-Tails." Naruto grinned and nodded, sitting down cross-legged as his mother retold the story of how she met and fell in love with his father.

Naruto let out a low whistle as his mom finished her story. "Ya know mom, a lot of the stuff between you and dad is so similar to me and Hinata. I wish I coluda known how you guys met sooner, then I could have spotted the similarities. I'm loud, you're loud. Dad was quiet, Hinata is quiet. Dad watched you and admired your strength, and Hinata did the same for me. And it wasn't until both of them jumped in to save us that we fell in love." Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay Naruto, now get ready. It's time for you to do what you came here to do." Kushina gently reminded him.

Her son didn't say a word. He just stood up, ready to face the hatred of the Nine-Tails again. All it took was seeing his mother, the woman who birthed him and loved him, to remind him what he had waiting for him back home. Naruto recalled the scene at the main gates, and he steeled his resolved for the coming battle.

He wasn't leaving without the Nine-Tails chakra, no matter what happened. And he wasn't going to fail either. As his vision shifted to the Nine-Tails once more, he sprang into action.

He had made a promise, and Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word.

00000

Naruto sat in the trees for a moment, watching as a midnight-haired beauty took down her opponents left and right, along with his older cousin.

Naruto shook his head, a small smile appeared on his face. Hinata was far stronger than she had been before, he could see it in her movements and strikes. Apparently, she had lived up to her promise in the months he'd been away. Not that he expected any less from the girl who shared his ninja way.

Her Byakugan was deactivated, so he decided to choose the perfect moment to come out and surprise her. Even in the middle of a war, and with clones dispatched to every single battlefield, he couldn't resist coming to surprise her himself.

The opportunity came in and unexpected manner. Hinata destroyed a Zetsu clone, but as she whirled around to face her next opponent she was caught off-balance. There was nothing the Hyuga girl could do as three swordsman raised their weapons for the killing blow. Naruto saw that despite HInata's increase in strength, there was nothing she could do against the sword wielders and he shot out of his hiding place.

Naruto flashed in between the Zetsu clones and Hinata, determined to protect the girl with his life. Not that the enemies would pose much of a challenge. He blocked the sword strokes with his forearms, the dense chakra of Talied Beast Mode halting their descent. Before taking out the enemy, he couldn't resist a snappy one-liner.

"Sorry I'm late babe." He said cheekily, noting the slight blush that appeared on her face as he said this. Chuckling, he turned his focus back to the enemy, his eyes becoming cold. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Naruto heard his name being called out, but he took no notice as he gathered his strength. The hands and chakra arm's holding the swords snapped off the points, and the clones recoiled from the loss of the weapons. Two smaller arms grew out of his stomach, and with a cry of rage, Naruto sent all three of the enemy flying, dead before they hit the ground. Another clone rushed him, and he snapped it's sword in two before sending it flying with a punch, and leapt over the sweep kick of the next enemy before kicking it in the face, the blow knocking it into the air.

Naruto turned back to his girlfriend, a grin growing as he looked at her shocked face. "You okay Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. He was here. He was _here_. Her mind simply refused to work properly. The statement just kept repeating itself over and over in her head as she stared at the glowing teenager. As soon as he turned to her and said something, the mantra in her head was broken and she jumped up, throwing herself at him.

"Naruto!" She cried happily.

Naruto caught her easily, having been prepared for a reception like this. As he held her in his arms, he mentally sighed in relief. The Nine-Tails prophecy still troubled him, and he had been afraid he wasn't going to arrive in time. Holding the girl in his arms banished those thoughts from his mind, and he clutched tightly to her new flak jacket.

Hinata snuggled closer to him. She had missed him more than she had thought possible. This had been the first time they had been separated for a long period of time since they had gotten together. She didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as she had missed him, but apparently it was. The training with Rokuro and her cousin had helped keep her mind off it, but she still missed him terribly. Now that she was back in his arms, everything seemed right in the world. And feeling his arms and chest, she could tell that his training had really _paid off_, especially in certain ways.

"I'm glad to see you too Hinata." Naruto chuckled. "But we really should get back to the fight. Now that I'm here, you guys-"

"Hang on a second!" A voice called, interrupting their moment. The two looked around, finding themselves surrounded by several of their allies.

Surrounding them were Neji, Shino, Kiba, Rokuro, and a randow Stone Ninja Naruto had been directing before finding Hinata. Each one was dressed in the standard uniform of their own village, and Naruto was only moderately surprised that his cousin had been accepted into the ranks of the shinobi in their village. What somewhat puzzled him was that they all had the same forehead protector, one with the kanji for 'shinobi' etched on it. He filed that away for future questioning, returning his attention to the group. They were all looking at him suspiciously, excluding Shino and the Stone ninja.

"Do you guys really think its Naruto? I mean, he doesn't smell the same." Kiba asked, more than a little uncertain of the blonde's identity.

"Well, I don't think the fakes can replicate _that_." Rokuro commented, noting the orange glow. Neji had enough skirting around the issue, and stepped directly up to the couple.

"Are you actually Naruto?" Neji asked. His Byakugan detected a change in his chakra, definitely having to do with the chakra cloak surrounding him. "If you are, why does your chakra look so different?"

"He's definitely the real Naruto." Hinata piped up, a little annoyed at the interruption. "He came to save me. Besides, would a clone just stand there and let me hug it without slipping a kunai between my ribs?"

"He is the real Naruto." Shino spoke, his flat voice betraying just a hint of emotion. "He saved me not too long ago, and I have been trying to keep up ever since."

"Gah! Where the hell did you come from?!" Kiba yelled, nearly falling off his perch on Akamaru's back. "I'll have you know, I beat the crap out of your clone just a second ago." The Inuzuka responded testily, annoyed by his teammates sneakiness.

"Now now Kiba, don't make me tell Hana that your being an annoying puppy." Rokuro wagged his finger as he mock-scolded the younger boy. He laughed as the dog-handler sputtered in indignation about being called a puppy. "Relax kiddo. Now that cavalry has arrived, we can turn this battle around."

"You bet!" Naruto shouted. He pulled away from Hinata, addressing the gathered shinobi. "I can sense their hatred, so even the transformation can't hide from me. I have clones on every battlefield, so now you guys don't have to be on the defensive." He was eager to get to the fight, but a wave of negative emotions from the girl behind him made him pause.

Hinata, her initial happiness at seeing Naruto subsiding, cursed herself for being so weak. Her confidence was fairly high compared to what it had been, but she still had doubts when it came to her own strength. She felt weak for having Naruto save her, like she was a useless burden to him. Her eyes were downcast as the thought crossed her mind, and a dark aura settled over her.

"Hey Hinata, don't be so hard on yourself." Naruto said comfortingly. He made no move to embrace her, since he knew that if he did he would never let her go. Fighting is kind of difficult when you're holding the love of your life, ya know? So he settled for comforting words, even if his arms ached to hold her. "You've already saved me twice. I can't let you keep doing that; it's my job to protect you. Cheer up, okay? Everyone knows that you're strong. Even your dad does now."

Hinata nodded, feeling his strength flow through him. All of her life she had looked up to Naruto for his unwavering determination, will to succeed, and belief in his comrades. Today was no exception, and for the brief moment their eyes locked, they could see everything in the mind of the other. Nothing was secret to either of them, and it only strengthened their love more. Hinata was ready to take on anything at all for him, no matter the cost.

Naruto cringed inwardly as he saw her new resolve. While he knew that it was the best thing for her, and it made him love her even more, he couldn't help but worry. The Nine-Tails prophecy still had a grip on his mind, and refused to let go no matter how much he trained. He shook off his morbid thoughts, concentrating on the battle as his comrades followed him into the fight. Each one would follow him to the gates of Hell itself, and wouldn't hesitate to jump in if it meant saving him.

He could only pray, that when the time came, he would have the strength to pull the back out.

00000

The time came, and Naruto's body screamed out in protest as he tried to move, tried to do fight, tried to do _something_. But he could only watch in horror as the prophecy slowly unfolded before his eyes, fate decreeing that he hadn't become strong enough to stop it.

His promise meant _nothing _in the eyes of the universe.

Naruto's heart leapt into his throat at the Hyuga clan's proclamation, but that was instantly replaced by a cold fear and anger. Didn't they see that he didn't want them to sacrifice themselves? Naruto's thoughts went unspoken, but his mortification only grew as his older cousin, one of his last living relatives, made the same decree.

As Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata attempted to protect him from the Ten-Tails, Naruto wanted to scream and rage at the Hyuga's that it was _his _life, and that no one should have to die for him. The vision flashed before his eyes as he dreaded the upcoming moments, but he was powerless to stop it.

Blue eyes widened in horror as a flash of midnight hair appeared in front of him. Three wooden spikes headed directly for him, and utter terror gripped his heart as Hinata interposed herself in between him and the attack her father had failed to deflect. Naruto tried to move, but his exhaustion and wounds rendered him too slow.

The vision the Nine-Tails had shown him, the fate that the universe had declared for Hinata once Naruto choose to ignore the warning, was about to come to pass; right in front of his eyes, no less.

Just as he was about to scream, two voices rang out, announcing their presence.

It seems fate hadn't foreseen these two young men.

"Collaboration Ninjutsu: Hurricane Rotation!"

As soon as they had spotted the attack, Neji Hyuga and Rokuro Uzumaki had summoned the last vestiges of their strength. They had been worker on this in the months after Naruto had left, and the efforts of the two best friends had finally paid off.

Combining a massive chakra supply and wind nature with the precise chakra control and clan technique of the Hyuga, Rokuro and Neji had created a truly devastating technique. The normal range of the Hyuga's ultimate defensive technique was nearly doubled, and the cutting nature of the wind chakra shredded anything that came into contact with the sphere of energy. If struck by projectiles, the wind would whip them around and send them back at their target, like they did now.

Madara and Obito Uchiha ducked in surprise as their beast's attack was redirected back at them, then scowled as they realized their targets were completely unharmed. They went back to their discussion, hoping a solution would present itself soon.

Naruto sat there, almost willing himself to wake up from this cruel dream. There was absolutely no way that what he had just seen had actually happened. Any moment now, the truth of the situation would descend on his mind, and he would hold Hinata in his arms as she died.

Voices shouted at Naruto, but he refused to listen. Tears were running freely down his face, and he felt himself spiraling down into his despair. There was no conceivable way he could continue, nothing he could do anymore. He had failed-

SMACK!

Naruto looked up in surprise at the stinging sensation on his face. His eyes widened as Hinata stared back at him, an irritated look on her face. Over her shoulders, he could barely make out a grinning Rokuro and smirking Neji, both of them being praised by Hiashi at their new jutsu. The Ten-Tails was being suppressed by the Allied Forces, but they couldn't last for long without help.

But the one thing that held his attention, more than anything else, was the lavender eyes right in front of him. This _wasn't _a dream, and Hinata was alive! His mind slowly shook off the darkness that had been descending over it, and he nodded to her. A wordless exchange passed between the two, and the couple clasped hands and stood up. Breaking eye contact, they stepped to the front of the army.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said softly, before shouting to the rest of the troops. "Now let's get this party started!" He fired up his Tailed Beast cloak, feeling the surge of power from his newly cooperative tenant. His haori billowed out from behind him, and at the same time Hinata's hair began flowing straight up. Vaguely, Naruto could feel all of his friends behind him, supporting him with their presence.

Fate was kind to him that day, and thanks to one small change to the present, everything Naruto had imagined in the future seemed within reach.

Naruto and Hinata would have a happy life together, 'destiny' be damned.

00000

**A/N: I know I know, Rokuro was a deux ex machina I inserted into the story. For those of you who don't know, a deus ex machina is a literary device that I meant to be a quick way for the author to end a story or save the day. So sue me, I couldn't kill Neji. You wanna read about a dead Neji, go grab the canon. I just love the damn bastard too much to kill him off, so I came up with this a while ago. But all in all, it's a pretty freakin cool jutsu huh? Collaboration Ninjutsu hasn't been explored enough for me, so I wanted something like that in my little plot twist. Also, Neji doesn't have seem to have a best friend, what with Lee being Guy's little clone and Tenten being his futre wife, so I made my OC his bestest friend in the whole wide world. Don't like it, don't read it then. But if you've read this far, thanks a bunch and I hope you continue to read my story. Okay this author's note is getting really out of hand, but I wrote this because I couldn't sleep at all. I think I have insomnia. Anyway, review please! Just be kind, or at least consturctive.**


	16. Chapter 16: Shocking Aftermath

**A/N: Okay I got a mostly positive response to Neji living, so I'll take that as a good sign. Granted, in the canon it was a beautiful moment, but it was just so damn sad and I didn't want anything like that in my story. So yep, it's staying changed. Plus my jutsu idea was too frikin cool to pass up. Anyway, I'm not going to describe the final battle because I really could care less. Naruto and Sauske beat the crap out of Obito, he dies, war's over and everyone heads home. Sound good? Then let's get started!**

**Oh yeah, there is no longer any lemons or anything like this in this story. If even one person asks, I will write one to the best of my abilities as a separate story, mkay?**

**Reviewer Response**

**Arymed: Of course I saved Neji. He's an awesome character, and I hated having him die in the original, so I took the liberties granted me as a fanfiction author and changed it. I also used the skeleton of the canon plot because… it's a great plot. Didn't want to add too many new things till after the war.**

**YungHime: Glad I inspired some panic in you. I tried to keep it as close as possible to Naruto's vision so that way people who remembered would be freaking out until the last second. Sorry if I was a bit cruel, but hey it all worked out. ;)**

**Chewie Cookies, Rose Tiger, YamiChaos27: Thanks for the reviews, and yeah I thought it was pretty great. I actually planned this from the start; this was the only plot point I had actually set in stone, considering the fact that this was a free write for the most part. Glad it made people happy.**

00000

Naruto grumbled something incoherent and foul under his breath. The week long trip to the Sand Village had been a great opportunity to see Gaara again, but the boring diplomatic work had really begun to grate on his nerves.

Six months after the war, Naruto and the rest of the world's shinobi were settling back into their regular routines. Well, what could be considered normal for them. Unfortunately, Naruto had begun 'Hokage training' under Tsunade about three months ago, and he hated some of the aspects.

Naruto swore as he continued on his path. He was ninety percent sure that Tsunade was merely using him to do the diplomatic missions that she didn't want to. But Naruto had to hand it to her, using him was an elegant solution. Naruto got the experience needed to deal with the diplomacy aspect of being Hokage, and he got to visit all of the friends he had made in the various Great Nations.

Naruto smiled as he recalled some of the more pleasant parts of his missions. Not only did he have many friends in the other villages, he was also hailed as a hero everywhere he went. Honestly, it had become so annoying being recognized and harassed right away that he had changed his look.

Naruto's bangs now reached his chin, and he looked almost exactly like his father. He had grown an inch during the past six months, so he had to replace his clothes too. He had kept his orange pants, but his traditional jacket was gone. He had replaced it with mesh armor that he wore underneath his flak jacket, which was made out of a heavier black fabric instead of the traditional green. Naruto had become fast enough due to his weights that it barely slowed him down at all. Along with the flak jacket, he had gotten a new coat from the toads. This one was the same, except it had a high collar like his father's jacket and was predominately orange instead of red. On each shoulder were orange swirls: the Uzumaki clan crest.

The first time he had walked through the Leaf Village in his new clothes, many people had stared at him as if he were a ghost. Which, to be fair, was a fairly normal reaction. Naruto looked so much like his father that nearly every single one of his friends had commented on it.

The thought of his friends, and especially Hinata, made the young blonde very eager to get home. Ever since he had turned seventeen five months ago, he and Hinata had gotten very… _close._

*Flashback*

Naruto closed the door to his apartment, letting out a contented sigh. The party had lasted until midnight, and several of his friends had gotten drunk off of some sake Rokuro had managed to obtain. While Naruto himself actively avoided the drink, many of the group had no such qualms. Needless to say, it had been one of the most rowdy parties he had ever experienced.

Turning his back to the door, Naruto's eyes met with twin pools of lavender. He grinned mischievously, stepping forward to embrace the girl of his dreams.

Lips clashed as the two met in a passion filled embrace. Their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance as Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall. The kiss grew more and more heated, and they only paused for short breaths before locking lips once more.

After several minutes of this, Hinata pushed Naruto backwards gently, getting her back off the wall. Their lips didn't separate for even a moment as they slowly made their way into the kitchen. They continued down the hall towards the bedroom, and once inside they made their way towards the bed.

Hinata gently pushed Naruto back onto the bed, his knees buckling as he flopped onto his butt. She gently placed a finger over his mouth as he opened it to protest.

"Remember what I promised you when you left for training?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he quickly grasped her hands in his.

"Hinata… you don't have to do this… it's only been a few months…" Naruto said. He looked at her with concern, worried that he may have pushed her into this. He didn't want her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. But her next actions dispelled any doubts he had.

"It's okay… I want to…" Hinata whispered, trailing kisses along his jawline. This sent sparks of pleasure through his body, and he shivered with delight.

"Well, if you're sure…" Naruto said hesitantly. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Hinata's blazed with a determination not often seen before. Naruto chuckled softly, then gasped as her lips darted forward to his pulse point. Her tongue swirled around it and moaned in pleasure.

Hinata stepped backward, and Naruto whimpered at the lost contact. However, his disappointment didn't last long as Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket. He nearly drooled as she dropped the baggy garment. She hadn't wore a shirt underneath, and the only thing that was in between him and her naked breasts was a white bra.

Naruto stood up quickly and moved towards her. His own lips started trailing kisses down her neck, and she gasped as one of his hands found her breast. With one of his hands on her waist and the other on her breast, Hinata moaned softly at the newfound pleasure. She had never been touched like this before, and the sensations were incredible.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck, biting softly and leaving faint marks. His male pride swelled when he heard the noises that Hinata was making. His hand massaged her breast, kneading the large mound slowly while he left marks along her neck.

Hinata could feel the heat between her legs grow as Naruto applied his mouth and hands to her body, and she moaned loudly in response. She had been very nervous to finally give herself to Naruto, body and mind, but that nervousness completely melted away as she felt amzin sensations course through her body. They loved each other, and she couldn't wait to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Hinata hesitantly reached for the waist band of Naruto's pants. When he realized where her hands were traveling, he let go of her waist and grabbed her wrist.

"No Hinata." He said huskily. "You get to go first tonight. Actually, you get to go first _every _night." Naruto grinned, before he moved his hands to her pants, pulling them off in one swift motion and starting his ministrations.

*Flashback End*

Naruto sighed happily as the memory came back to him. They had done similar things only a few times since, and after that first time it only seemed to get better. If someone had told him that it would get better, he would have called them crazy. But get better it did, and they usually couldn't contain themselves around each other, jumping at every chance to have sex again.

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts when he smacked his head into a low lying branch. Cursing loudly, he looked around and was surprised to see that it was dark. Apparently, while he had been lost in thought, night had descended. Cursing himself once again, Naruto quickly summoned some Shadow Clones to help him set up the tent. As he and the clones worked, he couldn't help but get lost in thought once more.

Several things had changed in the Leaf Village over the past few months, and not just with him. For starters, the Hidden Leaf now had strong ties to every one of the Great Shinobi Countries, not just the Land of Wind. It also helped that the people and shinobi of every village revered Naruto, considering his part in the war.

That thought made Naruto grin. All his life he had struggled for acceptance, struggled with the hatred and scorn of the villagers. Now, they looked at him with respect and awe, and the looks he got while strolling through his village made him feel warm inside. Naruto was completely oblivious to the lust and hunger in the eyes of the majority of the female population, since he only had eyes for one girl.

However, his treatment among his immediate group of friends hadn't changed a bit. Sure, there was a little more respect when they spoke to him, but they still treated him like the blonde knucklehead that he was. This only made him feel more accepted; if they changed just because he had saved a few people, then what kind of friends were they?

Finishing up with the tent, Naruto dismissed his clones in poofs of smoke before crawling inside. He shrugged off his coat and flak jacket, folding them neatly beside his bedroll. Slipping inside the comfortable sack, he slowly drifted off to thoughts of his friends, family, village, and lover.

00000

The next day, Naruto reached the Leaf Village in record time. He had only left the Sand Village two days ago, which was normally a three-day trip. The only time he had ever gotten home this fast was when Guy-sensei had piggybacked a semi-conscious Kakashi along on a race. Naruto face-palmed at the memory, only to be jerked out of his thoughts by the gurads at the gatehouse.

"Hey Naruto!" Kotetsu called. "What's up with that look?"

"Oh that? Ha, I guess I was remembering the time Guy-sensei challenged us to a 'race'." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I remember that. I couldn't get the image of two grown men playing piggyback out of my head for days." Kotetsu's partner, Izumo, joked.

"Yeah, that was definitely one of the weirder ways I returned to the village. Anyway, what's up guys? Anything 'suspicious' walk through the gates yet?" Naruto teased. He knew full well how tedious and uneventful their job was.

"Hmm, as if." Kotetsu complained. "You're the only interesting person to pass through all day. Oh, that reminds me. Lady Hokage left us a message to give to you two days ago."

Naruto sighed. "Well, better see what Grandma wants. Thanks Kotetsu, Izumo! See you guys around!" Naruto waved to the two chuunin after accepting the letter. After they said their goodbyes he turned and kept walking into the village, opening the letter to see what Tsunade wanted from him. His eyes quickly scanned over the letter.

Naruto turned a ghostly pale as he read the contents. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his jaw dropped. He read the letter twice just to make sure, before cramming it into one of his vest's pockets and taking off down the road. Every villager attempted to greet the distraught man, but he ignored them and kept running. In less than a minute, he arrived at his destination. He flung open the front doors, searching the lobby while trying to surpress his rising panic. Spotting his target, he flashed across the room and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. The medic was completely taken aback by his yelling. "Where's room 315?! I have to get there now!" Naruto screamed.

"Wha-?! Wait, just calm down Naruto." Sakura said soothingly. "Listen, it's okay. She's gonna be fine." The medic reassured him. Sakura hadn't changed her outfit at all; she still wore her same nurses uniform since taking over the hospital from Tsunade.

"NO! I need to see her!" Naruto shouted, his panic getting the best of him. Tossing his pink-haired teammate to the side, he quickly moved to the directory. Being very familiar with the hospital, Naruto instantly found the room he was looking for. The blonde took off down the hall, heedless of Sakura's shouts from behind him.

"Naruto reached the end of the hall, and he burst through the door to the stairwell. Nearly knocking over two nurses in his haste, he took the stairs three at a time, shouting a quick apology over his shoulder, until he reached the third floor. Yanking the door open, he bowled over the doctor in front of him before sprinting down the hall. He reached room 315, and he nearly ripped the door off its hinges when he opened it.

"Hinata!" He shouted, worried for his girlfriend. The sight that greeted him was… mentally taxing, to say the least. Not to mention disgusting.

Right before his eyes, was a *ahem* _large _woman who had two broken arms. Unfortunately for Naruto, said woman was in the process of being… bathed, by a young nurse. The two women looked at Naruto in complete surprise and embarrassment, while the blonde stood in the doorway, slack jawed.

The woman was the first to recover. She let out a piercing scream, and tried in vain to cover herself up. This prompted the nurse to scream as well, which galvanized our hero's traumatized mind.

"OH DEAR GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto wailed, slamming the door shut. He cried out in embarrassment and horror as desperately clawed at his eyes, trying to get the image out of his mind. Luckily for Naruto, Sakura came along and assisted him.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" The pinkette yelled, cocking her fist back. Using her tremendous strength, she charged at him and punched him square in the side of the jaw. The tremendous blow sent him flying down the hall, before making him crash straight through the wall.

Spectators from outside the hospital say they saw a "yellow" patch of hair replaced several of the bricks on the side of the hospital, before it was yanked backwards and the hole was left unfilled.

Inside, Sakura shook Naruto by the shoulders, berating him for acting rashly and not reading the letter properly. Sakura knew exactly why he was there; she had helped with the examination after all.

"Next time, listen to me okay?!" Sakura shouted, her anger beginning to subside. Naruto simply held his head in his hands, nodding dumbly to her statements. When he looked up, the sheer joy and amount of gratitude in his eyes took her aback.

"Oh thank you Sakura! I don't know what I would do without you!" Naruto sobbed, throwing his arms around her waist. "Oh god, it was so horrible! There are no words to describe the horrors I witnessed. But you made it go away with your monster strength! Oh, thank you so much Sakura!" Naruto cried, letting the tears flow.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot." Sakura sighed, crossing her arms. However, she couldn't keep the smile off her face at the antics of her best friend. "Alright, stand up and get yourself cleaned up. Then go home. Hinata told me that she would be waiting for you at your apartment."

Naruto's face lit up at the information. Thanking Sakura again, Naruto wiped his face on her nurse's uniform before sprinting down the hallway. He laughed as he heard her angry shouts and rapid footsteps behind him, but he was far too quick for her to catch. Spotting an open door, Naruto dashed into the empty room. He threw the window open, before jumping down to the ground. He ignore the angry shouts of his teammate as she hung out the window, choosing to focus on getting home.

Once he felt he was at a safe enough distance, he slowed down to a leisurely stroll. Now that he knew that Hinata was okay, and that she had only been in the hospital for a short time, he could relax and enjoy the village as he walked home.

The streets were crowded since it was midday, but Naruto found that the crowds didn't hinder his ability to walk through the village. He basked in the admiration and respect he could feel in their gazes, but once he saw someone he knew he ignored everyone else.

"Yo, Rokuro! What's up?" Naruto called, spotting his cousins red hair in the crowd. The man turned around, looking for who called his name, before a big grin split his face as he saw Naruto.

"What's up little bro? Just get back from the Sand?" Rokuro asked, holding out his fist. The eldest Uzumaki wore the traditional Jonin uniform of the Leaf, considering that he was still on active duty.

Naruto knocked knuckles with his adoptive brother. "Yeah, and I just got out of the hospital too. Can you tell me why Hinata was there, even if it was only for a bit?" Naruto asked curiously. Despite not being immediately concerned for her, he still worried about his girlfriend.

"Oh, no reason." Rokuro waved him off, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow, and his brother simply smirked at him. "I couldn't tell ya. I mean, it's not like she would tell me or anything. And it's not like you have to know right now." The red-head teased, winding him up.

"Yeah, well the last time everyone kept a secret from me about Hinata, I ended up not knowing she loved me for however many years." Naruto said sardonically. Rokuro simply laughed before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, you can't really blame them. That was between the two of you. Anyway, you should report in to Lady Tsuande. She might get pissed if she hears about the incident at the hospital before you report in."

"Wait, how'd you hear about it already?"

Rokuro laughed again. "Seriously? Everyone within a mile heard about it. I can still hear the echoes of that collision you had with the hospital wall." Rokuro sighed. "I'm guessing that was Sakura, right?"

Naruto nodded, rubbing his jaw. "She still hits so hard. I thought dating Sasuke would make her less violent." He whined.

"Well, at least neither of them changed too much. I mean, she could have sent you all the way through the wall, instead of just your head." Rokuro pointed out.

"Whatever. She could just not hit me ya know." Naruto groused, but he was simply complaining for the sake of it. To be honest, he was glad things between the three of them hadn't changed. "Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Granny Tsunade before I get clobbered again. See ya." Naruto said, giving a short wave before walking to the Hokage Tower.

Five minutes later, he was standing outside the Hokage's office. The blonde mentally prepared himself to enter the room; shouts could be heard along with a small whining voice.

Naruto smirked in amusement, suspecting that the commotion had something to do with Shizune. Opening the door, he could see that he had guessed correctly.

"NO, SHIZUNE! THAT WAS A GIFT FROM THE MIZUKAGE! IT'S LIMITED EDITION!" Tsunade wailed, sounding like a five year old.

"Lady Tsunade, you have to stop drinking if you're going to get anything done! So I'm throwing out all this sake! You're not stopping me!" Shizune shot back, a vein on her forehead twitching.

Naruto laughed at the sight of the two women. Tsunade had her arms wrapped around one of Shizune's ankles, and the assistant looked visibly annoyed that her mentor was acting so childish. In her hands was a box that had miscellaneous bottles of the potent alcohol. Apparently, she had found the Hokage's secret stashes.

"What do you- oh, it's you Naruto. Come in, I was just leaving." Shizune said with a note of finality. She ignored Tsunade's wails of protest, walking out the door without a backward glance.

"NOO! SHIZUNE!" Tsunade cried, up until the door shut behind Naruto. All of a sudden, her demeanor changed from depressed to smug. "Ha, great timing brat. She would have kept searching if you hadn't shown up. Now I can save the best stuff." The busty blonde rubbed her hands together greedily.

"Yeah yeah Granny, I have great timing. I already knew that. Now, do you want my report or not?" Naruto asked, deciding not to inform Shizune about her mentor's devious plan. The Hokage stood up, all business, and sat down behind her desk before gesturing for Naruto to proceed.

After Naruto finished his report, Tsunade simply nodded her acknowledgement before reaching underneath her desk. Flipping open a false compartment, she grabbed a bottle of sake and brought it to her lips for a long drink before turning her attention back to Naruto. There was a glint of danger and amusement in her eyes as she stared at the blonde. Naruto fidgeted in place for several moments before he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Okay, what? Is there something on my jacket?" Naruto asked, staring down at this clothes, trying to find something wrong with his appearance.

"No, nothing like that." Tsunade said dismissively. "Well, now that you've reported in, I suggest you go find Hinata. Your pay will be deposited directly into your account, as usual."

"Okay, but is there something wrong with Hinata? Why does everyone keep looking at me like you just did?" Naruto asked nervously.

"There's nothing wrong. Just one thing though." The blonde got up from her desk, walking over to Naruto to stare up into his eyes before cracking her knuckles. This caused him to swallow drily, and shivers to go down his spine. Despite the fact that he was taller, and probably stronger, than the woman in front of him, she still terrified him. "You better make the right choice. Otherwise, you won't get a second chance." She said ominously, which caused Naruto's eyes to go wide with fear.

"Yes ma'am!" He said hastily, before backing out of the room as quickly as possible. The blonde Hokage gave an evil smile when he left. It sure was fun scaring the brat, but she knew he would definitely do the right thing.

"God, why is everyone acting so weird today! First Sakura, then Rokuro, and now Granny Tsunade! Just what the heck is going on?!" Naruto still had a habit of thinking out loud. This drew more than a few stares, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed. He trudged through the streets, withdrawn into his thoughts as he walked home.

Within a few minute he was standing outside of his apartment, inserting the key into the lock. Entering the small abode, he smiled as he saw the pair of sandals that were sitting next to the door. He could smell cooking as he quietly shut the door.

Slipping his pack and sandals off, he quietly crept into the kitchen after hanging up his coat. He turned the corner, admiring the beautiful girl cooking for him before creeping up behind her.

Hinata was dressed in her usual outfit, but she had taken off her own heavy jacket. Months of… intimacy had made her more comfortable with her body. At least around Naruto. She was humming softly to herself as she cooked, a tune that she remembered her mother singing when she was little.

"Smells great. What a nice thing to come home to." Naruto said softly, directly into her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist, both of them coming to rest on her stomach.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted happily, spinning around in his grip. She gently kissed him on the lips. "Welcome home." She smiled, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto grinned, planting another kiss on her lips before letting her go. "So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Naruto asked, pulling his flak jacket over his head. He tossed it onto the back of one of the chairs, letting himself sink into another. He was actually pretty tired, which wasn't surprising considering the pace he had set on his way back.

"Oh, not much." Hinata replied, a hint of worry in her voice. "Just the usual things."

"Come on Hinata, don't lie to me." Naruto said seriously. She glanced at him, afraid that he had discovered her secret. "I know you were in the hospital, at least for a while. I think that qualifies as something to tell me."

"I know." Hinata said nervously. "I promise I'll tell you. But after we eat, okay?"

Naruto pretended to consider for a moment, before responding happily. "Hmmm… okay!" He loved her cooking; he once told her it was better than Ichiraku's, much to her surprise and embarrassment.

The two sat in the kitchen, chatting idly about whatever came to mind. Naruto was telling her about a prank he had pulled on Gaara during his trip to the Sand Village.

"…and then, he put the hat on, and tons of sand just fell all over him. I swear, Kankuro and I were laughing so hard I thought were gonna die!" Naruto finished the story with exaggerated movements, making wooshing noises and laughing as Hinata giggled at his antics. "Ah, that was great Hinata! You really do make the best food." Naruto sighed contentedly, patting his stomach.

"Well, I do like to cook, so I have a lot of practice." Hinata said, blushing and pushing her fingers together. Naruto grinned at her nervous habits. Even though her stutter was completely gone, she still blushed every time he gave her a compliment. Which was quite frequently.

Naruto's grin slowly faded, being replaced by a serious expression. "Hinata, you promised you would tell me why you were in the hospital earlier. So, why don't you start?" Naruto offered.

"O-Okay." Hinata blushed furiously, and she stared at the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as she stuttered. She hadn't done that for a long time.

Inside, Hinata's emotions were running all over the place. She was nervous, worried, and terrified all at the same time. She began to breath heavily, her head swimming as she tried to calm herself. The situation did nothing to help her. She knew that she had to tell Naruto, but she was so scared about how he might react that she didn't know if she could tell him.

Naruto got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head towards his, and their eyes locked for a moment. Naruto could see the utter terror in her gaze, but he had no idea what was causing it. Was it because of what she was going to tell him? Naruto grasped her hands in his, squeezing them softly.

"Hinata, you know you can tell me anything and I'll still love you, right?" She nodded. "You know that no matter what, I'll always be at your side, right?" Another nod. "Then just tell me what happened. I promise, I won't freak out." He said gently, and got another nod in return. Her eyes stayed locked on his as she took a deep breath, and uttered the life-changing sentence.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant."

00000

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took a while to write. Seriously, I had no idea that this would take so long for me to come out with. Still, hope it was worth the wait! The ending was fairly predictable, but what comes next isn't. Trust me. So until next time, review! **


	17. Chapter 17: PREGNANT!

**A/N: Okay, I've been in a slump the past two days so I had trouble figuring out how to set up this next chapter. But I got some ideas and gradually decided on a layout and started this up. Also, I set up a poll on my profile that I want you guys to check out. I'll check back on Saturday and that's when the poll will close. I made the poll because I wanted your feedback on it. Alright, on to the story!**

**Man these notes are getting repetitive aren't they?**

**Reviewer Response**

**Ayrmed: Good, that's why I put the author's note there. This is going to be a big surprise.**

**Rose Tiger, Chewie Cookies: I suppose it was pretty obvious wasn't it? Well, this next chapter, and Naruto's decision, won't be as easy to figure out.**

**Guest: Of course Naruto couldn't figure it out. He's **_**Naruto**_**. He's not exactly the most perceptive person. And no, it's not a joke. Hinata would never do something like that.**

**YamiChaos27: Yeah, Naruto's pretty complex. But his reaction is going to be way different than one might expect.**

00000

Naruto walked through the village, hanging his head in defeat. The news from Hinata had completely gutted him, and he had no idea how he was supposed to react. He was going to be a father for God's sake! What the hell was he supposed to do?!

The blonde shook his head in disbelief as the thought repeated itself over and over in his head. The mantra had been echoing throughout his entire being as soon as he heard the news. Even though Naruto was certain that he should have at least felt _something_, his body was numb and he was completely emotionless.

Shaking his head again, Naruto simply shuffled along the dark streets, letting his feet guide him. There was no conscious direction that he was headed; he simply let his body go through the motions while he tried to unlock his emotions.

Around him, the Leaf Village was unnaturally quiet. It was only ten at night; there should have been more people around. Oddly enough, the night was silent as Naruto walked through the village, only the occasional ANBU patrol making any noise. It was like the entire village shared Naruto's emotional blankness, holding its breath while waiting for the emotions to come spilling out. But Naruto noticed none of this; he was simply too shocked to pay attention.

The blonde had been wandering for nearly two hours, but the emotions still hadn't shown themselves. Naruto couldn't feel frustration because of this; he could barely feel at all. Only once he felt a strange feeling from outside wash over him did he come out of his emotionless trance.

The Hokage-in-training found himself standing under a lone street light, right in front of a wooden bench. Naruto's numbed mind registered the fact that he had been here before, though none of the emotions he had held during his previous visit were present. The last time he had been here was the night that Fukasaku had shown up, telling him that Jiraiya had died. Despite the negative emotions associated with the location, Naruto didn't feel a single thing and he made himself sit down on the bench, and started staring out over the village. He simply stared, not registering the beauty of the village laid out before him, before putting his head in his hands.

_'Why can't I feel anything? It's like all my emotions were cut off when she told me she was pregnant. I should be happy! I'm going to be a father-' _

Naruto's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He was going to be a _father_! As soon as he accepted that fact, it was like the floodgates to his heart had opened, and every emotion he had kept locked within came pouring out in a single, rushing torrent.

The blonde started hyperventilating as his emotions overwhelmed him. Love, happiness, anticipation, and anger, just to name a few. He loved Hinata and had absolutely no qualms about starting a family with her, but why the hell was he the last to know? Everyone had been dropping hints all day, and it didn't make sense that his friends would know before he did. But soon all these feelings were swept away, overpowered by only two emotions. Guilt, and _fear_.

Naruto couldn't help but feel agonizing guilt over what he had done once Hinata had told him, and tears clouded his vision as he recalled the way he had left.

*Flashback*

Naruto reeled backwards at the news, like he had been struck by a hammer blow to the head. His chair leaned backwards, and then slipped out from under him. He crashed to the floor as Hinata reached out, trying to stop his fall.

His head hit the ground first, and a small amount of pain blossomed in his skull as it registered with his brain. His body quickly followed, and he found himself staring at the ceiling. He simply lay there, his mind still paralyzed from the shock as Hinata rushed to his side.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Hinata shouted, leaning over his body. Her shouts fell on deaf ears, as Naruto was still too shocked to hear her.

Inside his mind, Naruto was completely frozen by the news. Hinata was pregnant. _Hinata was pregnant! _Naruto kept repeating it over and over in his head, oblivious to the outside world.

Hinata was looking into his face, concerned by his reaction. This wasn't what she had expected. She had expected some outburst of emotion. She thought that Naruto would have been jumping up and down with joy, or shaking with fear, or angry that they had been careless enough to let this happen. But complete shock and silence? It defied all of her knowledge of Naruto, and she had no idea how to deal with it.

"Naruto? Please say something." Hinata begged, tears forming in her eyes. She desperately hoped that he would say something, anything, to help her figure out his state of mind. The not knowing was killing her, and it scared her beyond belief.

"Are… are you sure?" Naruto asked, his voice flat and emotionless. Hinata nodded vigorously, putting a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hinata croaked, her throat tight with fear and sorrow. "I was checked by Sakura two days ago. I was feeling sick a lot, so I decided to go to her. She was the one who told me." She grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pulling him to a sitting position. She got down on her knees and pulled him into a hug. "Isn't this great Naruto? We can finally start the family you've always wanted. We can get married!" She forced out, trying to make him see the positives of the situation. Her heart wrenched when he didn't respond.

Naruto just accepted the embrace wordlessly, not feeling any emotions. The warmth and love he always felt when he hugged Hinata, the sense of belonging he got from her, was no longer there. His mind simply absorbed the words she spoke to him, and he felt nothing when she let him go. Even when their eyes met, and he saw the fear and sadness in them, the longing she had for a response; still, he felt nothing.

"I…" Naruto hesitated, his stricken mind unable to form a complete sentence. The only thing that he felt was a desire to get away; to think and figure out what he was going to do. The shock loosened its grip on his mind, and he stood up slowly.

Hinata kept her eyes on his face, trying to find a crack in the emotionless mask he had on. However, not even Neji would be able to tell what Naruto was thinking. He was a master at hiding his emotions behind a mask, and this stoic face merely replaced the usual smile.

"Naruo, please say something. Anything! Please…" Hinata begged. Naruto simply looked at her with dull eyes, as if he wasn't really seeing her. The blue orbs that were normally so expressive appeared to be completely dead. Hinata felt the cold hand of fear grip her heart as she thought that maybe this was too much for him.

"I'm going for a walk." Naruto said in a blank tone. To Hinata, it almost sounded like a robot. She reached for his shoulder, but he turned away and walked towards the door, grabbing his long coat and slipping it on. "I want to be alone. Don't follow me, no matter how long I'm gone." He said firmly. He spun around on his heel, looking straight at Hinata to make sure she got the message.

The Hyuga just smiled weakly and wiped her tears away, trying to put on a brave face. "Of course Naruto. Take all the time you need." Her voice trembled as she said the words, but Naruto had no reaction. He simply nodded and turned around again, opening the door and walking off into the gathering dusk.

Hinata kept the smile on her face until the door closed, and when the sound of his footsteps faded she dropped the mask. She collapsed onto he knees, her legs splaying out to the sides as they gave out. Her face contorted into the epitome of pure sorrow, and she burst out into tears. The bluenette buried her face into her hands, trying to stifle the loud sobs emanating from her mouth. She stayed like this for nearly ten minutes, until her sorrow slowly receded.

Hinata trembled as her sobbing gradually tapered off, but tears still kept pouring out of her eyes. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop crying. Naruto's reaction had hurt her, but what truly cut deep into her heart was the unshakable feeling she got that he was going to abandon her. That contradicted everything she knew about Naruto; he was the kindest, gentlest person she knew. He would always protect and love her, no matter what happened. But these assurances did little to help with her sorrow.

She stood on shaky legs, staring at the door for a moment. She debated following him for several minutes, but ultimately decided against it. Even though it hurt more than anything, she had to respect his decision. After all, they weren't married, so he had no obligation to stay with her.

This brought a new wave of pain, and with it more crying. She simply sat at the kitchen table this time, crying into her folded arms as she laid her head down. IN her mind, she begged Naruto to come back and rescue her from her sorrow.

But the door stayed shut.

00000

Naruto felt like his heart was literally being torn out of his chest. His breathing came faster and faster, and he nearly passed out before he regained control. The pain eventually died down, but it didn't go away completely. There were no tears on his face, but he knew that he would cry once he went back to Hinata. The dull ache in his chest assured him of that.

The fear he felt from earlier reasserted itself as he pushed the guilt out of his mind, and it nearly swallowed him whole. In all the battles he had fought in, all of the horrors and sorrows he had been inflicted with and forced to witness, all of the terrifyingly powerful enemies he had face, never had he felt a fear this encompassing.

It was the sheer terror of failure and loss. Naruto clutched his hair and his heart rate sped up exponentially as his eyes became glazed with fear. He felt himself spiraling down into darkness, so great was his fear, and when a hand was placed on his shoulder he nearly scream.

Kakashi jerked his hand back as his former student whirled around, an expression of pure and utter terror on his face. Kakashi eye stared in shock as Naruto's chest heaved while the young blonde took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, very concerned for his student. In seven years of knowing Naruto, and being put through countless trials and traumas with the young shinobi, Kakashi had never seen him this scared. Not even as a genin facing an A-ranked rogue shinobi had Naurto been this scared.

"Kakashi-sensei…." Naruto nearly choked on his words, his throat thick with emotion. The blonde stared at his former teacher for nearly two minutes before he had managed to say anything, but he gave into his first impulse upon seeing a trusted person. Running full speed, Naruto hugged the silver haired Jonin, clinging to him desperately.

Kakashi nearly fell over from the unexpected action. He had never had anyone turn to him for comfort, nor had he ever hugged someone like this. The one-eyed shinobi simply stared at Naruto for a moment, before awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

"Umm… there there, everything's going to be okay." Kakashi had no idea what to do or say. But apparently Naruto didn't care, as he clung to Kakashi as if his life depended on it.

"Kakashi-sensei… I'm not ready to be a dad!" Naruto shouted into the Jonin's vest, wrapping his arms tighter around his midsection. "There's no way I can do it!" Naruto sounded on the verge of tears.

Kakashi looked around desperately, hoping to find some means of escape. Luckily, he spotted his salvation in the form of a passing patrol. He quickly waved down the people he absolutely need the help of.

"Rokuro! Sasuke! Help me!" He hissed through his mask, trying to escape Naruto's grip. Unfortunately, the blonde had a grip of steel; nothing short of a crowbar was getting him out of this situation. He couldn't even use a substitution.

"Kakashi? Why is Naruto holding you like a scared little kid?" Sasuke asked. The Uchiha was currently on probation. He had to have at least one Jonin with him at all times, and he had to work day and night patrols for eight months. Needless to say, all of his friends had volunteered to be his escorts, and Tsunade had grudgingly allowed it. In addition to the patrols and constant guard, he had to have ANBU watch over him at all times and a tracking seal had been placed on his chest. The seal could cut off his chakra if it was necessary, and it broadcast his location.

"I don't know! He's babbling something about being not ready and being a father! Please, you guys have to help me! I'm no good with this kind of stuff!" Kakashi begged, still trying to struggle out of Naruto's grip.

Rokuro grinned, and Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face. Ever since returning to the village, the last Uchiha had been drawn out of his shell quite a bit, mostly thanks to Sakura. But he still kept his emotions in check, especially around people outside their group. So the smirk was the equivalent of a laugh from the sour-faced bastard.

"You're his sensei right? Isn't that the whole point of being a sensei?" Sasuke asked, which earned a short laugh from Rokuro. The eldest Uzumaki didn't exactly like Sasuke, considering the fact that the raven-haired shinobi had tried to kill his adoptive brother more than once, but he had to admit; he had an awesomely vicious sense of humor.

"Alright, that's enough. I think we should help Kakashi out, though more for Naruto's sake than his. I mean, the guys covers three-fourths of his face. Can't really expect him to be great with emotions." Rokuro said seriously. Even though it made Sasuke smirk and Kakashi hang his head in shame, the red-head was completely serious.

"Fine. Hey loser, what're you so scared of? Sakura didn't interrupt you and Hinata did she?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Kakashi and Rokuro.

"Hey Sasuke?" Said boy turned to look at Rokuro. "Here's a tip. You want to get people to accept you back? Not acting like a dick would be a good start." Rokuro said coldly, before stepping forward to grab Naruto.

"Naruto? Are you really that scared of being a father?" Rokuro asked, the concern in his voice obvious. Kakashi's eye widened even further, and Sasuke's mouth gaped. "Yes, Hinata's pregnant. I'm guessing you two didn't know?"

"No, I had no idea." Kakashi admitted. Now Naruto's behavior made sense to him, and he soothingly rubbed his former student's back. Kakashi wasn't used to emotional displays, but he definitely knew how to comfort people. His experiences in war had seen to that. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I can tell you right now; you're going to be a wonderful dad."

Naruto stopped trembling, and his grip loosened on his former mentor's chest. "You think so Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mumbled, still scared out of his wits.

"Of course you will. A loser like you can probably relate to kids easily. Just don't drop them on their heads." Sasuke taunted, which earned him another set of glares. Before Rokuro could tell off the Uchiha, Naruto let go of Kakashi and spun around, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Oh yeah?! I'll bet when you and Sakura have your kid, you're probably gonna make him cry with that ugly face of yours!" Naruto retored. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I bet you're gonna try and feed him ramen too soon, and he's gonna get sick because of it. I'll make sure Sakura is ready with the needle once that happens." Sasuke scoffed, and instantly the blonde had him by the collar.

"You take that back! No one's sticking my kid with a needle!" Naruto drew back his fist, only to be restrained by Rokuro as Kakashi grabbed Sasuke. The two bickering shinobi were pulled apart.

"Enough you two." Kakashi commanded, and they instantly quieted at the sound of his voice. It carried the unmistakable ring of a leader in it. "Sasuke, I'm taking over as your guard for the night. Rokuro, you stay with Naruto. Now let's go." The Copy Ninja grabbed Sasuke by the collar, dragging him off into the night. The Uchiha sent a glare at Naruto, who simply crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Rokuro simply watched the exchange and couldn't help smiling. Now that Naruto had been snapped out of his fear, he understood what Sasuke had been doing. By making Naruto mad, he had overpowered the obvious terror Naruto had been possessed by. Still, it was funny to watch them argue like two five-year olds. They were two of the strongest shinobi in the village, possibly the world, and they still acted like small children. It seemed that the stronger someone got, more and more personality quirks popped up. Like the childishness they and Kakashi sometimes displayed, or the late Jiraiya and Third Hokage's perverted side.

Naruto, his annoyance at Sasuke's words fading, found himself once again slipping back into the fear of loss and failure. He desperately tried to shake it off, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself. He started trembling again, but it stopped once he felt arms wrap around him.

"It's okay little bro." Rokuro said softly. "There's nothing to be scared of." Naruto returned the embrace, clutching at his adoptive siblings jacket. It helped alleviate some of the fear, but not all of it. "Now, why are you so scared?"

"I'm not ready to be a dad! What am I gonna do? How do I know I'll be a good enough dad? What if I can't protect them? I'm too young to have a kid!" Naruto fired out, all of his fears laid bare. The fear of having a child, only to fail or lose them, was almost too much for Naruto to bear. The mere thought of it was terrifying enough, and the fact that he actually _was _going to be a parent only made it that much more potent. "I… I can't deal with it!" Some tears started to leak out of Naruto's eyes.

Rokuro patted his back reassuringly, squeezing the blonde tighter. "Look Naruto, like it or not, you're having a kid. There's nothing you can do about that."

"But what about-" Naruto began, only to be cut off as Rokuro pulled back and looked at him with a hateful expression.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Don't even think about it! I don't care how scared you are, you're not doing that to an innocent baby!" Rokuro's voice rose in volume, until he was nearly shouting at Naruto. The disgust in his eyes was evident, and Naruto felt instantly ashamed.

"I know." Naruto admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I don't know what else to do." Naruto said weakly. All of his strength was gone, washed away by the fear and unexpected burden of the situation.

Rokuro's eyes softened, and he could see that Naruto needed some help. He shook him a little bit, making the blonde look up into his face. "I know. But being afraid doesn't help." Rokuro dragged Naruto to the bench, forcing him to sit. The other Uzumaki sat on the other side of him, staying silent for several moments to gather his thoughts before speaking. "I know what it's like, to be that afraid. When I was little and I had Karin with me, I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to take care of her. So I let her go. I gave her up so that way she could be taken care of properly."

"Are you saying I should give up the baby?" Naruto asked, and Rokuro shook his head while smiling sadly.

"No, you shouldn't give it up. What you should do is learn how to take care of a kid. I was only a child myself; there was no way I would be able to take care of Karin. I wasn't strong enough either. So I left her, and I went off to train so that I could take care of her. That's what you should do Naruto; train. That's what you do best, isn't it?"

Naruto felt the fear start to drain out of him, along with the last of his strength. His brother was right; he could learn how to take care of a baby, just like he learned new justu. But at that time, he was just too exhausted to start asking those questions. But there was one thing that was bothering him, and he decided to ask.

"You're right. Thanks Rokuro." Naruto said gratefully, which earned him a grin from the red-head. "Why are you always there for my when I need it? How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Rokuro's face grew serious, and he grasped Naruto's shoulder firmly. "It's because of my past. I had to give up Karin because I wasn't strong enough to take care of her. And because of that, she ended up in the hands of Orochimaru. Because I wasn't there, she nearly became as twisted and sick and crazy as that bastard. I swore to myself that I would never abandon my family again, as long as it was within my power to be there. I will always be here for you Naruto, whenever you need it. That applies to Hinata too."

Naruto's eyes widened, and if he hadn't been so tired from the intensity of his emotions he would have shot off the bench. As it happened, he simply shot forward, only to fall on his knee. "Hinata! Oh God, I need to get back and explain to her! Gah, I'm such an idiot!" Naruto pounded his forehead, which only resulted in dizziness.

"Whoa, hang on there Naruto. Why do you need to get back to Hinata so badly?" Rokuro asked, kneeling next to the blonde.

"I… I didn't answer her when she told me she was pregnant." Rokuro's eyes became huge. "I just told her I needed time to think, and left. It was like I had no emotions." Naruto said ashamedly, which earned him a smack from Rokuro.

"You're and idiot, you know that?" Rokuro growled. "I'm not the best with women, but even I know that you don't walk out on a girl when she just told you she's pregnant! She's probably freaking out and depressed, thinking that you're probably going to run away! And even worse, everyone wanted to throw you a congratulatory party tonight!"

Naruto's head shot up, and the surprise on his face was clear as day. Rokuro was looking at him with contempt, and he hung his head in shame again.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

"Big time."

"I need to fix this."

"Well, good luck with that." Rokuro waved, walking away from Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, getting to his feet. His legs were unsteady, but they supported him this time. The thought of Hinata crying, the pain he would put her though if he didn't fix this mess, and the thought of her alone while he ran from her helped keep him upright. "Please, help me fix this."

"Hmm." Rokuro closed his eyes, putting his hand on his chin. "What do I get for helping you?" He asked, and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"I thought you said you would always be there for me!" Naruto protested. Rokuro looked away from him and crossed his arms.

"Well, not if you deserve what's coming to you!" Rokuro shot back. "You left her alone! I don't need to help you when I might get dragged into your relationship drama too! Besides, I'm pretty sure Neji and Sakura are gonna beat you senseless."

"Wha-?! Oh crap!" Naruto dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together, looking like a man during prayer. "Come on! Please help me! I don't wanna die yet! Here, I'll give you what's in Mr. Froggy!" Naruto offered, pulling out his fat frog wallet. The desperation in his voice was obvious.

"Huh?" Rokuro looked at him in surprise. Naruto just sat there with a pleading expression his face, and they stayed in the same positions for several minutes. Rokuro just burst out laughing, and Naruto jerked backward in surprise before standing up and pouting.

"That wasn't funny." Naruto pouted, which earned another round of laughter from Rokuro.

"Oh, it so was!" Rokuro wiped a fake tear from his face. "Oh man, sometimes you are just so easy to fool. Now come on, let's get your ass back home so you can fix this mess. I'll fend off the vultures while you explain yourself."

"Thanks." Naruto said sincerely. Rokuro smiled in return before grabbing the blonde's arm and putting it over his shoulder. The two made their way down into the village streets. As they walked, both made small talk about their recent missions and assignments, as well as their personal lives.

"So, how are you and Hana doing?" Naruto asked with a suggestive grin. Rokuro merely raised an eyebrow at him. By this point, they were nearly halfway to his apartment.

"We broke up." Rokuro deadpanned. "Wasn't really working out. I don't really know why though. Must've been something on her end." Rokuro sounded a little wistful as he recalled his past girlfriend, and Naruto immediately clammed up.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Naruto mumbled, the guilt adding to the already massive amount he had over waling out on Hinata. Rokuro just shrugged, jostling Naruto a bit.

"Hey, it's no problem. I wish that it had worked out; I really liked her. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Rokuro said dejectedly. Naruto just stared at him, puzzled by this admission.

"Well, if you really wanted it to work, then why didn't you try harder to figure it out? I mean, if you both love each other than it should have been easy." Naruto offered, but was taken aback when Rokuro snorted.

"Ha, if only it were that easy. We probably didn't love each other, and that's why it didn't work out. I wouldn't expect you to understand; you got a beautiful girl to love you and were lucky enough to get into a relationship with her. Most of the time, finding what you and Hinata have is pretty rare. Anyway, we're here. I'll go first, and you just wait right outside while I try to diffuse the tension, got it?"

They climbed the steps to Naruto's building as he nodded his acceptance of Rokuro's plan. Soon, they stood outside of the door, and Naruto hid around the corner while Rokuro knocked.

Rokuro heard some footsteps, and the door opened to reveal a furious Neji. The Hyuga was nearly red in the face with anger, killing intent radiated off of him in massive amounts. Rokuro could feel sweat beads on the back of his neck, and he involuntarily took a step back.

"Oh, it's you Rokuro. Come in." Neji said with icy politeness. Rokuro quickly walked past him, and entered the apartment's crowded kitchen. He was surprised by the killing intent radiating off of each of the room's occupants, save one.

Hinata had her head down on the table, and her body was wracked with sobs as she cried her eyes out. Seated on both sides were Tenten and Ino, who were trying to sooth Hinata by rubbing her back in small circles, despite the obvious killing intent they radiated. Across from them was Shikamaru, who was leaning back in his seat. Despite how lazy the genius appeared to be calm, he still had enough killing intent to stop a raging elephant. Pacing behind him was a sour-faced Temari who looked ready to kill. To the left, Kiba, Shino, and Choji occupied the couch, with a growling Akamaru laying along the base. For once Choji wasn't snacking on something; a testament to his anger. Kiba looked ready to tear something apart, as did Akamaru, and Shino had an angry buzzing sound emanating from him. On the right were Sakura and Lee. The pinkette truly was red with anger, and Lee's eyebrows were so close together they appeared to be one fuzzy entity.

The atmosphere in the room was suffocating; each person looked at Rokuro as he enter the room, murder in their eyes. Upon seeing who it was, they instantly calmed down and went back to holding in their anger. Only once they went back to their regular level of killing intent did Rokuro notice the presents stacked in the corner, along with the decorations scattered across the floor.

"Umm, hey guys?" Rokuro greeted them nervously, once again drawing their attention back to him. Rokuro could feel Neji's eyes drilling into the back of his skull, and it made him even more uncomfortable. "What's uh, what's going on?"

"What's going on," Neji began, his voice cold enough to freeze over the Sand Village, "is that Naruto ran off when Lady Hinata informed him of her pregnancy, and he has yet to return. Apparently, Lady Hinata believes that he will not be coming back to her."

"Really? Funny, Naruto doesn't seem like the type to run." Rokuro tried to defend his adopted sibling, but he instantly regretted it as every single killer gaze turned to focus on him.

"Doesn't seem like the type?! He's the one who wanted to break up with Hinata for no reason!" Kiba growled. "I'll bet the wussy was just waiting to get into her pants, and now that she has kids on the way he's just gonna move to the next willing girl. He's just a coward and scum. Ever since he became a big hero, his head's gotten twice as big." The Inuzuka smashed his fist onto the couches armrest, breaking it, and several people chorused their agreement. However, that chorus was instantly silenced by two extremely powerful killing intents.

One was from Rokuro. The other was from Hinata.

With a scream, the Hyuga heiress flew out of her seat towards her teammate, her palms glowing with chakra. She drew her right hand back with lightning speed, then thrust her palm forward, intending to kill, or at least seriously injure, Kiba. Her hand stopped an inch before making contact by Rokuro's hand around her wrist, and he interposed himself between her and Kiba.

"Don't you dare talk about Naruto that way!" Hinata screeched. "He loves me! He would never move on to another girl!" The entire time she was screaming this at Kiba, she struggled to free herself from Rokuro's grasp. The eldest Uzumaki held her back with the strength born from anger, but his face was completely calm. Only his eyes gave away how angry he was.

"Hinata." Rokuro said calmly, but the anger and murderous intent behind his voice was all too clear. Even with the atmosphere in the room, all of the people instantly paid him every ounce of their attention. Even Hinata, in her frenzied state, managed to listen to him. "Killing Kiba won't accomplish anything. Return to your seat."

Instantly, the Hyuga heiress complied with his order, but not before glaring hatefully at Kiba. The Inuzuka sat there with his mouth open, unable to find his voice. Everyone looked at Hinata in shock, before they returned their attention to Rokuro.

"What the hell Hinata! The guy abandons you, and you _still _defend him?!" Kiba was stunned, as were most of the group. The only ones who weren't were Rokuro and Neji, but the latter still agreed with Kiba.

Rokuro had had enough. Stepping forward, he punched Kiba with enough force to put his head through the wall. Luckily, the punch was a hook, and it sent Kiba right through the side of the couch, splintering the armrest and side. Kiba's head collided with the protruding wall near the entrance, smashing hard enough that it cracked the plaster and put a dent in the stud he had been unfortunate enough to hit.

"Shut up Kiba." Rokuro's voice dripped with contempt as he rounded on everyone, and they all involuntarily shrunk back. "All of you are letting anger cloud your judgment, and Hinata is letting her sorrow get in the way of thinking clearly. You all know Naruto, and have known him for years. Tell me, would he ever break a promise?"

Everyone was too stunned to speak, and they all simply nodded their heads. Hinata sat up, looking at him questioningly, her curiosity overpowering her sadness. "Good. You should at least know that about him by now. I'm ashamed that you would even think he would leave Hinata. Especially you." He jabbed his finger at Hinata, and she flinched at the gesture. Everyone glared at him angrily, but he glared right back, turning around to include Neji. Turning back to the majority, he continued his tirade. "I was there when he promised you that he would never leave you." Rokuro spat at Hinata, and she lowered her head slightly in shame, hiding her eyes in the shadow of her hair. "The day he said that he loved you. So if Naruto never breaks a promise, then why in the hell would even think that he would leave you Hinata?" Rokuro was genuinely curious to her reasoning.

Hinata mumbled something that was inaudible to the rest of the group. "Speak up." Rokuro ordered. Hinata mumbled it a little louder, but it was still too quiet for anyone to hear. If they looked closely at her face, they would have seen the tears leaking down her face, but they were too focused on trying to understand what she said. "Louder." Rokuro demanded. Hinata's mouth opened, but her lips didn't move and no sound came out. "We're waiting Hinata." Rokuro said sternly.

"I got scared okay!" Hinata shouted, her tears starting to fall freely. "When I told him, he just fell back and didn't respond. I tried to get through to him; I told him that this is a good thing, that we can start a family and get married. But he didn't say or do anything. He just got up and walked out, telling me he wanted to be alone and to not follow him!" Hinata broke down into tears, but before anyone could say anything else a voice sounded from the doorway.

"I got scared too Hinata." Naruto said loudly, drawing everyone's attention. They all looked surprised by his entrance, except for Rokuro, who scowled upon seeing his younger brother. Naruto walked forward slowly, stopping a few feet away from Hinata, locking eyes with hers. Pale lavender orbs stared into bright blue, and he kept speaking. "When you told me, I didn't feel anything for a long time. I wanted to at least feel _something_, but no matter what I did, I couldn't feel any emotions. I guess I just couldn't accept the fact that I'm going to be a father. When I finally did, I was so happy! But I was also so scared that I wouldn't be able to protect you and the baby, and that I would be a bad father. Until Rokuro snapped me out of it, I was too scared to do anything. After he helped me get rid of my fear, I vowed to get stronger and learn how to take care of a child. So please Hinata, forgive me for being so scared. I'm sorry I made you cry." Naruto had tears in his eyes, and they were threatening to spillover until Hinata embraced him.

Throughout his speech, Hinata had become more and more awestruck by Naruto's strength. She had stood up, facing him as he spoke to her, and all of her pain and sadness was wiped away by the sincerity of his words. He was just like her; scared that they would lose the person they loved. But unlike her, he turned around with just a little help from someone close to him, while she still doubted him even when several of her friends had reassured her that he would never abandoned her. They only believed he had because she had refused to be convinced otherwise. If she thought he was leaving her, then why shouldn't they? After all, she was the one who loved him and was carrying his child.

She hugged him as he asked for forgiveness, trying to stop the tears that he held as well along with saying that she forgave him. If anyone should be asking for forgiveness, she felt that it should be her. She had doubted his word, and he never went back on his word. She should have known; they had the same ninja way after all.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I doubted you. I promise I won't ever doubt you again." Hinata promised, her voice soft and clear. Naruto smiled, laying his head on top of hers. They simply reveled in the feelings behind the embrace. Naruto felt warmth and acceptance in his chest, and Hinata felt warm and secure in his strong arms. They both felt their love for one another, and they remained in the other's arms for several minutes, until a snicker drew their attention outside of their own little world.

"Aww, so cute." Temari said sarcastically. While it sounded sarcastic on the outside, she actually thought that it was adorable. Scowling, she looked down at her lazy boyfriend. "Why can't you be more like that lazy ass?"

Shikamaru groaned, before stretching his neck back to look at the Sand shinobi. Raising an eyebrow, he replied in his traditional drawl. "Well, if you get knocked up by me, then I'll be sure to do something like this. But until them, stop whining you troublesome woman."

A vein on Temari's forehead bulged as the girls in the room snickered. Then Kiba piped up from his spot on the floor, having not moved since being put there by Rokuro.

"Temari, does Shikamaru even stay awake for the bedroom stuff, or is he as lazy there as he is in everything else?" Kiba quipped. Temari had a smirk on her face as Shikamaru nearly choked on the water he was drinking, and everyone laughed. The tension that had been present earlier vanished, and the atmosphere of the room returned to normal.

"Alright, enough of the couples drama! Let's give Hinata and Naruto their baby stuff!" Ino squealed, and even the guys spoke up in agreement. Anything to stop the lovey crap. Everyone got moving quickly, picking up the decorations and hanging them, and they put all the presents on the table. Choji quickly rushed to the fridge, grabbing the massive amount of food they had picked up and placing it in the preheated oven. Amazing the apartment didn't burn down, considering it was on the entire time the whole drama was going on. Ino was about to help, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"Ummm, Ino?" The blonde spun around, smiling as she looked at Hinata, who was still in Naruto's embrace. "Ummm, shouldn't you have waited to buy us gifts until after the gender was found out?" Hinata asked. Ino just laughed softly.

"Duh, that's why we just bought stuff like the crib. That stuff doesn't need to be gender-specific." Ino explained, before turning to yell at Sakura for messing with their present. The pinkette shouted right back, and soon the two best friends were having who-can-wake-the-neighbors-fastest-contest. Everyone ignored them, and soon Naruto and Hinata were being give presents while everyone feasted on the food that had been brought.

There was crib from Sakura and Ino, an in-the-house swing from Rokuro, a stuffed dog from Kiba, some tiny blankets from Choji, several pacifiers from Tenten and Neji, three bottles from Lee, and a little cloud mobile from Temari and Shikamaru. Naruto and Hinata were grateful for all the gifts, but they weren't done yet. Sakura handed Naruto a scroll, which he took suspiciously. He opened it, his eyes growing bigger and bigger, until he handed it to Hinata, a huge grin on his face. Her eyes became huge as well, and she let out a squeal of delight, much to everyone's amusement. Hinata blushed at the attention, but she was too happy to be too embarrassed.

The scroll was a deed from Tsunade, granting Naruto all rights and privileges to the assets and properties of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Which, apparently, included several businesses and a rather large house, along with many special ninja tools and scrolls belonging to Minato. All in all, it was a rather impressive gift.

After Hinata was done squealing, Neji stood up in front of her, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. He stood erect and spoke with all of the formality and etiquette he had learned as a Hyuga.

"Lady Hinata, Naruto, I have a message from Lord Hiashi." Everyone in the room looked at him curiously, wondering what Hiashi could possibly have to say to them other than 'I'll kill you for touching my daughter!' "My uncle wishes to congratulate you both for the conception of your child, and he 'insists' that you accept his marriage offer." Neji glared at Naruto for a moment before regaining his composure. "He regrets not being able to attend tonight, but he had a wedding to plan." Neji said seriously, eliciting a round of laughter from everyone.

Naruto stood up once the laughter died down, grinning at Neji. Much to everyone's surprise, Naruto bowed to the Hyuga, speaking as he held the position. "You may tell Lord Hiashi that I accept his proposal, and I look forward to being wed to his daughter." Naruto said respectfully. The corner of Neji's mouth turned upwards, forming a grin as he bowed deeply to the blonde. No one saw the smile, since the grin was gone by the time he straightened up.

"Alright! Time to plan the bachelor party!" Kiba hooted, earning himself a smack from Sakura for his trouble. Everyone chuckled lightly, and Neji returned to his seat before Rokuro stood up as well. He handed a piece of paper to Naruto before addressing everyone in the room.

"I, Rokuro Uzumaki, have been given permission by Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, as is my right as the oldest surviving member of the Uzumaki bloodline, to reestablish the Uzumaki clan here in the Hidden Leaf Village. As your adoptive older brother, I would like to formally extend an invitation for you to join our clan. Also as your older brother, know this; I _will _disown you it any more relational problems between you and HInata occur due to one of the following: an idiotic misunderstanding, not talking to each other like two stupid teenagers, or one doubting the word of the other." Rokuro said seriously, earning several snickers from the people in the room. Naruto grinned and nodded his acceptance, before Rokuro matched it with his own grin. They bumped fists, and Rokuro motioned for everyone else to stand up.

Everyone except Naruto was now standing in front of the table. Rokuro grinned at Naruto before he began speaking. "I, as the tallest one here, would like to say something on behalf of the group." Jeers were made at the 'tallest one here' comment, and Ino and Sakura both smacked the red-head on the back of his skull. Recovering, he continued to talk to Naruto. "You are the strongest person I know, and I'm glad that I came into your life and your friends."

Shikamaru took up the speech. "All of us here have grown up with you at the Academy, and we've seen you change from an idiotic prankster into one of the most, if not the most, powerful shinobi in the world."

"We honestly thought you were just a dead-last loser who talked big." Kiba hung his head in shame at the words.

"But you proved us wrong in the Chuunin Exams, and many times since then." Shino stated.

"And whenever the village or one of us was in danger, you would always help us." Ino said happily.

"You've always pulled through for us." Choji put down his snacks for once, trying not to ruin the seriousness.

"You saved me from the path I believed was my fate, and showed me that I could choose my own path." Neji said solemnly, the gratitude in his voice obvious.

"And thanks for beating the stick out of his ass too." Tenten chipped in, and rolled her eyes as Neji hissed her name and the group laughed.

"The fires of your youth have inspired us to challenge ourselves and take ourselves to levels we never thought possible!" Lee exclaimed, striking his favorite pose.

"And you were the one who always saved me and helped bring the man I love back to me. I will always be there for you, whenever you need it." Sakura said sincerely, smiling at her teammate, getting a grin in return.

"Because of you, I had the confidence to be where I am today. Without your support and smiling face, I don't think I would have survived as a kunoichi. I used to be such a-" Hinata went to reiterate her speech, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You don't have to do that Hinata. I heard it before, and I will always remember it." Naruto grinned at her, but she shook her head.

"I want everyone else to hear it too. As I said before, I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before I had a chance to start. I almost to the wrong path so many times that I lost count. But you helped my find my way, and take the correct path Naruto. I always chased after you, wanting to catch up to you, wanting to walk with you forever. You changed who I am Naruto. Your smiling face saved me Naruto. That's why, I will never be afraid to die, as long as I can protect you. Because I love you, and I always will."

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes as she recounted her speech from before her battle with Pain, and Naruto smiled painfully as he recalled the outcome of that battle. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he stood up and went up to Hianta, grabbing her hand and turning his back to the group. They stood side by side at the head of the group, almost like they were leading them. He smiled over at her, the smile that he knew always melted her heart, and looked over his shoulder at their friends before turning his head back and speaking to her.

"I'm glad I was able to inspire you Hinata. But you saved me in your own way too. When I think back on my childhood, I recall how lonely I always was. Everyone hated me, and I never got any recognition from the village aside from hateful looks and words, along with the occasional beating." There was a collective gasp from the group, and Rokuro involuntarily growled. Naruto shook his head. "But looking back, I remember feeling someone looking at me with something other than hate, usually when I was alone. I always thought it was the old man with his crystal ball, but when you confessed to me, I realized that it had been you. It was always you. And because of that one person, the one look that wasn't filled with hate, I decide not to hate everyone. If it hadn't been for you, I almost certainly would have ended up like Gaara. Because of your love and support, I was able to make friends. I was able to beat Neji in the Chuunin Exams because of what you said to me, and I was able to beat Pain because of your confession. And now, you don't have to chase after me anymore. We're going to walk side by side forever now, as husband and wife." Naruto finished his speech as Hinata gasped and blushed a deep crimson.

"You don't have a ring do you?" Rokuro asked. Naruto shook his head sheepishly, and Rokuro grinned at him before everyone started laughing. "You knucklehead! Leave it you to ruin a loving, beautiful, emotional moment by forgetting the most important part."

Hinata squeaked, and took a deep breath before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't mind. As long as we get married, I don't care if I ever get a ring."

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No, I'm gonna get you something really special Hianta, just you wait. You definitely deserve it. You are a princess after all." Naruto pulled her closer to him, their sides pressing together as Naruto captured Hinata's lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Her blush didn't go down, but it didn't redden either.

"Ugh, can this get any grosser?" Kiba scoffed, but no one was convinced by his disgust. Tears in your eyes at such a beautiful moment tend to ruin any manly comments you might try to make.

"Anyway, we're all proud to have known you." Shikamaru continued. "I'm proud to have called you my friend,"

"brother," Rokuro smiled.

"teammate," Sakura.

"comrade," Choji.

"future Hokage," Shino.

"hero," Kiba.

"fiancé" Hinata.

"and the person who's saved our butts more than once." Ino finished.

"When you finally take the office of Hokage, the fires of our youth shall burn with yours, and we shall be unbeatable!" Lee promised, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Everyone sighed at the statement, and Naruto looked at him with a confused expression. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Naruto asked, and Neji shook his head, brushing off Lee's comment.

"What he means is, we will support you no matter what. As the heirs to some of the largest clans in the Leaf Village, we shall unite with you to make this village, and this world, a better place. Just remember who helped you get to the position." Neji reminded him with a smirk.

Naruto was overwhelmed by happiness. He grinned blindingly, and looked at all of his friends. They were like family, and in some cases they actually were, and he felt privileged to know each and every one of them.

"Thanks guys. This means more to me than you could ever know. I never had a family growing up, and when I finally became a ninja and got assigned to Team Seven, I thought that I would finally be able to find somewhere where I belonged. At first, I thought that you guys just hung out with me because I was a part of our class at the Academy, but all of you proved me wrong. You guys stuck by me, even when you didn't need to, and supported me throughout all of the things that happened. No matter how tough things got, you guys were always there for me. You gave me love," he squeezed Hinata's hand and smiled at her, "friends," he looked over all of them, "family," he glanced at Rokuro and Hinata, "and most importantly, people to tear shit up with!"

Everyone laughed, and the party started up again. They simply sat around, talking and laughing with each other late into the night. At around one in the morning, they had cleaned up and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Soon, only Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Rokuro were left in the apartment.

"Night little bro, see you in the morning. Just because we had a heart to heart with everyone and a party doesn't mean you get to skip out on training." Rokuro and Naruto knocked knuckles before the eldest Uzumaki took his leave.

"Lady Hinata, I really must insist that you return home. You cannot remain here indefinitely. Plus, Lady Hanabi would very much like to speak with you." Neji said politely, knowing Hinata's weak spot for her younger sister.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a pleading look, and he laughed at her. "You look so cute like that, how can I say no? I'll see you tomorrow after training." Naruto gave her a kiss, and soon after he was alone his apartment.

He sighed happily. Today, despite its rough start, had been a good day. And tomorrow promised to be even better. Naruto quickly brushed his teeth, and then he hopped into bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, so sleep couldn't come fast enough. But eventually, the exhaustion from making a three day trip in a day and a half and the emotional strain and intensity of the past few hours caught up with him, and he drifted off into his dreams.

That night, his dreams reflected the life he was currently living, and to his surprise, they weren't any better than his actual life. He was extremely pleased by this; that meant that he was truly in love, and he had found acceptance and fulfillment in life.

Of course, as soon as he wakes up, he wouldn't remember anything about his dreams, or the epiphany he had in his sleep. All he would remember, was the real life was finally better than his dreams.

00000

**A/N: Holy crap that was a long chapter. It was pretty intense too, emotionally. But it was also pretty awesome. All in all, I'm proud of this chapter. It thought it was pretty damn good for me, perhaps my best chapter yet. Anyway, check out the poll on my profile and my new story. And don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: The New House

**A/N: Okay, I know I probably should have done some writing this weekend, but I was visiting my family, so cut me some slack. Also, the last chapter was really long, so I kinda wanted to take a break and come up with some new ideas. And speaking of the last chapter, I wanted to clear up two of the moments; when Naruto and Hinata are holding hands with their backs to the group, I kind of envisioned it like it had been during the war, except with Hinata at Naruto's side, and the marriage thing was something that both Naruto and Hinata had been thinking about since Hiashi made the offer, so it really wasn't as sudden as it may have seemed. Get it? Good. Also, Naruto's not the only one who's getting a wardrobe change, which will be coming up for everyone else soon. That will happen in the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas for outfits for peoples, leave a review or message me. And only SIX freakin people have answered my poll. Come on, there are over a hundred of you following this story; give me some help here. Alright, now that I'm finished with my extremely long author's note, let's get some reviewer response and some actually story going.**

**Update: Changed it around a little near the end, made the talks better, and fixed several grammar errors. Oh and made it quite a bit longer.**

**Reviewer Response**

**Kingswriter: Yes he does. From what I've seen of Naruto and the rest of the shinobi, abortion probably is evil to them. Personally, I don't like it, but I think the choice should be left up to the woman. It's their child, they have to carry it, so who is a man to tell her to get rid of it? Just saying. God I sound like a god damn preacher don't I?**

**Chewie Cookies, Arymed, Rose Tiger, Albert da Snake, YamiChaos27: Thanks for the feedback. It's a relief to hear that Naruto's reaction wasn't weird or out of character. I just figured what I would be like if I had a kid, and the thought terrified me so much I couldn't sleep for an hour, and had to purge my thoughts for a bit. But yeah, he bounced back pretty quick, it is Naruto after all. All he needs is some antagonizing from his best buddy and some support from his adoptive big brother to get him set straight.**

**Naruhinafanficfan1: No, the story is not over. This one is going until… you know, I don't really know. But I'll figure that out later. It's still going though.**

**Danielpaul: I can't really respond to your reviews except to say thanks! The reviews you're doing for every chapter really are appreciated. Plus you help get it looked at, since people see a lot of reviews and want to read :D. So thanks for that!**

00000

Naruto stood in the clearing, hands together in a generic hand sign, focusing his chakra. Opening his eyes. He focused on where he wanted to go. Wind gathered around him, and his legs felt empowered. Faster than the human eye could follow, he sped across the clearing, looking for all the world like he had disappeared.

Only to reappear with his face firmly planted into the side of a tree.

"SONOFA-!" Naruto shouted, holding his bleeding nose. Behind him, Rokuro was doubled over, laughing his ass off.

"Ha! The first time always ends up like that! But hey, at least you went somewhere!" Rokuro managed to say, before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

Naruto finally got over the pain in his face, especially his nose, before glaring at his brother in annoyance and anger. "You knew this would happen! Why didn't you tell me that I was gonna break my nose the first time I did it?!" Naruto shouted accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Rokuro just kept chuckling, almost wheezing after he had finished laughing, before answering.

"I didn't _know _it was gonna happen. I just knew there was a high probability that you would smash your face into the nearest object." Rokuro deadpanned, before breaking out in a grin when a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"You still could have warned me! Then I wouldn't have tried to go as fast!" Naruto shouted, throwing another temper tantrum. This time, Rokuro only laughed for a short while before regaining his composure.

"Yes, I could have. But that would have been counterproductive." Naruto looked puzzled by this, so Rokuro proceded to explain his reasoning. "The point of this technique is to get from point A to point B as fast as possible, correct?" Naruto nodded, and Rokuro continued. "So, in order to do that, you need to be moving as fast as possible, otherwise the opponent will see you coming and simply dodge any attack you may be getting into position for, or be able to prevent you from recovering or setting up any jutsu that may take time to complete. So you need to be moving as fast as possible. As you've seen when I use this technique, only people with the Sharingan and Byakugan can see me move, and even then they can't react fast enough to do anything about it. If I had told you about the possibility of smashing your face in, you would have held back. Which you can't do if you want to use this correctly. Now try it again, this time moving to that tree."

Rokuro pointed to a tree on the far side of the clearing, nearly one hundred yards away. Naruto nodded, focusing his chakra once more. Predictably, he flashed across the clearing, only to end up plowing into the target. This time, he was a little more prepared, and only ended up striking it with his full body instead of just his face. As he swore up a storm, Rokuro doubled over in laughter, though he was inwardly pleased with Naruto's progress. If he kept it up, by the end of the week his reflexes would be good enough to use the jutsu to full effect.

"Damn it! What am I doing wrong Rokuro?" Naruto asked, upset that he didn't have the technique down yet. "Come on, there's gotta be some trick to this! I can't just run into stuff every time I want to do this!"

"Sorry, but there isn't. But your reflexes will gradually adjust, and then you'll be able to avoid hitting anything. And when you get to that point, you'll be able to use this jutsu vertically too, meaning you can instantly go up higher or lower, which will be very useful."

"Really?! Awesome! I guess I'll just keep going then until I get this!" Naruto shouted, eager to have this new technique. He flashed back to the tree he had just left, and again ran straight into it, this time with the point of his shoulder.

Rokuro hung his head in exasperation, before shrugging and walking over to the shade of one of the trees. Reaching into the pack he had brought, he took out a scroll and began reading its contents. Naruto wasn't the only one trying to learn a new wind-based technique.

Rokuro studied the scroll, interested in learning the so called "Tornado Fist" that he had been given by Tsunade. It was an Uzumaki clan technique, and it had been stored in the Leaf Village's vault along with other things the newly-resurrected clan had given their closest allies. Apparently, during the Third Shinobi World War, the Hidden Whirlpool Village had suspected they might be attacked, so they gave the Leaf Village copies of their special styles, and their knowledge of fuinjutsu, in several scrolls. Now that the clan was being reestablished, Tsunade had seen it fit to return the scrolls to their rightful owners.

Rokuro studied the scroll for an hour, before trying to replicate the technique, to little effect. He frowned after his two-hunderdth attempt, before giving up and turning to Naruto. It had been two hours since he tried to use the technique, but since he had made no progress and had a prior engagement, he decided to shelve it for now.

"Hey Naruto! Let's get back to the village! You've gotta move to your new place with Hinata, and I've got that appointment to go to!" Rokuro shouted, and Naruto's head popped out of the branches of the tree. Rokuro jerked back in surprise, and Naruto grinned at him.

"Oh yeah! Okay, let's go!" With that, Naruto disappeared before reappearing right in front of Rokuro, who fell back onto his butt.

"What the hell!" The Uzumaki head shouted in surprise. "How the hell did you get it down so fast?! It should have taken your eyes at least a week to adjust! I mean, you only got the basics of using it down before you left on that mission to Suna!" Rokuro was extremely surprise that his adoptive brother had already mastered his special technique, and more than a little jealous. Naruto kept the grin on his face and threw his hands behind his head.

"Well, that's just how I do things! Naruto Uzumaki, master of mastering jutsu!" The blonde replied happily, and Rokuro pouted a bit before he grudgingly got over his jealousy.

"Whatever. Anyway, good job on getting that down so fast. But remember the restrictions I taught you. Only-"

"Use the technique only three times before waiting five seconds, otherwise it'll tear your body apart, I get it." Naruto responded somewhat testily, earning him a smack from Rokuro.

"Don't get smart. My teammates died because they tried to push that limit, and that made my sensei abandon it's use altogether. We're the only two who know the jutsu now, so remember its cost." Rokuro said seriously, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened, before he hung his head in shame.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled, his hair shielding his eyes, and his bangs mostly obscuring his face. Rokuro looked angry for a moment, before he sighed and let it go.

"Not your fault. I just needed to warn you, so you didn't end up like them. Anyway, we'll work on this Tornado Fist thing I found tomorrow. Now get moving knucklehead." Rokuro nudged Naruto in the shoulder, smiling to show that there were no hard feelings. The blonde looked up and grinned, but there was some guilt behind it. He hadn't intended to dredge up bad memories, but he still felt bad about it.

They walked back to the village quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Rokuro was busy reminiscing about the years he had with his genin team before that fateful day, and Naruto was thinking of a way to apologize. He took a sharp breath inward to begin his apology, but decided against it and simply remained silent. Rokuro heard the intake of breath, but was kind of puzzled when nothing came out of his brother's mouth.

Rokuro looked over at the battered young shinobi, taking in the state of his body and clothes. Naruto had left his long coat and vest at home, to avoid dirtying them, and was simply in his mesh armor shirt and his orange pants. Rokuro could see the results of the weight training he had put Naruto through, and the maturity that had come from the war and looking exactly like his father. Rokuro smiled at him, momentarily forgetting the early apology attempt.

"Ya know, you've really grown after the war." Rokuro teased lightly. "You barely came up to my shoulder, but now you reach my chin!" The extra inch actually made him reach Rokuro's nose, but the red-head couldn't resist teasing him a little. To his eternal shock, Naruto didn't rise to the bait. Usually short jokes really go to him, considering how short he used to be when he was younger. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for making you bring up your old team." Naruto said hurriedly, before he lost the nerve to apologize again. Rokuro blinked, taken aback for a moment, before smiling sadly at the younger man.

"Hey, it's fine. While I don't particularly like talking about them, it doesn't mean I shouldn't. I need to honor their memory, so using them as an example to help someone else is fine by me. Anything to prevent someone I care about from making their mistake."

Naruto looked up in surprise. His older brother sounded a little cold when he said that, and Naruto wanted to know why. But when he looked at Rokuro's face, he decided that doing so was probably a bad idea. So he simply nodded and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, before moving them to what he was going to do next.

Last night, after the party, he had decided to move into his parent's old house with Hinata. Not the one they actually had used; that one had been sold long ago, to help pay for his upbringing. No, this was a massive house near the Hyuga compound that had belonged to his father because of his role as Hokage. It was placed near four other massive houses, one for each Hokage. Even if a Hokage didn't mant or need such a large house, the village still gave them one, and if they passed it came under the ownership of the children or relatives of said Hokage. Currently, the first two were used as museums for the First and Second Hokage, and the third was occupied by the Sarutobi family. The fourth had been kept in good shape for Naruto when he was of age, and had also been the sorage for Minato and Kushina's belongings. Naruto couldn't wait to see his parent's legacy, even if he was extremely nervous about the feelings it might bring up.

Reaching a crossroads, Naruto waved goodbye to his older brother, who promised to stop by later with Karin to check out the new place before heading to the Hokage Tower. Naruto wondered briefly what Rokuro was going to be doing, before shrugging and turning down the road to his apartment. Hinata had come over early to help him pack, despite his protests that he could easily get it done himself. She had been skeptical of this, until he formed four Shadow Clones and quickly packed what little things he had. It had only taken five minutes, since he had long since learned to keep his apartment clean. Naruto had asked her to move in with him at the new house, officially, and she had accepted without question. They left, Naruto going to train and Hinata going to pack and ask everyone to meet at the house later, agreeing to meet up at one that afternoon.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as he stood in front of his apartment. Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and surveyed the tiny home sadly. He walked through it one more time, reminiscing on all the times he had spent in the place. It was a pretty basic apartment, but it had been home for him for nearly seventeen and a half years. It was going to be kind of hard to leave it behind. But compared to all the other changes in the past year of his life, this one was small and far from bad. He was moving in with his fiancé, with a child on the way, into a large house that had belonged to his father. The realization helped spur him forward, and creating two Shadow Clones, he sliiped on his flak jacket and coat, grabbed his belongings, and left his apartment for the last time.

Walking quickly through the crowded streets, Naruto couldn't help but notice the looks people gave him. The younger adults and children simply looked at him with respect and adoration, while the older people looked as if they had seen a ghost. Any shinobi he came across greeted him warmly, as if he was their good friend. And he was. Every Leaf shinobi had an unbreakable bond, and that bond instantly made them friends. Except in Naruto's case, that bond was magnified ten-fold. Any shinobi of the Leaf, and many of its citizens, would take a killing blow for him. Partly out of gratitiude, respect, and admiration, and partly out of guilt for how they had treated him when he had been younger. Naruto simply smiled at them, greeting them with the same warmth, and basked in the acceptance he had acheivee, unaware of the people's devotion to him. At the same time, he wished that he could simply go back to being the number one prankster, without all the hateful looks. Being hated or being a hero; neither one made him very approachable to most.

Turning down a street away from the crowds, Naruto and his two clones advanced, carrying the heavy boxes like they weighed nothing, quickly navigating towards the house Naruto had been given directions to. Turning the last corner, Naruto grinned as he spotted all of his friends, including Kakashi and Sasuke. They were all chatting amongst themselves, unaware of Naruto's approach.

Naruto's grin turned mischievous, and he quietly moved forward. Kakashi had been drilling stealth into him ever since they had recovered from the war, and it had worked quite well. While he wasn't up to ANBU standards, Naruto could be stealthy enough to surprise most ninja.

Quietly coming up behind Ino, he shouted loudly into her ear. "NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED!" He ducked avoiding the predictable punch his fellow blonde sent his way, while she and everyone else nearly jumped in surprise, except for Kakashi. Naruto burst out into laughter at the look on everyone's face, being joined by Kakashi, before most everyone shouted at him.

"Naruto! You idiot!" Everyone except Kiba, Kakashi, and Hinata shouted. The Inuzuka could respect Naruto for the surprise, as a fellow prankster, while Hianta simply giggled lightly. She had always found Naruto's pranks funny, and ever since he had been trained by Kakashi he had scared her more than once. By this time, she had already gotten used to the near-heart attack level of shock he induced with the combination of his stealth and sudden shouting.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist." Naruto said, laughing the whole time. "Old habits die hard."

"Tch, whatever. Are you gonna let us in now loser, or are we gonna let Sakura loose on you first." Sasuke smirked, indulging in a little revenge. The pinkette cracked her knuckles, looking murderous, while Sasuke held onto her tenuously. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto, and Sakura pretended to struggle against his grip. The blonde gulped and hastily moved to the front door of the massive house, which was a sliding shoji door. Sliding quickly to the side, he tried to move forward only to hit his face on the door. In his haste, the door hadn't open correctly, and it hadn't opened enough for him to move through. He fell back, the heavy box falling from under his arm, and swore as everyone burst out laughing at his antics.

"That's not funny." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his abused nose. "I already got hit in the face during training a bunch today." He whined. Hinata helped him to his feet, still giggling at his pouting face, which only made everyone laugh more when they saw it. Despite his new appearance and clothes, he was still the same childish Naruto they had come to know and love. He pouted for a bit longer, before slowly turning into a grin and picking up the box again. Sliding the door open (slowly this time), he stepped into the house only to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he saw another door, this one an ordinary one.

"What gives?" Kiba demanded, and others echoed the sentiment. "The house is huge on the outside, why is there only one room that goes into the backyard."

Sakura smacked him upside the head, which earned a growl from the Inuzuka. "You idiot! It's obvious that this is just the coat room, dummy!" Kiba, and several others, looked confused for a moment before Shikamaru sighed, then explained the situation.

"All new houses that are built to look like a traditional home have something like this." The lazy shinobi explained. "The shoji simply leads to a small room where everyone leaves their shoes and coats, before a normal door leads to the actual house. That way, it still looks traditional from the outside, while having the security of a normal door that locks."

Everyone chorused their understanding. Hinata looked at the setup thoughtfully as she and everyone else took off their shoes. Her father would be interested to see this; maybe then her clan wouldn't need so many guards.

Naruto handed his box to Choji, who easily took the weight, before fishing the key to the door out of his pocket. He took a deep breath, nervous about what he might find among his parent's possessions, before Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. Her smiling face caused a grin of his own to form, and he pecked her on the lips before turning the key in the lock and opening the door.

Everyone filed into the home, gasping in surprise at the sight. The house looked very traditional from the outside, but the inside couldn't be further from the truth. It was quite simple, but at the same time elegant. The house had a nice modern feel to it, and the furniture and decoration represented this.

"Wow. This place is really _nice_." Ino said, and several of their group nodded in agreement. "From the outside you think this place would be all traditional, but it's really modern. Man, Naruto has the best luck; my new apartment is nothing compared to this."

"Indeed! But Naruto and Hinata are going to be married! A small apartment could never contain the fires of their youth!" Lee shouted. His statement caused both Naruto and Hianta to turn red, though the former attempted to strangle the green ninja. Neji held him back until he regained his composure, while Tenten smacked him several times.

"Lee! What did I tell you about those kinds of comments?" Tenten shouted, holding the dazed Lee by his vest.

"Did he just…" Sakura asked, and everyone blushed or grinned at the implication. (You know exactly who would be blushing or grinning. Or in Sasuke's case, a smirk.)

"No." Tenten sighed, letting her teammate go. "Honestly, it's just so much of a reflex that he doesn't even know what he's saying sometimes."

"Well, can we just start looking around and helping with the stuff now?" Choji coughed, and with some instructions from Naruto, they quickly went about what they were originally there to do.

The house was quite large, and it took several hours just to dust and air out. Everything went smoothly, though Naruto nearly got into a fight with Kiba. Apparently, the dog handler had neglected to take Akamaru outside for his "call of nature", so one of the couches ended up with a dark yellow stain on the corner. The fight was broken up by Sakura and Sasuke, the former threatening to blast Kiba through a wall if he didn't pay for the damage. He grudgingly admitted he was wrong, and after the two hot-heads made up, they all ended up in the main living room with dozens of boxes.

"Well, this is everything. Even though the cleaning was a drag, at least we get to see the legacy of the Fourth Hokage now." Shikamaru smiled, but his former whining earned him a light smack from Temari.

"Yeah, come on loser. Let's see what your dad left you." Sasuke was actually excited for his best friend. He knew what it was like to have no family, but at least he had known his. The only thing Naruto got from his parents was a few minutes with them each in his mind, and what they left him. And ever since the Uchiha had come back, he had allowed himself to open up to his friends, even if they had been very suspicious of him at first. But he proved himself in the war, so he had integrated back into the village quite quickly.

"Whatever." Naruto responded, too eager to see what his parents were like to care. He went to go open the box when there was a knock on the front door. He looked from the box to the door for a moment, having a crisis between his eagerness and the manners that had been drilled into him by Hinata. Speaking of which, she coughed and looked at him pointedly, and he put the box back on the coffee table in front of him, walking to the door. He grumbled something about polite fiancés before throwing the door open to find Yamato, Sai, Karin, and Rokuro waiting patiently.

"Oh hey guys!" Naruto greeted each person warmly, forgetting his ire at being forced to wait to open his inheritance. No matter how annoyed he got with his precious people sometimes, he was always happy to spend time with them. Especially his adopted family.

"It's good to see you Karin." Naruto hugged his adopted sister. While they weren't nearly as close as he was to Rokuro, or even some of his friends, but she was still an Uzumaki. The made her family, regardless of how distant they may seem.

"It's good to see you too Naruto. This is a nice new house." She brushed past him, looking at the house in awe.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. I just wish I could have had the house my parents actually lived in."

"That wouldn't be prudent. People already occupy it." Sai deadpanned.

"Good to see you too Sai. Haven't really seen much of you since you joined back up with the ANBU." Naruto sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to rein in his annoyance at Sai's literal interpretations.

"I wish I could say the same dickless." Sai said with his creepy smile. This was simply a ruse; Sai wasn't nearly as socially inept anymore. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy messing with everyone by pretending he was.

"Whatever. Who's the one with a beautiful fiancé?" Naruto challenged, and Sai simply shrugged and followed Karin into the living room.

"Hey Naruto. How have you been?" Yamato asked, ruffling his hair. Naruto's grin returned.

"It's been great Yamato-sensei! Except for all the boring 'Hokage' training mission Grandma has me doing." Naruto snorted.

"Naruto, those missions are important for the village, as well as your own development. You're not exactly a 'diplomatic' person, and Lady Tsunade wants you to work on that." Yamato scolded, but he couldn't keep the small smile off his face.

"I know, but its sooo boring. Why can't we just have someone like Shikamaru in every village?" Naruto whined. Shikamaru had been chosen as the diplomatic ambassador to the Sand Village, and it severely cut down on the need for diplomatic missions. They would just send a scroll to SHikamaru, and trust him to bring the contents to the Kazekage and village council in as efficient a manner as possible. This made it so he was in the village for long periods of time, with only a few weeks back in the Leaf Village every few months. This certainly helped his and Temari's budding relationship.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we can do something like that when you're Hokage." Yamato chuckled at the pout on Naruto's face before Rokuro spoke up.

"Alright Naruto, are you gonna invite us in or what? Come on, we wanna see the stuff your dad left for you too ya know."

"Right, sorry! Come in, we were just about to start before you guys came."

The small group made their way back to the living room, and their eyes slightly widened at the sight that greeted them. Karin and Sakura were tugging a certain raven-haired Uchiha between them, who looked like he wanted to kill himself. Ino and Temari were both yelling in one of Shikamaru's ears about sexism and laziness, respectively, while Choji looked on in sympathy. Sai was being chased around the room by an irate looking Kiba and Akarmaru around the room, while Shino attempted to stop Kiba. Lee was babbling so quickly about the 'flames of youth' that he was scorching a hole in floor, with Neji and Tenten frantically trying to smother the growing flames. And most surprising of all, Kakashi was allowing a bright crimson Hinata to look at his ever-present orange book while giggling like a school-girl.

"Does this happen often?" Rokuro asked warily. He was seriously contemplating about making some new friends.

Naruto looked like he was about to tear Kakashi head off. "HEY! What the hell are you making Hinata read?!" He pounced on his fiancé, intent on ripping the book to shreds. Kakashi simply snatched it out of her hands, reading it out loud while Naruto chased him around the room.

"Yamato? Should I be concerned about this?" Rokuro asked, becoming more and more concerned about his mental health. After all, he _voluntarily _hung out with these people. Did that make him crazy too?

Yamato shrugged and walked past the insane group of shinobi, heading towards the kitchen. "Not really. It usually sorts itself out with only a few serious injuries. I just try and stay out of it."

Rokuro simply followed him, looking worriedly at the group behind him. What exactly had he gotten himself into by adopting Naruto?

00000

About half an hour later, after many instances of broken furniture and flying kicks and punches, along with a few fixed floors and wall courtesy of Yamato, the group was once again looking at Naruto eagerly as he sat with a box in his hands. Without ceremony, he ripped open the box, and began sifting through his inheritance.

Needless to say, his parent's things mostly concerned their careers as shinobi. Three of the boxes were filled with dozens of the Fourth Hokage's special kunai, all of them etched with the Hiraishin formula. The last box held a scroll that detailed how to use the jutsu, which Naruto declared he would easily learn.

The next box held several of his father's famous coats, which Naruto eagerly tried on. They were a bit too tall for him, so he actually gave them to Rokuro. All of them except the original. The eldest Uzumaki was speechless, but when he finally found his voice he refused to take them. They belong to Naruto after all, and Rokuro didn't want to take anything of his parents away from him. But the blonde had been adamant; they fit him, they were technically brothers now, and he had his own signature style. Rokuro eventually caved in, but promised to live up the Fourth's, and Naruto's, name.

After that was taken care of, Naruto found several of his mother's scrolls on fuinjutsu. Naruto couldn't wait to learn them, as Jiraiya had already taught him the basics of the sealing art, but these were on a whole different level. Surprisingly, Karin promised to help tutor him. Apparently she was quite good at sealing, being an Uzumaki, and desired to pay Naruto and Rokuro back for helping her get a new life. This was after the latter expressed an interest in learning the art as well.

Also, one of the scrolls was dedicated to the learning and usage of chakra chains. Predictably, Naruto declared that he would master this as well, so that he could combine both of his parent's signature techniques. Kakashi actually knew how the technique worked, even if he couldn't use it himself, and offered to help Naruto.

The last boxes were filled with simple possessions that the former Hokage and his wife treasured. One such item was another chakra crystal necklace, which Naruto quickly gave to Hinata despite her protests. He ignored her, reasoning that since he and Kurama were friends, that he didn't really need it.

The final box was the best, in Naruto's opinion. It contained a pile of photos of the couple, along with many from their childhoods. Naruto couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at the parents he would never really know, but everyone was quick to console him. Except Sai. He made a tactless comment about the Fourth Hokage not 'having to see his face look like a badly made-up clown,' and ended up through one of the walls when Sakura heard him.

After the emotional picture viewing, Naruto and the others sat down to a feast that Hinata mostly prepared, with help from Choji and Yamato. Apparently the two also enjoyed cooking (Choji is a duh, but Yamato? Weird huh?) As they sat at the table, laughing and swapping stories, Naruto could help but feel content with life. He had a beautiful fiancé with a child on the way, amazing friends and family, and he was the Hero of the Leaf Village, and its future Hokage. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that life would be this good for him.

Hinata's thoughts were also quite similar. She had the man of her dreams, his child in her body, and the best friends she could ask for. Not only that, but her father truly respected her and believed that she was a strong kunoichi, her little sister looked up to her, and she would be clan head in a few years. Then she could unite her clan under one branch, and abolish the Caged Bird Seal with the future Hokage's help.

Yep, life was good. But it was going to get better.

After the meal and clean-up, several Hyuga branch members arrived with all of HInata's belongings, along with Hiashi and Hanabi.

"Hinata!" Hanabi shouted gleefully, unable to keep the child-like excitement out of her voice. Despite her rigorous training and high position within the clan, she was still eleven. "I haven't seen you in forever! Why don't you ever come visit?" Hanabi scolded, wagging her finger in mock anger. Hinata giggled and Naruto grinned, while most of the group moved to the living room to allow the family to talk privately.

"Hanabi, your behavior is not suitable for a Hyuga, especially not in front of others." Hiashi's voice sounded cold and strict, but his eyes were filled with amusement and happiness. Hanabi rolled her eyes at her father's words.

"We're not in front of others daddy. It's just Hinata and the idiot." Hanabi chirped, looking at Naruto with a grin. The blonde scowled at her, before poking her in the forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Well, at least I'm not short." Naruto said with a smirk. Hanabi sputtered, turning red. She was sensitive about her height, much like Naruto had been, but the fact was that she was even shorter than he had been at her age. The sputtering ended with Hanabi's foot connecting with Naruto's shin. "Ow! Why you little-!" Naruto made a grab for Hanabi, but she dashed between his legs and ran into the living room, giggling the whole time. Naruto roared and ran after her in mock anger, chasing the small girl out of the foyer. Both Hinata and Hiashi looked at them with amusement, although only the former actually laughed out loud.

"Well, they are certainly acting like siblings. I am glad he is able to get along with Hanabi. After all, he will be a part of our family soon." Hiashi looked at his daughter questioningly, and found it funny that she still blushed at the thought. She and Naruto had done far more intimate things, the last thought bringing a scowl to his face.

"Father? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly. Hiashi quickly rearranged his features to his previous mask, but found that he couldn't keep the mask in place for long. The transparent look of worry on Hinata's face saw to that. To both of their surprise, he gave in to his emotions for once and hugged his eldest daughter. Hinata's eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock.

"My daughters." Hiashi whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "You've both become so strong and beautiful, despite my poisonous influence in your earlier years. I'm so proud of you and Hanabi, and I want you to know that I am happy that you are happy. You will make a wonderful mother, just like your own, and Naruto will be a better father than I ever was." Hiashi let a few of his tears leak out. He knew he had been a horrible parent, but he hoped that he had made up for it in the past four years.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from crying at her father's words. They brought up so many bad memories; her mother's death, his cruel treatment, the passing of her training to Kurenai, losing her position as heir. But they also bought up the good times from the past four years; his support of her dabbling in medical ninjutsu, reinstating her as heir, the birthday with her and Hanabi, training with him. And above all, his approval of her relationship with Naruto. The fact that he was proud of her, and that he thought she would be as good a parent as her mother, was simply too much for her. She clutched him to her desperately, that single embrace erasing the years of abuse and belittling her emotions. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a small, strangled cry.

"Shhh, it's alright. You don't need to say anything. Just know that I love you Hinata, and I will try to be there for you, whenever you need me." Hiashi whispered, resting his cheek against the top of his daughter's head.

"I love you too!" Hinata cried, burying her face in his chest. She felt secure and safe in his arms, something she hadn't felt since she was a little girl. The only time that she had felt it recently was with Naruto.

They stood there, locked in the embrace for several minutes, before a flash went off, followed by loud applause. Hanabi stood in the entryway to the living room, with everyone arranged behind her, grinning. She had a camera in her hands, obviously where the flash had come from.

Hiashi scowled good-naturedly, while Hinata simply blushed crimson at the attention. They released each other, and Hiashi coldly said goodnight to them all, before turning to Hinata and smiling to her privately. She smiled back, before Hiashi snapped to Hanabi to come with him. The little girl complied, and they exited the house. There was the faint sound of arguing, before tiny footsteps ran away from the porch, followed by loud shouting. The Hyuga branch members exited the house a moment later, bowing to Hinata and Naruto while wondering why most of the people gathered were bright red. As soon as they exited the house, it became obvious why everyone was red-faced.

Everyone inside laughed, even Neji and Sasuke. (A.K.A Emo 1 and Emo 2) Neji regained control first, but his first comment made everyone convulse back into laughter.

"Lord Hiashi will not be pleased to find that Lady Hanabi has already slipped the picture to someone else." Everyone looked at him questioningly, to which he simply held up a picture of Hinata and Hiashi hugging, with "Daddy finally takes the stick out of his butt" written underneath it.

After the laughter died down, everyone glanced at the clock and quickly said their goodbyes, except for Neji and Sasuke. They all had to be home because of curfew, troublesome girlfriends, or early morning training. (No prizes for who said what.) With that, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke were left in the large house alone.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor when Sasuke kissed Sakura before she left, and he stared at the former avenger dumbly. Sasuke simply smirked before speaking.

"Naruto, can we talk in private?" He asked, his tone serious despite his amused expression. Naruto nodded dumbly before following the Uchiha into the kitchen, while Neji took Hinata into the living room.

"Naruto, I just want to say thanks." Naruto looked a little puzzled, so Sasuke sighed and resigned himself to explaining everything. "I was so focused on my revenge that I couldn't see anything past that, and it blinded me to you and Sakura. If you had given up on me, like you should have, I would never have come back. I probably would have ended up dead, fighting you or one of our friends. While Itachi did deserve better from the Leaf Village, I learned that disrespecting his desire to protect the village was worse than letting him go unavenged. Destroying the Leaf would have been for my vengeance, not for his. His vengeance was what I am doing now; carrying out the mission he did in life. And because you never gave up on me, I could figure this out sooner, and in time for it to help me change. So thanks for never giving up on me Naruto, and for being my best friend."

Naruto shook his head, confusing Sasuke for a moment. "Sasuke, you don't need to thank me. What I did for you was something I would do for any one of our friends. Remember, I never give up on anything, especially my friends. And you're my best friend." Naruto grinned, holding out his knuckles. "We're both high-level shinobi, and we can tell what the other is thinking just through our fists. But who said we had to be fighting?"

Sasuke smiled. Not a smirk, or a fake mask, but really smiled for the first time in years. They knocked their fists together.

Naruto had the same dedication and unwavering loyalty as last time. No matter how bad things got, he would never give up on Sasuke or their friendship. They would always be best friends and rivals in his eyes, always there for one another and pushing each other to get better.

Sasuke conveyed complete gratitude and friendship. Naruto was the only one to truly understand him, no matter how hard anyone else tried, and he would be eternally grateful to Naruto for his friendship. The Uchiha sincerely believed that Naruto was the only reason for him to return to the village, even if there was a certain pink-haired kunoichi that he would never admit being a part of that decision.

The contact was brief, lasting only second, but it was more than enough. Sasuke's little speech was like a candle before an inferno compared to what the touch had conveyed.

"Alright! Enough emotional crap! Get the hell out my house!" Naruto said with a triumphant grin, earning a glare from Sasuke. Naruto simply pointed towards the door, still grinning, and then escorted the grumbling Uchiha outside.

"See ya later Sasuke!" Naruto went to shut the door as his best friend walked down the path, but opened it back up and shouted after the former avenger. "Oh, and if you hurt Sakura's feelings, I'll kick your ass!" Naruto screamed, before ducking as a kunai embedded itself into the door next to his head. "Hey! Bastard!" Naruto shouted into the night, while the raven haired man simply ignored him, walking away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Naruto simply, glared at the retreating figure, before grinning and walking back inside, passing a _smiling _Neji on his way to the kitchen. The expression didn't sit right on the Hyuga's face, and Naruto ran to the kitchen to make sure nothing bad had happened.

While the two best friends were talking, Neji had been having a conversation with his younger cousin.

"Lady Hinata-" Neji began, but was quickly silenced by her raised hand.

"Neji, you don't need to call me that. You never had to. We are family, and you should just call me Hinata. I don't want to be cold and distant with my family, not like father use to be." Hinata said gently, and with a tinge of regret. After all, her father had just made up for being so cold to her for most of her life.

Neji frowned, shaking his head. "Lady Hinata, you are the heir to the main branch; it would be disrespectful for me to call you anything less. As a member of the branch family, I must show you the respect due your station."

Hinata was fuming, which made Neji step back in surprise. "We are ALL Hyuga." Hinata hissed. "I do not want you to speak like that again. The main branch is no greater than the branch family. All of us are equals, no matter what the elders may say. As soon as I get rid of that _abomination _of a seal, the divide separating us will be gone, and we can be a family again. And, as the heiress of the clan, I am _ordering _you to stop using that title."

Neji stared at his cousin with wide eyes, before slowly bowing to her. He had never her seen her so unbending on something, ever. Unless it was related to Naruto, she was always hesitant to voice her honest opinion. He, nor anyone else, had ever realized how much she loathed the Caged Bird Seal and the fact that the branch family were treated like slaves. Besides earning her father and Naruto's attention, it was her main reason for becoming stronger to become clan head. Even more surprising was her use of her position of heiress for the first time. She had never lorded her position over anyone, and hearing her do it on something like this warmed his heart.

"I understand your frustration Lady Hinata, but I do not call you so out of a misguided sense of inferiority." Neji explained, straightening up. Hinata's anger had subsided somewhat, so she waited to hear his explanation before snapping again. She gestured for him to continue. "I give you the respect due your station, because you have earned it. I am aware that we are family of course, but you will always be the person above my position that I will gladly give that title to. To do anything less would be a stain upon my honor and the honor of our family."

"Okay Neji." Hinata smiled at him, happy with his explanation. He truly respected her, and would never call her anything less than 'Lady Hinata' for as long as he lived. It was a matter of personal honor to him, as well as upholding his pride. After treating her so harshly during the Chuunin Exams, and nearly ending her life, he felt that she deserved no less from him. "But when I am head of the main branch and you of the side branch, you _will _stop calling me that. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

The corner of Neji mouth lifted slightly at the confident tone in her voice. Oh, how his shy, stuttering cousin had changed. Naruto had absolutely rubbed off on her, as well as vice versa.

"I would like to thank you for what you have done for me since the Chuunin Exams all those years ago. No matter how badly I had treated you in the past, you were always so quick to forgive me. You treated me like a brother, when I had no right to be treated as such. I was so cold, even after I accepted that fate had no hold over me, but you changed that part of me. Without even trying, you were able to draw me out of my shell and allow me to become a far friendlier person. Well, you and Rokuro." Neji admitted the last part grudgingly, thinking about the red-head who had become such a good friend him over the past few months.

Hinata smiled at the last part. "Yes, I noticed. Rokuro is having a similar effect on you as Naruto did to me. It seems that he has also made friends with everyone else rather quickly. Uzumaki's certainly have a strange charisma, don't they?"

Neji chuckled lightly. "Yes, they certainly do. But as I was saying, it was mostly you. The fight," Neji grimaced, recalling how hateful and arrogant he had been, "was the start of my changes, and they are a definite improvement over how I used to be. I had no right to hate you for what happened to my father, and it was all based off of a false belief anyway. For that, I humbly ask for your forgiveness and that you accept my offer to act as your older brother, as I did before the incident."

Hinata looked at him, disbelief in her lavender eyes, before she broke into a grin almost as big as Naruto's. She grasped Neji in a nearly bone-crushing hug. The Hyuga male's eyes nearly popped out of his skull from the force of the hug. Apparently, her training with Rokuro had paid off.

"Lady…Hinata…needed to…breathe…" Neji managed to gasp out, his vision darkening at the edges. Hinata, quickly realizing her mistake, let go of him and jumped back, dropping to her knees as her cousin dropped to his own in attempt to catch his breath.

"Neji! I'm so sorry! I was just so excited since I missed having us be like brother and sister I guess I got carried away!" Hinata apologized rapidly, embarrassed by her emotional outburst.

"It's alright… Lady Hinata… but you've gotten… much stronger…." Neji wheezed, a small smile on his face. She had truly become a strong kunoichi, and Neji had no problem saying that to her. Sure he had seen it during the war, but the fruits of her labor and Rokuro's physical training were very apparent to him right now.

"Thank you…big brother." Hinata blushed, both from the compliment and from the use of the term she had once used for Neji.

"Of course Lady Hinata." Neji said warmly, standing and bowing to her. "But I'm afraid I must leave now. I will be training with my team tomorrow morning, and I must wake up early. So I will see you, later...little sister." Neji smiled at her again, and pivoted on his heel and walked to the door.

Hinata simply stood in the kitchen, a large smile on her face as she watched the retreating form of her cousin, more content than she had ever been in her life. She had moved in with her future husband whom she loved dearly, been told "I love you" by her father, who had apologized for years of cruel treatment, and been accepted as the younger sibling of her dear cousin.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to find a smiling Hinata, who immediately walked over to him and kissed him lovingly. While Naruto was a little confused, he reciprocated quickly, but the kiss didn't last very long. The couple simply smiled at each other, Naruto speaking first.

"What was that for? Not that I minded." Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"Do I need a reason?" Hinata asked sweetly, which drew a laugh from Naruto.

"I guess not." Naruto grinned, but the grin slowly turned into a yawn. "Oh man, I'm tired. All this emotional stuff is really getting to me." Naruto said, yawning again.

Hinata giggled, but she made the mistake of watching him yawn twice. She responded with a yawn of her own, before replying sleepily. "Yeah, me too. Let's go to bed."

Hinata turned and walked down the hall, knowing that Naruto was following her. A perverted thought crossed his mind, and he lightly pinched her butt, drawing a squeak from her. Naruto laughed as she blushed, trying to walk away in a dignified manner. He continued following her, ending up in the master bedroom. While the house had nearly three stories, the upper rooms weren't even furnished. Besides, this was the master bedroom after all, even if neither of them was used to having such a large room.

They quickly changed into their nightclothes before brushing their teeth. It was reassuring for both of them to have the other person there, since this was the first time they would be in the new house. This was especially true for Hinata, who had never lived on her own before.

They slipped into bed, and Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest while draping her arm across him. Naruto put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. They had slept together many times before, but this was the first time they had done so while living together. They were both too excited and nervous to sleep, so they simply chatted about their friends and their individual heart-to-hearts before slowly succumbing to their fatigue, and drifting off to sleep.

00000

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for seven days. Sorry about that. This chapter didn't really have much going on, besides the nice fluff and emotional stuff, but I felt it was a necessary transition. Plus, too many funny things came out of this to ignore. Anyway, I hope you guys like the new length. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and packed with more stuff, so I hope this is an improvement. So review, and please ANSWER THE POLL! Seriously, I only have seven votes, and I know for certain more people than that read this. So come on already.**


End file.
